<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silent Flame by TexasBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880595">The Silent Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasBean/pseuds/TexasBean'>TexasBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Ableist Language, Agni is not pleased, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azula is spiteful, Azula loves her brother more than she fears Ozai, Azula plots a coup, Badass Azula (Avatar), But first character growth for like everyone involved, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Deaf Character, Deaf!Zuko, Eventual Kataang, Fire Nation Lore (Avatar), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh's proverbs don't really work with Zuko here, Jet and Zuko are best friends, Jet and his very one-sided crushes, Jin doesn't live in Ba Sing Se, Mai and Ty Lee are along for the ride, OCs can carry the plot, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai is a judgmental jerk, Redeemed!Jet, Selectively Mute Character, Sign Language, Spirit sensitive Sokka, Spirits will be a thing, Threats of Violence, What Ursa has done she does for the sake of her children, lore in general, people will die but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 02:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasBean/pseuds/TexasBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the Foggy Swamp, Aang also has a vision about his firebending teacher. Weeks later, he and his friends end up in a strange Earth Kingdom town that holds tightly onto its secrets.<br/>“It sounds like you’re describing Zuko,” the blacksmith says, and fire dances from his fingertips. “The Spirits really do have an ironic sense of humor.”<br/>It’s not until they know who Zuko’s father is, that they realize what the blacksmith meant.<br/>Zuko knows that he cannot run from destiny; but he really wishes that it didn’t involve him returning to the Fire Nation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Toph &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula &amp; Mai &amp; Ty Lee, Azula &amp; Ursa (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Jet &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Jet &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent AUs, It’s 2 a.m. and I’m gonna read it again (cuz once wasn’t enough), Top 10%, avatar tingz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The World Goes Silent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve had this fic idea sitting on the backburner for quite a few years now, and after reading several Zuko-based fics I’ve finally decided to dust this baby off and publish it. I pretty much have the entire thing figured out, so it shouldn't be too long or a complete series rewrite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting sucked into a swamp while adventurous, wasn’t exactly Aang’s idea of fun. He’d been split up from Katara and Sokka; and Appa and Momo had gotten lost as well.</p><p>While searching for his traveling companions, Aang heard laughter. The source was a girl around his age, accompanied by a flying boar. He ended up chasing after the apparition through the swamp; as she ducked and weaved between trees and over their outstretched, moss-covered limbs. Her laughter was taunting and teasing.</p><p>He couldn’t ever seem to get a full view of the girl, and only caught snippets of what looked to be fancy clothing. The girl and the flying boar following after her seemed to finally disappear for good through a thicket of trees. Aang was about to leave and continue searching for his friends, when a rusty-red ferret-fox ran across his path.</p><p>Aang was confused of course, because ferret-foxes weren’t wetland-dwelling animals. They liked the warmer climates of the forests in the Fire Nation. Seeing one <em>here</em> was strictly impossible. The ethereal glow surrounding it compelled Aang to follow.</p><p><em>“Another</em> vision?” Aang asked aloud in genuine surprise. But he followed after the ferret-fox anyway. Not for the first time, he was thankful for the nimbleness airbending provided him.</p><p>The ferret-fox lead him to a clearing where the sunlight was filtering through the trees. It was so warm compared to the rest of the Swamp. The ferret-fox ran up to a person sitting on a stump in the middle of the clearing. It was a guy with choppy, dark hair; he had Dual Dao strapped to his back. Upon closer inspection, Aang could see the pure gold color of his eyes, and noticed that there was an odd pattern sewn on the guy’s shirt. It looked like a dragon wrapped around a lotus.</p><p>If Aang had to guess, he looked to be around Sokka’s age, if not just a year or so older.</p><p>Aang openly winced when the teen’s hand moved to scratch the ferret-fox behind the ears. There were burn scars on his wrists peeking out from underneath his sleeves. Then, the teen shifted. Aang could see more burn marks from beneath the collar of his shirt.</p><p>The sight made Aang cringe, because he thought of Katara and how he burned her. The burns looked years old, and Aang felt sympathy. He remembered how Katara screamed with the small burns on her hands. These looked painful, and this boy clearly hadn’t had the luxury of a Water Healer.</p><p> <em>Does</em> he really need a firebending teacher? He’d been doubting himself lately and questioning if he really even needed firebending to fight the Fire Lord. He could just use Air to blow out the flames; or Earth to snuff them; or Water to put them out. Fire had only ever caused pain…</p><p>Kuzon would disagree, Aang knew. But still, he remembered how angry Sokka and Jeong-Jeong got and how terrified Katara had looked. What if she hadn’t been able to heal herself?</p><p>Still, this was a vision from the Spirits, so Aang should accept all the help he can get.</p><p>Aang stepped forward to get a better look, because unlike the girl, Aang was actually able to really take in this guy’s appearance. Earth Kingdom-like clothing with elements of red…</p><p>“Are you supposed to be my firebending teacher?” Aang asked the apparition, who of course didn’t answer. Looking at the clothing next, he also had to wonder, “Does this mean you’re you in the Earth Kingdom?”</p><p>That of course makes him wonder where he’s even supposed to start looking for a Firebender in the Earth Kingdom, what with it being so vast.</p><p>Aang stepped on a stick and he felt it crack under his weight, but he didn’t hear it break. It wasn’t something he noticed at first. A flock of birds unexpectedly shot past, only a few feet away. Startled, Aang jumped back - but that was when he realized how utterly <em>silent</em> everything was. He hadn’t even <em>heard </em>the birds fly passed him.</p><p>“I can’t hear anything!” Aang nearly panicked. He can at least hear his voice, so that brought some relief.</p><p>The teen in front of Aang lit a small, golden yellow flame in his palm, and seemed to be watching it intently. The flame formed so easily, that a small part of Aang was almost jealous. Jeong-Jeong had formed a flame in his palm too, but not like this.</p><p>There seemed to be so much <em>more</em> to this small flame. There seemed to be impossible colors dancing within the small flame. The teen was so relaxed with his Fire, as if it were nothing. It made Aang question how someone with burns like that could use their flames so easily and just be <em>comfortable</em> with them.</p><p> “Aang! Oh, Aang, there you are!” Katara called out to him with relief. Aang turned away for a split second, and when he turned back, the teen was gone. The sunlight had also been snuffed out by the canopy of the trees, and the Swamp returned to its usual wet and cold.</p><p>Aang questioned for the umpteenth time if he really needed firebending. The Spirits seem to think otherwise.</p><p>He told the others about his visions; the girl and the flying boar; the guy and the ferret-fox.</p><p>“Well, it <em>would</em> be nice to have a Firebender who isn’t going to attack us.” Katara said.</p><p>When Aang described what the Firebender guy was wearing, Sokka looked thoughtful.</p><p>“A Firebender in the Earth Kingdom? Could be he’s from one of the colonies? The Spirits probably don’t want you to have a guy who’s brainwashed by the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“Sokka!” Katara’s voice was an exasperated huff. They’d probably argue about this off and on.</p><p>“Hey, I’m just saying.”</p><p>Aang can only shrug. For now at least, he can focus on Earth.</p><p>Huu just smiled, and told them, “Trust that the Spirits will guide you when the time is right.”</p><p>0000</p><p>
  <em>Thirteen years ago:</em>
</p><p>Zuko was playing on the beach, at Ember Bay. He enjoyed the feel of the sand between his toes and the way the sun shined down on him. It was a welcoming warmth, like one of Mother’s hugs. He enjoyed the deep, rumbling cries of the gull-frogs as they scavenged for food.</p><p>Mother was happy, and the sound of her laughter was carried along with the waves. Even Father was smiling, rare as that was. A combination of all these things must mean everything was going well. Zuko was happy.</p><p>When Zuko was in the middle of building a sandcastle, he heard a strange sound and turned toward the noise.  His eyes widened when he saw an eagle-hawk attacking a turtle-crab.  Something within Zuko was angered at the sight of it.  He honestly didn’t even understand what he is feeling, or how he should even begin to describe it. His vocabulary was far too limited to truly explain himself.</p><p>Impulsively, Zuko pushed himself to his feet, and charges at the two animals, yelling at the eagle-hawk, demanding it to stop.  He surprised the eagle-hawk enough that it veered away from its prey, and Zuko grabbed the poor, defenseless turtle-crab and held it protectively in his arms.  The eagle-hawk must not have been that wary of Humans, because it landed on a few rocks not that far from Zuko, and watched him carefully.  It eyed him, almost challengingly.  The bird seemed to be wondering if Zuko would relent its intended prey, or if it would have to challenge a fellow hunter for a meal.</p><p>Zuko glanced away from the eagle-hawk down to the turtle-crab squirming in his arms.  It doesn’t really seem to appreciate his rescue, and seemed to think of him as another predator.  It was then Zuko realized something: the eagle wasn’t attacking the turtle-crab because it was a bully.  It was merely hungry.  If he refused to give the turtle-crab back to the eagle-hawk, it will starve.  If he gave the turtle-crab back, it will die.</p><p>A life for a life. </p><p> In Zuko’s childish mind, he begins to wonder if he could somehow save both of these animals.  His mind began to think up various scenarios where both animals remained alive and happy.  Perhaps his parents would let him give the eagle-hawk some of the food from their lunch.  The eagle-hawk would be able to eat, and the turtle-crab would –</p><p>Zuko didn’t even complete that thought as waves washed over him; knocking him off-balance, and forcibly releasing his hold on the turtle-crab. Within moments, Zuko was washed out to sea.  Zuko barely even heard his parents’ shouting.  All he knew was that the world had become repressive, cold and dark, and he couldn’t swim.  Zuko fought against the tide, but to no avail.  The tide pulled him further away from the surface, away from the precious air his lungs were desperately burning for.  Although he tried his best not to breathe, and knew that it was a really bad idea if he did, Zuko couldn’t take it anymore; he <em>needed</em> to breathe. </p><p>But Zuko was a fighter.  He continued his struggle against the water when something hit his head.  Zuko involuntarily inhaled sea water and the world went black, just as a pair of strong arms grabbed him.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Ozai moved before he even knew what he was doing; some parental instinct drove him forward to save Zuko before he drowned.</p><p>Ozai laid his limp son down on the beach and checked his breathing.  Zuko’s head was bleeding somewhat, his face was pale, and his mouth slightly hung open.  The boy wasn’t breathing, and for the briefest of moments, he considered this as something of a blessing in disguise from the Spirits.  Perhaps it was even a Sign of sorts. Azula hadn’t bent fire yet, but she was born with that promising spark in her eye. He could tell the moment she opened them.</p><p>Ozai believed (and he did still) that if the boy didn’t have that spark that all true Firebenders had, then he must not have neither the strength nor the will to live.</p><p>But Ursa was right there next to them, and she practically shoved Azula into Ozai’s arms. Ursa started chest compressions on Zuko and forcing air into his lungs to encourage his heart to beat and life come back to him.  Two minutes or maybe three later, the boy still hadn’t woken up and Ozai wondered if the Spirits had truly blessed him – only for that thought to be pushed to the wayside as Zuko began coughing and gagging, expelling the offending sea water from his stomach and lungs.  Somewhere deep inside, Ozai held a mild case of resentment at seeing his son’s survival.  He should have known that he wouldn’t be that lucky.  Perhaps the Spirits <em>were</em> determined that a nonbender would be his heir.</p><p>Ursa was crying as she cradled Zuko in her arms, simultaneously scolding him for being so careless, while thanking Agni that the boy was alive, peppered with ‘I love you’s’.</p><p>“Let’s go back to the house, he can recuperate there,” Ozai said almost stiffly as he stood. He held onto Azula with an arm while he offered a hand in helping Ursa up as she tearfully glanced at Ozai. Her expression showed relief and gratitude and something else. She never looked at him like that…but he ignored it and focused on the task at hand.</p><p>Ursa silently nodded and holds Zuko close to her, whispering, “It’ll be alright, little prince, it’ll be alright…”</p><p>The family raced quickly up the path to their beach house where servants run out to meet them.  They promptly greeted Ozai and Ursa, before concerning themselves with the well-being of Zuko.  While Ozai would have preferred to leave the boy’s care to the servants, Ursa insisted on carrying Zuko herself to his room.  Ozai started to say something along those lines to Ursa, but she sent a venomous look his way that basically told him not to get in between a worried mother and the care of her son.</p><p>Ozai promptly shut his mouth and scowled, before handing Azula off to a servant to get cleaned up, and to summon the palace healer while they were at it. He might as well give the boy a fighting chance.</p><p>Other than a mild concussion that went away within the next few days, Zuko was perfectly fine.</p><p>Ursa was relieved.</p><p>Ozai was apathetic.</p><p>0000</p><p>A little over two years later, Zuko came down with a massive fever that had everyone concerned.</p><p>It was so bad, that Ursa and Hiro, the palace healer were at his bedside throughout the following days and nights. Neither of them were getting much sleep. Trying to help Zuko get comfortable seemed to hurt him, as he practically screamed whenever someone tried to put even a thin blanket on him. Seeing Zuko in pain when Ursa was desperately trying to offer comfort made her feel like a failure as a mother.</p><p>Hiro just told her that she’s doing her best.</p><p>It hurt to sit there and listen to Ursa essentially beg for Zuko to sleep. The servants were also at their wits’ end, feeling so exhausted as they cared for the sickly child when Ursa finally took her own much-needed rest.</p><p>They had several herbs and spices ground into various medicines to treat the sickness. For fear of Azula catching it, she was not allowed in her brother’s room. The servants had to wear aprons and dispose of them whenever they exited the room.</p><p>Hiro did everything he could. He’d seen fevers like this before, and he looked on with a grim expression. There are few who walk away unscathed from illnesses this severe. But there were a higher number of those who survive – but are affected negatively in some way. A physical or mental ailment isn’t ideal for any Fire Nation child; especially a Prince. Perhaps Agni will bless the boy, considering who his parents are. He encouraged the Fire Priests, Priestesses, and Sages to pray. All of them prayed fervently for hours over the course of the following days.</p><p>Agni <em>must</em> bless the child. He was a Prince, and he <em>must</em> be without flaw.</p><p>0000</p><p>When Zuko finally woke up a little over a week later, Ursa was so relieved. She tearfully thanked Agni. But it was within moments that Ursa realized that something was wrong; very, <em>very</em> wrong.</p><p>“Zuko?” Ursa said, and Zuko didn’t even glance her way. He was focusing on the cup of water in his hands.</p><p>“Zuko?” Ursa said again, much louder; hoping that her son is just distracted. There was no reaction.</p><p>Hiro came in just minutes later as Ursa had summoned him the moment Zuko was awake.</p><p>“Hiro, something’s wrong,” Ursa’s voice was tight, but she remained in control. She <em>had </em>to.</p><p>She saw how Hiro frowned when Zuko didn’t react to her voice for a third time.</p><p>Hiro took a small mixing bowl and a wooden spoon from his bag and walked to the other side of the bed. Zuko looked up at the man and smiles in recognition.</p><p>“Please, get his attention, Princess Ursa.” Hiro said softly.</p><p>Ursa tapped on Zuko’s shoulder and tried speaking to him – and she didn’t like how Zuko frowned as he looked at her confusedly. He tilted his head and furrowed his brow.</p><p>Hiro gave the mixing bowl a few good <em>*thwacks!* </em>and Ursa instinctively flinched at the sound.</p><p>Zuko didn’t react.</p><p>Hiro leaned forward so that the bowl is near Zuko’s left, and repeated the process.</p><p>There was no reaction. Not really, anyway. Zuko tilted his head, just slightly – as if he <em>maybe</em> heard something. Going by his expression, he was clearly questioning if he had heard something. But it wasn’t enough, and it had taken him too long to even respond.</p><p>Ursa can’t help but feel bitterness and fear. Agni had withheld his blessing in Zuko’s fire, and Zuko’s health. Ozai will not be happy.</p><p>0000</p><p>Zuko’s life had changed drastically, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t fully understand what was going on, or why. He’d been moved out of the palace to a guesthouse that was on the palace grounds. There were changes happening, and he can’t seem to voice his frustrations.</p><p>The world suddenly stopped having sound, and <em>everyone</em> is frustrated with it.</p><p>The servants are clearly annoyed as they grab his arm and point and scold, but none of it made sense. Why didn’t he have the same freedoms he used to have?</p><p>So, of course Zuko logically thought to sneak out; but he’s caught right away. He wasn’t sure why, at first. But he’s an intelligent child and he realized that he must be doing something to draw their attention, so he adapted. Zuko became observant and learned the timing of the guards, and made sure to watch his feet so he didn’t kick anything.</p><p>With a hint of pride that only Zuko felt, the servants and guards had to increase their alertness just to keep an eye on him.</p><p>Father wasn’t pleased when Zuko accidently ran into him during one of his sneaking-out rounds. All it took for Zuko to understand that sneaking out was an extremely bad idea was a violent slap from Father.</p><p>Father grabbed his upper arm and was jostling him. Father was talking, and the look on his face was furious. Pulling away only made it worse, because Father slapped him again. Then Father practically started dragging him away. Zuko was too short to keep up with Father, and his stumbling only made Father squeeze his arm tighter. When they reached the house, Zuko was shoved inside.</p><p>Zuko’s arm was bruised, and the thought of accidently running into Father again curbed all desire to escape and explore. Mother came by every few days and they sat out in the garden watching the turtle-ducks. This was always Zuko’s favorite.</p><p>When Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten visited; Zuko was excited. But their mouths moved while they looked happy to see him, there was no sound. Lu Ten tried to talk to him, but Zuko only tilted his head in confusion. Lu Ten wrote down a few small words for Zuko on some paper, along with ‘Yes’ and ‘No’. That made things a bit easier, but communication was still difficult.</p><p>He hadn’t seen Azula since he got sick.</p><p>00000</p><p>All it seemed Zuko could do as of late was throw a tantrum because he didn’t understand what people wanted. They yelled and pointed, and so Zuko shoved the scrolls and papers from his desk and yelled back. He knew that he was making <em>some kind</em> of noise because his throat hurt afterward and people <em>reacted.</em></p><p>There were times that he wanted something too, but he couldn’t seem to communicate that want; he couldn’t tell them, and he couldn’t write it down since he didn’t know how.</p><p>All too often, their faces grimaced, and they looked frustrated. It was mounting frustration upon frustration.</p><p>Mother was visiting him today, and he wanted to walk in the garden. He tried to walk out of the house, but Mother wouldn’t let him. Her mouth moved and she shook her head, and tried to lead him back inside. Zuko shook his head and pointed outside.</p><p>Why couldn’t they go outside?</p><p>Mother wouldn’t let him go, and she kept trying to guide him back in the house. Zuko had another frustrated tantrum right then and there. Mother just hugged him as he hit her before he finally gave up and leaned against her.</p><p>0000</p><p>A man named Toshio was sitting at the dining table with Ursa and Ozai. Since he wasn’t some sort of military official or dignitary, he received the casual, yet formal treatment. He was a teacher and caretaker for deaf children, and it was with some hope for Zuko learning sign language that Ursa sought him out.</p><p>The fact that she couldn’t communicate with her son was painful. It took arguing and quite a bit of convincing Ozai that they <em>needed</em> this. Zuko needed it most of all. Ozai seemed to have his doubts and Ursa could see how much he disliked having to resort to this. It’s utterly shameful and scandalous, she knew. It was why Ozai demanded they hide Zuko away like they did.</p><p>At least Toshio promised discretion.</p><p>“So he’ll be able to communicate, normally?” Ozai asked. Ursa knew what he’s actually asking.</p><p>“Every deaf person is unique,” Toshio replied instead. “Since he’s nearly six, he should still have vocal capabilities. I can teach him to lip-read alongside teaching him Sign, but that can be frustrating and exhausting for everyone at one time or another. I’m not going to promise that he’ll sound perfect, but he’ll be able to communicate.”</p><p>Toshio said that deaf people could learn things easily. Once they have are comprehending and aren’t simply repeating; they were ready and willing to learn.</p><p>“There are teachers who insist on strictly lip-reading, but that can be mentally exhausting, and things can get lost in communication.”</p><p>Far too many words looked similar; assumptions that a person caught everything in the conversation; having to repeat sentences because information was missed… Not everyone was willing to accommodate the needs of someone else; as if constantly expecting one person to do all the work.</p><p>Ursa couldn’t help but worry for Zuko. Toshio telling them of the struggles Zuko could potentially face as he got older… All she could do was be whatever support he needed.</p><p>Once they were done with their meal, a harried servant pulled Zuko into the room by his arm. He was adamantly struggling against her hold, and yelling at her. Zuko even managed a few kicks. Ursa’s heart hurt at the sight. Zuko lit up the moment he saw her; and was now cooperating.</p><p>Ursa only smiled gently, and the servant did as she was instructed and forcibly set Zuko next to Toshio. The first thing Zuko did was try and get out of his chair, obviously wanting Ursa. Instead, the servant held him down and squatted down to his level.</p><p>The servant sounded exhausted as she firmly states, “No, Prince Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko stuck his tongue out at her and pouted.</p><p>Toshio then tapped Zuko on the shoulder. Zuko looked up at the man questioningly, and Ursa hoped and prayed that this would work.</p><p>“Hello, Prince Zuko,” Toshio spoke slowly and clearly as he signed. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Zuko made a face at Toshio as if he’d grown a second head.</p><p>Toshio pulled out a book from his pocket, and from what Ursa could see, it had pictures of animals and objects in it.</p><p>Toshio began to slowly work through the book, pointing to the picture and making the Sign and voicing the word. Zuko had the expression of someone confused, and he looked at Ursa as if she could help explain what was going on. Ursa glanced at Ozai out of the corner of her eye, and he looked as if he considered this a waste of time.</p><p>Toshio just got Zuko’s attention whenever he turned away and continued as if there hadn’t been a pause.</p><p>They came to a page, and Toshio points to the picture and said, “Mother,” then pointed to her, and said again, “Mother,” all while making the sign. It was a moment that Ursa distinctly would remember for years to come. Zuko watched carefully, and after glancing at her – his eyes – Zuko’s eyes suddenly lit up in understanding, and he copied the sign for “Mother”.  And then he was copying the previous signs with clear enthusiasm, and pointing at Toshio, as if asking him to show the Signs again and again.</p><p>Toshio had a victorious smile.</p><p>Ursa was elated, and she did everything to hold back her tears. It was unbecoming for a Fire Princess’ makeup to start running.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Father’s Wrath, and a Father’s Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko's life has been upturned, but he's adapting. Azula gets sneaky. Ursa just wants to protect her son. Ozai is cruel. Iroh has just walked into a mess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Psh. Who needs sleep??</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Ozai’s a judgmental jerk, ablesim, completely unreliable narrators, and child abuse. Oh, my.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a year since Zuko started learning Sign Language, and something is wrong, or at least Ozai fully believed that was the case. Whenever Zuko used his voice, it sounded <em>off.</em> Raspy and warped with an annoying lisp, along with occasionally slurring words. All around, he was unpleasant to listen to. If Zuko were to speak to anyone outside of the palace, they would know that Zuko was flawed. They would know the prince was weak.</p><p>Ozai didn’t want that weakness to reflect on him.</p><p>Maybe the Spirits were punishing the boy. Or perhaps it was Ozai himself. Or maybe this was fate; a Blessed Sign for Azula’s sake. Agni had withheld his blessing from the boy, but had blessed Azula with blue flames.</p><p>Still, he asked Toshio, “Is he always going to sound like that?”</p><p>Toshio’s expression remained blank as he replied, “Prince Zuko’s just started, and it will take a few years for him to…sound relatively normal. Unfortunately, I can’t promise that he will. Sounding normal takes a lot of work for the one learning.”</p><p>Toshio gave a quiet sigh, “All too often, education is put to the side in favor of normalizing the child; or education is made the priority and learning to speak properly isn’t as important. I do what I can to combine both of these methods; so that one isn’t prioritized over the other. It can be slow going.</p><p> “But <em>Prince Zuko</em> is the one who has to learn how to pronounce words he’s never heard before. It gets exhausting and frustrating for the learner. Forcing him to learn will only discourage him; it’s best to go at a pace he’s comfortable with.”</p><p>Ozai observed for a moment or two, as Zuko learned the Sign for a word; along with how to write and spell it; and then he had to say it.</p><p>The word was ‘measure’.</p><p>The boy said it like, “mehz-jure” dragging the one word out in places, butchering the word completely. If Ozai hadn’t known what word they were practicing, he wouldn’t have understood a thing.</p><p>Toshio had Zuko’s hands pressed against his face and throat. “Measure. Measure. Now you try, Prince Zuko.”</p><p>His pronunciation wasn’t any better than last time.</p><p>Other intelligible words followed. Only a few were actually understandable.</p><p>Ozai didn’t hold out any hope for improvement.</p><p>0000</p><p>The more he learned, the more Zuko realized that facial expressions <em>matter.</em> He focused on people’s faces as they spoke – watching their words – and trying to figure out if those two things went together. Sometimes, words were spoken that Zuko thought sounded mean. But then the person would laugh – and there was something in their face that Zuko knew they had been joking in that happy, friendly way.</p><p>Other times, though – a person could say the same thing, and they would laugh. And the expressions were cruel. Like they enjoyed saying mean things and knew they could get away with it.</p><p>People were frustratingly confusing like that.</p><p>So Zuko focused on people’s faces. His mother often looked sad, even when she smiled. Azula, when he did catch a passing glance of her, she looked…sad? Angry? Bored? It was difficult to tell. Father looked…Zuko couldn’t be sure. Father hardly ever smiled. He often looked angry, especially when it came to Zuko. But it would be in such a subtle way, that Zuko would think he was just imagining things.</p><p>He could see the frustration on the servants’ faces when it came to him. But for those who knew a few basic signs; their faces were always pleasant. They were nice to talk to.</p><p>0000</p><p>Zuko looked up at Toshio one day, and signed, ‘Are there other people like me?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ Toshio said.</p><p>‘Can I meet them?’ Zuko asked, and he frowned at the expression on Toshio’s face. He didn’t look happy. Still, Zuko insisted, ‘I don’t know anyone else deaf. I want to meet other people like me.’</p><p>‘Prince Zuko, I’m afraid you can’t.’</p><p>‘Why not?’</p><p>Toshio’s expression was a strange one. Instead, he responded, ‘Because you are having lessons right now.’</p><p>‘Oh. Can we go out in Caldera later?’</p><p>Toshio signed after a moment. ‘I’m sorry. You can’t go out, because you are a Prince. You have to stay here, in the palace.’</p><p>‘But I want to go out there.’ Zuko insisted. He pointed at the scrolls and tomes on the desk, ‘In the stories, people – the prince is always going out. I want to go out, too. Not just the garden. I haven’t been to the…Caldera Square in a long time.’</p><p>‘Your parents are very strict about that.’ Toshio replied, and he unfurled a scroll. ‘Now we have to work on this—‘</p><p>‘No! I don’t want to.’ Zuko pushed away the work. ‘I’m always working on using my voice – I’m always doing schoolwork, I’m tired of it!’</p><p>‘Prince Zuko, you have to do this work, your father—‘</p><p>“I don’t care!” Zuko used his voice, to emphasize his point.</p><p>Toshio blinked, and took a deep breath. Zuko crossed his arms and glared. He would out-stubborn his teacher. He could, and <em>would.</em></p><p>Toshio simply straightened out the schoolwork. Toshio certainly had his lenient moments, but it seemed that this wasn’t going to be one of them. Zuko though, was determined to get what he wanted.</p><p> ‘Prince Zuko, I’m sure you can explore the garden with Princess Ursa when we’re done here—‘</p><p>It wasn’t fair. Zuko had spent hours upon hours doing work; repeating words and sentences. It was the same thing over and over and he had had enough! On top of that, it seemed like Toshio wasn’t listening to him.</p><p>In frustration, Zuko shoved at the papers and books on his desk; knocking the tomes, scrolls, and an inkwell to the floor. He was quite determined to have his childish tantrum.</p><p>He watched Toshio breathe deeply and close his eyes. Then, he stared at Zuko with a thoroughly unimpressed raised brow. Zuko scowled back with all of the childish stubbornness that he could muster.</p><p>‘Listen,’ Toshio very pointedly signed, ‘I understand that you want to go out, but you can’t. Not right now.’</p><p>Zuko tried to turn away in an attempt to ignore him, but Toshio slapping his palm on the desk and feeling the vibrations made Zuko jump in surprise and he looked at his teacher.</p><p>‘I have let you learn at your own pace, to let you get comfortable with the work.’ Toshio signed, ‘But you need structure and discipline. You <em>cannot</em> run off and do what you want whenever you please. You are a <em>prince,</em> you are expected to act as such.’</p><p>Toshio then placed the schoolwork back onto the desk. ‘You <em>will</em> work on these.’</p><p>“No!” Zuko shoved away at the work again.</p><p>This time, small flames sparked from his hands at that moment, and Toshio stood back in shock. Both he and Zuko stared at the small stack of scrolls that had various small fires on them. Zuko then looked down at his palm. He was a Firebender?</p><p>No-one thought he could be. He was <em>told</em> he wasn’t.</p><p>He caught movement at the corner of his eye, and watched as Toshio grabbed the tea pot and threw its contents on the flames to smother them.</p><p>Zuko stared at his hands again. He was a <em>Firebender</em>. He smiled, forgetting about his earlier outburst. This was amazing! He looked up at Toshio, and he didn’t look as happy about it. Why was that?</p><p>‘I have to tell your parents,’ Toshio said, and his face for some reason…Zuko couldn’t understand why he didn’t look happy. Wasn’t his being a Firebender a good thing?</p><p>The next day, a firebending instructor was there.</p><p>00000</p><p>Hori, his firebending instructor, was strict. She didn’t have patience for nonsense. Zuko didn’t like her very much. Hori always scowled whenever he saw her, and she had hard, hollow eyes. The way she looked at Zuko never struck him as being anything friendly or kind.</p><p>She constantly grabbed his shoulders and kicked his feet in order to adjust him. Her hands were always firm and almost hurt; as if she had no patience for him not being able to keep up like she clearly wanted him to.</p><p>Hori constantly demonstrated again and again, ignoring his glares and huffs whenever she corrected him.</p><p>His clumsiness made it worse, because he honestly tried as hard as he could. Yet he kept messing up, and he’d inevitably get clumsier and more frustrated until it seemed he couldn’t Bend at all.</p><p>Nothing ever seemed to be good enough for Hori. She always pushed anyway, and ignored his complaints.</p><p>0000</p><p>Zuko’s days were filled with drills, drills, and more drills. His schedule was much fuller. Monday through Friday, he had lessons with Toshio. Every other day he had lessons with Hori. He was still expected to have some sort of work even on the weekends.</p><p>Hori expected nothing less than perfection. He hated how she grabbed him, made him stand in certain ways until he executed moves that he just never felt comfortable doing. He could do certain flips and kicks just fine. Sort of. But most of the time, he could see that he was trying Hori’s patience – from how she scowled even more and her eyebrow twitched. The way her finger tapped on her arm.</p><p>She was always cold, harsh and distant with him. Zuko hated her cold, unfriendly eyes. His lessons with her were always stressful, and he hated them. Firebending was supposed to be…better than this? The people he saw practicing their forms seemed to do it so easily. He could never seem to keep up.</p><p>He only threw a tantrum with her once – she slapped the back of his head and forced him to do various difficult drills until he promised that he wouldn’t argue with her.</p><p>He knew better than to try and argue with Hori. If he tried to not do the drills, she shot fire at his feet. With a snap and spark of her fingers, she showed him the kata she expected and he followed.</p><p>0000</p><p>Ursa knew of the practices that children like Zuko were subject to, and that horrified her. Zuko had been kept busy as of late; working more than most adults she had ever known. Ursa prayed to the Sprits and Agni for mercy. She spent what time she could with Zuko, though it was never as much as she would have liked.</p><p>Zuko was usually too tired, though he would sleepily look up at her and smile. They spent time by the turtle-duck pond, with him eventually dozing off against Ursa.</p><p>Ursa also spent time with Azula when Zuko was preoccupied. Azula was starting to become curious about the boy who lived in the palace’s guest house.</p><p>“That’s your brother, Zuko.” Ursa said with a small smile.</p><p>Azula questioned things like the naturally curious child she was. Why was he there and not in the palace? How come she hardly ever saw him? Why didn’t father ever mention him?</p><p>Azula often had questions that Ursa wasn’t sure she knew how to answer.</p><p>Ursa didn’t consider herself to be some sort of strategic genius. She could only do so much to try and garner Azulon’s favor. This meant her making meals and spiced teas that were outside of the norm of what the Fire Princess usually did. Ursa would have preferred doing it herself, but working like a servant was considered beneath her. So she made arrangements with the cooks to prepare various feasts for Azulon.</p><p>Ursa also prepared various spiced perfumes just for Azulon, using the most expensive ingredients. This was all she could do.</p><p>If Ursa tried anything flirtatious – it would do nothing but ensure that she was kicked out and banished far away from her children with a scarred face. Azulon wasn’t that sort of man, and it would be an insult to the late Fire Lady.</p><p>If Ozai would bow his head and beg Azulon to have mercy on Zuko, then surely she could keep her son. But she knew that Ozai wouldn’t.</p><p>She could only do so much; yet she felt that it wasn’t enough.</p><p>Even her servants knew this, and in gentle voices the more courageous ones told her it would be best to just give up and let Azulon decide Zuko’s future.</p><p>000</p><p>Zuko walked out into his living area one day, and stopped stock-still. There was a young girl standing there, and it took him a moment to recognize her.</p><p>“Azula?”</p><p>He hadn’t seen Azula in…he had to think. Two years? Maybe? She’d changed and yet she hadn’t. Her hair had several fancy pins in it. She looked kind of like a doll on display, actually. Her clothes and hair were eerily perfect.</p><p>She looked around the room with a certain expression on her face. Evaluating.</p><p>She started speaking. “Hello …*****”</p><p>Zuko missed the words she had said, and frowned. He carefully used his voice. “I…I don’t know what you said just then.”</p><p>“You sound weird,” she replied instead, frowning at him.</p><p>Does he? Well…Zuko figured she would know. His voice probably isn’t passable enough since he’s not allowed out of this house just yet.</p><p>“Master Toshio said my voice would improve.” Zuko tried to explain.</p><p>Azula shrugged. She looked, Zuko wasn’t sure, almost disappointed? Sad? Annoyed? Her expression was difficult to read.</p><p>“That…thing you do with your hands,” Azula was stiff, and she mimed Sign Language, as she spoke slowly. “The Signing. I ****** mind if you showed me ***** of them.”</p><p>“You want me to…teach you?” Zuko asked, making sure he knew what she wanted. He was happy that she asked.</p><p>“It could be useful.” Azula replied with a look of indifference. “Be thankful ***** I want to spent time wi*****ou, brother.”</p><p>Most times, he couldn’t really understand Azula – missing words and bits of information that seemed to sort of annoy her that he didn’t catch them. Once she realized this, she spoke more slowly and purposefully, telling him that she hated repeating herself.</p><p>“Do try to keep up, brother.”</p><p>Zuko started with the basics, and Azula followed. She caught on very easily, like it came natural to her. They spent <em>hours</em> like this. It was nice.</p><p>Azula left, though she said, “I’ll be back, soon. Don’t tell anyone I was here.”</p><p>She made a threatening gesture at him, and locked her lips.</p><p>Zuko held her to her promise to visit again; and told no-one that she was ever there.</p><p>0000</p><p>Azula came on different days at different times when they both were free. She always hid when adults came around, though. She was really good at sneaking and hiding. Was she making any noise, or was she just that quiet? No-one ever seemed to notice her.</p><p>They didn’t always practice Sign Language together. They did a few Fire Katas, and Zuko stared in fascination at her blue flames. He thought they were beautiful.</p><p>Azula blinked at him when he told her this. Why would she look so confused? Why wouldn’t anyone think her blue fire was anything but?</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” Azula said, but her expression showed that there wasn’t a bite behind her words.</p><p>He didn’t have nearly the same mastery as she did, and Azula would point and laugh and make comments that he couldn’t always catch. Zuko would huff in annoyance and stick his tongue out at her. Azula would smirk, poke him, and laugh even more.</p><p>Then she would perform the kata, slowly, a few times. And he would follow. Azula picked up speed, and while he certainly wasn’t as flawlessly smooth, Zuko could keep up relatively easily. It was much easier to follow Azula’s instructions than it was Hori’s.</p><p>It was more like Azula showed off what she could do.</p><p>Azula was flippant as she flicked her bangs with her fingers.</p><p>‘You’re my brother, Zuzu. I have high expectations.’</p><p>0000</p><p>To Azula, Zuko was an oddity. He was kept in that house sort of like an exotic pet. Father never really seemed to acknowledge that he existed. Mother fretted over him.</p><p>She was told to stay away from him. Of the rules that applied to her, Azula didn’t really like this one. All of the rules had solid reasoning that couldn’t be disputed; yet this one didn’t. It didn’t make sense.</p><p>Azula <em>liked</em> things to <em>make</em> sense.</p><p>She broke rules anyway only when she could get away with it, so this one was no different.</p><p>He was always just outside of her everything. He was simply <em>there</em>, yet not really there at all, either. Zuko was an outlier that she didn’t really understand.</p><p> She could see Mother with him in the garden. On those days, she wasn’t allowed out there with them. Azula instead had to work on her etiquette and other lessons, which was boring.</p><p>Mother always answered her questions about him, yet they weren’t always satisfactory answers.</p><p>Her natural curiosity got the better of her one day.</p><p>She tried talking to him, but he didn’t seem to understand. His voice was odd and sounded wrong. He couldn’t hear her or himself, so he couldn’t correct himself. She’d never known someone so flawed – yet – he obviously <em>knew</em> things. She’d seen him having entire conversations with his tutor; hands flying about without a word being spoken between either of them.</p><p>How useful was that knowledge? To be able to communicate without actually saying words out loud. It could easily be exploited – why wasn’t it encouraged more? Shouldn’t <em>she</em> know this language too? What right did anyone have to keep it from her?</p><p>That thing he did with his hands, like the Yu Yan archers she had only read about in a scroll. Could Zuko be a Yu Yan if he knew how to wield a bow and arrow?</p><p>It was knowledge Azula wanted to learn. What went through Zuko’s head? Did he <em>have</em> thoughts? He must, <em>right?</em> Or was he just always there like she’d always known him to be?</p><p>He couldn’t react to her like everyone else. Her tone of voice often dictated to her friends and servants exactly what she wanted. Instead, Zuko would just frown at her, cocking his head like a confused puppy.</p><p>It was annoying, because she couldn’t boss him around like everyone else.</p><p>Her expressions and body went into everything as she learned to Sign – and he looked <em>so</em> happy just to talk to her.</p><p>Easy to please and far too eager, she thought. But he was elated just to have someone to talk to that wasn’t one of the servants who actually bothered to learn more than a few simple Signs to get by. Maybe she sort of liked that he relied on her so much.</p><p>His firebending was subpar. Since he was teaching her Sign, she might as well return the favor, right? It was a trade, that’s all it was.</p><p>She guided Zuko through the katas. She’d poke and only very slightly burn if he did something wrong. It wasn’t enough to need any burn salve, but it incentive to be perfect. This was a sort of project for her. Zuko seemed capable of many things, why would this be any different?</p><p>It always took him a bit more to catch on; it took far too long. Azula had these steps down just moments after seeing them. She was stubborn though. Azula didn’t want to dedicate all this time for nothing.</p><p>When Zuko finally executed a Downward Phoenix Strike – he beamed at her.</p><p>Azula felt something too. Zuko was able to do the move because of her. All of the frustration and hard work had finally shown itself. She was maybe a bit thrilled.</p><p>Zuko still struggled with the basics, but with her – he was slowly improving.</p><p>“Hori’s noticed that I’m getting better.” Zuko told her. “But I like training with you, more.”</p><p>Azula stared at him. That <em>did not</em> flatter her ego whatsoever. Zuko could take his pretty words and burn them with his stupid-little-baby-flames. Azula was glad that Sign didn’t stutter. She scolded herself for being so pleased with what Zuko told her. It was unbefitting for one of her standing. She shouldn’t be flattered so easily by comments like that.</p><p>‘Of course, you do. You actually learn something useful when it’s me.’</p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p>Uncle Iroh sent them gifts from the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>Azula took her doll when she snuck out to see Zuko. He’d received a pearly-white knife with an engraving.</p><p>Zuko took one look at her doll. He spoke slowly and quietly with his words. “You don’t look like the type to play with dolls.”</p><p>Zuko was smart for some things like that: he noticed that she <em>never</em> played with dolls. She wished the adults who gave her gifts would notice that sort of thing, too.</p><p>‘I’m not.’ Azula emphasized a huff behind her Sign. She looked at the doll for a few seconds. ‘Want to burn her with me?’</p><p>Zuko looked from her to the doll. He shrugged and nodded.</p><p>They sat there on Zuko’s patio; hidden by a pillar and thick vines from anyone who might see them, and watched the doll burn. Azula made up a story as to why the doll deserved it. ‘She got caught hoarding all the Fire Lord’s favorite quills and lied about where they all went.’</p><p>Zuko stabbed its head with his knife – only after asking her permission, of course. Azula solemnly granted it. Stab wounds would add to the doll’s deserved suffering.</p><p>Azula liked this. With her days filled with endless drills and schoolwork, whenever it got to be too much – she could come here. This was just hers – something away from Father and Mother – and Zuko – Zuko was <em>hers.</em></p><p>-+-+-+-+-</p><p>They snuck out one night – with Azula leading the way. Signing came in useful more than once when she had to signal the positions of a guard or passing servant.</p><p>She ducked around corners and behind columns, and would yank Zuko into hiding with her. Azula kept her ears out for the servants and guards. With this, Azula noticed, Zuko was quick to adapt. He knew how to place his feet in all the best ways.</p><p>She was pleased and a bit proud.</p><p>They managed to sneak into the kitchen for sweetbread and spiced-honeyed fruit. They both were quick to grab several treats and not leave behind any evidence of their thievery.</p><p>They sat at the table in Zuko’s house and enjoyed their spoils. Azula would always steal from him, and he would always complain. But he never tried to stop her; if he did, it was in the most half-hearted attempt. Azula told herself that it was simply because she was too quick for Zuko to prevent any theft. He should have watched his treats a bit better than that. This was an important life lesson.</p><p>But the way he smiled when she claimed her prize made the treats taste better and she felt all the more victorious. She could fire insults at him, but they were empty words. He would just agree and laugh. She liked winning; but perhaps she liked that he let her win even more.</p><p>She would never admit that out loud, though.</p><p>00000</p><p>Gradually, Zuko was given more freedoms. There are rules he <em>must</em> follow, and they’re easy enough. He can go outside, but he must stay within the palace grounds, and he must always have an escort. He has to use his voice while outside of the house, and he can’t use any Sign. He cannot use his voice when there are guests present. He’s not to interact with Azula, because she might get distracted.</p><p>Those rules are fine, because Zuko was willing to take whatever he could get. He didn’t mind the one about Azula, because she always visited him anyway.</p><p>Zuko liked the days that Azula visited him. They had conversations, and he could speak to her with his voice and she would Sign back. He always looked forward to these days, even though he could never set his calendar by them.</p><p>He counted on her being there. She made him promise not to tell anyone that she was there, and Zuko knew how to keep a secret. Their meetings have been a secret for years; he’s nine, nearly ten, now.</p><p>He liked it when Azula smiled. It was the one that held no mischievousness and reached her eyes. It made her look pretty and less doll-like; more Human. She looked like Mother when she smiled.</p><p>0000</p><p>Zuko relied more and more on facial expressions and body language. Because since he isn’t allowed to Sign in front of others outside of his house; he was constantly watching for the meanings behind their words that he sometimes misses.</p><p>While exploring and finally getting to interact with other people is wonderful, Zuko’s always left mentally drained. He’s constantly having to look for all the visual cues; figure out what people are saying; and then know how to respond appropriately. They don’t always consider him.</p><p>His words get jumbled sometimes, and he can see the looks of exasperation some people have. He did his best not to let it get to him.</p><p>Zuko had a sneaking suspicion that Father didn’t like him. In the way his father frowned and looked at him; in contrast to Azula. On second thought, Zuko didn’t like how Father looked at Azula, either. His eyes aren’t soft, like Mother’s.</p><p>-+-+-+-</p><p>Zuko was ten, now.</p><p>Mother looked nervous as she handed him some paper. ‘Study this, and read it aloud.’</p><p>It was for a script to speak to Grandfather? ‘Why? When?’</p><p>‘You need to present yourself to him. Show him that you are able to act normal – do you understand? This is important. A week from now.’</p><p>Normal? He questioned that of course. But Zuko still nodded, unsure and feeling very lost.</p><p>‘I’ll work with you.’ Mother said, and she went through the small speech with him.</p><p>-+-+-+-</p><p>They have to meet Grandfather today. Zuko must make a good impression, for some reason? At least, that’s what he thought it was. Mother gave a few quick reminding Signs to tell him how to present himself.</p><p>They bow, and Zuko felt a light tap on his leg. He sat up straight, just like he was trained to do. Mother put her hand on his shoulder, letting him know he could speak.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Honorable Grandfather.” Zuko said, feeling a bit awkward. “May the light of Agni shine down on you always, and your paths be blessed by his fire.”</p><p>Did he say it right? He didn’t turn back to look at Mother, just in case he needed to keep facing forward.</p><p>What was Grandfather saying? He can’t really see when the fire makes things all ripple-y. Normally, Zuko preferred a lot of light to see people’s mouths. But it was difficult to do here. There was too much light and contrasting shadows. He was also too far away.</p><p>Somehow, Zuko knew that he missed something – but he and Azula have to show off their Bending. At least, he thought so? He will just have to wait to see what to do from here, then.</p><p>Azula went through a series of fiery blasts before finishing in a bow. During this time, Zuko watched Father out of the corner of his peripheral. Father’s smile made Zuko feel…unnerved. It wasn’t a friendly smile.</p><p>Azula sat down, not even breaking a sweat from her little performance.</p><p>Zuko glanced at Mother, for some indication of what he should be doing. Mother nodded and pushed him forward, encouragingly.</p><p>Zuko figured this was the perfect test. He kept his eyes on Father; watching him subtly. A chill was felt up and down Zuko’s spine when he noticed the glare. Zuko had recently learned the word, ‘loathing’, and that was obviously what Father felt when looking at him. In hindsight, he probably should have waited to perform this test when Grandfather wasn’t here. But he hardly ever saw Father at all.</p><p>Zuko performed the series of katas near-perfectly; though he did stumble slightly more than once. But he stayed on his feet, and he noticed how Azula was smirking at him – this was a technique they’ve been working on for a while, now. The subtle shift of her hands that stayed resting on her lap to give a very small thumbs-up was indication enough to show that she thought he did at least alright.</p><p>She would definitely want to work on it more, though. He’d stumbled more than once. Azula expected perfection, and Zuko didn’t mind trying for her if it meant just spending time together.</p><p>People are talking and Zuko was doing his best to keep up. He glanced back and forth between his parents, and he wasn’t sure what was going on. They were definitely saying thanks, and making promises…? He wished he could sit in front of his parents and face them, because the angle he was at made it difficult to read their lips.</p><p>Mother looked happy, and she bowed. Father simply scowled before bowing.</p><p>Whatever it was that Grandfather told them…was it good or bad? Zuko took the cue of his parents and Azula bowing, and then followed after them.</p><p>Mother seemed pleased. Nervous, but pleased.</p><p>Father walked passed before Zuko could get a good look at him to determine if he was pleased like Mother.</p><p>Once they were outside, far away from Grandfather’s oppressive flames, Zuko looked at Mother.</p><p>“Mom?” Zuko asked. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Mother looked sort-sad-sort-of-relieved. “There’s going to be a party next month, and you’re going to be there.”</p><p>“…I don’t like parties.” Zuko said childishly. Even though it had been quite a while since he’s attended a party. He <em>had</em> been in rooms where there were too many people and it made him feel like he was an idiot for not understanding what was going on. Five people in one room all talking to each other still threw him off and was headache-inducing.</p><p>His servants get too focused and sometimes they forget to look at him or Sign if they are speaking. He probably relied on Sign a little too much, but it was the method that he preferred. Speaking was fine too – as long as the other person Signed so he wasn’t trying to guess what they were saying.</p><p>“Oh? Why not?” Mother asked, looking amused.</p><p>“Too many people to watch.” Zuko clearly wasn’t looking forward to it.</p><p>“Zuko, please. This is…” Mother frowned. She cupped his face with her hands. “Zuko, you have to do this. It’s important. Do it for me, please.”</p><p>Zuko nodded in reluctant agreement, and Mother hugged him.</p><p>0000</p><p>But not all good things last, Zuko realized. It’s an unfortunate fact of life; and he should know better, considering his circumstances. Good things can be taken away. It’s a good thing that he’s learned this lesson early on.</p><p>Because one day, Azula’s smile fell.</p><p>Before Zuko could even turn to see what was going on, Father suddenly grabbed Azula’s arm and yanked her up from the floor where she was sitting. His hand came down in a fierce slap. If he hadn’t been holding onto her, Azula would have been thrown to the floor. Her hair came undone, and a red mark was already forming on her face.</p><p>Zuko’s jaw dropped. Father <em>never </em>hit Azula. Azula looked up at Father with an expression on her face of hurt and shock. She was trying to say something to Father, but she couldn’t seem to get Father to listen.</p><p>“L-let her go!” Zuko grabbed Father’s arm. “It was my fault—“</p><p>Father shoved Zuko to the floor and <em>glared – </em>that was what got Zuko to freeze. He was more shocked and terrified by <em>that</em> look than he was at getting shoved. Father was yelling and shaking Azula, and Azula’s expression was one of terror. Father slapped her again, and from how harshly Azula recoiled, it had been done even harder than the first.</p><p> Then father turned and pointed purposefully at Zuko.</p><p>Zuko knew it meant <em>stay there.</em></p><p>Father practically dragged Azula away, and Azula looked at him – and her expression – she disappeared around the door.</p><p>Zuko sat there, not knowing what was happening. He didn’t know how long he sat there, waiting. The waiting was the worst part.</p><p>Father reappeared, and he had a long switch in his hand.</p><p>Zuko was too terrified to look at Father. He stood in front of Zuko as an imposing figure. He just <em>stood there</em> doing nothing. What was he doing? What did he want? Suddenly Zuko’s arm was struck with the switch.</p><p>Zuko flinched back, and Father was demanding something. He was talking, but Zuko couldn’t look at him. Zuko’s breathing was coming in short bursts. Deep breath in, deep breath out. It took a few minutes to understand what Father wanted.</p><p>“Hold out your hands.”</p><p>“But I—“</p><p>“Do not question me!” Father yelled, and the switch struck Zuko’s face.</p><p>Zuko was shaking. Slowly, he held out his hands. Father brought the switch down, again and again. Zuko tried not to cry out, he wasn’t sure if he didn’t. He couldn’t stop the tears. His hands felt so numb. Father then grabbed his arm.</p><p>“You will not be doing any of that…” Zuko missed the word. Words? “…hand-flapping with Azula! Do you understand?!”</p><p>Father smacked him. “I asked you a question!” Father wasn’t yelling as he leaned in close, gripping Zuko’s arm so hard, “I. Asked. You. A. Question.”</p><p>Zuko nodded hurriedly.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“I-I understand.”</p><p>“Let this be a reminder.” Father gripped both of Zuko’s wrists and it was searing hot – Zuko was yelling and trying to pull away, but Father won’t let go.</p><p>Father let him drop to the floor when he was finally done.</p><p>Father just left, and Zuko was glad he was gone.</p><p>Zuko held his hands protectively close, even when a servant came in just minutes later. He was in too much pain to really focus on her, but he could see that her expression was horrified before she ran out of the room.</p><p>The servant returned with Mother practically on her heel.  It took a lot of coaxing for him to even let her look at his hands. Her expression was angry. Hiro came, and he didn’t look pleased. He just shook his head as he treated Zuko’s burns.</p><p>When Zuko was allowed out of his room, he automatically sat on his hands and tried making himself as small as possible whenever Father was close. Zuko found himself freezing up around him. When the family ate meals together, Zuko sat on his hands if he wasn’t holding something. He stared at Father out of the corner of his eye, always observant. Zuko was constantly on edge whenever Father was around, and he refused to even relax if Father was nearby; he watched Father’s <em>every</em> movement carefully. Zuko didn’t want Father sneaking up on him like he had before.</p><p> Zuko always retreated back to his house in order to avoid Father. Once he was back in his house, his breathing always became funny and he would almost pass out.</p><p>Azula wouldn’t even look at him or acknowledge him at all, though that was probably for the best. Her expression was hard, and always focused on whatever was in front of her. Zuko didn’t want to get her in trouble again, so he didn’t try talking to her. He didn’t bother sneaking around, either.</p><p>0000</p><p>Zuko had someone who followed him around all the time. He only got privacy for bathroom breaks or at night when he went to bed. The feeling of constantly being watched was thoroughly unsettling. None of the servants who were there to watch him all the time could Sign. They looked at him expectantly, and he had to use his voice.</p><p>Was he getting better at speaking? Zuko wasn’t sure. The party was happening soon, so this must be practice for that.</p><p>Toshio was especially on edge these days, giving Zuko extra work for practicing his voice.</p><p>One of the servant girls, Mia, actively signed with him. He was much closer to her for that reason.</p><p>“The Fire Lord is having a banquet next month, and several important people will be there. The Fire Lord’s grandchildren are expected to be present.” Mia signed and spoke.</p><p>‘Lu Ten will be there?’ Zuko asked excitedly. It’d been forever since he saw his cousin.</p><p>“Ask again, but use your voice. Princess Ursa and your tutor want you to practice.”</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes, and asked again.</p><p>“I don’t know, he and Prince Iroh are currently in the Earth Kingdom.”</p><p>Zuko tried not to be too disappointed. His uncle and cousin were doing important work, after all.</p><p>“You’ll be expected to behave,” Mia told him. “Sit up properly, and eat quietly. Take small bites.”</p><p>He was expected to be normal. Whatever that meant. Everyone’s “normal” was different than his, and he didn’t really understand what it was that people were expecting of him. People were acting strange towards him, too. Mother , Toshio and the servants seemed to fret over him lately.</p><p>“Make sure you don’t say a word. Let me speak.” Mai was firm in voicing and signing this.</p><p>Zuko nodded agreeably. Though…why would he stop her from speaking?</p><p>They constantly emphasized this “normal” and his using his voice.</p><p>0000</p><p>It was almost the day of the party, and Father had come to one of Zuko’s lessons with Toshio.</p><p>Zuko immediately stiffened, carefully watching Father out of the corner of his eye. He released a breath when Father finally left the room. Glancing up at Toshio, his tutor didn’t look happy.</p><p>Toshio looked very serious as he signed, ‘Zuko, when you’re at the party, just…’ he looked tired and worried. ‘Be careful. Use simple words if you have to talk to someone. Don’t talk too much.’</p><p>Zuko nodded, since he really didn’t intend to talk to anyone anyway.</p><p>0000</p><p>Shifting uncomfortably, Zuko tried not to fidget too much in his clothing. It was stuffy, at least to him. He liked the looser-fitting casual clothes he’d gotten accustomed to over the years.</p><p>As he stood with his family members, Zuko just nodded at people who came up to greet them.</p><p>“Oh, this is your son! I’m glad his health is doing better.”</p><p>Zuko almost said something about not being sick – but he stopped himself. He remembered being told not to speak unless he had to. So he just nodded along and tried to keep up.</p><p>Finally, when they had finished greeting their guests and everyone was mingling, Zuko found himself in a secluded corner of the room by the stage where they had a small orchestra playing. Mia stood with him just a few feet away, and he was thankful for her presence. The music felt like a low hum on his left, it was strange, but not unpleasant.</p><p>People were just standing around, mouths moving. They looked far too serious to actually be having any fun. Weren’t parties supposed to be fun? This one was sort of boring.</p><p>Not like he would know much about having fun at parties.</p><p> There were just too many people here, and he wished he could disappear without anyone noticing. Maybe he still could. Would anyone notice his sneaking out?</p><p>But then, he <em>had </em>to be here for reasons. What exactly was he supposed to <em>do?</em></p><p>Zuko felt the vibrations of the band moving around on stage, and then their new song started. It was fast-paced, and there was a beat on the drum, and he could feel the vibrations – Zuko gasped as he shot to his feet to face the stage. He’d unwittingly startled Mia, who stared at him in surprise.</p><p>But he didn’t really pay attention to her as she approached him.</p><p>He stared wide-eyed at the musicians, and he slowly put a hand on the stage, focusing on the music.</p><p>He <em>knew</em> this song.</p><p>Somewhere, in his memories, he had heard this song from before he got sick. He stood there, absolutely transfixed. The tune was something long-forgotten, but he remembered the song. Zuko couldn’t help but smile a little.</p><p>The music ended, and it was another slow song. Zuko was a little disappointed, because he’d hoped that there would be another song that he could feel and probably know.</p><p>There was a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>Zuko turned, and it was a young woman. She smiled, and said, “You really must be enjoying the music! You didn’t even hear me.”</p><p>Zuko just shook his head and shrugged.</p><p>She gave him a formal bow. “It’s nice to meet you, Prince Zuko. I’m Yuna. I’m glad to see you’ve recovered and were able to join the party tonight.”</p><p>Zuko bowed as well, and clenched his fists to not Sign. What was he supposed to do if someone talked to him?</p><p>“…Nice to meet you too.” Zuko spoke quietly. “Thank you.”</p><p>Yuna made a face as she glanced from him to Mia, and it didn’t look pleasant. Did he do something wrong? Was he <em>not </em>supposed to respond to her? Mia looked very, very worried.</p><p>“I should go.” Yuna said, and she didn’t bow as she left.</p><p>Mia grabbed Zuko’s arm, and he had to resist yanking away from her. Mia moved as quickly and politely as she could without causing a scene. She quickly took Zuko out of the party and to a nearby room.</p><p>“Stay here.” Mia emphasized, through Sign and speech.</p><p>What…what was going on? Zuko’s confusion only increased as she rushed out of the room and shut the door. She didn’t come back.</p><p>How long was he supposed to sit here? How long <em>has</em> he been sitting here? A sense of dread filled him, just then. Last time he was waiting like this…maybe it would be different?</p><p>Azula snuck in carefully, and he smiled when he saw her. But he quickly stopped, because they were supposed to ignore each other.</p><p> She made a face at him. ‘You Dum-Dum, you talked! You weren’t supposed to talk!’</p><p>‘But she talked to me.’</p><p>‘Mia responded for you!’ Azula signed quickly and angrily. ‘You answered that lady’s question at the same time as Mia! You even gave an entirely different answer than what Mia said. Yuna is a noblewoman, she’s going to talk! You should have just stayed quiet!’</p><p>‘I didn’t know.’ Zuko replied uneasily.</p><p>‘Maybe you should have –‘ Azula gasped and ran and hid somewhere in the room.</p><p>The door flew open, and Father looked absolutely <em>furious</em>. Mother was pulling on his arm and she was crying and saying something to Father. Father slammed the door shut before shoving Mother to the side.</p><p>He was yelling at her.</p><p>Zuko immediately recoiled, backing away from Father to get as much space between them as possible.</p><p>Father suddenly turned on him, pointing and yelling, but Zuko wasn’t focusing on him. Mother was yelling at Father. Father grabbed the shoulder of Zuko’s shirt, and flames erupted. A rotten scent filled his nostrils. Zuko was in pain and he screamed.</p><p>He started to pass out when Mother yanked Father away from him. The pain didn’t really stop. He couldn’t stay awake, and Zuko welcomed the darkness that enveloped him.</p><p>0000</p><p>Iroh returned to the Fire Nation a defeated man. His son had died because of a plan that he had orchestrated. It was <em>his</em> fault that his son had died so prematurely. It was his fault that so many children wouldn’t be returning home.</p><p>His siege had been for nothing. Why had it taken the death of Lu Ten to make him realize that this war was painful and utterly pointless? It was an honor to die for the Fire Lord, and Iroh had knowingly sent people to their deaths, and they had gone willingly.</p><p>There was a certain tension in the palace as Iroh entered, and he was quick to notice the odd gazes and curious, pitying looks. Maybe they were acting like this because of Lu Ten? The servants bowed and offered their sympathies.</p><p>A guard approached him. “It’s good to have you back, General Iroh.”</p><p>“Yes…it’s…it is.” It isn’t. Not without his Lu Ten. “I think…I need to rest for a bit. Have some tea.”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” the guard had an odd expression, sort of like a grimace. “I…have to apologize, sir. I understand you want your rest, but…the Fire Lord requests your presence – now, if possible.”</p><p>Iroh can only sigh heavily, not in the mood to talk to anyone; much less his father. He wanted nothing more than to hole himself away and shut out the world. Azulon was not a patient man when it came to requests to have an audience. It didn’t matter that Iroh was his son and a Prince. Azulon’s demands were to be met as quickly as possible.</p><p>He might as well get this over with.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>The first thing Iroh noticed upon entering the throne room was his brother. He stood there with a very smug expression, as if he were up to something. It was hardly ever a good thing to see Ozai with that look.</p><p>“Hello, Brother,” Ozai greeted coolly. “Welcome back. My condolences about Lu Ten. He was far too young.”</p><p>Iroh was suspicious immediately. Ozai wasn’t exactly known for his empathy. Iroh simply nodded curtly. Respect, even if forced – was to be given here. Iroh didn’t bother getting riled up (or maybe he was just too tired) and bowed to Azulon.</p><p>“First off, thank you for serving your Fire Lord, even at such a great cost to you, Prince Iroh.” Azulon said. “There is something we must discuss with you.”</p><p>“Of course.” Iroh agreed, wondering what this was about.</p><p>“Your heir Lu Ten,” Azulon stated, “is no longer with us. You do not have another child to inherit the throne. Whereas, Prince Ozai has one that will continue to carry the will of Agni and Blood of Sozin.”</p><p>Iroh stared wide-eyed. They were discussing this <em>now? </em>It was curious, the way he phrased that sentence.</p><p>“One?” Iroh questioned.</p><p>“Princess Azula, of course.” Azulon said it so casually.</p><p>Iroh felt a sickening weight in his gut. “And what of Prince Zuko?”</p><p>“The boy will be given to you.” Azulon replied. “As he is not suitable for inheriting the throne, and you no longer have an heir; it is the perfect arrangement, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“My Lord…I…I don’t know if I can take him.” Iroh said, trying to work through his shock. He hadn’t even had time to properly grieve. He wasn’t even intending on staying in the Fire Nation.</p><p>On top of that…he hadn’t really spent time with Zuko since his recovery. Zuko had been far too busy with his tutor… Iroh could count on one hand how many times he’d interacted with Zuko after his recovery.</p><p>“Then he will be given away.” Azulon said, with absolutely no hesitation or remorse in his voice. “He can be useful <em>elsewhere</em>. He is <em>flawed</em>, and the Fire Nation must be <em>without</em> flaw.”</p><p>Iroh turned towards Ozai so fast he almost lost his balance. “Ozai, you’re actually going to <em>give</em> Zuko away?”</p><p>Iroh can’t comprehend it. If Lu Ten had been in Zuko’s position, Iroh would be kowtowing right now. Why wouldn’t Ozai even do that much? Surely, Azulon would grant Ozai’s request to keep his son!</p><p>“The boy serves no purpose for our family.” Ozai’s voice was hard, laced with a hint of spite. “He was given a chance, and he failed to meet Fire Lord Azulon’s expectations. He humiliated himself and our family at the banquet we had four days ago.”</p><p>“What happened?” Iroh questioned.</p><p>“He used his voice.”</p><p><em>That</em> was it? That was <em>all</em> he’d done?! Why did that warrant sending Zuko off like he didn’t matter? He was a <em>child.</em></p><p>Iroh was filled with a rage that was entirely directed towards Ozai. Maybe there was some anger towards Azulon. Zuko was his grandson as well! Iroh knew that he had to step up – Zuko – Prince or not – depending on who expressed interest in a deaf child…</p><p>Iroh wouldn’t wish that on even his worst enemies. Zuko had no-one else.</p><p>“Very well.” Iroh said. “I will take him.”</p><p>Iroh lost his son and the right to the Dragon Throne over the course of a few weeks. He felt rather numb to it.</p><p>-+-+-+-+-</p><p>The guard he had initially talked to started leading him again.</p><p>“Might I ask, what’s your name, young man?” Iroh wanted to remember the names of faces of those around him.</p><p>“Tenko, sir.”</p><p>“Where’s P…” Right. Zuko wasn’t a Prince, anymore. “Do you know where Zuko is?”</p><p>Tenko grimaced. “He’s in the medical wing, sir.”</p><p>That sickening weight in his gut doubled.</p><p>“For how long?”</p><p>“…Four days, sir.”</p><p>Iroh couldn’t move fast enough.</p><p>-+-+-+-</p><p>Iroh stared at Zuko who was slumped in his bed, picking at the sheets. He wasn’t paying attention to anything else. His chest and right shoulder were bandaged. The small tub of burn salve on the bedside table gave a grim idea on what exactly was underneath those bandages.</p><p>His hair had been chopped off. It fell in messy, uneven locks around his face. Zuko had likely struggled when they did it.</p><p>Ursa was sitting on a nearby chair, just looking at Zuko. She looked like he felt. She seemed so defeated.</p><p>Iroh cleared his throat gently. “Ursa…I…”</p><p>Ursa was on her feet within seconds. She ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry about Lu Ten.”</p><p>Iroh returned the hug, then asked, “What happened?”</p><p>“This is my fault.” Ursa whispered as she pulled away to look up at him. “I pushed too soon, I should have waited – I – was just trying to keep him safe…”</p><p>It had been a small banquet to prove that Zuko could at least interact with people outside of the palace. It was a bid to earn Azulon’s favor, and give Ozai a reason to keep him. There had been a plan in place, but Zuko didn’t realize – maybe he hadn’t understood.</p><p>The fact of the matter was that Zuko had spoken – giving an entirely different answer to a noblewoman than what Mia had said. It was to Lady Yuna – who would whisper and willfully spread rumors. Knowing that a member of the Royal Family was deaf – Azulon and Ozai especially, would want the gossip to be stamped down.</p><p>Actually…perhaps it already had been – and was regulated to be whispered about in rumors where there was no chance for the Royal Family to hear them.</p><p>But to burn a child for doing such a thing…there were better ways to handle this! Iroh could easily think of a few ways to take care of this. Ozai’s temper all too often got the better of him.</p><p>“…Iroh…will you be taking him?” Ursa near-whispered.</p><p>“Yes, I will.”</p><p>Ursa hugged him again, thanking him repeatedly, and finally let her tears fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't imagine a fic where Zuko *doesn't* get burned. </p><p>Thanks for the amazing support! Y'all are awesome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Planting of Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are changes, and learning about each other. Plans are made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies that this took me so long. The writing process for this fic involved procrastination, staring into the void, dissatisfaction with what I’ve written, and crying internally because I had to rewrite it. Multiple times. Because standards.<br/>Everything keeps getting shifted around. I don’t want to rush things, because I’m excited for all the events that’s going to happen – but I don’t wanna drag it out too much either. I’m someone who obsesses over chapters and random brainstorms that makes writing chapters take longer than I would like.</p><p>Writing for Iroh here is hard.</p><p>I think I may end up editing this chapter a bit, because chances are I'll see something I want to change. This chapter is more of a transition for future chapters, which somehow are coming easier than the one I actually needed to be working on. </p><p>Warnings: people are ignorant, unreliable narrators, elements of gore, and references to violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh didn’t know what he was doing, not really anyway. He had a traumatized child that he had no real idea how to help. What was he supposed to do?</p><p>Zuko didn’t like being touched, constantly flinching away from contact. Iroh noticed how Zuko was constantly on high alert, even while drugged for the pain and fighting off possible infections.</p><p>It was very much like how his soldiers behaved after an intense, violent battle.</p><p>Even when Ursa tried to do something as simple as touching Zuko’s arm, the boy would flinch away and stiffen up like a pillar. He wouldn’t even look up at Ursa at those times, his expression showed extreme discomfort.</p><p>Zuko flinched terribly <em>especially</em> when fire was involved. It didn’t matter how far away the fire was, it just had to be in the same room. It made Iroh want to punch his brother in the face. This… it was horrifying and needlessly cruel what Ozai had done.</p><p>“How could you, brother?” Iroh had to ask, desperately seeking an explanation. “He’s just a child!”</p><p>It was near-impressive and even mildly terrifying that Ozai’s golden eyes rivaled the coldness of the Poles.</p><p>“He humiliated our family,” was Ozai’s excuse, which he explained far too calmly. “He couldn’t even complete one simple task. Not that much could be expected of him anyway.”</p><p>Iroh couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Trying to justify that sort of treatment was simply too incomprehensible for him. Yes, there were times that punishment was justified; but this <em>wasn’t</em> one of those times! He was coming to realize that he shouldn’t hold Ozai’s standards as high as his own.</p><p>“The flawed boy is better off with you, brother.” Ozai added, far too conversationally, with a small smirk on his face. “It’s somehow fitting.”</p><p>Such simple words were meant to dig deep, because Iroh knew what Ozai <em>wasn’t</em> saying. It was obviously a cruel barb, but Iroh didn’t reply beyond a scowl. His brother had a smug expression as if he had won something.</p><p>Ozai gave a polite bow that seeped sarcasm, and turned to leave. Iroh watched him go. A part of him felt pathetic that he could do nothing beyond that.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Ozai had always wanted to compete with Iroh; to win against him in even the smallest, insignificant things. At first, it seemed so innocent. A younger brother trying to win against the older was normal; and not a surprise. But then it soon became an obsession. He <em>had</em> to win, no matter what it was.</p><p>The relationship between him and Ozai deteriorated as they got older. There had been a time that they had been close – a rift came between them. The first time Ozai had demanded that Iroh <em>‘go away’ </em>and <em>‘leave me alone’ </em>over something. It had been a task that Ozai had failed repeatedly to do but Iroh succeeded so easily – he can’t remember now what it was.</p><p>Iroh complied and left him alone. He’d let his brother go, assuming that was for the best. Maybe that was the start. Or maybe that rift had always been there; a fissure waiting to finally burst. A rift wider than the Great Divide that had no chance of being repaired.</p><p>Somewhere along the way, Ozai had turned into…someone else. He was always competitive, but he was joyful. If Ursa had known Ozai <em>before</em> he became the person he was now, she would have likely loved that version of him. If she had known him earlier; maybe she could have held him back and grounded him, and he would always seek her council. If she had known him much earlier; it would have been crushing seeing the person he became.</p><p>Due to some concern on his part, Iroh went to see Azula. If a rift like what was between him and his brother…it would be a shame if history repeated itself.</p><p>While he wasn’t necessarily close to her – she was still a child that may need some assurance. </p><p>How was she coping with the situation? What were her opinions on this matter? Did she care for her brother? Though – they’ve been cut off from each other for roughly five years. Zuko had been living in that guest house, having no interactions with her. Azula’s only knowledge of him was likely limited to that one night.</p><p>She was sitting in the courtyard, being attended to by servants. Mostly, they fanned her and had food and drink on a tray. The turtle-ducks quacked appreciatively as she threw a mix of berries and seeds to them. Though, most of it appeared to be absent-minded.</p><p>The snack was clearly meant for her consumption, but the servants didn’t deter her. One of the girls actually stood by and refilled Azula’s bowl when she ran out. After taking a few bites of her own, she continued the process. Other birds – fire-finches and sparrow-mice had gathered to eat their fill as well.</p><p>“Princess Azula,” Iroh greeted with a bow of his head.</p><p>The servants quickly bowed, and Iroh greeted them with another nod.</p><p>“What do you want?” Azula wouldn’t look at him. She threw a few berries at the birds hopping around on land, her eyes watching them intently.</p><p>“It’s a lovely day to feed the birds,” Iroh commented, and Azula furrowed her brows. She still didn’t look at him. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Why do you care?” Azula asked icily. Her eyes shifted towards him, but her head didn’t turn. “You never have before.”</p><p>There was subtle venom in her voice.</p><p>The servants all shared an uneasy glance, and said nothing. Not that they could, even if they wanted to.</p><p>Maybe he deserved that. Azula wasn’t exactly someone he’d really connected to. Her innate talent meant that Ozai had her in his claws the moment she produced flames. Zuko on the other hand, he didn’t know all that well, either; with him being mostly cut off from everyone.</p><p>“It’s simply because there’s many changes,” Iroh said gently. “Changes may mean new beginnings, but they can be disheartening all the same.”</p><p>“Your point?”</p><p>“I’ll be leaving in a few weeks, and taking Zuko with me.”</p><p>There wasn’t really a reaction – beyond Azula’s scowl deepening.</p><p>“…And you’re telling me this because?”</p><p>“He’s your brother, I thought you might want the chance to say goodbye.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Azula said, sounding almost as cold as her father. “He probably doesn’t even know what’s going on. He couldn’t even do something as simple as being quiet when he was told not to talk to other people.”</p><p>That sounded vaguely like something Ozai would say. Was that her opinion, or was she echoing him?</p><p>“Still…” Iroh started, wanting to gauge the relationship between his niece and nephew. He wanted to ask her more, but Azula finally glared up at him.</p><p>“I don’t want to discuss this anymore. Goodbye, Uncle.”</p><p>There was that cold harshness there that perfectly mirrored Ozai. Perhaps it was too late; and Azula would follow in her father’s footsteps wholeheartedly. Perhaps Iroh should care, but he just couldn’t bring himself to.</p><p>So as he left, he didn’t look back.</p><p>-+-+-+-+-</p><p>Ursa sat with Iroh as she carefully explained to Zuko that he was leaving with him. There was a hint of recognition, and judging by the look on his face – Zuko didn’t seem to want to go with him. He was clearly asking Ursa <em>‘why’ </em>and she explained through Sign as best she could; that Zuko wasn’t able to live here anymore with gentleness and tact.</p><p>How would they even begin to explain that he was unwanted by his own father? Would that even register? That Zuko couldn’t stay with his mother and where everything was familiar. Zuko scowled at him – and went back to arguing with Ursa, his hands flowing through signs in rapid succession. Even Ursa had to ask him to slow down.</p><p>Slowly an expression of desperation showed itself on Zuko’s features. He obviously started pleading. Either he didn’t understand the situation; or maybe he <em>did. </em>His nephew wasn’t mentally inept.</p><p>Finally, it seemed that Zuko gave up. His hurt expression shifted into an impressive scowl that he directed at Iroh before glaring down at his hands. Zuko wiped at his face, trying to hold back his emotions.</p><p>Ursa looked guilty. Her voice was so quiet he nearly missed it. “I wish I could have protected him.”</p><p>He understood that regret all too well. So he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.</p><p>It was time to try and get to know his nephew better. It shouldn’t be like suddenly living with a semi-familiar stranger; on top of that, being able to communicate was a must. He would also help Zuko keep up with his studies.</p><p>So he reached out to Toshio. Accepting the offer of tea, Toshio sat with Iroh for several hours going over Signing lessons.</p><p>“Your expressions are vital – they essentially convey meaning and tone.” Toshio took a sip of his tea.</p><p>Iroh looked over the books, trying to wrap his head around it all. He’d be practicing for a while.</p><p>“Also, I’d highly recommend getting books on local Sign Language from wherever you end up.”</p><p>“What?” Iroh looked up at Toshio. “Why? It’s not all the same?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Toshio responded, “Because, Sign Language is also regional. The Earth Kingdom has its own Sign Language. Even then, there’s a difference between East Earth Kingdom Sign Language and Northern Earth Kingdom Sign Language.” Toshio gave a ghost of a smile. “The Earth Kingdom is more open to letting their own disabled be in public, so that means people could potentially realize you and Zuko have Fire Nation ‘accents’.”</p><p>Iroh resisted the urge to groan as he massaged the area between his brows as a mild headache came over him.</p><p>Toshio smirked, clearly recognizing and becoming amused at his suffering.</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry too much, it’ll be easy to learn.” Toshio assured him.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Iroh sat with Zuko and fumbled through Sign. Zuko wasn’t all that receptive.</p><p>Having silent, accusing glares sent his way was sort of the norm by now.</p><p>Iroh felt almost overwhelmed, but he was relieved that he had Zuko to focus on instead of...everything else. So he did what he did best, and made tea that was for calming nerves.</p><p>Zuko reluctantly accepted a small cup and made a face when he drank it. He went through a series of signs that Iroh failed to catch, all while making an expression of disgust. He recognized ‘tea’, ‘hot’. After that, he was lost. He could guess from the movement of Zuko’s hand at one point…‘tree’ or ‘leaf’?</p><p>Zuko didn’t want any more tea. He always made a face at the offer.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>After some observation of seeing how uncomfortable Zuko was with fire – when one of the other Healers used fire even when they are on the other side of the room – he watched their movements warily. A child shouldn’t be that on edge.</p><p>It was disheartening to see one so young scared of their own element. He would need to learn to control his flame once again eventually; but Iroh didn’t want to force Zuko into that. Gradual steps. Perhaps a sort of confidence boost would be helpful…</p><p>After careful consideration, the only one Iroh could really think of was his old friend Piandao. Maybe… Even though a Bender using weapons was frowned upon, it might do Zuko some good. It wasn’t like his brother had any say, not anymore.</p><p>So he wrote to Piandao, asking him if they could visit and if he wouldn’t mind taking on his nephew as a student. Maybe they could work their way up slowly so he could overcome his fear. There were details far too complicated that were better not shared in writing, since it would more than likely involve lengthy discussions.</p><p>It would be a few days before he got a response, so Iroh kept himself busy while he waited for a reply.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>He tried not to think about Lu Ten’s untimely death. It shouldn’t have happened. Thoughts of funeral pyres and Lu Ten among the dead invaded his mind. Iroh tried not to think about that, either. He’d much rather focus on his nephew than wallow away in his chamber.</p><p>Everything was just too fresh, and therefore too difficult to really face. He couldn’t (mostly didn’t want) to stay here. He almost expected Lu Ten to come around the corner, sometimes. Sometimes Iroh swore that he heard Lu Ten laugh, or saw his apparition disappear behind a pillar; or walk through the trees, but he was always just out of reach.</p><p>He was haunted by these visions. In his dreams, Lu Ten always approached him; shuffling out from among the dead and grotesquely partially burned. Lu Ten always rasped out, <em>“why”</em> and Iroh could never give an answer, no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>Guilt ate away at him even in his waking moments.</p><p> The palace only reminded him of his losses and shame. It just made him more certain that a change would do both of them good.</p><p>Iroh was there when Hiro changed the bandages for a fresh set. A burn that started from Zuko’s left shoulder near his neck – part of which covered his shoulder blade – and extended slightly halfway down his chest – Zuko was incredibly fortunate that his burns weren’t more severe. Ursa must have managed to pull Ozai away before the burns could get any worse. Looking at it closer showed how <em>controlled</em> of a burn it was.</p><p><em>That </em>made it even more appalling.</p><p>“He’s lucky,” one of the assistants told him, “that it’s not as bad as it could have been.”</p><p><em>This </em>was considered lucky?</p><p>It made Iroh feel ill and outraged. He also noticed the <em>older</em> <em>hand-shaped </em>burns on Zuko’s wrists. Which weren’t as bad as his shoulder. What had been going on? Shame that he hadn’t known how severe all of this was came upon him; that he had been too busy in his failed conquest that Ursa who had been facing all of this alone, felt she couldn’t contact him for help.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to quell his anger and not storm out to confront Ozai, Iroh turned away. Running his hand down his face in a mix of anger and exhaustion; this situation showed just exemplified Ozai’s cruelty.</p><p> Treason wasn’t exactly something he had the luxury of committing right now.  </p><p>How could Ozai so callously do this to his <em>own</em> son? All because Zuko had used his voice. Was Zuko’s voice really <em>that</em> bad? It couldn’t have been. Surely an excuse could have been made?</p><p>It was far more infuriating, because politics were Ozai’s strong suit. Ozai knew perfectly well how to twist things around to cater to individuals. He had a way with words, and could have spoken to the Noblewoman; could have made acceptable excuses or even lie to protect his son. He could have had a strategy in place as backup, but since Ursa was mostly alone in this entire plan…</p><p>He could have even <em>threatened</em> the woman if he so desired. Instead…Ozai let his anger out on Zuko, and his nephew paid the price. There were times that his brother’s egotistical pride could hardly take a grating. People were well aware of Ozai’s anger, and knew that it was best avoided.</p><p>No, actually. This was an <em>excuse</em>. Ozai just had to make sure to give his son a parting gift.</p><p>Looking at Zuko as he winced uncomfortably as an assistant applied a burn salve to his shoulder; Iroh wanted to reach out, but didn’t. He didn’t think Zuko would appreciate it; as he didn’t like physical contact.</p><p>They only stayed long enough for Zuko’s burns to heal to a point where the risk of infection setting in was no longer a worry. A child traveling with such a burn so soon didn’t seem very wise. Ozai at least was “gracious” enough to let Zuko stay until he was recovered. More like Ursa had convinced him to have a modicum of mercy.</p><p>As long as he stayed in the hospital wing, of course.</p><p> “I’ll give you burn salve and bandages to last you awhile, just in case.” Hiro told him. “I’ll also give you the list of ingredients if you need to make more.”</p><p>How truly fortunate they were to have Hiro looking out for them. The Healer had been there when Iroh was young, before the mantel was passed onto him. He had served their family loyally for decades.</p><p>“Thank you for everything you’ve done for my nephew, Hiro.”</p><p> “It’s been an honor, General Iroh.”</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>The day finally came that they would be leaving. Iroh had a large bag filled with clothes and necessities for him and Zuko. Zuko was wearing casual clothing – and was looking at the docks wide-eyed. Whether it was fear or curiosity, Iroh wasn’t sure. Ursa was there, and she held Zuko’s hands in hers.</p><p>Palace guards and attendants blocked curious gawkers from bothering them. There were people already whispering about why Ursa was there, and who the boy with her was.</p><p>Did…did people not know about Zuko? They <em>were</em> aware of the first-born, weren’t they?</p><p>He glanced at Ursa, who signed to Zuko, and Iroh only caught a few words. Though he looked away. It made Iroh feel as if he were intruding on something if he watched, even if he didn’t understand.</p><p>Surprisingly, Zuko reached forward and hugged Ursa of his own volition – though it only last for a few seconds. Ursa clung to Zuko’s hand instead, and she passed something to him.</p><p>Carefully, while avoiding his shoulder, she adjusted his clothes. She ran her fingers through his choppy hair, and Zuko let her – though his body language was somewhat stiff. He at least seemed to trust Ursa enough.</p><p>She finally let him go when the Captain of the merchant vessel called out to them.</p><p>Iroh carefully guided Zuko up the gangplank without touching him. Zuko turned briefly to look at Ursa before boarding; and he looked as if he were fighting back tears. She waved, and it was impressive that Ursa was so composed. She held in all of the emotions evident in her eyes quite expertly. It should have been impressive – except there likely was a reason she had gotten so much practice. Once the Fire Lady was alone, away from prying eyes, however…</p><p>This almost made Iroh feel like a thief; a Spirit that snuck in to snatch a mother’s son away. That was probably how Zuko saw him. Even if he’d gotten Ursa’s blessing, Iroh knew what it was like to lose a son – but to lose a son who was still alive and have him forced so far away…it would be akin to slow torture.</p><p>Iroh would have rather died than face a world where his son was still in it, and never being able to see him again.</p><p>What went through Zuko’s mind as they sailed away from the pier, Iroh wondered. He looked nervous even as he scowled at the world around them, fighting and mostly failing not to cry.</p><p>That train of thought was pushed to the side. This was a learning experience for both of them.</p><p>A deckhand walked up to show Iroh where he and Zuko would have their temporary lodging. He introduced himself as Kenichi.</p><p>Zuko could probably just stay where he was…it didn’t look as if he’d be in the way. Just in case.</p><p>“Is it alright if my nephew stays here? For now.”</p><p>“Sure.” Kenichi didn’t really seem to care.</p><p>Iroh got Zuko’s attention and haphazardly let him know that he’d be away for a few minutes; and that he should stay there. He received an annoyed scowl and nod, then Zuko turned back to watch the ocean.</p><p>As they walked, Kenichi had an odd look on his face. He clearly wanted to ask something, but either couldn’t work up the courage considering who Iroh was; or maybe he just didn’t know how to ask.</p><p>“Something on your mind?” Iroh asked for him.</p><p>“Uh…” Kenichi looked almost embarrassed that he had been so obvious. “Oh. Well…the kid…is he…?” he made a sort of motion that was between a shrug and indicating a question.</p><p>“He’s deaf.” Iroh said. “But I’m told he can lip-read well enough – if you speak slowly and clearly.”</p><p> “Oh. That’s good, I guess.” Kenichi sounded uncomfortable. “…can he read and write?”</p><p>A valid concern, Iroh figured. “Yes, he can.”</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t know people like him could learn.”</p><p>From there, an awkward silence descended on them.</p><p>Kenichi led him to a room where everyone pretty much slept in bunkbeds, and Iroh was able to claim a couple of free beds. Afterwards, the other man was probably embarrassed, so he made himself look busy.</p><p>After getting their things settled, Iroh slowly made his way back on deck and began sorting through his plan. The plan – at least it was sort of a plan. They could go to any Fire Nation ports; even those in the Earth Kingdom after this venture. Traveling from port to port wouldn’t be too difficult – for now. Would traveling be okay?  It would be okay for a little while.</p><p>Iroh had often said that if he weren’t crown prince or a General, he’d open a tea shop. Now, he was neither. Having a basic income and a project would do them good. Besides, introducing his nephew to tea should work wonders.</p><p>Except a part of him didn’t want to settle anywhere near the Fire Nation, because people <em>knew</em> him. And what about Zuko? People weren’t really that receptive to children like Zuko near and around Caldera. They might be more open to him in the smaller villages, but still. Too far into the Fire Nation for his own comfort.</p><p>There were still the colonies, so probably they could settle in one of many.</p><p>Iroh tried not to be too concerned when he couldn’t find Zuko where he’d left him. He managed to locate him on the deck; hidden out of the way as he watched everyone carefully, even with his head down. He looked uncomfortable.</p><p>Iroh simply sat a foot away, and let Zuko rightfully pout. He did notice that Zuko seemed to sit on his hands, but he didn’t point it out. There had to be a reason for that, and Iroh didn’t like to think about why that may have been.</p><p>The merchants mostly ignored Zuko, in the sense that they didn’t have to tell him to move out of the way. He avoided people, especially when there got to be a small crowd too close to his personal bubble. It was just <em>so</em> natural for him to avoid people, that Iroh became concerned. Closing one-self off from people was necessary sometimes. It was good to be alone, sometimes.</p><p> But self-imposed isolation contributed too much to loneliness.</p><p>Iroh couldn’t imagine being alone in a silent, closed-off world. That probably made loneliness worse.</p><p>One crewmember though, sat with Zuko and Iroh when he wasn’t working. He introduced himself to them as Yoichi.</p><p>He just sat across from Zuko, and he had a small slate that he wrote on. Writing something down on the slate, he placed it down and simply waited. His nephew just gave the slate a glance before eyeing Yoichi with obvious suspicion.</p><p>While he waited, Yoichi carved some small wooden figure in his hands, as if he didn’t expect anything. It would be hours later that Zuko finally handed Yoichi back the slate; and Yoichi looked positively smug for a few seconds – for managing to out-stubborn a child – before his expression shifted into a small smile.</p><p>He wrote something down in response.</p><p>They repeated the slate-writing process several times. He showed Zuko the small figurine he was whittling, and then offered a small block of wood and a knife.</p><p>At first, Iroh was concerned that Zuko would possibly hurt himself. It turned out he didn’t have to worry.  Yoichi was there to carefully guide Zuko’s hands when it was necessary.</p><p>From there, Yoichi basically had Zuko at his heels.</p><p>The merchants lightly teased Yoichi for having a tiny shadow.</p><p>“You’re just jealous,” Yoichi replied.</p><p>He introduced Zuko to the ship’s ferret-fox and her kits.</p><p>Iroh had to smile amusedly as he watched Zuko play with them. They were of the red variety – black ears, with fluffy, white-tipped tails. One of the creatures decided that it liked residing on Zuko’s head and poking its nose into his ears and even his mouth if given the chance. Zuko wasn’t exactly smiling, but he looked more relaxed than he had been for the last few weeks.</p><p>“Ferret-foxes are excellent frog-rat catchers, great for merchant vessels like ours.” Yoichi told Iroh, in a deep, quiet voice. “Zuko’s really good with animals. Sango and her kits usually aren’t this friendly with strangers.”</p><p>Smiling – albeit a bit sadly. “Is that so? My nephew has many talents.”</p><p>An hour or so later, Iroh couldn’t find Zuko. He’d just taken a short moment for himself to meditate. Where could he go on a ship? Surely someone would have said something if he fell overboard? He took in a breath to relax, not letting his mind to go off on some ridiculous venture.</p><p>He eventually found Zuko in the galley, helping the ship’s cook, Hanabi.</p><p>How Zuko had gotten roped into it, Iroh wasn’t sure. But as he appeared to be enjoying himself as he chopped veggies.</p><p>“Make those a bit smaller,” Hanabi said, chopping what Zuko had been cutting a little more. She gave a thumbs’ up and smirked as Zuko did as instructed.</p><p>“Ironic that the only person who listens to me is the deaf one.” Hanabi muttered as she turned to go back to her cooking.</p><p>“I do listen to you,” the other cook replied in a complaining tone, sounding near-insulted.</p><p>“Tell me that when you finally manage not to burn off your eyebrows, Tai.”</p><p>“See what I have to put up with?” Tai asked Zuko, to which he only shrugged and shook his head.</p><p>Hanabi and Tai continued bickering, while Zuko focused on his task of chopping the veggies and tofu.</p><p>Iroh stayed back and out of the way.</p><p>At dinner, Zuko had a strange look on his face as he sat at the table with Iroh and Yoichi, and some of the others. He looked increasingly uncomfortable as he focused on his food.</p><p>‘You alright?’ Iroh asked, and Zuko shrugged and focused on his food even more.</p><p>He made a few motions in front of his mouth and pointed around the room…or table? Iroh wasn’t too sure. Thankfully, Yoichi had the slate and he indicated that Zuko write down what was wrong.</p><p>It was little things like that that Iroh was becoming grateful for.</p><p>
  <em>“Too many people talking. Don’t know where to look”</em>
</p><p>Zuko closed himself off, so Iroh didn’t push, and neither did Yoichi.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Because of his brief stint in the galley, a few of the others joked about Zuko joining them permanently.</p><p>“Life on a ship isn’t so bad. Not like a person needs to hear to do aspects of this job.”</p><p>Zuko threw up over the side, refuting that claim.</p><p>“Poor kid doesn’t have his sea legs, yet,” one of them commented in sympathy.</p><p>“I’ll take him to Maki, she’ll have something for his stomach.”</p><p>Hanabi guided Zuko away from the railing to the Healer’s room.</p><p>Iroh of course, treated the crew to tea that evening. Even doing something as simple as preparing tea has been feeling like far too much effort these days. But it felt productive, and that was what he needed to be.</p><p>He felt like a puppet on strings, scooping and brewing the tea. It was edible, and the crew complimented his tea-making skills. But there was something in it only he could taste; like ashes and dust.</p><p>Last Iroh checked, Zuko was asleep in his cot; with Sango and her kits all wrapped around him. Zuko shifted, looking restless. He made a noise – almost like a slurred word, Iroh wasn’t sure. A kit woke up briefly to snuggle under Zuko’s arm and against his chest. That seemed to settle him.</p><p>Iroh had wanted to run his hand through Zuko’s hair as a comforting gesture, but he wasn’t really sure if that would wake him up or not. Unless he was thrashing through a nightmare, than Iroh decided it would be best to leave him.</p><p>On deck, the rest of the crew were relaxing as well – just paying attention enough for any changes in the weather and for other ships.</p><p>“You’re good with kids,” Iroh told Yoichi as he poured the tea.</p><p>The man merely shrugged. “It was nothing.”</p><p>Iroh sighed as he swirled the tea in his cup. “You have admirable patience, though. And Zuko – he really likes you.”</p><p>Yoichi had started learning a few basic signs, and already had the alphabet down. His reasoning was that it was better than passing a slate back and forth. But Iroh could see how happy Zuko was when Yoichi signed with him.</p><p>He responded with an odd fondness, “He’s a good kid,”</p><p>But the expression was gone just as quickly as it appeared.</p><p>Iroh truly appreciated Yoichi’s kindness, not being able to express it enough.</p><p>He couldn’t deny how kind Yoichi and Hanabi both had been.</p><p>Zuko needed that extra bit of kindness, even if it was from a stranger. Iroh had been feeling drained even with the sunrise for weeks, now. His meditation lately has felt…empty and cold. His mind always seems to go back to that day in Ba Sing Se, and yelling out a command to his soldiers and… Lu Ten, most of all. He’d been trying to keep up appearances, but it was getting increasingly difficult.</p><p>Interacting with people when his emotions were storming inside and smiling with them felt disingenuous. He wasn’t sure how long that mask would last.</p><p>Distractions. That was what he needed right now. When would he get another chance to ask?</p><p>“Yoichi, can I ask you something a bit odd?”</p><p>Yoichi looked at him expectantly, so that was probably the only confirmation he was going to get.</p><p>“Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa’s firstborn, do you know…what people are saying about him?”</p><p>Yoichi hummed quietly. “Hm. Well, that depends on who you ask. Some say the newly-crowned prince is at a boarding school in Kinshika province, studying and such things. Most say he died four or so years ago.”</p><p>Of course the populace <em>would</em> think that.</p><p>Taking a sip of his tea, Yoichi added quite bluntly, “No offense to the Royal Family, but some people aren’t idiots.”</p><p>He gave Iroh a very pointed look, adding, “You either believe the lie, or go along with it for self-preservation in all aspects of your life, General. Where ignorance is bliss, ‘tis folly to be wise.”</p><p> How very telling. Perhaps it should be concerning that there were people who <em>knew </em>the truth, yet knew not to question it. That of course led into people who didn’t know the truth to speculate and accept the lies as truth. Blissful ignorance, indeed.</p><p>But it gave Iroh pause, as he took in what Yoichi had said. Merchants weren’t really known for quoting poets.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Zuko refused to get up to practice katas, in spite of being very much awake.</p><p>Iroh didn’t push him.</p><p>Instead, Hanabi came to them and asked if Zuko wanted to help her in the kitchen again.</p><p>That at least, seemed to be something Zuko was willing to do. He even looked somewhat excited, though he was obviously trying not to show it.</p><p>Iroh helped as well, instead of practicing katas with the other Firebenders on deck. He’d much rather be doing menial tasks. He fried the meat and eggs, and made plenty of tea.</p><p>Tai wasn’t allowed anywhere near the stove, something he grumbled under his breath about but didn’t fight. He was stuck with the task of making onigiri.</p><p>Miso, natto, along with fried ham and eggs were on the menu. The, to put it frankly, <em>stench</em> of the natto assaulted Iroh’s nose. It had never been his favorite, and he’d known a few people who’d loved it (like Lu Ten). It was certainly an acquired taste.</p><p>He wondered if the smell bothered Zuko.</p><p>Iroh watched subtly as Hanabi stood next to Zuko, showing him how to make her Firebender’s miso.</p><p>Hanabi spoke somewhat slowly but not exaggerated as she explained, “This miso is for the Firebenders on board, lots of fat and protein – you guys need to make your own fuel, after all.”</p><p>Zuko frowned slightly and nodded.</p><p>She was likely trying to tell him to take better care of himself. Iroh would be sure to keep the recipe in mind for the future.</p><p>Also noted: Zuko liked natto – especially if it had fire flakes.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Iroh tried to encourage a schedule for Zuko. But his nephew was determined to be stubborn and difficult. Likely because this was a mini-protest; the only thing he could really do in his situation.</p><p>Iroh had noticed when someone nearby released a flame, Zuko had been walking by when he suddenly fell back and froze; looking wild-eyed as if he were between being ready to bolt at the first sign of a threat and being unable to move.</p><p>Quickly, he got in between Zuko and the perceived threat. He pulled Zuko away, into the mess hall. Here, Zuko would be able to relax.</p><p>Fumbling through a few signs, Iroh encouraged Zuko to meditate. Even noon-day meditation was better than none at all. He’d been on bedrest for several weeks as well, and in all that time, Zuko hadn’t meditated or even performed katas at all.</p><p>Some sort of structure was needed.</p><p>But instead Zuko shook his head and went into a flurry of signs that Iroh didn’t understand.</p><p>Now Zuko was even more frustrated because Iroh didn’t understand.</p><p>Zuko huffed at him and threw a second flurry of signs and marched off elsewhere with a purpose in his step. Iroh reviewed the Sign Language book he had been given and he frowned, slightly. This was probably the first time in his life he had been called “poop-head”. He was fairly certain there were other insults mixed in.</p><p>Remind Zuko of his manners was added to the ever-growing list.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>“Let’s meditate today,” Iroh gently encouraged the next morning.</p><p> ‘Don’t want.’ Zuko looked increasingly irritable.</p><p>“Why?” Iroh asked instead of pushing him, but Zuko only scowled and wouldn’t answer.</p><p>Zuko wasn’t someone who could hide his emotions easily, he noticed. He wore them openly, yet it was hard to tell what he was thinking. There was anger, hurt, and frustration evident on his features, yet he closed himself off even more.</p><p>“You need a schedule.”</p><p>Zuko made a face at him, looking at Iroh curiously. It was the first time he actually seemed to really look at Iroh without glaring.</p><p>‘Last word?’</p><p>“Schedule,” Iroh said again slowly, sounding it out.</p><p>‘What does it mean?’ Zuko asked, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“Schedule,” Iroh repeated. He fumbled slowly through Signs as he explained, “It’s for when you are making plans.”</p><p>Zuko made a face again. ‘You say it…not the same as Toshio.’</p><p>Ah…that’d explain his confusion.</p><p>‘I didn’t know words could be said…’ Zuko finger-spelled ‘different’ and then signed the word. He looked mildly bemused at the realization. ‘Why don’t people all say it the same?’</p><p>Iroh smiled a little, at something so simple – he’d never really considered that a word pronounced slightly differently could cause a person wonder at the fact. Speaking slowly and signing, “There are places people learn words that mean the same thing, but they learn to say them different. Toshio grew up in a different region than me.”</p><p>Furrowing his brows, Zuko shook his head. Iroh wondered what was going through his mind just then.</p><p>Iroh managed to convince Zuko to at least meditate for about ten minutes – before Zuko got up of his own volition and walked away.</p><p>“Zuko!” Iroh pointlessly called out – though he sighed after a second of remembering that Zuko couldn’t hear him. He got up and got Zuko’s attention.</p><p>“That was disrespectful.”</p><p>He could already feel the exhaustion creeping in. Trying not to get frustrated this early in the day, and prayed for patience.</p><p>Zuko asked him what the word he had used meant.</p><p>“It’s impolite.” Iroh explained, and Zuko understood, thankfully.</p><p>There was usually a finishing process of a Firebender putting out the candle without touching it once they were done meditating.</p><p>“Put out your candle,” Iroh said, and Zuko looked very uncomfortable as he glanced at the candles behind Iroh. He just shook his head and turned away to leave. “Zuko, stop.”</p><p>Iroh reached out and gently grabbed Zuko’s arm, and Zuko flailed away from him. Iroh quickly let him go, and Zuko’s expression was one of <em>fear. </em>It hurt, with Zuko looking at him like that. Iroh didn’t want to do <em>anything</em> that caused harm to his nephew. But the way Zuko was looking at him…</p><p>Suddenly, it felt as if they’d taken several massive steps back from their one small step forward.</p><p>Iroh was quick to apologize. Zuko gave him a look that honestly was difficult to read, but it didn’t appear too negative. What went through his nephew’s mind at times like this? Zuko turned and left the room, without putting out his candle.</p><p>To say that reaction was concerning would be a vast understatement. Iroh knew right away he’d overstepped and pushed too much. So he’d encourage meditation later. Until…he wasn’t really sure. Maybe when Zuko didn’t flinch away from fire so much.</p><p>So he focused on other areas with Zuko, to the point Iroh wondered if he was annoying his nephew. Zuko scowled irritably when Iroh approached him for keeping up his lessons. He should at least continue learning; especially when he had nothing better to do.</p><p>“The fool spits out the root of instruction; but the man who perseveres will enjoy its fruit.” Iroh said and signed sagely, as an encouragement. Iroh grinned and held the schoolwork out to Zuko.</p><p>Zuko just made a face at him and made a few signs.</p><p>It took Iroh a moment to understand. “No, Zuko…its food for your <em>mind.”</em></p><p>Iroh smiled again, even wider.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes lingered on Iroh for what seemed to be an uncomfortable amount of time, as if he were searching for something. Finally, Zuko made an irritable huffing noise and added a, ‘Your face is creepy.’</p><p>Iroh just smiled and laughed even more; only somewhat genuine. It was all forced, but still. He held the schoolwork expectantly, and Zuko relented.</p><p>He once had these same lessons, so he could certainly teach when Zuko needed it. Being able to be busy prevented Iroh from spiraling in his thoughts and ensured that mask stayed on for as long as possible.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Yoichi seemed…Iroh wasn’t sure how exactly he should put it. There was a sense of how the man spoke and carried himself that separated him from the rest of the crew. His dialect and the way he said certain phrases felt oddly familiar; quoting poets, for example. Unlike the majority of the crew, Yoichi always walked with his back ramrod straight and his shoulders back, with his chin up. The picture of perfect posture. But he still worked just as hard as the rest of the crew if it was required without complaint.</p><p>Everyone was equally friendly towards him, and made jokes as they ate and worked. He was certainly one of them…but was like a more sophisticated version.</p><p>“He sort of reminds me of…” Yoichi started to tell Iroh in response to something he had said, before shaking his head. “Never mind.”</p><p>His accent…</p><p>“Would you happen to be from Caldera?” Iroh asked, putting the puzzle pieces together.</p><p>“The outskirts, yes.” Yoichi said, looking almost bitter for a few brief moments before it expertly disappeared under a mask of apathy.</p><p>So he <em>was</em> a Noble?</p><p>Caldera Nobles had a <em>distinct</em> inflection in their accent that separated them from even the servants that were born and raised in the Capital.</p><p>For a Noble to have a profession like a deckhand on a merchant ship…there were several reasons why Yoichi was living such a difficult life. Most Caldera Nobles would balk before lowering themselves to such standards, even in desperation.</p><p>Yoichi had faint scars along his arms that stood out on his tanned skin; likely from skirmishes with pirates and seafaring life in general. His hands were heavily calloused as well. Nobles worked hard to show how little they needed to work. Pale skin with no blemishes was a must. Calloused hands that showed a life of hard labor would be considered disgraceful.</p><p>Iroh decided to change the subject.</p><p>“How did you get to be so good with kids?” Iroh asked. “I had my…” Iroh stopped himself from mentioning Lu Ten. He didn’t really mind talking about Lu Ten, but…talking about him meant discussing him in the past tense. It also meant answering questions he didn’t really feel ready for. He didn’t want to appear impolite and brush off questions.</p><p>“You were able to talk to my nephew and he responded.”</p><p>Yoichi muttered quietly, as if he fully understood. “It’s best to be patient and kind with kids like him.”</p><p>“Of course,” Iroh hoped he would gain that same understanding, sooner rather than later.</p><p>Zuko was more open with Yoichi than he was with him. Iroh wasn’t hurt by it, just discouraged. They were basically strangers, and his nephew had only been vaguely aware of who Iroh was. The process of getting to know another person had never felt so tedious.</p><p>There was a side of guilt because he hated thinking that way of someone; especially Zuko.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>The ship stopped briefly at a port at one of the islands to exchange various goods with the people there. Iroh could hear the Captain of the ship arguing somewhat about their prices with what was probably a shop owner. From what he could hear, the shop owner wanted to ship more cargo but not pay extra for it.</p><p>The Captain, and now another merchant on their ship were arguing about time, costs, and labor. With two against one, the shop owner would have to relent sooner or later.</p><p>He stole a glance at Zuko, who stared at the crab-gulls flying around the port and sails, searching for food. If people weren’t careful, the creatures would steal food right out from under a person’s nose at any given opportunity. One landed on the ship’s railing and let out a cry that sounded like a bubbling hiss mixed a caw. Its antennae shifted as it watched them, and all six of its legs twitched.</p><p>It was then Iroh realized Zuko was probably too curious for his own good, because he started reaching for the crab-gull with wide-eyed wonderment.</p><p>“Zuko, don’t---!” Iroh started, temporarily forgetting that Zuko couldn’t hear him. It was also at that moment the crab-gull clamped down on Zuko’s finger with a pincer. Zuko let out a cry, and quickly tried to removing the crab-gull, but its pincers refused to release the finger it had in its hold. It flapped its wings and hiss at them even more, with foam spilling from its beak.</p><p>One of the crewmembers – Akito, came to the rescue before Iroh could since he was closer. He grabbed Zuko’s arm and quickly pulled him onto shore and over to the dock, then made Zuko lie on his stomach. Akito then dunked the crab-gull and Zuko’s hand into the water. Ten seconds later, with screeching complaints; the crab-gull flew out of the water and away from them.</p><p>Zuko was probably too shaken by the crab-gull to really react to Akito.</p><p>Akito gave Zuko a light cuff against his head and pointed at him as he spoke slowly, “Don’t ever touch crab-gulls. You hear me?” He stopped for a moment and looked rather flustered at his choice of words, but shook his head and continued anyway, “That one was young, its pincers were small. Any bigger, you’d lose a finger.”</p><p>There was a short nod and a quick ‘sorry’ from Zuko.</p><p>Akito seemed to get the gist of it. He pulled Zuko to his feet, and pointed to the ship purposefully, motioning for them to move.</p><p>Iroh of course, cleaned up Zuko’s slightly bloody finger. One of the ferret-foxes stuck her nose into the middle of everything and then flopped over onto Zuko’s lap making loud “heh-heh” noises as it wriggled. With his free hand, Zuko began scratching the ferret-fox’s belly.</p><p>Getting Zuko’s attention, speaking and signing even more slowly, he said, “Please, be more careful.”</p><p>He received a huff of sorts that Iroh took as agreement.</p><p>A sudden loud screech made both Iroh and Akito jolt in surprise, while Zuko just looked at them curiously.</p><p>“Dammit, Sango!” Akito put his hand over his heart.</p><p>Iroh glanced over at the ferret-fox and he grimaced at the sight.</p><p>Sango had managed to catch a large crab-gull, and she shook it ferociously; blood and feathers sprayed across the deck. Her kits joined in as they tore into the struggling crab-gull.</p><p>Zuko made a gasping sound as he watched.</p><p>The ferret-fox kit in Zuko’s lap took a flying leap and joined the fray.</p><p>“I’m the one who has to clean all that up.” Akito complained miserably.</p><p>00000</p><p>Zuko had a plan, or something of a plan. He just wasn’t sure exactly how to go about it. He wanted to return home, because Mother was there.</p><p>Except Father and Grandfather were there too.</p><p>What about Azula? He wasn’t too sure, since they weren’t allowed to talk to each other anymore. Not that they ever were.</p><p>Whenever he thought of Father, his breath would hitch and his shoulder still felt like it was burning. It made him freeze up. He could see Father’s angry face; he was yelling, but Zuko had no idea what he was saying.</p><p>He could still feel his iron-grip on his arm.</p><p>He’d had nightmares about that night since it happened. He always tried to run, but could never escape.</p><p>Zuko felt as if he were floating away from himself whenever he remembered.</p><p>Maybe if he got better at bending, then he’d be allowed to return. But he’d have to get over being scared of fire, first. Being scared of his own element was a weakness, right? So, he’d just get over it.</p><p>But if only it were so easy. He could feel his fire under his skin, itching to get out. But the thought that it could burn him if he tried was constantly at the forefront of his mind.</p><p>The very thought of returning with Father <em>there</em> filled him with dread. Father suddenly seemed to be a looming figure, and even though he wasn’t on the ship Zuko almost always sat on his hands if he wasn’t using them. He knew better than to use them.</p><p>Most of the people were nice, but Zuko had noticed some of them staring. Some with curiosity, and others with pity, and some with indifference. He noticed the stares from others, which made him feel like an oddity on display.</p><p>Honestly, if it hadn’t been for Iroh signing openly, and then Yoichi and Hanabi approaching him; Zuko would have closed himself off even more.</p><p>All too often, Zuko found himself having to mentally unwind because he was surrounded by too many people who didn’t always remember to look at him when speaking. On top of that, they were using words he didn’t really know. It was too much guesswork and too exhausting to try and figure out. He didn’t want to annoy Yoichi or anyone else too much trying to ask them what words meant, and he was only getting snippets of too many conversations going on at once.</p><p>He noticed the pitying looks, especially when he flinched away from even a spark; or when people tried to touch his shoulders. At least touching his arms wasn’t so bad.</p><p>He hated being on this ship.</p><p>He didn’t want to be here with Uncle.</p><p>But Yoichi, Hanabi and Akito were nice, at least.</p><p>Zuko knew about Lu Ten – he had fleeting memories of his cousin. From what he remembered, Lu Ten was always nice. But now Lu Ten was gone, and so what, was Zuko supposed to be his replacement? He didn’t want to be.</p><p>From what he remembered of Uncle, he was always nice. He’d given him that knife – which Zuko really liked. But he insisted on Zuko drinking tea (hot leaf juice, that’s what it was) and thought that he could just tell him what to do.</p><p>Zuko was being difficult because this situation was unfair, and he was pulled away from everything he’d ever known. He’d wanted to finally escape the palace walls for years now, but not like this.</p><p>He didn’t want to leave…but then Father’s flames were reaching for him again.</p><p>Uncle was strange. He smiled too much. Except that smile didn’t reach his eyes, which always looked sad.</p><p>Zuko knew he was being disrespectful, but he didn’t deliver any of the biting comments he wanted to – that he wasn’t Lu Ten, that Uncle wasn’t Father (Uncle was nothing like him, not even close). When he saw the sadness, Zuko didn’t want to be the one who added any more to it. So being difficult and complaining was his only option.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>As Zuko sat watching all the people in the port as he massaged his sore hand, his eyes widened when he saw people wearing reds and browns bending water. From what he’d been told, didn’t Waterbenders live in the Poles and in the Foggy Swamp?</p><p>They were pulling in nets filled with fish and using their bending for menial tasks around their ship. Didn’t they eat people instead of fish? Maybe the fish were to lure people in. But no-one around them panicked at the sight of the Waterbenders. Maybe they were taught not to eat people.</p><p>He pulled on Akito’s shirt and pointed at the Waterbenders.</p><p>Akito talked slower than was necessary, but didn’t exaggerate his words.</p><p>“The Waterbenders?” Akito asked, and Zuko nodded.</p><p>Akito made a face; his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.</p><p>“Well. They’re Fire Nation. Do you know about the Southern Raiders?”</p><p>Zuko shook his head, and Akito sighed. He glanced around and leaned in closer to Zuko.</p><p>“Listen, the Southern Raiders, they took all the Waterbenders from the South. Locked them all away. My uncle was on the last voyage. Some of those Benders were…pregnant, you know what that is?”</p><p>Zuko made a face, that <em>yes</em>, he in fact <em>did.</em> (He just didn’t know how, not that he was going to ask)</p><p>“It wasn’t always…” he started, before looking at Zuko and shaking his head. “Anyway, the babies were taken when they were born. Even the youngest of the kids who showed signs of bending. They were raised Fire Nation. Those kids were in***** into,” he slowly sounded out, “Irukakuma, here. Then they married Fire Nation, and had Fire Nation Waterbenders.”</p><p>Why did Akito look so uncomfortable about it? Why was he so secretive as if someone would interrupt? What had he been about to say before cutting himself off? Was it really so important to have Fire Nation Waterbenders when Fire was supposed to be the superior element?</p><p>Zuko sympathized with those Waterbenders, being forced away from their homes. At least he wasn’t locked away.</p><p>Anymore.</p><p>Yet?</p><p>What was Uncle going to do?</p><p>Akito flinched violently at something, and he scowled. Zuko followed his gaze to Sango and her kits – who had caught another, much larger crab-gull and were in the process of tearing it apart.</p><p>Zuko felt queasy at the sight and turned away.</p><p>He watched the Waterbenders instead. Their moves reminded him somewhat of the firebending forms he’d been taught, but much smoother. Their hands arced as they pulled at the water to clean the deck of their ship. They even used waterbending to lift the nets onto shore; with the fish all still flopping around inside.</p><p>One of the men noticed him watching. He gave a small nod of his head that Zuko returned. He wondered if they liked living in the Fire Nation and not having to eat people.</p><p>00000</p><p>Since Iroh had been serving them tea since his arrival, the crew served baiju that evening; quality alcohol from the Earth Kingdom that they’d gotten in a trade that day.</p><p>It was potent stuff. While Iroh preferred tea, he would not insult his hosts.</p><p>Iroh drank in small, polite sips. He drank slowly and just enough that he’d barely even get a light buzz and only one serving. One cup would be enough for him. Zuko had taken one whiff of the alcohol and the face he made showed a very clear opinion on what he thought of it. A few crewmembers laughed at him in friendly jest.</p><p>“When he’s older, I’m sure he’ll like the good stuff!” one man said.</p><p>The others raised their glasses, toasting various things, places, and people; those they missed and those long gone.</p><p>A few rounds later, one of the men began drunkenly flirting with Hanabi. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. The others laughed at his being rejected. From the way he flopped onto the deck and stayed there, he probably wasn’t going to remember much – and have a massive headache and a crick in his neck to boot.</p><p>With another group, a man and woman were arm-wrestling while several people cheered.</p><p>The Captain and two others were playing instruments. It was livelier than any party Iroh had ever been to at the palace. The same restrictive rules didn’t apply to people here.</p><p>Next to him, Yoichi was silent as he took a few large swigs from his cup and slumped forward. He didn’t passed out, but he was already drunk. He refilled his cup four more times and repeated the process.</p><p>It was loud, yet oddly peaceful.</p><p>“I had a younger brother, once. Michi. Zuko kinda…reminds me of him.” Yoichi’s quiet voice rumbled next to him, only somewhat slurring. Iroh had to lean in to hear him. The alcohol likely loosened his tongue. “He was…different. He only used simple words. He’d get overwhelmed with crowds and needed to get away, sometimes.</p><p>“But Michi – he was smart – liked collecting smooth stones and putting them in these intricate patterns. He could literally spend <em>hours</em> working on them. I always had to take food out to him because he’d forget to eat otherwise.”</p><p>A sad, rueful smile was on Yoichi’s face as he looked up at the evening sky. It was filled with reds and purples with splashes of orange. Like sailing through a painting. “Agni, they were <em>so</em> elaborate. He could’ve been a stone mason. He should’ve been. Nobles would’ve been lining up for miles just to have his work, I’m sure. I was proud being his big brother.”</p><p>“It sounds like you were a very good brother,” is the only thing Iroh can think to say. Referring to someone in the past tense was something he was still coming to terms with.</p><p>Iroh almost envied that relationship, considering where he and Ozai stood as family. Azulon encouraged the rivalry; not the relationship. He probably fed into Ozai’s anger and insecurities. It was too late to look back with regrets on what he should have done with Ozai.</p><p>Yoichi covered his face, and Iroh could hear the choke in his voice, nearly drowned out by the drunken shouting and music. “I failed him. I came back from school one day, and Michi was just…<em>gone.</em> My parents sent him off, somewhere – because he was “too much work”.” Yoichi’s voice was laced with sarcasm as he snorted bitterly. “They wouldn’t tell me who bought him, no matter how much I pleaded...”</p><p>Yoichi glanced at Zuko, who was contentedly playing with Sango and her kits. They all ran circles around Zuko, and in between his legs as they chased after a small toy another crewmember had constructed out of rope and wood.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Michi.”</p><p>It felt like an empty apology.</p><p>Yoichi shook his head. “It…it doesn’t really matter anymore.” He then admitted with bitter honesty, “I left so I wouldn’t have to take care of my parents. If they weren’t going to care for one son, then their other son wasn’t going to care for them.”</p><p>His voice was heavy with resentment that showed it <em>still</em> very much mattered.</p><p>The scandals that certainly followed would have made his family whoever they were, the main source of gossip for months. All the rumors surrounding the family would have made them hide away. Especially if someone knew where Yoichi was working. By <em>choice.</em></p><p>Iroh couldn’t help but think of how <em>wrong</em> it was, what happened to Michi. Iroh felt guilt, because he <em>knew</em> that this sort of thing went on <em>all</em> the time. Even if flawed children stayed with their families, they were often hidden away; their existence never really acknowledged.</p><p>It was sort of the common knowledge that no-one openly discussed. He could ignore it, as that was simply how things had always been done. He had gone through his entire life so far, easily ignoring people like Michi…and like Zuko.</p><p>It had never mattered.</p><p>It was simply accepted and expected that flawed people would be hidden away from public view, so that their enemies would only see the most elite and powerful. Or to maintain that perfect public image that everyone strived for. They still had their uses…it was just always outside of the other Nations’ view.</p><p>He could ignore all of it, because it had never affected him <em>personally</em>. But now, that he personally witnessed the cruelty – and saw the grief that was on Yoichi’s face as he spoke of his brother – who may not even be alive anymore… Michi was treated more like an animal being bartered off than an actual Human.</p><p>How did the parents justify it when asked? Did they twist the gossip to their advantage? Probably made themselves out to be the poor victims of a rebellious, ungrateful, cold-hearted son who didn’t understand their plight.</p><p>Zuko was cast aside so easily, and treated so cruelly by his father and grandfather…it was wrong. He remembered Ursa’s sad expression as they left her behind.</p><p>Yoichi’s family had fallen apart thanks to the mentality of hiding flaws. That they could treat people so callously because it was what everyone did and no-one questioned it – and the ones who did had to deal with the fallout. Yoichi actually thought it was far better to live a difficult life like this one, than to have anything to do with his parents.</p><p>Why did it take for Iroh to be affected so personally to finally acknowledge things? It shouldn’t have. He’d had the power to fix this at some point when he finally took over the Dragon Throne, except now…he couldn’t. Somewhere he heard an accusing voice say, <em>and you wouldn’t have, because you didn’t have a reason to care.</em></p><p>The mask fell later that night.</p><p>That night, Iroh’s sobs were muffled. He thought of the son he had lost because of his own refusal to listen; powered by a desire to win at any cost. Lu Ten was dead because of him.</p><p>He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned in surprise to see Zuko.</p><p>In the soft moonlight, Iroh could see Zuko’s open concern.</p><p>Iroh wanted to hug Zuko, except he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Zuko should give hugs on his terms. Instead, Iroh gently squeezed Zuko’s hand.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ Iroh signed. He felt a bit better.</p><p>Zuko didn’t really look at him, but he gently squeezed Iroh’s hand in return.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>They stopped at a Fire Nation port at one of the smaller Fire Nation islands a week later after leaving the Capital. The buildings were simpler and weren’t nearly as grand as they were in Caldera. They were still beautiful shades of reds and blacks with elements of gold, and built to show their Nation’s skill and pride.</p><p>They needed to head out, since Piandao was expecting them later that evening.</p><p>As they were leaving, Yoichi called out to Iroh.</p><p>Iroh turned, and Zuko stayed focused on the sights around him; more fascinated by everything else.</p><p>Yoichi’s eyes widened and he pointed, “Zuko is-!”</p><p>“Hey, watch it kid!” someone yelled, and Iroh’s attention immediately went back to Zuko.</p><p>He turned in time to see a man pulling a cart stop short; nearly running into Zuko – who had been jerked back by Hanabi. The man began loudly scolding him about watching where he was going. Zuko looked increasingly perplexed, and worried.</p><p>Hanabi was holding onto Zuko’s arm and she was apologizing to the irritated man.</p><p>Zuko gave a few, quick signs that Iroh knew were apologies as well.</p><p>The man pulling the cart scoffed. “I can’t believe you let him out in the open.”</p><p>That was completely unnecessary, Iroh thought. Zuko was just a child – a <em>person</em>. He was allowed to be out in the world if he wanted to. Even if the world insisted he be out of sight, out of mind.</p><p>“What was that?!” Hanabi shot back, looking irate. She looked ready to demand an Agni Kai right then and there. “Come back and say that to my face, you effin’-!”</p><p>Iroh put his hand on Hanabi’s shoulder to calm her down.</p><p>“Some people,” she muttered.</p><p>He then nearly gripped both of Zuko’s shoulders, but he held his upper arms instead. Iroh frowned at Zuko, letting him know that he wasn’t pleased. He signed as purposefully as he could to emphasize his point.</p><p>‘You need to <em>pay attention</em>. That man was mad because you got in the way. You could have gotten hurt. Always, always, look both ways before crossing the road. Understand?’</p><p>A nod.</p><p>‘Good.’</p><p>It was painfully obvious that Zuko wasn’t aware of how to be around a moving crowd.</p><p>Seeing a few people walk by with a small herd of chicken-goats and a large zebra-dog helping herd them was enough to grab Zuko’s attention. He didn’t move, but he watched the farmers walk by with their stock in fascination.</p><p>Teaching him to pay extra attention to his environment for his safety was added to the ever-growing list - and made the top priority.</p><p>Looking relieved, Yoichi walked up to them.</p><p>Akito swore, several words that he’d likely picked up from his time out at sea. He crouched in front of Zuko and was speaking to him, though Iroh didn’t catch much of it.</p><p>Yoichi had a hand behind his back, and he looked at Iroh. “Would it be alright…for Zuko to have a pet?”</p><p>Iroh wasn’t sure what Zuko had been allowed at the palace. A pet would probably be good company.</p><p>“Of course,” Iroh said, and he got Zuko to pay attention to Yoichi once Akito was done speaking to him.</p><p>Yoichi nodded to Iroh, before handing a ferret-fox kit to Zuko. It was the one that insisted on sticking her nose into everything, and liked settling on his lap and shoulders.</p><p>“She’s yours,” Yoichi said as he signed.</p><p>Zuko held the ferret-fox close, and looked up at Yoichi with wide eyes before he glanced at Iroh questioningly, as if he were asking permission.</p><p>Iroh nodded, earning an almost-smile from Zuko. He’d been the most content Iroh had seen him with the ferret-foxes since leaving the Capital. If Zuko was happy with a ferret-fox, than Iroh wasn’t going to deny him owning one.</p><p>‘Thank you,’ Zuko signed, looking awed and grateful.</p><p>‘Do you know what you’re going to name her?’ Yoichi asked.</p><p>Zuko thought for a moment before signing, ‘Sen.’</p><p>‘Nice name,’ Yoichi nodded in approval, earning a small smile from Zuko. ‘Be careful of yourselves.’</p><p>Zuko gently took Yoichi’s hand and corrected him – and Yoichi huffed in what Iroh figured was his version of a laugh.</p><p>‘Take care,’ Yoichi signed correctly.</p><p>Hanabi and Akito waved their goodbyes.</p><p>Someone on the ship called for him, so after giving them another wave he started heading back to the ship. He turned briefly to give a nod of his head, sentiments that they returned.</p><p>Iroh then led the way, walking quickly; but not so fast that Zuko couldn’t keep up or tired out easily.</p><p>-+-+-+-</p><p>Sen seemed content on riding Zuko’s shoulders, and once she jumped off to chase after a fire-field rat. They paused to wait, and Sen returned a few minutes later with her prize. Which she promptly tried to share with Zuko, though he understandably declined. Sen chittered at him as if she were scolding him.</p><p>Sen chittered at something coming up from behind them, and Iroh turned to see a young woman riding a mongoose lizard. He quickly and gently pulled Zuko to the side so the woman could pass. She barely even acknowledged them beyond a quick glance.</p><p> ‘Where are we going now?’ Zuko asked once they were on their way again.</p><p>‘To see an old friend,’ Iroh said.</p><p>Zuko huffed and rolled his eyes as if that weren’t the answer he was looking for.</p><p>0000</p><p>Piandao welcomed his old friend being led by Fat into his home, and nodded at the boy – who must have been Zuko – who simply glanced at him with a nervous expression. The kid stuck close to Iroh, and…was that a ferret-fox? Iroh had failed to mention pets.</p><p>Hopefully the creature wouldn’t get into too much trouble. Fat would be annoyed at having to clean up after it. Piandao would certainly be hearing about it later if that were the case.</p><p>Iroh moved his hands awkwardly, as he introduced Zuko and Sen to Piandao.</p><p>He was only somewhat aware of the situation, and he honestly wasn’t sure how he was going to go about teaching a deaf student. It would be a first. Piandao was one who enjoyed challenges.</p><p>Zuko glanced at the various weapons along the wall, definitely curious. That was a promising sign. If the boy had come sauntering in, expecting his tutelage; then he’d have a lesson in humility. If he had come in and not at least expressed <em>some</em> interest in the weapons, then there would not have been any hope for him.</p><p>He stole a glance at the boy, and saw that he was watching him carefully – like he was being wary.</p><p>That blatant wariness was concerning, especially for one so young.</p><p>So Piandao ignored it, because no-one likes that sort of thing being pointed out. He had some scrap paper and a calligraphy brush. Iroh had told him that Zuko could read and write, and this was a conversation between a Master and his potential student.</p><p>He wrote down in his elegant script,</p><p>
  <em>“Greetings, young Zuko. I’m Piandao. Your uncle wants me to train you as a swordsman. I want to ask you, why should I?”</em>
</p><p>This was a test, of course. Anyone who <em>demanded</em> that they be trained had no right to even wield a pocketknife. Blades were more than just tools; and were not mere toys. It was insulting to a blade to be treated as either.</p><p>Zuko’s response was a very uncommitted shrug. In fact, Zuko seemed…distant. Like he didn’t really trust Piandao.</p><p>That sort of gave Piandao pause. He glanced at Iroh with some mild concern. There seemed to be several more underlying issues than what Iroh had shared.</p><p>“He’s been a bit…well,” Iroh sounded tired and a bit guilty, “standoffish with most people.”</p><p>Piandao sighed under his breath and considered the situation. He’d be willing to wait, showing Zuko that he expected an answer and not a shrug.</p><p>Zuko just scratched at Sen’s ears and she made a mix of squeak and chirp noises. Sen suddenly took off after a lizard-mouse. Huffing a little when his source of distraction took off, he eyed Piandao with a frown, and there was clearly some sort of internal debate going on.</p><p>He pushed the brush and inkwell towards Zuko expectantly.</p><p>Zuko eyed him with some suspicion; as his gaze went from what he had written, to Piandao and back. Did he think that Piandao had ulterior motives?</p><p>Finally, Zuko wrote out a simple, <em>“Why?”</em></p><p>It seemed as if he had more to add, but hesitated. There was also so much more to what Zuko was asking with that simple question.</p><p>Would Zuko reject his teachings if he didn’t like Piandao’s answer?</p><p>There was more to it, of course. Iroh had given him the bare bones of the situation with his nephew – that Zuko was afraid of his own element, and Piandao was the only one he could think of for the boy to start over.</p><p>A foundation for something new. To take something that was broken and refine it.</p><p>
  <em>“You deserve a fresh start.”</em>
</p><p>Zuko snorted when he read it, almost smiling. But not quite.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not very good at firebending. I don’t know if I’ll be any good at swords.”</em>
</p><p>That wasn’t the response Piandao was expecting, and he frowned at what he read. He studied Zuko’s expression carefully. A couple of short sentences even on paper said quite a bit.</p><p>This wasn’t humility speaking. This was someone who had been told they weren’t worth the effort. If someone didn’t think they were worth the effort, then they wouldn’t bother to try.</p><p>Zuko glanced over at Iroh for a moment, before tapping the paper thoughtfully with the brush.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think I can learn? I promise I won’t waste your time. I want a chance.”</em>
</p><p>Zuko looked down at what he had written for a moment before he hastily added a “please”. He looked at Piandao hopefully – even somewhat defiantly.</p><p>Piandao expertly hid a smile. </p><p>A person who had gotten knocked down and got up again was most tenacious, and if honed, was an admirable quality to have. He had a fire in his eyes that anticipated whatever challenges Piandao could give; and he was determined to meet them head on.</p><p>Piandao knew that he’d just found a new student.</p><p>He took the brush and wrote out,</p><p>
  <em>“Rest up, for now. We’ll have lunch. I will train you.”</em>
</p><p>Zuko looked so surprised, his jaw hung open as he stared at Piandao. Sen took the opportunity to run up and stick its latest catch into Zuko’s mouth.</p><p>Piandao chuckled as Zuko held the kit at arms’ length as he coughed and spit. Sen just made some pleased-sounding squeaks and yips as she flicked her fluffy tail. Zuko glared at his pet, and put her on the ground. Sen made cackling noises and rolled around on the ground with her prize – and seemed to expect Zuko to join her.</p><p>Piandao openly laughed as Zuko glared, as did Fat, and even Iroh.</p><p>Zuko’s glare intensified as he huffed, his cheeks slightly pink. He made a few motions that were lost on Piandao, and he marched off towards the fountain to rinse his mouth out.</p><p>Iroh looked pleased and very thankful. He gave something of a bow to Piandao from where he was sitting.</p><p>“I do feel a bit guilty that I didn’t understand everything my nephew just said,” Iroh admitted sheepishly. “I still have a lot to learn.”</p><p>“He’s an interesting one.” Piandao replied. “And you said he was a Firebender, correct?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Firebenders were usually so hot-headed. Zuko showed admirable control, even at his age. But maybe he didn’t respond with such a fiery outburst because he’d been on the receiving end of his father’s temper.</p><p> Sen sticking a dead lizard-mouse into his mouth while humorous, would have made other people embarrassed, angry and lash out. Zuko didn’t even punish the creature; he just accepted the situation for what it was.</p><p>An interesting one, indeed.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Piandao took a cursory glance at some of the scrolls on Sign Language Iroh had. It was simple enough, he thought, for starting out. Then he could learn the more important bits later.</p><p>He gave Zuko a blunted sword, which he honestly looked fairly awkward holding. He was obviously surprised and so relieved when Piandao slowly went through a few Signs explaining, “The sword is more than just a tool or weapon. It is an extension of you. A sword extends your reach. You must think of it as being part of your own body.”</p><p>Zuko made a humming noise that Piandao took as affirmation.</p><p>Zuko was awkward on his feet, as if he didn’t really know what to do with them.</p><p>When Piandao reached to adjust Zuko, his sword clattered to the stone ground when he panicked. He also looked sorry and embarrassed at such an intense reaction to simply having someone reach for him.</p><p>It had to be exhausting to constantly be on the defensive.</p><p>Instead of acknowledging it, Piandao picked up Zuko’s sword and handed it to him. Then, he purposefully held his hands out and slowly reached for Zuko’s arms to adjust his position. The first few times, Zuko reacted; but as they went on, he still flinched but he reacted less.</p><p>“You need to plant your feet like this; you need to be able to shift your feet without losing your balance," Piandao instructed, and he noticed the look of relief on his student’s face.</p><p>The first time Piandao knocked Zuko off his feet, he approached the boy to correct him – and Zuko froze again, looking up at him nervously. So Piandao quickly took a few steps back and squatted down as if he hadn’t noticed anything and spoke slowly to guide Zuko through what he needed to do.</p><p>The boy was knocked on his backside more than once, but he scowled and glared with determination. Once it was clear that Piandao wasn’t going to do anything like whatever Zuko thought he would do – Zuko gradually became more comfortable.</p><p>After the fifth round, Zuko managed to block almost all of his strikes and was lasting longer each round. Piandao tried a maneuver where he came at Zuko from behind at an angle – because not everyone had honor – and they would take advantage of striking from behind if they could.</p><p>It was with pleasant surprise that Zuko actually managed to turn and block him, though it did make Zuko lose his root as he stumbled a few steps. It was a blind spot for most people. His peripheral vision had to have been excellent to have seen that coming.</p><p>Taking a short break, Piandao spoke slowly and clearly, adding in a few Signs to help make things clearer.</p><p>“The sword is versatile… What? Hmm…it means being able to adapt to change. A sword is versatile in the hands of a master.” Piandao unsheathed his sword and went through a series of steps and smooth slashes before sheathing his sword again. “Just as the imagination is limitless, so too are the possibilities of a sword.”</p><p>That was a fine speech, and from the way Zuko was looking at him with excitement and wonderment, he was able to get his point across.</p><p>0000</p><p>Piandao put a sheet of paper down in front of him, and Zuko watched quizzically. He paid attention carefully as Piandao explained to him something about identity, stamping his name, and learning to stamp his name on the battlefield… Was he supposed to write his name on the battlefield or something?</p><p>“Remember, you cannot take back a stroke of the brush, or a stroke of the sword.”</p><p>Zuko wrote his name out, easy enough.</p><p>But Piandao shook his head. “Write your name again.”</p><p>Zuko frowned. ‘But I wrote my name.’</p><p>Piandao took a moment to respond. “Yes, you did. But you need to do it again.”</p><p>‘Why?’</p><p>“Because, you didn’t do it correctly.”</p><p>Zuko had no idea what <em>that</em> meant. He’d spelt his name correctly. Did he want his name bigger on the paper? So Zuko wrote his name bigger.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>Zuko scowled and wrote his name again.</p><p>“Your handwriting’s very nice, but a little too smooth if you ask me.”</p><p>Two more times and <em>still,</em> it wasn’t what he wanted. Zuko gripped the edges of the most recent clean parchment in his hands; smoke started to rise from the paper. Zuko glared at Piandao – and yes, Zuko was well-aware when he was acting like a brat – he slammed the paper down on the table and wrote out his name as quickly as possible. Drops of ink may have splashed his face and the table, but Zuko was too frustrated to care.</p><p>He added the final stroke to his name with a certain amount of flourish and pettiness, and sent Piandao a <em>look </em>that dared him to tell Zuko to write his name <em>again.</em></p><p>Piandao picked up the paper with a raised brow and a small smirk on his face. “While it is a little messy – it can be perfected. You must have speed and confidence in your strikes while on the battlefield when leaving your mark.” Piandao nodded approvingly. “Well done.”</p><p>Zuko must have made a noise, because Piandao looked at him with an expression of surprise. “What was that?”</p><p>Zuko immediately covered his mouth and averted his eyes, and his posture was stiff.</p><p>Piandao gave his arm a gentle tap and leaned away, giving him plenty of space. Zuko looked up at him cautiously.</p><p>His expression was one of…sadness, maybe.</p><p>“Come on, next lesson.” Piandao said, standing up and motioning for Zuko to follow.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Piandao motioned to the landscape in front of them, telling him to take in details and to paint them down after only being able to view the scenery for a select amount of time.</p><p>What exactly this had to do with sword training was anyone’s guess. Zuko highly doubted he’d ever be anywhere near a battlefield, but he took the lessons anyway.</p><p>There were several colors of paint in front of Zuko for him to choose from, and from what he had gathered, Piandao hadn’t actually <em>said</em> he had to use <em>all</em> the colors. So Zuko took in all the details that he could; the mountains; a waterfall; lots of hills…should he be adding the clouds, too?</p><p>Piandao tapped his arm, letting him know that time was up.</p><p>Zuko used the black paint to make a simple painting. It wasn’t complicated, and to him the basic info was right there. He even added a mongoose lizard by the water.</p><p>Piandao looked at the drawing. “Only one color, hm?”</p><p>Zuko explained his reasoning, and he thought he saw Piandao smirk for a second before becoming seriousness again.</p><p>‘I don’t think all the colors matter, because the important details are there, right?’ Zuko pointed to his drawing. ‘Anyway, if something is important enough, I can add the color. Too many colors is too much.’</p><p>Piandao shrugged a shoulder and nodded. He pointed at the mongoose lizard, “What’s that blob?”</p><p>‘Mongoose lizard,’</p><p>“…There aren’t any out there right now, though.”</p><p>‘I’ve seen maps with sea monsters drawn on them.’ Zuko reasoned, and that was explanation enough in his opinion. There had been a disappointing lack of sea monsters while they had been on the merchant ship. So why else would maps have them if not for decoration and to make them less boring?</p><p>Piandao shook his head, and his expression was one of…he was sort of smiling at Zuko. He just waved his hand to tell Zuko to follow, and they picked up all the supplies to walk back.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>After taking a short break, Fat stepped up with a wooden sword in hand.</p><p>“You’re going to have a spar with Fat,” Piandao explained, “You remember what I told you when we had our first spar, right?”</p><p>Zuko nodded, then went and picked out two wooden swords. When Piandao asked him why, he awkwardly tucked both swords under an arm and replied, ‘You told me needed to defend my right side more. I can do that, now.’</p><p>Two swords were better than one, right?</p><p>00000</p><p>Fat beat him easily, but Zuko refused to stay down. He was quick to adapt and learn from his mistakes. Yes, he may have pouted and scowled, but he paid attention when Fat showed Zuko how he moved wrong, and what he should have done instead.</p><p>Piandao approved.</p><p>Judging by Fat’s expression, he was clearly enjoying himself. Having a child willing to learn, it was refreshing.</p><p>Piandao glanced at Iroh out of the corner of his eye, and noticed how tired he looked. Iroh looked years older right then, but Piandao wasn’t going to be the one to point that out.</p><p>“He’s a good student,” Piandao said conversationally.</p><p>“Hm? Oh. Yes, he is.” Iroh replied absentmindedly.</p><p>Iroh chuckled under his breath at the pair just then. Piandao glanced over to see Fat clutch his side dramatically as he collapsed to one knee on the ground. Zuko committed full-heartedly by falling to the ground and reaching for the sky with outstretched fingers.</p><p>Shaking his head, Piandao smiled fondly.</p><p>“It’s nearly dinnertime. We should head in.”</p><p>Fat’s meals were always amazing, of course.</p><p>Iroh was mostly silent and absent-minded over the course of the following days. Piandao didn’t push, but he sat with Iroh in his solemn silence. It was during these times that Piandao studied the Sign Language books Iroh had with him. Might as well be productive.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>‘I thought you would be training me.’ Zuko told Piandao.</p><p>‘What? You don’t like Fat?’</p><p>Zuko quickly waved his hands to show that wasn’t what he meant, and he scowled (an expression he seemed to default to) when Piandao laughed.</p><p>‘He’s laying the foundation of swordsmanship with you, and then you will face me when you are ready.’</p><p>Zuko accepted that answer.</p><p>-+-+-+-+-</p><p>“I feel adrift, and lost.” Iroh admitted to Piandao. “A ship with no Captain, and not even a tailwind.”</p><p>Very poetic.</p><p>“Finding a new purpose in life can be difficult.” Piandao said. “Sometimes, we think we know our purpose. The roles given to us or that we have taken upon ourselves become our identity. Then it gets ripped out from under you, and everything you thought you were doesn’t exist anymore.”</p><p>Rumors in the Fire Nation were that Iroh was a disgraced Prince, though everyone still respected him as a General. But the Siege of Ba Sing Se was infamous in all the right and wrong ways.</p><p>Piandao had heard whispers of how the fallen soldiers at the 600 day siege had died, Lu Ten being among them. He ignored the gossipers, feeling like they were none of his business. He would not contribute to gossip. He didn’t speak up against it either, because overheard gossip held valuable information. If he became known as the one who spoke out against whatever people were blatantly talking about; then they would all go silent when he came around. They would be unwilling to even talk to him.</p><p>So he simply stayed quiet; and acknowledged the gossip when it was convenient, and never contributed to rumors.</p><p>“I was a husband, a General, a Prince, and a father, and now…I’m none of those things.”</p><p>There was a lot to unpack here. Piandao in no way was someone that could give proper advice about any of this. His life had been pretty tame compared to most. Since he was a Noble, he didn’t necessarily have to fight in the front lines for his Nation. Special privileges, and all. He’d had a sort of contract with Azulon to serve in their military for a set amount of time, and Piandao would never see the frontlines. </p><p>His swordsmanship skills were put to good use because he could train the non-benders instead. Piandao made sure that several people could pass on his lessons; he’d hated how some young faces of the people he trained were never seen again.</p><p>“Kintsugi, you know,” Piandao said quietly, “is the art of taking something that is broken and putting it back together with a lacquer mixed with gold. No matter how broken something is, it can be repaired and still be just as beautiful.”</p><p>“…Be repaired?” Iroh asked, looking thoughtful. “Of course. I need to go meditate, thank you.”</p><p>Iroh walked away to meditate in private.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>A few days later, Piandao guided Zuko over to the swords – since Zuko favored using two blades, Piandao presented Zuko with the Dao.</p><p>Piandao demonstrated with the swords, then handed them to Zuko.</p><p>‘Now, you try. See how they feel, they are two halves to a whole.’</p><p>Zuko had a natural way with swords, it seemed. He was quick to learn and adapt – Dao were fitting.</p><p>Of course, Zuko would be making his own swords. Piandao was there every step of the way, guiding his student and only stepping in if he needed to.</p><p>The end result was a beautiful pair of Dao that Zuko was very proud of. He’d had every right to be. Making your own blades built a unique companionship with them.</p><p>He looked very excited when Piandao told him, ‘Now, you will face me.’</p><p>00000</p><p>Piandao was proud as Zuko stepped forward with more confidence than he’d had just three months prior. He remembered all of his steps and ducked low under Piandao’s horizontal strike. Zuko then arched one of his swords upwards, forcing Piandao back.</p><p>Every strike was executed with precision.</p><p>Piandao flipped and lurched forward, and Zuko had to quickly tilt his head to the side to keep from getting his face skewered. Zuko did get a small cut on his cheek, but he ignored it.</p><p>Piandao thought that he may have heard Iroh gasp, but he couldn’t stop to check. Zuko was using both swords near-flawlessly. Really, any mistakes were so minor; and Zuko’s execution of wielding the Dao made up for them.</p><p>He had to be mindful.</p><p>Dao swords worked together has a whole. One moved first, while the other followed, hardly ever on the same path. One was basically the shadow of the other. The wielder’s entire body went into the strikes, never stopping.</p><p>Zuko’s strikes flowed naturally, he didn’t hesitate even once. He was completely focused. Piandao was skilled at facing duel wielders, and knew how to counter.</p><p>Being overconfident just because a person had two swords instead of one would be a swordsman’s folly.</p><p>Zuko went into a rotating motion as he weaved low; Piandao of course naturally defended himself – only for Zuko to have his second sword swing upwards. He got a small cut on his arm, but the rule was that Zuko had to strike his chest, side, or back – something that accounted to a death blow.</p><p>Zuko did look happy for a split second, but focused once again. Far too soon to celebrate.</p><p>He dodged a strike from Piandao’s blade – which clipped several hairs – and Zuko drew in close. Piandao barely, <em>just barely</em> dodged getting stabbed. If Iroh’s concerned “Zuko!” was anything to go by, Piandao would have to remind the kid not to take such dangerous risks.</p><p>Piandao was surprised (but not by that much) when Zuko managed to weave his leg behind him and hook his foot. Piandao instinctively went to correct himself - but then he felt a small cut at his side. Zuko spun around to his front and stopped short of cutting Piandao’s face.</p><p>Perhaps taking those risks were worth it, if this was the end result.</p><p>Piandao smiled. ‘Well done.’</p><p>Zuko smiled, looking pleased and rightfully proud. They both gave a respectful bow.</p><p>Piandao indicated Zuko should come closer as he leaned forward and signed, ‘For your uncle’s sanity, don’t take such dangerous risks in the future.’</p><p>Zuko made a face at him that showed he held no promises. Ah, well. He tried.</p><p>‘You hungry?’ he asked. ‘Fat told me he was making cold noodles with his spiced fish.’</p><p>Zuko nodded excitedly.</p><p>Iroh walked up and reminded Zuko to clean up before they went to lunch.</p><p>Piandao smiled at Iroh. “I’m looking forward to what your nephew can do when he gets older.”</p><p>Iroh looked proud, though he shook his head. “I think my nephew is trying to take what years I have left off of my life.”</p><p>Seeing what Zuko could do now; if he continued training his skills, then in the future he would be quite formidable.</p><p>00000</p><p>Iroh had been given permission to use the library if he so desired. He was mostly looking for something to distract himself. His bending felt…weaker, and more far away lately. Meditating consistently was getting increasingly difficult. The fact that he had a difficult time sleeping because he always saw the faces of the soldiers he’d sent to their deaths; and saw a twisted, burned Lu Ten stumble towards him, always asking “why?” in a raspy, hollow voice… Nowadays, it was Zuko’s face he saw.</p><p>He’d only been getting a few hours’ worth of sleep each night, if that.</p><p>He could still feel his Fire, which was a relief, except… bending just didn’t feel the same, not anymore.</p><p>His nephew needed him, but Iroh was no good as he was.</p><p>He was looking for an answer, he supposed. While this certainly wasn’t Won Shi Tong’s library, Fat and Piandao had collections of ancient manuscripts that they’d managed to salvage. Sozin had ordered certain texts to be destroyed, and having a collection like they did – they could be punished – execution would be far kinder than anything. It would be a secret Iroh took with him to his grave.</p><p>He chose a scroll at random, and took a seat.</p><p>This scroll involved the art of firebending, an ancient tribe…and Dragons. The texts spoke of firebending rituals, ancient Fire Spirits, and knowledge lost to time and conquest.</p><p>Oh. Iroh leaned back in his chair as he remembered old ruins, a tribe thought dead, and Dragons. Along with his promise never to tell anyone about them when he left.</p><p>Yes, he’d promised them. But now…he thought of Zuko who was <em>still</em> scared of his own Element; and himself, feeling so lost and adrift. Iroh felt that maybe he needed that reminder of what Fire actually was.</p><p>The Sun Warriors were Firebenders who were unmatched; the Benders that followed after them didn’t even compare.</p><p>Maybe, Iroh hoped, if he returned to the ruins – find the answer to whatever he’s looking for. Seeking wisdom in ancient sources was always the best way to go. Maybe his reading choice wasn’t so random after all.</p><p>Perhaps once Zuko finishes his training with Piandao – then they can go on this venture. Zuko probably needed his own answer to his firebending. A Bender shouldn’t fear their element. Firebenders needed to be able to release their energy, otherwise it can make them feel prickly and feverish. Maybe even stir-crazy.</p><p>Iroh began to map out a route to the ruins. At least he had something of a plan, now. He wouldn’t necessarily be breaking his promise if he didn’t tell Zuko where they were going or why.</p><p>He’d explain to the Chief when they arrived.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>“We should do some sightseeing,” Iroh suggested to Zuko, signing as he did so.</p><p>He noticed the way Zuko was staring at him. With suspicion, and clearly trying to put something together.</p><p>‘Fine,’ Zuko relented, ‘I guess travelling won’t be <em>that</em> bad.’</p><p>It was truly impressive that Zuko could so visibly express a put-upon tone. But it was more than obvious that he was excited.</p><p>“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Piandao said, “Zuko has come so far in a short amount of time.”</p><p>Zuko made a face at Piandao and ducked his head from the praise.</p><p>Iroh started making plans for what they would need on their trip, and mapped out their course. He silently prayed that Agni and the Spirits would guide them safely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ASL has dialects.<br/>Natto is gross.<br/>Sen is a troublemaker<br/>~⭐the more you know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lessons We Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh still has some learning to do. Zuko meets a Dragon. A Sun Warrior finally gets her student. Zuko thinks married people are weird.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter…ugh, this chapter. What started as one chapter essentially bloomed into several (yay?) because lore suddenly became a thing as I brainstormed. This one chapter branched out into like four. Lucky me. </p><p>If I kept messing with it I'd never get the thing published.</p><p>Tags have been updated. If there’s something you feel needs tagging, please let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh smiled at Zuko, who was petting their newly-acquired mongoose lizard, which had affectionately been called ‘Tofu’ by Zuko. Tofu was making grumbling noises as Sen scampered around her feet, and up and down her back.</p><p>Tofu let out a soft growl and jerked her head when Sen decided crawl on her nose. Zuko quickly caught Sen out of the air, and Tofu snorted at Sen. Sen made her own growling noises as she flattened her ears and flicked her tail in annoyance.</p><p>Zuko was frowning at them both, and he scolded them through Sign, though he only received a curious, blank expression from Tofu. Sen at least, sort of seemed to understand that her master was displeased. She wiggled around on the ground making a high pitched laughing-squeaking noise while exposing her belly.</p><p>‘Try to get along, you’re traveling together,’ Zuko signed to the animals.</p><p>Did the animals even understand? Iroh couldn’t be sure. Tofu sent a huff of air out of her nose at Zuko then scratched her jaw with her hind leg. Sen stopped wriggling around on the ground and cocked her head and sneezed.</p><p>Iroh didn’t bother trying to hide his amusement as he watched. It was good to see Zuko like this; to see him be the child that he was – not closed off. Where his biggest concern was trying to get two different animals to get along.</p><p>“He’ll be alright,” Piandao said, likely thinking the same thing Iroh was.</p><p>Piandao got down on one knee to talk with Zuko, and Iroh left them to it. It was a moment between student and master.</p><p>Afterwards, Iroh and Zuko both bowed, thanking both Piandao and Fat.</p><p>Piandao affectionately ruffled Zuko’s hair and smirked at the scowl he received – though, Zuko didn’t bother with pulling away or shoving Piandao’s hand off.</p><p>‘Take care of your uncle,’ Piandao signed, sending a wink at Iroh. ‘Someone needs to be in charge.’</p><p>Iroh took mock offence. ‘You make me sound so…’ Iroh wasn’t sure what the sign for ‘irresponsible’ was, so he signed ‘rash’ and ‘careless’.</p><p>Zuko made a small noise, like a huff – that was probably a laugh.</p><p>It was the first time Iroh heard Zuko laugh, small and brief as it was.</p><p>+-+-+</p><p>Iroh had Zuko ride Tofu as they went into town, but he still reminded his nephew, ‘Pay attention to your surroundings, don’t wander off, don’t get distracted, stay with me, stay with Tofu…’</p><p>He tried to remember if he’d forgotten anything. If Iroh couldn’t keep his eyes on Zuko, he still wanted him where he left him.</p><p>At the port, Zuko started tugging on Iroh’s arm and pointing at one of the shops.</p><p>He followed along after his nephew, ready to pull Zuko out of the way, just in case. Thankfully, Zuko at least seemed to be looking around before moving forward. Sen was perched on his shoulder, neck stretched out as she sniffed at the air.</p><p>He followed closely after Zuko, who stopped outside one of the market stalls. This one was selling various shiny trinkets. There were several pieces that glittered in the sun.</p><p>Zuko picked up a piece, and examined it. It was a beautifully carved butterfly-wasp hairpin. It had small pink beads dangling from it, along small red and purple gemstones.</p><p>Iroh noticed a particularly fancy tea set and admired its artistry.</p><p>“You both have a good eye,” the stall owner complimented conversationally with a smile as he made his way over. “That was made in the Earth Kingdom.”</p><p> After examining the hairpin, Zuko held it up to Iroh questioningly.</p><p>“You want that?” Iroh asked curiously. It was an odd choice.</p><p>Looking almost embarrassed, his nephew nodded. ‘For A-Z-U-L-A.’</p><p>That…that was a surprise. He didn’t think that Zuko would have even had such a relationship with Azula to warrant even considering buying her a gift. Perhaps it was the hope of wanting something more. Azula had seemed so callous and uncaring when he last saw her. Even if their relationship was nearly non-existent, at least her brother still thought of her.</p><p>“Are you sure? Maybe she’d like a new doll?”</p><p>Iroh didn’t know exactly how to describe the look Zuko gave him just then. It was the expression of someone who had been told an intentionally bad joke and the punchline had fell terribly short. It was also very judgmental and offended.</p><p>“What?” Iroh asked.</p><p>Zuko scowled at Iroh and held out the hairpin very insistently.</p><p>Iroh conceded.</p><p>Haggling was an art form, and he was able to talk the stall owner down to 23 gold pieces compared to his original 55. Iroh also bought a tea set he didn’t need, which probably helped in reducing the price for the hairpin.</p><p>On the way to hire a carrier, Iroh spotted a beautiful doll and bought that for Azula as well. A little girl enjoyed these sort of things after all.</p><p>Zuko wrote a letter to Azula, and looked very pleased as he did so.</p><p>Iroh wasn’t allowed to see it. When he’d tried to peek to see what had made Zuko so amused, his nephew leaned over his letter with the most affronted look and glared at Iroh. It made him chuckle as he leaned away.</p><p>He put the hairpin, doll and letter for Azula in a box and paid to have it sent to the palace.</p><p>Zuko watched the carrier leave. He had a contemplative frown on his face.</p><p>Iroh wondered for the umpteenth time what went through his nephew’s mind at times like this.</p><p>He got Zuko’s attention. ‘Ready?’</p><p>Zuko just shrugged. That was probably the only confirmation he was going to get.</p><p>+-+-+</p><p>They had to charter a ship to take them to the island where the ruins were located. But they couldn’t sail directly there, because sailors believed that that particular bit of ocean was cursed by the Spirits. Ships could sail in, but would be sunk by the harsh waters. No matter the season, no matter how skilled the Captain and his sailors, no matter the tides, no matter how expertly the ship was constructed, the ocean always claimed it, never to be seen again. Nothing and no-one from those ships ever washed ashore.</p><p>Some sailors swore they saw strange lights and shadows floating over that particular bit of ocean. Even the island itself was said to hold vengeful Spirits. People getting taken – seeming to vanish out of existence within minutes when they weren’t in their companions’ eyesight.</p><p>Perhaps that was why the Sun Warriors chose that particular island – for all the dangers surrounding it; Spiritual <em>and</em> Physical. So it involved going in a very roundabout way.</p><p>“Are you sure you wanna be taking a kid like like…like <em>him </em>to that island?” the Captain asked, looking at Zuko skeptically out of the corner of his eye. “It’s well, you know.” The Captain whispered, <em>“Cursed.”</em></p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Iroh said sagely, simply because he had the feeling that this was a quest provided by the Spirits. <em>“All things work together for good,” </em>an Air Monk from so long ago once said. Iroh needed to believe that. Maybe even desperately so.</p><p>He’d lost Lu Ten, and returned home in time to take in Zuko – who more than likely would have been sent away somewhere never to be seen or heard from again. He went to Piandao for help, and by chance (or providence) chose a scroll in his library that reminded him of the Sun Warriors. Zuko was still so apprehensive of flames, so the only thing he could think of was showing Zuko what firebending truly meant.</p><p>Considering how his campaign ended when he was sure that the Fire Nation was being guided by the Spirits, he <em>needed</em> the Spirits to be kind this time. He prayed that he wasn’t making a mistake.</p><p>Iroh pretended he didn’t hear a few of the sailors whispering amongst themselves wondering if he was planning to abandon Zuko to the wilds. It’d been known to happen. It was said dark Spirits came from lost and abandoned children. Or people gave their unwanted <em>(burdensome)</em> children to the Spirits to do with as they pleased.</p><p>It would be the perfect place. No-one would question it or blame him. They wouldn’t even stop him. The sailors would offer morbid comfort as he left him behind…</p><p>How many? How many had been so cruelly abandoned?</p><p>Instead of responding to the gossipers, Iroh placed a hand on Zuko’s head, which prompted his attention.</p><p>He pulled Zuko into a hug, and he chuckled as Zuko squirmed away after a few minutes. His nephew didn’t really try very hard to escape.</p><p>‘You’re being weird.’</p><p>‘What? I can’t hug my precious nephew?’ Iroh put on a mock-hurt expression.</p><p>Zuko looked flustered. Iroh imagined that if he’d used his voice, Zuko would have been spluttering. Instead, his nephew signed, ‘I’m going to go check on T-O-F-U.’</p><p>He watched as Zuko stomped off.</p><p>+-+-+</p><p>When Iroh woke up that morning, there was a weight on his chest. Today was…it was Lu Ten’s birthday. He would have been twenty-three.</p><p>Should have been.</p><p>No-one bothered him as he set up a small vigil in an out-of-the-way corner of the ship. The people here knew what it meant to lose a loved one. They’d be reaching their destination later that day, so Iroh wanted to celebrate and mourn while he could.</p><p>The ship’s cook silently parted with a few mochi and steamed buns, and someone else gave him incense sticks. Even one of the sailors lent Iroh his pipa without prompting.</p><p>Zuko watched as Iroh set up the small shrine with Lu Ten’s portrait.</p><p>‘Today is Lu Ten’s birthday.’ Iroh told Zuko.</p><p>‘He used to sneak fire candy to me and sister.’ Zuko signed, after a moment. ‘Even though mom didn’t want him to.’</p><p>Again, Zuko had that strange expression, as if he had something going through his mind. Would he ever be inclined to share one of these days?</p><p>Iroh caught Zuko watching him curiously as he tuned the pipa. He didn’t know if Zuko would even care about music, or even understand. It might not even mean anything to him. He strummed a few chords, and Zuko slowly reached out, but stopped. He looked up at Iroh as if asking for permission, for what, Iroh wasn’t sure.</p><p>Perhaps Zuko just wanted to strum the pipa. So he nodded. Zuko rested his hand on the instrument instead, so Iroh played a few more notes as he finally got the tune to what he wanted. He started playing <em>Leaves from the Vine </em>and sang the first verse<em>. </em>Zuko glanced up at him and frowned, before taking his other hand and resting it on Iroh’s jaw.</p><p>Iroh paused for a moment before he smiled softly at Zuko and continued the song. Zuko’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he watched Iroh’s mouth. Zuko made a concerned face when his voice hitched, but he managed to get through the entire song without breaking.</p><p>Iroh took in a breath.</p><p>“Do you want me to sing another one?” Iroh asked.</p><p>“Hm.” Zuko nodded, smiling just a little.</p><p>This one was about Dragons – one of the songs from Ursa’s favorite play, <em>Love Amongst the Dragons</em>.</p><p>Iroh didn’t know if Zuko understood everything, or if any of it meant anything to him. Zuko was frowning a bit in concentration before he smiled; a small tentative one specifically at <em>Iroh</em> – for the first time.</p><p>Iroh felt emotional all over again for entirely different reasons.</p><p>Early in the morning, they reached a small port that was really the only safe area to disembark. Iroh thanked their hosts with a small bow. He tapped Zuko’s shoulder and indicated that he do the same.</p><p>The Captain wished them luck. All of the sailors whispered prayers, and the Firebenders among them lit small flames in their palms to say prayers of their own. Islands such as this one made even the least-religious suddenly have faith. </p><p>The ship set off; its passengers obviously wanted to get away from this place as quickly as possible.</p><p>Iroh glanced around them, and could see small Spirit Lights bounding out in the wilds.</p><p>He pulled a talisman out of his tunic, and whispered, “Spirits, we come in peace, and to seek wisdom and knowledge, and not destruction. Grant us safe passage. Thank you for letting us use your lands.”</p><p>He burned the talisman, and let the ashes float out with the wind.</p><p>‘Listen carefully, Zuko.’ Iroh was grave, and he hoped that his expression conveyed just how important this was. ‘This island is dangerous. The Spirits here are troublemakers. Do not wander off, no matter who or what you see. Always stay with Tofu. If you see me or anyone else waving to you, and telling you to follow them, that <em>is not</em> me or anyone you know. If you see me or anyone you know running away, <em>do not </em>follow. I <em>will not</em> tell you to leave the campsite. Do you understand?’</p><p>Looking at him wide-eyed, Zuko nodded.</p><p>Zuko mounted Tofu first, and he sat in front. Iroh felt much safer having Zuko within eyesight. Sen made herself comfortable in Zuko’s tunic.</p><p>They set out towards the ruins.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Toshio had included notes in the materials he had given Iroh, encouraging Zuko’s speech lessons. Just a few sentences a day, at least. Notes on how to show Zuko how to form words he hadn’t heard – it was a mountain of information in a few paragraphs. </p><p>Iroh frowned, just a little. Considering how Zuko had been acting lately, he wasn’t sure if his nephew would be speaking anytime soon. Small steps, then.</p><p>Maybe he should just ask? Prod just a little to see where Zuko stood on that matter.</p><p>They could work for a bit after lunch, he figured.</p><p>“Do you want to practice your voice?” Iroh asked, and from how Zuko looked at him that was a definite “no”. So he didn’t push. He pulled out other scrolls and had Zuko look over those for a bit.</p><p>‘I don’t see why I have to learn this,’ Zuko complained, pushing the history scroll away. ‘It’s all the same. ‘Fire Nation fought a battle and won, furthering their greatness’.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘Pointless. These people should have known it was a losing battle.’</p><p> ‘History is written by the victors,’ Iroh replied. ‘There are always two sides.’</p><p>‘Yeah, well I’m not going to “further” the Fire Nation’s greatness anytime soon.’ Zuko put all the sarcasm he could muster into his signing, and managed to look exceptionally dejected while doing it. Iroh could see Ozai in those expressions, before he had become…</p><p>But it also painfully reminded him of Lu Ten.</p><p>Iroh sighed quietly and massaged his temple.</p><p>‘Look at this,’ Iroh pointed out a line of text. It was never too late to learn critical thinking. ‘Read from here to here, and tell me what you think.’</p><p>===</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘The Wanderers of the Air; Scourge of the Sky. Calling themselves nomads, they were like locust-mice descending from the sky, always taking more than their fair share, and never giving anything in return. Depriving those who provided them with their desired abundance -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until everything was eaten up and barren before migrating elsewhere spreading across the Nations as a plague. They left famine in their wake. Destroying crops of hardworking farmers with their self-indulgence. Fire Lord Sozin attempted negotiations with them, as the Fire Nation’s citizens were starving, but they would not listen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agni heard the desperate prayers of his people, and the Comet that comes every 100 years was perfectly aligned with the timing of the inevitable fight. Fire Lord Sozin’s soldiers now stood a fighting chance against the Air Nation’s armies. Even with the power of Sozin’s Comet, the valiant men and women struggled against the Scourge’s storms.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p>‘What do you think this means?’</p><p>‘The Air Nation ate a lot of food? They stole from people?’ Zuko shrugged, obviously indifferent, and answered with what he probably thought Iroh wanted to hear just to get it over with. But he frowned. ‘Some of these words don’t mean anything.’</p><p>Iroh asked him to elaborate.</p><p>Zuko pointed to a few characters, scowling even more. ‘I don’t know what these words are.’</p><p>Iroh noticed that the words Zuko wasn’t familiar with were words that people didn’t use in every day conversations. There were various seeming inconsistencies with what he knew – but Toshio was the best at what he did; helping deaf students learn.</p><p> It took a few extra minutes to explain what the various words meant and how to use them in simpler terms. He noticed the frustration from how Zuko furrowed his brows. There was probably pride wrapped up in there, too – at having to have things explained. Zuko <em>was</em> intelligent – if he bothered to apply himself and learn.</p><p>Iroh looked through Toshio’s notes, did they mention anything – maybe he should ask Zuko what they did…he found a note where Toshio explained how he and Zuko went over various sentences – and broke down how they went over them.</p><p>They would go over a few sentences in a paragraph from one of his schoolbooks; or a children’s story. Practice speaking, reading, write them down, Sign, practice some more – use the new words in a sentence – repeat the process – until Zuko understood. The lessons that outwardly looked disconnected at first would all come together at one point or another.</p><p>Just reading it sounded like an arduous process.</p><p>Since Zuko didn’t seem all too receptive to be going through such a process, right then – Iroh instead departed some wisdom.</p><p>‘History is important. It is always best to learn both sides.’</p><p>Zuko made a humming noise and shrugged, looking disinterested.</p><p>+-+-+</p><p>They stopped for dinner, and Iroh lit the fire. Zuko only flinched slightly – even though he wasn’t close enough to get anywhere near burned or even feel the fire’s warmth. At least he wasn’t flinching as badly as he had been months earlier.</p><p>Hopefully, the Sun Warriors could help.</p><p>That evening, after dinner, Iroh got Zuko’s attention.</p><p>‘This is important,’ Iroh told Zuko, trying to emphasize how much. Iroh went through a bending form, and encouraged Zuko to follow.</p><p>‘It looks stupid.’</p><p>‘Nephew. This is an ancient bending form, and it’s very important that you know it.’ Iroh emphasized. ‘Now follow me.’</p><p>Zuko looked very put-upon, as if the Dancing Dragon was the most difficult kata he’d ever been tasked to perform in his first decade of life. Even though he was being churlish, it was nice to see Zuko acting like a child.</p><p>Iroh went through the steps he had gone through years before. After the third time practicing, he said, ‘This is the Dancing Dragon.’</p><p>‘That’s a dumb name.’ Zuko made a face. ‘I don’t want to dance.’</p><p>“It’s not dancing, it’s a traditional firebending form.” Iroh started, then paused. <em>Was</em> it considered a dance, even if that was in the name? ‘It’s important that you are able to do this.’</p><p>‘Why? Why’s it so important?’</p><p>‘Patience. You’ll see.’</p><p>He received an impressive scowl and a huff.</p><p>‘It’s a very special secret.’ Iroh didn’t elaborate at all. ‘When we arrive at the ruins, you’ll see.’</p><p>He hoped.</p><p>Zuko followed along with the Dancing Dragon, and complained that the name was stupid.</p><p>Iroh just chuckled and ruffled his nephew’s hair. Zuko huffed through his nose, scowled, and didn’t pull away.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>As they settled in for the night, Iroh noticed how Zuko was glancing up at the night sky. The stars were innumerable. A shooting star went passed.</p><p>Iroh sat next to Zuko, and told him of the constellations; their names and their stories. There were constellations that had plays based on them. Now <em>that</em> got Zuko’s attention, and he was transfixed.</p><p>Iroh drew a constellation in the dirt. ‘This is called ‘Zuko’. It’s right there, in the sky.’</p><p>Iroh pointed out others.</p><p>‘There’s the North Star. You can use Harujin’s Belt to track other stars’ locations.’ Iroh explained. ‘On ships out at sea, we navigate using the stars – the position of the sun – we can always find our way home. In the Poles, there are…’ Iroh wondered how he should even describe it – if Zuko were ever able to travel to either of the Poles in his lifetime… ‘The heavenly lights – the B-O-R-E-A-L-I-S. Sometimes it’s called Tui’s Mantle.’ Iroh then had to explain because Zuko asked. ‘M-A-N-T-L-E’</p><p>“Mantle,” Iroh voiced slowly and clearly. ‘It’s another word for ‘cloak.’ La gave it to her to show his love. He obviously has a good taste in fashion!’</p><p>Iroh smiled at his sort-of joke.</p><p>‘I guess.’ Zuko looked up at the sky again. ‘Why do they call it that? Why not just cloak? That’s what it is.’</p><p>‘It sounds fancier.’ Iroh explained. ‘Different words can mean the same thing, but certain words help make something sound important. Tui’s C-L-O-A-K,’ Iroh tugged at his own cloak, ‘it’s nothing special. M-A-N-T-L-E, sounds beautiful. Like La took his time to give her a gift to show off her beauty.’</p><p>Iroh smiled. ‘Do you want me to tell you the story?’</p><p>Zuko nodded.</p><p>0000</p><p>The scenery began to get well, boring. The first few days had been fun, getting to see more of the outside world. But now, Zuko was kind of disappointed because he thought that there’d be more adventure than this. He watched the strange lights and shadows – the ones that drifted across the ground. Zuko looked up at the sky, and didn’t see anything that could be making them.</p><p>Uncle had said those were Spirits. Lesser ones that couldn’t take their own form without some kind of outside help.</p><p>The nights were nice, because Uncle told him stories about the stars.</p><p>He was required to learn about history, which wasn’t really all that interesting. He’d lived in the Fire Nation all his life, and only ever really learned about the Fire Nation. Even then, his knowledge on the Fire Nation was limited. Learning about other places outside of the Fire Nation was always about what the Fire Nation had done once they got there. The people never accepted the Fire Nation’s generous offers and greatness. He wondered why they didn’t accept the offer, and why they always resisted.</p><p>Zuko was honestly slowly becoming…not attached? To the Fire Nation. He didn’t know how to describe that feeling, though. He didn’t hate it. But…he didn’t really love it. He enjoyed the Turtleduck pond, and sunrises, and the way Agni reflected on the ocean. Those were nice.</p><p>His books were always about “sharing greatness”, and was he expected to share it too in spite of his…flaw? Except…he’d had the likely traitorous thoughts that he wanted to escape – the Fire Nation was a prison. Or at least the palace was.</p><p>He had conflicted feelings about it.</p><p>He was almost scared, thinking those thoughts. Because they were very <em>not</em>-loyal to Father and the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation. It was said that the Fire Lord could read a person’s thoughts since they were descended from Dragons. But he had those thoughts – and it was Father who burned him – not Grandfather. But he had those thoughts again and nothing happened?</p><p>If the Fire Lord could read minds, how did that even work?</p><p>Maybe Grandfather read his mind and he’d already been punished. That was why he was here.</p><p>But then did that mean he could read minds too since he was the prince? He’d never been able to. Maybe that ability skipped him.</p><p>Maybe they had to be in contact with him for it to work?</p><p>At the palace, Mother was there, as was Azula – but…he couldn’t see them again. He did want to see them again. Maybe he’d be allowed to see Azula again if he did something to deserve it. He wondered if she would like her gift. It was better than a stupid doll. Zuko didn’t tell Uncle that Azula burnt the last doll he’d sent her.</p><p>Being left with his mind to wander, his thoughts drifted away from the doll.</p><p>He’d been locked away in that house, never allowed to leave. How was he supposed to share that greatness when talking to people was so difficult? When he remembered wanting to leave and explore, but couldn’t? Or when he did, it went horribly wrong? When his thoughts turned to…</p><p> Maybe if he actually used his voice…the thought of using his voice…his voice was…</p><p>Suddenly, he could have sworn that he saw Father not that far away from them. He was a looming figure with burning hands reaching for him. His eyes even glowed.</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.</p><p>Sen pressed herself up against him, and Zuko held her close with one hand while he gripped Tofu’s saddle in a tight fist. One breath in, one breath out. His breath was getting faster and tighter and it was getting harder to breathe.</p><p>Uncle was pulling him off of Tofu and setting him on the ground.</p><p>When did they stop? Why did they stop when Father was <em>right there –?</em></p><p>Uncle had his arms wrapped around Zuko, and he rubbed his back in slow, small circles; and he could feel the warmth of Uncle’s hands. Uncle’s chest rumbled.</p><p>His breathing slowed down and became easier. He had no idea how long they sat there for.</p><p>Uncle soon pulled back. ‘Are you okay?’</p><p>‘Father is standing there.’ Zuko signed, and Uncle frowned.</p><p>‘You’re seeing things.’ Iroh told him. ‘The Spirits are reacting to your emotions. We’ll rest for a bit. A man needs his rest. It’s alright.’</p><p>Zuko reluctantly accepted the tea Uncle made. It tasted like bitter-flavored ground water, and he had no idea why Uncle enjoyed it so much.</p><p>His thoughts were all over.</p><p><em>Did</em> he <em>want</em> to go back? Even if Mother was there? If he could always avoid Father – yes. Maybe? Maybe if he got over his fear of Fire, then…maybe he could go back. If.</p><p>But a part of him…was more terrified of Grandfather (and especially) Father than of Fire. It almost made him want to sit on his hands.</p><p>That night, Zuko also saw Azula. She sat on a rock with her perfect clothes and perfect hair, looking even more doll-like. A strange glow surrounded her. She kept reaching for him, and Zuko wanted to follow her, and take her hand. Sneak around like they used to at the palace. But Uncle’s warning was at the forefront of his mind. So he did his best to ignore her and hoped he imagined the hurt look on her face when he turned away.</p><p>He noticed that Uncle kept looking at something, but whatever it was, Zuko couldn’t see it. Uncle lit several incense sticks, and stuck the ends into the ground. He lit a small flame in his palm and started speaking, far too quickly for Zuko to understand – something about Spirits and guide ants? That didn’t make any sense. His mind quickly filtered through words that it could have been – while trying to keep up with the rest.</p><p>“***… lattice averest.” Uncle said, and Zuko wondered if he was even saying actual words. “We**sk **** peace**** mind and *****.”</p><p>Uncle made some sort of sign with the fire in his hands, and it didn’t make any sense, so maybe he wasn’t actively using Sign. He visibly breathed out, putting out his flame.</p><p>Azula disappeared after that, and Uncle didn’t glance over at the invisible thing anymore.</p><p>Zuko was sad to see her go. He remembered her getting ripped away by Father, and that was when…Zuko subtly shifted to sit on his hands. Just in case.</p><p>The strange lights and shadows still surrounded them, but nothing approached them again.</p><p>Uncle reached for him, and gently ruffled his hair. He scowled. Zuko had to pull his hands out to push Uncle’s hand away. But he didn’t let go, because holding onto Uncle was comforting.</p><p>The next morning, Uncle told him, ‘We’re almost there.’</p><p>+-+-+</p><p>Two days later, they arrived at the ruins.</p><p>The ruins looked like a fun place to run around and explore, which was something he desperately wanted to do once he had a chance. Uncle guided Tofu carefully through various pathways, even along the walls to avoid the floors. Uncle paused every now and then, holding onto Zuko carefully as he shot small flames from his fingers, and activated the traps so they wouldn’t be caught in them. Zuko winced every time, even though he knew logically that Uncle would never hurt him.</p><p>They finally arrive at a platform, and Uncle had Zuko sit down.</p><p>Uncle sat next to him – slightly in front, and began speaking. What was he doing? Was he talking to Spirits again? Because of the angle, Zuko had no idea what Uncle was saying. Uncle then bowed. Was he supposed to bow, too? Uncle didn’t tell him if he should. He tried not to be frustrated for Uncle not telling him what he was doing.</p><p>Movement out of the corner of his eye caused Zuko to flinch and look – and – it was a person. Dressed strangely…and he was slowly joined by other people. Their expressions were angry and suspicious. There was a man standing in front of them, and he looked angry – especially at Uncle. He must have been the leader, because he had the biggest headdress and a staff.</p><p>Zuko shifted a little. Uncle was indicating him, maybe, with his hand. Biggest-headdress’ eyes went to him. Zuko immediately turned his gaze to the ground.</p><p>He sat stiffly as the people surrounded them. He kept his head down but used his peripheral vision to watch the people move. Sen wiggled around in his arms, probably sensing his anxiety. He scratched under her chin just how she liked it.</p><p>It helped him relax.</p><p>Sen abruptly stiffened, and he stopped. Her ears were nearly flat on her head and her hackles slowly raised, bearing her tiny, needle-sharp teeth – and she was looking up at Zuko. Did he do something, or – Sen suddenly shot up – passed Zuko’s face, making him flinch in surprise, where she landed on his shoulder. He felt her vibrating, and her tail was bristling and flailing in obvious irritation.</p><p>Curious, Zuko slowly turned to look behind him. Sen climbed on his head, and still vibrated and thrashed her tail. One of the people had obviously fallen back on his rear, and he was holding a very bloody hand. Drops of red ran between the fingers of his opposite hand, dripping down onto the ground.</p><p>He <em>glared</em> at Zuko – like <em>Zuko</em> had done something. The expression reminded him too much of – Zuko quickly pressed himself up against Iroh, and refused to look and the angry man. Sen stayed where she was, perched protectively on Zuko’s head.</p><p>0000</p><p>Her Human was nervous, Sen could tell – it made her jittery. So she accepted all the pets and finger-scritches that he offered, because it made him feel better – and she benefitted. But then a stranger approached her Human from behind – her Human was never aware when other Humans did that. But those other Humans had never approached like a predator.</p><p>Sen perceived this as a threat. The stranger did not back away when she growled a warning. He reached for her Human, his hand a little too much like claws for her liking – and Sen showed him <em>exactly</em> why a ferret-fox baring teeth should very much be paid attention to. Sen huffed and snarled several times, valiantly protecting her Human.</p><p>00000</p><p>Iroh didn’t want to share <em>too</em> much; no-one wanted to be pitied, after all.</p><p>“My nephew recently had a rather…traumatizing experience with fire,” Iroh explained. “I felt guided by the Spirits, or I wouldn’t be here, otherwise. I’m asking for his sake. I figured that if he could see how firebending is truly supposed to be, then…”</p><p>Sun Warrior Chief Kaji’s hardened features softened only the slightest fraction. Clearly, and most fortunately, he wouldn’t begrudge a child.</p><p>“A child shouldn’t fear their Element, especially if it’s Fire.”</p><p>Iroh could tell that there was so much more to what the Chief was saying. Iroh bowed in thanks.</p><p>He got Zuko’s attention.</p><p>Signing and speaking, he said, “Zuko, this is Chief Kaji. He’s going to help you with your Fire.”</p><p>The expression on Zuko’s face was one of clear apprehension. He rapidly shook his head. Iroh frowned when Zuko’s breathing started to speed up. Iroh shifted to pull Zuko into a hug until his breathing slowed down to normal.</p><p>“Come with us, then.”</p><p>Iroh guided Zuko carefully, even though he was visibly reluctant.</p><p>One of the Sun Warriors took Tofu’s reins, and followed after them. Sen settled on Zuko’s shoulder, and Iroh frowned just a little at the blood dotting the white fur on her chest and chin. One of the men had been understandably suspicious upon Iroh’s return, but he’d thought Zuko had been faking – or this was some elaborate ploy to gain access to the Dragons.</p><p>He’d loudly voiced his suspicions, and a few people grumbled, but no-one was as vocal as he was.</p><p>Iroh wasn’t sure exactly what happened, he’d been talking to the Chief when he was cut off by Sen snarling and a pained yell followed by cursing.</p><p>Sen stood on Zuko’s shoulder protectively, and the man cursed about his mangled hand. Ferret-foxes were extremely protective and territorial, and if Sen perceived a threat – Iroh was thankful that Sen was there. He wondered what happened to make Sen react so violently.</p><p>The others laughed at the man, as someone else quickly wrapped up his hand and took him away to be treated.</p><p>After what happened with the warrior, no-one dared to reach for Zuko lest suffer Sen’s fury.</p><p>The Sun Warriors all went ahead to the courtyard to prepare for the ceremony.</p><p>The Chief guided them to the Eternal Flame, and explained that they would have to climb the mountain while carrying it, and present the flame to the Masters so that they could be judged. Iroh signed the instructions.</p><p>Zuko immediately recoiled, and held his hands close to himself.</p><p>Iroh’s heart broke, seeing how terrified Zuko was. He got down on one knee in front of Zuko. ‘It’ll be alright, nephew. It doesn’t hurt. Do you trust me?’</p><p>Zuko almost reached for Iroh, but stopped and backed away. He looked ashamed for doing so.</p><p>“…He is not ready.” Chief Kaji said solemnly. “We will have to wait.”</p><p>‘Sorry’ Zuko apologized.</p><p>Iroh shook his head. He felt angry at himself and Ozai.</p><p>He didn’t stop Zuko as he retreated off somewhere in the ruins to be by himself.</p><p>The Sun Warriors’ Trial by Fire was put on hold for now. There was a sense of guilt that they had set up for nothing.</p><p>“Give it time.” Chief Kaji said, patting Iroh’s shoulder.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>It had been several hours since Zuko had run off. Worried, Iroh began looking for him. A few of the warriors helped.</p><p>Oh, Agni.</p><p>He couldn’t hear them if they called. What if he was in trouble? Would he even call for help? <em>Could</em> he call for help? What if he had fallen somewhere and couldn’t get out? It was dangerous here. All the worst case scenarios went through Iroh’s mind. Zuko was smart, he wouldn’t get trapped somewhere.</p><p>One of the warriors told him, “All the most dangerous traps surround our city. There aren’t any close to this area.”</p><p>That only offered <em>some</em> relief.</p><p>They found Zuko a few hours later sitting between some rocks near a cliff.</p><p>It turned out the only way to reach that spot was to climb up a small mountain path to a certain point where the edge tiered down like giant steps, and then go over the cliff. Then carefully descend via foot and handholds to reach that lower cliff. It was no wonder it had taken them so long to find him. No-one had thought to look in hard-to-reach areas.</p><p>Carefully, Iroh joined him.</p><p>Zuko was sitting hugging his knees to his chest, while digging furrows into the dirt with a stick. Sen looked up at Iroh and wagged her tail.</p><p>Iroh waved his hand in front of Zuko to get his attention.</p><p>Jolting, Zuko hit his head against an overhanging rock.</p><p>“Zuko!” Iroh cried in concern, as his nephew laid down and groaned, holding the back of his head.</p><p>Zuko slowly sat up again. Iroh checked the back of his head, for blood, and thankfully found none. Not even a bump, really.</p><p>‘Sorry for startling you.’ Iroh said once his inspection was done.</p><p> He received a one-sided shrug.</p><p>‘Are you mad?’ Zuko asked after a moment.</p><p>‘No. I’m not.’</p><p>Zuko didn’t really seem to believe him even though he nodded.</p><p>‘The Chief said we could wait until you’re ready. I made deal with him so we could stay.’</p><p>He didn’t receive much of a response.</p><p>Mentally, Iroh began going through various tasks. They certainly wouldn’t be staying for free, because they <em>were</em> imposing on the Sun Warriors. But overstaying their welcome wasn’t a risk Iroh had been willing to take. Getting to learn about how the Sun Warriors lived would do both of them some good.</p><p>Two of the women, Chiyoti and Kogeta, agreed that they would start showing Iroh and Zuko how they live their day-to-day lives. Earning their keep was pretty much a communal affair.</p><p>Kogeta was nice, except she kept over-pronouncing her words.</p><p>“I’m so sorry you’re deaf,” she said very earnestly to Zuko’s face. “I could never imagine living like that.”</p><p>Iroh couldn’t imagine it either, but he’d seen how hard Zuko had to work; learning and adapting to what had come easily for normal people.</p><p>Zuko just stared at her clearly having no idea how to respond. Finally, Zuko responded, and Iroh translated, “I couldn’t imagine living like you, either.”</p><p>Now Iroh wasn’t sure if he should scold Zuko for that response or not, because he had looked as if he were being genuine. And Zuko could have meant any number of things by it.</p><p>Chiyoti covered her mouth and snort-coughed at Kogeta’s stunned expression, failing to hide her laugh. She composed herself and fought to not smile. “You kinda asked for that, Kogeta.”</p><p>Kogeta looked as if she were about to argue her point or explain herself. Instead, she huffed and walked away. Zuko watched her leave with his brow furrowed, obviously confused by that response. So his words weren’t meant maliciously.</p><p>Teach Zuko to…be more…socially aware? More gracious with his hosts? Manners? It would be added to the list, whatever that situation called for.</p><p>“She’s insulted for no reason, I wouldn’t worry about it.” Chiyoti told Iroh.</p><p>Glancing around, she then whispered, “Kogeta once was insulted because someone was upset she overwatered their desert plant and it died.”</p><p>She looked far too amused.</p><p>“’It’s <em>supposed</em> to look dry!’” She whisper-shouted. “’It’s a cactus!’”</p><p>Snorting in a very un-lady-like manner and shaking her head, Chiyoti added, “She er, <em>tries</em> to help, but it’s not always helpful…but her heart’s in the right place, bless her.”</p><p>With some relief that the woman wasn’t affronted, Iroh thanked her.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>They were able to stay in a small room in one of the houses. It wasn’t cramped, but cozy. They also had a decent view of the afternoon sun over the valley.</p><p>Working was something that Zuko happily threw himself into. It seemed he enjoyed getting to <em>do</em> things, and spending mostly one-on-one with people. Though he did have his days where he went off to be by himself. </p><p>The warrior Sen had taken several bites out of didn’t seem to like them very much. Jugo always glared and muttered things under his breath to those around him, and Iroh never really caught any of the words. But he kept a wide berth from them.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>‘Do you want to try today?’ Iroh asked a week later.</p><p>Zuko shook his head.</p><p>The same question was asked almost every day for a month. The answer was always ‘no.’</p><p>Iroh tried asking again. And again. Gently prodding. Zuko always avoiding.</p><p>But then Zuko blew up at him. ‘Why are you always trying to make me firebend? I don’t want to!’</p><p>For a brief moment, Iroh saw Ozai’s anger in Zuko – but most of all, he saw that still ever present fear.</p><p>Zuko leaned away from him, almost as if he were expecting a strike – but not really knowing what to do if he didn’t. Still, Zuko stood his ground and glared at Iroh.</p><p>‘Fearing your element isn’t healthy,’ Iroh explained. ‘Benders – especially Firebenders, can go crazy if they don’t use their Fire.’</p><p>‘I’ve been fine.’ Zuko sulked. ‘I’m fine.’</p><p>Iroh waited a bit longer to ask again.</p><p>0000</p><p>‘Where is the knife I gave you?’ Uncle asked him after another week or so had passed.</p><p>Zuko still carried the knife on him in his boot. He pulled out the knife and handed it to Uncle.</p><p>He stared at the transcription on the knife for a few moments before he handed it back asking, ‘Can you read this for me?’</p><p>‘’…Made in the Earth Kingdom’?’</p><p>Uncle smiled, obviously amused. ‘Other side.’</p><p>‘’…Never give up without a fight’.’</p><p>Uncle was giving him a purposeful <em>look.</em></p><p>Zuko looked down at the knife in his hand and the transcription. Had he given up? Probably. He was here now, and could actually learn firebending; it was <em>right there,</em> except…</p><p>‘I know you can do this, nephew. You’ve always been a fighter. You’re much stronger than you realize.’</p><p>Uncle gave Zuko a smile and he wasn’t sure what it meant.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Kogeta had avoided him and Uncle since that first day, because she was “miffed”. Chiyoti said that she was just being shied-ish, or something. (Was that a word?)</p><p>While Chiyoti was nice and helpful, she didn’t really learn any Sign at all. It was only the bare minimum.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t need to learn any of that.” She’d said with a far-too-kind and genuine smile. “You’re smart enough to understand what I tell you.”</p><p>Mildly frustrated, Zuko followed along and helped her with domestic chores. Should he be annoyed that Chiyoti didn’t see the need to learn? But she’d called him “smart”, like he caught every single little word that people said to him.</p><p>But as least she always spoke slowly and clearly and actually looked at him as she spoke. He took what he could get.</p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p>There were other kids there, but they all avoided him.</p><p>He caught the occasional glance sent his way. Sometimes, they kept staring. Most of the time, they looked away and whispered to each other – and sometimes they glanced back at him. They were probably talking about him.</p><p>Even their own parents pulled them away.</p><p>Not having any real idea on how to even approach them, or if he was even allowed to, he turned away and kept himself busy with something else. He had the feeling that he wouldn’t be welcome if he tried, anyway.</p><p>Zuko disliked being so outside of things looking in.</p><p>The only other kids in his life besides Azula – made him feel – <em>even more</em> outside of things.</p><p>Maybe if he were actually <em>normal, </em>then he could…</p><p>He probably wouldn’t even be here if he’d actually been normal.</p><p>Zuko went to that secluded cliff to be by himself for a while.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Later that day, Zuko was helping Chiyoti mend some clothing. It was a much-needed life skill, she’d told him. There wasn’t always going to be someone around to do it for him – and he’d save money doing it himself.</p><p>He kept pricking his finger. Frustrating, yes. But Zuko liked having something like this to focus on.</p><p>Sen burrowed into the clothes and began writhing around when she couldn’t find her way out. With a sigh, Zuko pulled the ferret-fox out of the bundle and set her down. Sen immediately burrowed into the clothes again.</p><p>He loved the little troublemaker, but Sen enjoyed being in the middle of things a little too much sometimes.</p><p>Someone approached them from the side and sat down. Zuko didn’t glance their way as he focused on his work. He figured that Chiyoti and the person were talking, and if they wanted to tell him something, they’d get his attention.</p><p>After some time, the person still hadn’t left. Zuko glanced up, and saw that it was the Chief. He recoiled in surprise and immediately gave a polite bow for how disrespectful he was for not greeting the Chief properly. Zuko was mortified, because the Chief was an elder and Zuko was his guest taking advantage of his hospitality…</p><p>The Chief simply tapped the top of Zuko’s head, prompting him to look up.</p><p>Glancing at movement at his side, he saw Chiyoti laughing. Though, she did try covering it. From how she was trying not to look at him, he was obviously the object of her amusement. Zuko scowled as his face burned.</p><p>The Chief…what was his name again? Kaiji? No…Kaji.</p><p>Zuko looked up at him, but still kept his head down.</p><p>Chief Kaji had Zuko look up as he spoke slowly and purposefully, “Your uncle came here so you could learn the meaning of Fire.”</p><p>Zuko scowled at that, too. Why was it so important that he learn now? He just…wasn’t ready. Fire was…Zuko subconsciously rubbed his shoulder and he stiffened.</p><p> “What do you think Fire is?” Chief Kaji asked, getting his attention again. He was looking at Zuko pointedly. “Do you think its fear and pain? Or life and comfort?”</p><p>Zuko didn’t answer, but from the way he curled into himself almost protectively was answer enough.</p><p>Chief Kaji motioned for Zuko to follow him.</p><p>Whatever the man wanted, Zuko went along, but he did so reluctantly.</p><p>He was led to a training field. The moment Zuko saw the flames, he stiffened and pulled back. His breathing became tight.</p><p>He felt the weight of a hand on the back of his neck, and Zuko looked up at Chief Kaji. He looked sad. Zuko quickly glanced at the ground, because he’d put that expression there, though…he…actually, maybe it wasn’t guilt. Just disappointment because he couldn’t do what Uncle and the Chief wanted.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Zuko was pulled to the side. Chief Kaji sat him down on a rock and pointed to the Firebenders down in the yard. He still had his hand on the back of Zuko’s neck, which did bring some amount of comfort. Trying not to flinch, Zuko watched them.</p><p>His eyes slowly went wide and he leaned forward.</p><p>Zuko had never seen firebending quite like <em>this</em> before. He recognized the various Sozin forms, but the katas were mixed into something else with others he didn’t recognize. It was like they were dancing. Maybe not exactly dancing. But it was <em>more </em>than that. The people didn’t just have various bursts of flame, but rather one continuous flame that swirled around the field in between the people.</p><p>They were tossing? No…guiding the flame from one person to the next. He could feel the vibrations around them as people beat the drums and the people moved as one. Their bending was in time with the beats.</p><p>It was...it was beautiful. And it made Zuko envious. He could only <em>wish</em> for his pitiful flames to look like that.</p><p>The pacing increased, as did the flame. They watched for a bit longer, until the drums stopped and the fire was shot into the air. The people all bowed as one with hands forming the Flame.</p><p>Zuko was still staring transfixed.</p><p>Chief Kaji got his attention again. “Would you like to learn to firebend like that?”</p><p>He could learn that? He’d actually get to… Zuko shivered at the thought of firebending. Yet. He thought of how the people moved and passed that ball of flame between them; with it growing bigger and bigger – so big in fact he thought that it was going to go blazing out of control.</p><p>But it didn’t.</p><p>They were always in control, and they weren’t scared of their Fire.</p><p>Deep breath in. Breathe out.</p><p>Slowly, and almost hesitantly Zuko nodded.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>He was done being afraid.</p><p>“Tomorrow, then.” Chief Kaji nodded.</p><p>He could do this.</p><p>(He hoped).</p><p>0000</p><p>Today was the day.</p><p>The Eternal Flame roared in its hearth.</p><p>Iroh reached out his hand, and Zuko hesitantly took it. He could feel how much Zuko was shaking, in spite of trying to hide it. Iroh shifted so that he was holding Zuko’s had and gently placed the flame in Zuko’s palm.</p><p>He’d leaned away slightly, as if expecting it to hurt. But once the flame was there, Zuko stopped and stared at the fire in his hands, wide-eyed, and completely transfixed. Iroh was sure that if they’d let him, Zuko would have spent hours just staring into that flame. He wondered what was going through Zuko’s mind at that moment.</p><p>Iroh received his own flame, and the Chief nodded.</p><p>Iroh followed after Zuko as they ascended the steep mountainside, staying behind him so that he could keep an eye on him, just in case of anything.</p><p>+-+-+</p><p>The warriors began to beat the drums when they reached the courtyard, and Zuko stopped walking. At first, Iroh was concerned that something was wrong. But Zuko glanced around at the drum players, and Iroh had to encourage him to keep moving.</p><p>They started climbing the stairs, and various chants erupted from the Sun Warriors and the drum beats got louder and faster. Zuko nervously stood with his fire, as if he didn’t know what else to do with it. He bowed forward, holding out the flame in his hands.</p><p>The ground began to shake as the Masters Ran and Shaw appeared. The wind ripped around them and roared in Iroh’s ears.</p><p>He heard Zuko yelp, and he turned in time to see Zuko unwittingly extinguish the flame as he leapt back against him, staring wide-eyed at the Dragons as they flew overhead. He didn’t really look scared; but rather fascinated with a side of nervousness.</p><p>Iroh got Zuko’s attention, and signed, ‘Dancing Dragon.’ Zuko gave him a near-judgmental look that clearly asked if he were serious.</p><p>It was almost as if he thought Iroh were joking. Even though humor was good for the soul, as if he’d joke at a moment like this!</p><p>Getting into position, he sent his nephew a <em>look </em>of his own<em>. </em>The one where he fully expected Zuko to comply.</p><p>Visibly huffing, Zuko performed the kata with Iroh. The moment they were finished, the Dragons stared at them for several minutes before colorful flames surrounded them.</p><p>Within the flames, Iroh felt…a calmness. Maybe even shame, for using this Fire for furthering his ancestor’s ambitions. They no longer meant anything. Perhaps, he should have his own ambitions, if he could ever find them.</p><p>Zuko gasped. Iroh turned to look to see Zuko reaching out towards the flames…of his own volition. It made him smile. The fire dissipated, and Iroh turned to make his way down the steps, expecting Zuko to follow.</p><p>One of the Sun Warriors yelled and pointed just then, “Hey! You can’t do that!” he stopped and turned to one of the people next to him. <em>“Can</em> he <em>do </em>that?”</p><p>His companion only shrugged helplessly.</p><p>A few of the others had mixed expressions of amusement, confusion, and near-offended.</p><p>Iroh turned to see that Zuko was hugging Ran’s nose. And he was genuinely smiling; looking completely happy and at peace. It was…Iroh smiled as well. It was the first time Zuko had smiled like that since they left Caldera. It reminded Iroh of Zuko before he became flawed. Maybe it made him a bit mushy. Or rather, the Dragons had stirred up dust, and it had gotten into his eyes. He also chuckled a little, at Sen licking Ran’s nose.</p><p>Ran pulled back and a single whisker touched Zuko’s forehead. Zuko leaned back and stared at the Dragon wide-eyed. Ran then twisted off of the platform, and flew over the crowd in a wide circle before landing. The warriors all whispered amongst themselves as they loudly questioned what was going on.</p><p>‘What did the Master show you?’ Iroh asked, focusing more on his nephew as he and Zuko made their way down.</p><p>Zuko’s smile was almost shy. ‘Things.’ Cupping his hands, Zuko lit a small flame.</p><p>Iroh looked on proudly.</p><p>He chuckled, not caring that Zuko wasn’t going to share. He did his best to not cry because of how at peace Zuko looked with his Fire. He rested his hand on Zuko’s bicep and smiled.</p><p>Zuko ducked his head a little and smiled as well.</p><p>Just then, Ran took off back into her cave.</p><p>Iroh glanced over to the crowd which had split apart, showing a young woman. The Sun Warriors were all staring, their gaze shifting from the woman to Iroh and Zuko, and Iroh wondered what had warranted it.</p><p>There was a tension that Iroh couldn’t place; the people around them weren’t being subtle about whatever this was.</p><p>The woman straightened from a bow and stepped forward to meet Iroh and Zuko when they reached the bottom step. She bowed with the Flame, and Iroh and Zuko bowed as well.</p><p>“Hi!” the woman said, quite enthusiastically as she suddenly hugged Zuko. Sen jumped to Zuko’s head to keep from falling to the ground or getting crushed between them. Iroh noticed that Zuko’s face was level with the woman’s chest – which er…currently had his face pressed into it.</p><p>“Master Ran wants me to teach you my firebending. Isn’t that great?”</p><p>The Sun Warriors all looked flabbergasted as they glanced at each other and whispered among themselves with even more intensity. Many of them were looking at the scene wide-eyed. Iroh was surprised, of course.</p><p>Last time he was here, he went through the same ritual; only to be kicked out the moment it was done with a promise not to reveal a thing. But for one of the Masters to actually request that Zuko have a teacher…</p><p>The Spirits were moving, Iroh was sure of it. But why were the Sun Warriors looking at Zuko and the woman with those expressions? There was certainly something important that he was missing.</p><p>Zuko wriggled away from the woman and practically hid behind Iroh. He looked absolutely perplexed.</p><p>The woman continued to grin and vibrate with excitement. “I can’t wait to get started.”</p><p>Zuko frowned and looked at Iroh. ‘What’s going on? Who is she?’</p><p>“Uh…” Iroh signed and spoke, “Master Ran wants you to teach Zuko firebending?”</p><p>“Yep! My name is Pima.” Pima bounced on her feet. Then gasped, somehow with her entire body as she focused on Zuko. “OH! You could teach me that hand language. That would make things <em>so</em> much easier! People teaching each other things and sharing knowledge and stuff with passion is just wonderful, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Iroh had to sign quickly to keep up with her.</p><p>Zuko smiled a little and nodded, glancing between them.</p><p>Pima grinned, squealed loudly and grasped Zuko’s hands in her own and practically somehow vibrated <em>even more</em> in excitement. “This is <em>so</em> exciting!” She took in a breath. Then speaking as if she were talking more to herself than Zuko, she added, “Ah. I have to be professional. I’m a teacher, now.” She squealed again anyway. “I can’t believe I actually have a student!”</p><p>Zuko continued to look lost. Pima nodded, talking rapidly. “We have to eat dinner, soon. You can teach me that fun hand-waving after, okay?”</p><p>‘…fun hand-waving?’ Zuko looked entirely confused, and Iroh sympathized, being a little confused himself.</p><p>Pima spun on her heel and skipped off, humming to herself.</p><p>Chief Kaji sighed quietly. “It seems that Master Ran has spoken.” He then added, “Pima is a…rather <em>interesting</em> choice.”</p><p>The Chief didn’t elaborate. Iroh had the feeling the Chief wasn’t talking about Pima’s er, exuberance.</p><p>“Is she?” Iroh asked, making him all-the-more curious.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Iroh sat with Zuko outside of their temporary house, enjoying the slowly setting sun. Zuko was sitting and watching his own flame intently.</p><p>Iroh looked up when he saw Pima practically dragging a man with her over to meet them. Or more specifically; to meet Zuko. He quickly got Zuko’s attention on Pima because she started talking the moment they approached.</p><p>“This is my husband, Kojin. Kojin, this is Zuko, my student! I <em>finally</em> have a student!”</p><p>Kojin grinned and bowed. “It’s truly an honor.”</p><p>The husband and wife both hugged.</p><p>Pima looked teary-eyed, as did Kojin. She must have been wanting a student for a long time, then. Though, Iroh did wonder why it seemed to be such a big deal for her.</p><p>Pima got down on her knees so that she was level with Zuko.</p><p>“Is it alright if we start our hand-language lessons now?”</p><p>Zuko smiled shyly and nodded.</p><p>Pima grinned even wider and gently squeezed Zuko’s hands in her own. “It’ll be an honor to teach and to learn.”</p><p>0000</p><p>Zuko dreamt of flying on a twisting Dragon with an old man he didn’t recognize but who seemed so familiar. The man smiled down at him. He was saying something, but Zuko couldn’t tell what it was. Was it important?</p><p>He didn’t really remember much of the dream when he woke up. It probably wasn’t very important if he couldn’t remember.</p><p>00000</p><p>Later the next morning, Iroh spotted Pima and even Kojin sitting with Zuko as they went through various signs.</p><p>“This one’s so cute!” Pima happily declared, holding up her hand as she made a sign. “What’s the next one?”</p><p>Iroh wasn’t sure how much longer they would be here, but it would be nice to relax for a while. Maybe meditate. There were supposed to be a few Shrines here that he could visit.</p><p>As Iroh made his way towards the Chief’s abode, he happened to overhear a couple of Sun Warriors talking. He was crossing over a bridge, and the two were sitting down below by the water.</p><p>“…a disgrace. Unbelievable, Master Ran actually letting not only an outsider, but one <em>like that</em> learn of the Lost Arts?” a man said. The not exactly disdain in his voice was mixed with confusion.</p><p>“You sure?” his companion asked, voice uneasy.</p><p>“Why <em>else </em>would one of the Masters give <em>Pima</em> of all people the task?” There was a hint of bitterness in the tone.</p><p>“Pity for both, I imagine.”</p><p>The companion almost sounded like he was trying to politely end the conversation but didn’t really want to ask. The bitter one probably would have turned it into an argument.</p><p>“They should have just adopted within our clans. But no, some deaf brat wanders in – the sheer disrespect of <em>hugging</em> the Master –! Wasted efforts if you ask me.”</p><p>“R-right.”</p><p>Iroh continued on, not wanting to hear more lest he react and show exactly why he’d been called <em>Dragon of the West</em> and reveal himself.</p><p>00000</p><p>On the way to what was a secluded training yard, Pima introduced Zuko to her parents, an older couple whose names he didn’t catch.</p><p>“Call me Nani, I’ve always wanted to be called that,” the old woman said as she took Zuko’s hands in hers. She also gave his cheek a light, gentle pinch.</p><p>Zuko felt his face burn, because no adult had ever done such a thing. Well, maybe Mother.</p><p>Nani laughed, looking wet-eyed.</p><p>Her husband was looking at him strangely, and Zuko shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what the old man wanted from him. His expression wasn’t anything that made Zuko feel like he was in any kind of danger, but the man looked strange. Equally sad and happy in a strange way.</p><p>“Gramps.” The old man said. “Call me that.”</p><p>What was with these people looking at him with those expressions?</p><p>Not having anything else to call him, Gramps turned to Pima. He was saying something to her, and Pima smiled and nodded. She also had that strange sad-happy expression. Whatever they were saying, Zuko caught none of it.</p><p>He sighed, waiting for whatever he was brought here for.</p><p>The three of them all glanced his way, and looked amused. Zuko’s face flushed when he realized that he’d actually sighed loud enough to draw their attention.</p><p>Gramps bowed with the Flame, and Pima returned it. Her parents made their way back into their house. Pima motioned for Zuko to follow her. She skipped along with a happy energy, and Zuko was thankful she didn’t expect him to skip along with her.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Zuko tilted his head to the side as he watched Pima. She was waving her arms, wiggling her entire body, and spinning.</p><p>“It’s like <em>fwoosh! Whoo! Swish! *****! Ba***! Whee~! </em>Just like that!” Master Pima grinned widely at him. “Understand?”</p><p>Zuko muffled a giggle behind his hand. He shouldn’t have laughed, that was disrespectful. He glanced up at Pima nervously, but she seemed to be waiting for something? He ducked his head a little in apology for laughing, but Pima still looked at him. She wasn’t going to scold him? What was she…?</p><p>Oh, yeah. Feeling only slightly guilty for getting distracted, he shook his head.</p><p>Pima had picked up Sign relatively easily, but she was all over the place with it. And her grammar was terrible. She tended to sign rapidly and sometimes in ways that didn’t make much sense. Did she talk like she signed? Maybe? Though, he sort of wished Uncle were here. Uncle wasn’t allowed on the training grounds because of what Pima was going to be teaching him or something?</p><p>“It’s like a dance, you know.” Pima said, while signing. “Firebending isn’t just rage and power. It’s passion, love and life, and all kinds of nice things!”</p><p>Pima waved to him, not really signing. “Show me your katas. Just, do what you know. The com****ed stuff. You don’t have to bend yet.”</p><p>Frowning, Zuko asked what she meant.</p><p>“Oh! Um. Your biggest” she spread her arms out, and made various motions with her arms, “level kata. Do that.”</p><p>He was about to start when Pima motioned that he had to take off his shirt.</p><p>Anxiously, he did so. He’d kept his burns hidden as best he could. But now…</p><p>Pima did react, but she didn’t ask questions. She just smiled too-tightly and sad-like, motioning for him to go ahead like everything was normal.</p><p>It was a relief that she didn’t stare.</p><p>Zuko recalled his more advanced katas and nervously stepped into the stance. Hori had always given him such a difficult time, and Azula had been helping him with… Never mind. He focused on the task at hand.</p><p>He performed a different kata; one of the ones that Azula had helped him with more than others. He didn’t really stumble as he finished. Zuko looked to Pima expectantly.</p><p>She was frowning as she looked at him. He’d messed up badly somewhere, hadn’t he? Zuko tried not to worry as she approached.</p><p>“Do a series of katas.” Pima said, for once looking serious. “Different sets. Flow them together.”</p><p>He was admittedly a bit out of practice, but he went through five sets. He did struggle a bit, but he didn’t fall on his butt. That <em>had</em> to be worth something.</p><p>Pima didn’t look happy. Her eyebrows were furrowed.</p><p>She waved and told him to sit down.</p><p>“I said it’s like a dance, I’ll show you.” Pima didn’t really seem to be doing any real bending or even any bending forms at all as she made various motions and spins. But then Zuko then started to recognize the same katas he’d done as Pima went. It <em>was</em> sort of like a dance – not that Zuko wanted to dance or anything. But her kicks, punches, and flips made him wish he could move just as easily. He envied the ease with which she moved.</p><p>He watched her with wide-eyed fascination. The more she showed him, he was amazed because of <em>how</em> Pima <em>moved</em>. It wasn’t like <em>anything</em> he’d ever seen before. Hori and the various other Masters he’d seen…they seemed so…<em>much lesser </em>somehow.</p><p>‘Watch me,’ she’d told him. Pima moved slowly and gracefully, with purpose.</p><p>Then she sped up; making her movements much sharper and fiercer, but still graceful. She included Sozin’s Style – the one that he was more familiar with and had always struggled to perform properly. Fierce attacks were thrown in between the flowing, dancing moves – and it was amazingly seamless. Not a single movement was wasted. The flowing moves seemed to make the fierce strikes even stronger.</p><p>Then, Pima added fire, and Zuko barely even flinched – mostly, he was surprised that she was using her flames. He didn’t have the same fear. Not really.</p><p>Her flames were a bright yellow-orange that slowly changed colors and flowed around her with controlled motions – she manipulated the flames even around Zuko like the Dragons had done – showing confidence that she wouldn’t hurt him. He’d never seen such <em>control. </em></p><p>Signing slowly this time, Pima said, ‘If you learn to bend properly, your flames will not burn anyone you don’t want them to.’</p><p>Zuko frowned thoughtfully, then asked, ‘So the fire won’t burn if it touches them?’</p><p>Pima shook her head. She looked up and bit her lip a bit before responding. ‘No. Better way to say it. Your fire won’t touch anyone you don’t intend to burn.’</p><p>She lit a fire between her hands and swirled it around them again, coming close to Zuko at times. She took his hand in hers. With the other, she twirled her hand at the wrist, and the fireball twisted around their arms, but never touched them.</p><p> He almost flinched – but he fought the urge. Pima’s flame came close enough for him to feel the heat, but it never came close enough to burn. Not even once. She let go as she twirled her hands, manipulating the fire up into the air before it went out.</p><p>This was like when the warriors had been trading that fireball off but on a much, much smaller scale.</p><p>Zuko had vague memories of being at a festival where a man on a stage was manipulating fire and telling a story, maybe? He’d made a phoenix, and made it fly over the crowd and they cheered.</p><p>(Zuko had thought it was <em>so</em> cool).</p><p> But the man had held onto a thin string of fire as he controlled the phoenix. Pima hadn’t done that.</p><p>‘Sozin’s style,’ Pima rolled her eyes, and Zuko tried not to balk. ‘Is flawed. Anger can be a good thing when you A-P-P-L-Y it important. Wanting good things. Right things. J-U-S-T-I-C-E for weak. And powers Fire. But angry all the time, is,’ Pima pointed to her head, ‘big tiring.’</p><p>She made a show of burying her face in her hands and collapsing to the ground. She stayed lying down as she added, ‘It’s hard, being angry all the time. Anger makes you snap and hurt and--’ her mouth formed a scream as she shot flames into the air.</p><p><em>That</em> made Zuko flinch back. Mostly in surprise instead of fear.</p><p>Pima sat up again very dramatically. She ran her hand along the ground and left behind black scorch marks.</p><p>‘Anger leaves scars, but it can be fixed sometimes.’ She took Zuko’s hand in hers and pointed at him. He glanced down at the burns on his wrists, resisting the urge to hide them. Not that he could do much of that. ‘Anger does this. People who let their anger control them – they do things that can’t be fixed even with saying many big sorry. Anger can destroy everything. You can say sorry many, many, many times, but sorry will not put the fires out, and take away the scars.’</p><p>Life lesson imparted, Pima then began, ‘Now, a few important things. Fire comes from the breath. Wind makes fire go’ Pima excitedly spread her arms again, <em>“whoosh</em> and *****!”</p><p>Zuko just nodded along politely. Pima was making sound effects or something, which didn’t really mean anything to him. He did enjoy her funny faces, though.</p><p>“Sozin’s style is,” she chopped one hand in the other a few times. She very much emphasized, “Wrong.”</p><p>Pima said it easily. Twice. If she’d said that at the palace…she’d be... The Fire Lord was never wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be, at least.</p><p>Zuko focused on her words.</p><p>“Like this,” she chopped with her hand again, but in between each “chop” she slid her hand down her arm from her elbow towards her fingertips, “breathing in between, preparing and fueling your flames for the next strike.”</p><p>She got serious again. ‘Next. Fire is life,’ Looking thoughtful, Pima added the sign for “fire” over her heart and made a heart-beating motion. ‘It’s very important. Big, big important deal for Firebenders.’ She looked at him meaningfully, as if there was a lot more to what she was saying. “Okay?”</p><p>Zuko nodded, trying to make sure he kept up.</p><p>‘Now, follow.’ Pima stood up.</p><p>They moved in basic katas.</p><p>Zuko got nervous when he stumbled during a move. He looked up at her guiltily and nervously. He remembered Hori, and how she lacked patience for his poor firebending.</p><p>Pima just sort of frowned and gently gripped his arm and avoided his wrists and guided him. She tapped his feet with hers, and pointed at her feet to show him how he should be positioned.</p><p>‘Watch,’ she performed the kata again. Slowly and purposefully. “Move like this,” she showed him. “Don’t do this, yoll ****** fall.”</p><p>She performed the kata and stumbled, much the same way he had. Once he realized what he’d been doing wrong, he succeeded in performing the kata. While it wasn’t perfect, he didn’t fall with only a slight stumble.</p><p>Pima grinned and clapped her hands like his simple kata had been the most impressive thing ever. It made him blush, just a little.</p><p>Gratefulness and relief that Pima was patient with him and didn’t get frustrated made Zuko feel more relieved than he ever thought possible. Being able to know <em>what</em> he was doing wrong and showing <em>how </em>to correct it made things much easier.</p><p>When they sat down for a break, Pima was happily telling him her plan.</p><p>“You have to strengthen your arms and legs,” Pima slapped at the indicated limbs, and smacked her stomach, “and your core.”</p><p>‘Core?’ Zuko asked. People could call their stomach their core?</p><p>Nodding happily, Pima waved at Zuko to watch her. She then did a sort of handstand as she pointed her toes straight towards the sky before flipping onto her feet. ‘There’s many big things you can do with strong---’</p><p>Pima slapped her stomach again. ‘And breathing! Learn to breathe! Like…’ Pima breathed in and out very exuberantly. ‘Wind feeds fire, and makes it spread, like---“ Pima faced away from Zuko and breathed in, her hands lifting up from her hips to her face. Flames shot into the air as she spread her arms out, and they vanished into the air.</p><p>She really liked doing that a lot.</p><p>“See?” she grinned widely at Zuko. ‘But not like the wind, you control your flames, where you want fire to go.’</p><p>Pima excitedly pulled Zuko with her. “Time for more training!”</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Zuko collapsed onto his bed that evening, completely physically, and mentally drained in ways he never experienced before. His body hurt in places he didn’t think was possible. He was starving, but felt too tired to eat.</p><p>Uncle gave him a simple meal, but Zuko felt like a puppet on strings that barely functioned as he ate. Even Uncle’ tea was tolerable.</p><p>He had to do all of this again tomorrow.</p><p>Zuko groaned at the thought.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Uncle seemed…distant? That was probably how to best describe him. He seemed to stare off at nothing, lately. He didn’t really pay attention to things, and was staring at a small cup that had been broken at one point, but then was put back together with gold fillings. Zuko couldn’t remember the name for that.</p><p>Uncle pulled him aside, one day. He looked sad, and very serious. It was a combination Zuko didn’t like. ‘Nephew. I’m leaving.’</p><p>‘But my training isn’t done!’</p><p>‘I know, that’s why you’re staying here.’ Uncle said, and Zuko looked up at him.</p><p>Was Uncle abandoning him? Was he not improving fast enough? Was Uncle disappointed in him?</p><p>Uncle must have realized what he was thinking, because he quickly grabbed Zuko’s arms to reassure him and smiled gently before pulling back to sign, ‘I’m not leaving you – the Spirits have tasked me with something important. I’ll be coming back, I promise. I have things to take care of. I would never leave you. Not like that. Never like that.’</p><p>Zuko was relieved in a way he never thought he could be. Uncle ruffled his hair, and Zuko wiped at his eyes, trying not to cry.</p><p>‘Finish your training with P-I-M-A while I’m gone, okay?’</p><p>Zuko nodded.</p><p>A few days later, Uncle held him tightly in a hug. Zuko returned it.</p><p>He watched Uncle leave on Tofu. He wondered what was so important that the Spirits wanted Uncle to take care of it.</p><p>Pima and Kojin offered to take Zuko in while Uncle was off on his quest. It made sense because he was Pima’s student. Uncle was truly relieved and thankful, and also left behind schoolwork.</p><p>Ew.</p><p>0000</p><p>Kojin flipped through Zuko’s schoolbooks and a few scrolls.</p><p>He’d agreed to help teach the kid. Some guy named Toshio gave clear instructions so Zuko could have speech lessons.</p><p>“You can talk?” Kojin asked rather bluntly.</p><p>The expression he received from Zuko gave a clear indication that speaking was not going to be something they’d be doing.</p><p>There was obvious fear, hesitancy, and a defensive glare in Zuko’s expression. Whatever made the kid apprehensive about something so simple – Kojin didn’t miss the way Zuko itched his shoulder. He’d seen the burn, and the idea that another person could use Fire like that – against a kid, no less, and if the kid was scared of using his voice...</p><p>“Never mind, we don’t have to.” Kojin replied, not missing the look of relief on Zuko’s face. There were other subjects, anyway.</p><p>Mainland Fire Nation curriculum was…<em>interesting</em>, to say the least.</p><p>“This is all wrong. It’s so wrong, it’s offensive in more ways than one. What the hell are they teaching you kids?” Kojin asked mostly himself. He nearly tossed aside the books and scrolls he didn’t like. It’d make good kindling. He had plenty of his own scrolls, because Kojin loved history from all four nations. Before the Dragons had been hunted and the world was a more peaceful place, the Sun Warriors collected tomes from the other Nations.</p><p>Their library wasn’t nearly as extensive as Won Shi Tong’s, but it held far more accurate information than what they were currently reading.</p><p> “Let me tell you about <em>real</em> Earth Kingdom history and the Legend of Chung Li-Yuen. Absolutely not this drivel.”</p><p>Zuko looked up at him with a look of…well, an expression of mild confusion and being slightly entertained.</p><p>The kid signed something. His eyebrows were furrowed. That meant he was asking a question. Right? Or was it the eyebrows up?</p><p>Kojin didn’t remember which way it was. Yes/No questions were eyebrows up, and all others were furrowed? Of all the random details he could recall, this wasn’t one of them apparently.</p><p>Accurate history lessons could wait. The kid’s hand-language took priority.</p><p>Kojin scratched Sen’s head, and she grumbled contentedly. When his hand started to drift away, she nipped him and held onto his hand so that she could tuck her head into his palm. Zuko clearly spoiled the thing.</p><p>‘Let’s do another round of signing – and use that book.’ Kojin suggested easily. ‘I’ll be your student for today. And then I’ll tell you about Chung Li-Yuen.’</p><p>Sometimes, Kojin stopped Zuko to ask him what certain signs meant. The kid was more than happy to explain.</p><p>Zuko didn’t complain as he read to Kojin “out loud”.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>The kid wrinkled his nose at the smell of fish bait in the small pot Kojin was carrying.</p><p>‘Do I have to?’ Zuko asked with obvious reluctance when Kojin simply asked him to hand him some of the bait. An act that involved bare hands.</p><p>“It’s not going to suddenly wiggle out of your hand.” Kojin raised a brow. “Guess you have too sensitive of a stomach. I understand.”</p><p>Kojin was purposefully condescending, and he received the reaction he desired.</p><p>Zuko defiantly stuck his hand into the bait and visibly tried not to react to the squishiness or the smell. He retrieved some for Kojin, and maybe the kid looked a little green. The truly valiant effort on his part was to be commended.</p><p>Kojin showed Zuko how to properly gut a fish. Learning all the ways to prepare it could come later. The proverb of teaching a man to fish ran through the back of Kojin’s mind. He thought of all the ways a person could easily take advantage of someone like Zuko.</p><p>The kid was definitely smart. He’d figure things out and muddle through life like the rest of them.</p><p>But it’d be better if the kid knew how to do certain things on his own. The more things he learned, the easier it would be to take care of himself because Iroh wouldn’t always be there; and the kid would have to leave the ruins eventually.</p><p>If he went out into the world, it’d be best if he were prepared for it.</p><p>Zuko’s first attempt at gutting the fish was crooked and uneven. He might as well have skinned the fish on one side.</p><p>Sen stuck her face into the middle of things and stole the lump of fish skin.</p><p>‘Fish heads are delicious and help make you smart,’ Kojin told the kid.</p><p>Zuko didn’t seem to believe him, but he didn’t argue.</p><p>‘Ferret-foxes also love fish heads.’</p><p>He tossed one to Sen, who happily began playing with her meal. Wrapping herself around it and kicking it with her hind legs, while tossing it into the air. Good thing they were doing this outside. Pima wouldn’t have appreciated fish guts being spread around the kitchen.  </p><p>Kojin set down another fish for Zuko to cut again. Carefully, Kojin guided Zuko’s hand. They had plenty of fish to practice with.</p><p>The kid looked proud upon gutting a fish that while it wasn’t perfectly even, it was close enough to accurate.</p><p>00000</p><p>One of the first things Zuko learned about his hosts was that they were <em>weird. </em>Pima and Kojin were always doing weird things. It was strange.</p><p>Different?</p><p>They kissed and snuggled their faces all the time. Public displays of affection was…<em>was</em> that even allowed?</p><p>He learned that there was a difference between holding onto and clinging. Mother held onto Father’s arm at times; he’d seen it occasionally. But Pima clung to Kojin’s arm, with her pressing up against him to such an extent it was impressive that they didn’t topple over.</p><p>When they’re at the house, Kojin also always touched Pima – he’d walk by and brush her shoulder. Or he’d sit with his arm around her. Or they’d sit and just hold hands.</p><p>Zuko liked both of them, but he didn’t understand them. They’re nearly always just…touching. There didn’t seem to be a reason for it. Zuko had been able to connect the dots that his parents only ever had physical contact when they were in front of a crowd. His vague memories from before – his parents always looked so stiff like moving statues. Pima and Kojin were loose and smiled a lot.</p><p>One day, Zuko walked into the kitchen and saw that both of them were talking – and looked angry about it.</p><p>Kojin was pointing at Pima; and Pima looked the angriest Zuko had ever seen her. Kojin was visibly frustrated and looked towering and stiff.</p><p>It was Pima who noticed him first.</p><p>Kojin forced a smile.</p><p>Zuko averted his gaze, not sure if he’d walked into something he shouldn’t have. Even though he hadn’t caught any of their words, he’d still interrupted something private.</p><p>Pima didn’t say anything, but she gave Zuko some dried fish and told him to go upstairs – which was out on the roof – or to his room. He opted for the roof.</p><p>Why were they fighting? A part of him worried it was because of him – Zuko had vague memories of his parents yelling. It involved him, sometimes. Actually, it was Father who yelled.</p><p>The last fight his parents had was… Zuko distracted himself by counting his breaths.</p><p>However long he sat out there, Zuko wasn’t sure.</p><p>But Pima and Kojin came out on the roof together. They seemed happy. Not their full-face happy, but just relaxed.</p><p>The couple sat on either side of Zuko – and both stole some of his dried fish.</p><p>He somewhat pouted.</p><p>‘Sorry you walked in on that,’ Kojin apologized for some reason.</p><p>‘You okay?’ Pima asked.</p><p>Zuko just nodded.</p><p>The fights his parents had were…not like Pima and Kojin’s? He searched for the various differences. One major thing was that both of them were sitting here together.</p><p>Pima had clearly been crying, but she was smiling now.</p><p>Kojin was here, and not locking himself away in the house somewhere.</p><p>They both sat and laced their fingers together.</p><p>As he sat there between the couple, Zuko wondered what made them so different.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>While they’re in the training yard, Kojin and Pima <em>kiss</em> in place of a “killing” blow. More than once.</p><p>Gross.</p><p>Zuko wanted to ask them…he wasn’t sure what the question was. Or how to even phrase it. They were just so different from his parents.</p><p>They had their fight, and then they were back to normal. There wasn’t any tension between them, or the feeling of causing Kojin to lash out for stepping out of turn.</p><p>‘Why do you do that?’ Zuko asked. He made a face, expressing his true opinion on the matter. ‘Kiss and stuff all the time?’</p><p>Pima put a hand to her chest and looked at Zuko with a soppy expression.</p><p>‘Because we love each other,’ Pima said, which explained absolutely nothing and was soppy <em>and</em> annoying.</p><p>Kojin laughed and poked Zuko’s forehead.</p><p>Married people were <em>really</em> weird and confusing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stalk me on Tumblr. I sometimes remember to update there.</p><p>adorkablemamebean is my main if you want to get bogged down in fandoms/occasional fanart</p><p>texasbeanwrites-stuffhere is dedicated to writing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Spirit’s Warning and a Man’s Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh goes to meditate at a Shrine, and meets a Great Spirit who gives him a dire warning involving the Fire Nation’s fate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's all about Iroh, folks. </p><p>I kept rewriting and editing, and my perfectionistic tendencies were practically keeping this chapter hostage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Iroh wasn’t sure how much longer they would be here, but it would be nice to relax for a while. Maybe meditate. There were supposed to be a few Shrines here that he could visit.</em>
</p><p>*.*.*.*.*</p><p>Iroh followed Chief Kaji after explaining his request to meditate, and if it would be alright to visit one of their Shrines.</p><p>Chief Kaji didn’t ask questions, he simply nodded.</p><p>He led Iroh through various twisted pathways in between the buildings and up a flight of stairs before they came to a stone round platform that had six pillars. Each pillar had an elaborate carving that depicted each of the Chakra paths. Atop each pillar was a glass stone; their colors representing the paths.</p><p>There was abundant plant life all around them. Some of the plants were impossibly big, and others were out of season, and a few were not even native to the Fire Nation. It should have been impossible for them to grow here. There were even fully bloomed moon-flowers absolutely thriving in <em>sunlight. </em></p><p> “While it’s certainly not as strong as the North Pole, this should help.” Chief Kaji said, indicating the area around them. “This is one of the most Spiritual places in the ruins.”</p><p>Iroh thanked the Chief, and after a silent nod, he left Iroh alone.</p><p>Iroh sat down in the middle of the platform, and took a deep breath as he concentrated. Closing his eyes and trying to relax, it soon felt like he was sinking into himself while simultaneously floating.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Iroh opened his eyes to a forest filled with trees that were as thick as the buildings in Caldera and even more numerous. The bark on the trees was twisted into unique patterns. The canopy above him was thick with leaf-filled branches that disappeared into a thick fog, making it impossible to tell how tall the trees truly were.</p><p>Iroh then heard a whistle, and at first he assumed that it was just one of the many noises that surrounded him. But then he heard it again; high-pitched and musical. Searching for the source, he noticed a child – a girl with bird-like features.</p><p>Actually, the only Human-like part of her was her face, though it had a beak.</p><p>Her gold-tinted green feathers shimmered in the light, and she let out another musical lilt and waved to Iroh. She turned and took a few steps before looking back at him expectantly.</p><p>Perhaps it wasn’t always the wisest idea to follow a Spirit, but he came here for answers. Bird Spirits were said to be the messengers of the Spirit World. He didn’t sense any malevolence from her, so it should be fine.</p><p>“May I ask who you are?” Iroh asked as he followed after her.</p><p>She let out varying whistling tones that was probably her name and he had no hope of repeating it. She flapped her wings and spun in a sort of dance; her feathers nearly resembled a regal gown.</p><p>Iroh had no idea what she was saying, so he just nodded. “…I see. Lovely to meet you.”</p><p>She nodded like he understood.</p><p>Keeping track of time in the Spirit World was difficult, as there wasn’t really any night and day. Just patches of light and dark; even then, a person had to traverse to those specific areas. So Iroh had no idea how long they were walking.</p><p>She led him to a tree that had a spiral staircase wrapped around it; the top of which disappeared into the tree branches and even the fog. Thankfully, there was a very sturdy looking railing. It was then Iroh noticed that the patterns in the tree bark were people’s faces; expressions twisted into shock, fear, and pain. Their features were far too distinct to be anything but natural. Iroh vaguely wondered what these people had done to end up here.</p><p>Were they alive and aware of what was going on? Or were they simply there as a warning of sorts, forever frozen in time? Had this been the result of a malevolent Spirit who wanted to cause suffering?</p><p>The girl whistled, interrupting Iroh’s thoughts as she flew up several stories before landing on the railing. She whistled again and waved one of her wings, as if reminding him to stick close.</p><p>She wanted him to follow her…for how high? Iroh had never feared heights, but even just seeing how high the staircase was from below gave him a severe sense of vertigo.</p><p>There was an impatient whistle, and the girl narrowed her eyes at him, looking critical. She made whistling sounds as she twirled a feathery hand into an upwards spiral. She pointed at Iroh, and made a tired sounding tune. She then made a sound that went high then low, her feathery-finger showing someone falling. She pointed to Iroh again, and made show of waking up.</p><p>She pointed to Iroh again, and looked around as if she were lost and sad and old; and the tune indicated such, as she covered her eyes with her wings. She gave him a very purposeful disappointed look and shook her head.</p><p>Iroh understood. He could always wake up – though – jumping off of a staircase wasn’t exactly something he wanted to do. He definitely didn’t want to continue through life living so detached.</p><p>Well…no-one ever said that the path to wisdom was easy. He just wished that it didn’t involve a seemingly eternal staircase. So he started walking up the stairway.</p><p>There came a point that Iroh refused to look down, especially when they reached the clouds, and he couldn’t see the ground anymore. Would the trial end the moment he leapt off and he’d wake up? Or would it be the more traditional way? How long would it take for him to hit the ground? Did real world physics apply to the Spirit World?</p><p>Such intrusive thoughts were not welcome.</p><p> The tree’s branches steadily began to become thicker and longer, reaching the other trees surrounding it; creating thick bridges that were like any other pathway. Iroh could only see trees and clouds, no matter where he looked. There were various other Spirits in the branches, but they merely glanced at Iroh before ignoring him.</p><p>The girl finally indicated a branchy pathway coming off of the stairs. Iroh glanced upwards for a moment, seeing how much higher the staircase went. He briefly wondered where the stairs ended; if they ended at all. There were numerous pathways; countless even from what he could see.</p><p>They took so many twists and turns, that it would be impossible for Iroh to find his way back alone.</p><p>After a while, she led Iroh to a section of tree branches that wrapped around themselves, making a sort of structure. Iroh could hear soft singing from inside, sounding like hundreds of children’s voices.</p><p>The girl went to the vine-covered entrance, moving them aside with a certain gracefulness and gestured with an elegant purple and pink colored wing that Iroh go first.</p><p>“Thank you,” Iroh said politely.</p><p>He walked in to see hundreds of bird-children, sitting throughout the trees, and light filtered through the roof. Their song was amazing. It was a choir of voices unlike anything he’d ever heard. It was jubilant, and sometimes sad, but it made him feel at ease.</p><p>Iroh saw that a Pig Spirit was sitting very regally on a blue-green moss-covered tree stump that had been fashioned into a chair. He couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated because height-wise, he figured that he only came up to the Pig Spirit’s waist – and that was with the Spirit <em>sitting down</em>.</p><p>The Pig Spirit wore a fancy gold-and-emerald green hanbok; and had gem-infused gold rings on its tusks. A cloth with purple and violet beads and tassels covered his eyes. The Spirit had a decorative pipe in one of its surprisingly flexible hooves, and silver-blue smoke rose from it. The Pig Spirit’s silvery-white wings were splayed out, shining even in the shifting shadows.</p><p>From his appearance alone, Iroh knew this was a Greater Spirit, so he bowed respectfully. Iroh waited until the Spirit acknowledged him and told him he could rise.</p><p><em>Come have a drink…with me, Iroh,</em> the Pig Spirit said, waving a hand to a cushy-looking cushion across from him. His voice was deep, deliberate, and soothing. <em>Surely, you must be tired…after coming all this way.</em></p><p>Iroh politely took a seat, facing the Spirit. He made sure to give a polite bow of thanks for the Spirit’s hospitality. It felt good to finally rest, and the cushion was more comfortable than anything he’d ever sat on before. He wasn’t sure if he should be concerned that a Great Spirit knew his name, and rejecting an invitation from a Great Spirit…never ended well for the invitee.</p><p>Various bird-children flitted around them; as one set down a cup in front of Iroh, and another poured a clear, golden-tinted liquid into the cup. A few more bird-children were pouring a cup for the Pig Spirit, and he took up the cup once the liquid was poured.</p><p>Iroh hesitantly stared at the cup’s contents. It shimmered with a curious golden glow, and the light of it reflected off of his hand. It could almost be a light source. Describing it as ‘beautiful’ didn’t do it justice; that was far too simple a word. Growing up in the Fire Nation, Iroh had seen several hues of gold before; in the palace and in sunsets. This liquid, whatever it was, would have made all the gold in the palace look like dull copper in comparison.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if it was wise to be accepting a drink from a Spirit. Humans have found themselves in nasty predicaments because they took a Spirit’s seemingly generous offer without thinking it through.</p><p>Iroh held the cup but didn’t drink; because as the host and being his elder, custom dictated that the Pig Spirit took his drink first.</p><p>“Thank you, for your hospitality, Great Spirit,” Iroh said, raising his cup.</p><p><em>Of course. Thank you for coming…to see me today, Iroh,</em> the Pig Spirit replied, raising his cup as well, and he took a drink.</p><p>Iroh followed, only somewhat hesitantly. The liquid was unlike <em>anything</em> Iroh had ever tasted before. It was refreshing and tasted so sweet. It tasted like so many things – sweet sake, and jasmine tea, and cold water on a parched tongue in the middle of the desert all at once and separately. Yet, it was indescribable, because those simple terms didn’t do it justice.</p><p> Iroh hadn’t realized how truly exhausted he was until he felt revitalization even in his <em>bones</em>. He didn’t think feeling something like that was even possible in the Spirit World, unless his physical body was there.</p><p>“What <em>is</em> this?” Iroh asked in wonderment.</p><p><em>Spirit Water from the Golden River…that follows the roots…of the Banyan that has spread…throughout the world…connecting all things.</em> The Pig Spirit smiled serenely, the light glinted off of the golden jewelry on his tusks. <em>The Origin of Life; that…which gives and restores.</em></p><p>He had heard of the River, and had read accounts from those who claimed to have seen it; that it glowed a brilliant gold. Words and illustrations could never fully describe it. There were people who claimed to have tasted the River – yet again, their claims just couldn’t truly capture what it actually tasted like. That like him, they were so unfortunately vastly limited in describing its taste. Iroh could only say that those who actually <em>described</em> the taste in full detail had lied.</p><p>Iroh wholeheartedly agreed, and made sure to thank his host yet again with a polite bow of his head.</p><p><em>Ah. I should…introduce myself.</em> The Pig Spirit said. <em>I am Dwaeji. I see the world…in all its potential; as it could be; as it will be; and as it should be.</em></p><p>A Spirit who could perceive the future?</p><p>“So…you knew I would be coming, then...?” Iroh could only assume; asking the obvious as he tried to figure out why Dwaeji would invite <em>him</em> here. Even going so far as to give him water from the Golden River.</p><p>It was unnerving and disheartening, that his presence was even expected in the first place.</p><p><em>Hmm,</em> Dwaeji nodded and released a puff of blue-tinted smoke through his nose. The sight made him look especially eerie. <em>I knew you would come…seeking answers, someday. You are lost…adrift.</em> Dwaeji tilted his head. Even though he was blindfolded, Iroh felt the Spirit’s eyes on him. …<em>Like a ship lost at sea. </em></p><p>Having his own words paraphrased to him was mildly disconcerting. Still, he responded with some hesitance. “Yes…”</p><p>
  <em>What are you seeking?</em>
</p><p>He didn’t have an answer.</p><p>What was his purpose now that he no longer had a son a claim to the throne? Where was he supposed to go from here? Once Zuko finished training with Pima, what else was there?</p><p>“I don’t even know.” Iroh admitted.</p><p>
  <em>Seeking answers when…you are lost leads to true self-discovery, but…you already know the answer…to the question.</em>
</p><p>“Do I?” Iroh stared at his empty cup. “It certainly doesn’t seem like it.”</p><p>Apathy. That’s what he felt most days. Was there even a purpose anymore? If it wasn’t for Zuko, he would have holed himself away somewhere in the Fire Nation far away from everything and everyone to wallow in his misery and guilt.</p><p>“I don’t know what I want, not really. It feels like I no longer have a purpose, and I’m just…existing.” It felt like he didn’t deserve any of what he had, no matter how meager. That this life wasn’t worth living anymore. All of it was just a distraction from the painful truth he didn’t want to face. His voice was a whisper. “I thought I knew my destiny. That it was guaranteed. But…I – I lost everything.”</p><p>He looked down in shame and tried not to think of Ba Sing Se, and how his glorious campaign had ended in loss and shame.</p><p><em>Why…would it have been…a guarantee?</em> Dwaeji asked.</p><p>Iroh did think it was a bit odd that Dwaeji asked the question, and the soft tone of the Spirit’s voice was only <em>mildly </em>disconcerting. But he answered anyway. “I had a vision from the Spirits of conquering the impenetrable city of Ba Sing Se, but it…ended in tragedy. For so many.”</p><p><em>You had a vision?</em> Dwaeji sighed, he fiddled with his pipe for a moment before biting on the stem. He took the pipe out and tapped the stem thoughtfully against his knee. Finally, he continued,</p><p>
  <em>The unfortunate thing about you Humans…is that you tend to interpret Spirit-given visions to align…with your personal goals, instead of…viewing them objectively.</em>
</p><p>What was he saying? Iroh jerked to look up at Dwaeji.</p><p>
  <em>What was your vision…that made you…so sure you would conquer Ba Sing Se?</em>
</p><p>There was that odd tone in his voice, again. It wasn’t malevolent, or anything of the sort. But Iroh loathed how it sounded.</p><p> “I saw Ba Sing Se with Fire Nation banners, surrounded by fire.” Iroh tried to recall. “I was leading an army.”</p><p>From what he recalled, it had been a mix of shadowy figures and Fire Nation soldiers; the soldiers flickering in and out, like a wavering flame.</p><p>Dwaeji nodded, looking solemn. He looked thoughtful as he tapped his pipe again and his wings shifted. He sighed, and somehow sounded weary.</p><p>
  <em>…You will still conquer that great city…your previous attempt just…wasn’t the right time for your victory.</em>
</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Everything came to a halt. That…that vision. The one he’d received when praying to the Spirits for council…</p><p>He’d celebrated when he received it, and whole-heartedly thanked Agni and the Spirits. His men had celebrated and praised Agni when he’d told them.</p><p>They had <em>trusted</em> him.</p><p>And he had <em>killed</em> them.</p><p>Iroh took in a shaky breath, trying to steady himself.</p><p>The vision that made him so sure of his victory – the one that killed Lu Ten – because he had <em>seen</em> himself as the victor. He had interpreted those flames surrounding the Fire Nation symbol as a promising Sign from the Spirits – that they were granting the answers to his prayers – guaranteeing him –</p><p>They had <em>mislead</em> him.</p><p>The vision, along with his emotions, come crashing down with the realization.</p><p>“You mean it was all for <em>nothing?!” </em>Iroh demanded, rising to his feet, and his cup shattered in his hand from squeezing it too hard, and he let the pieces fall. He’d be spewing fire right now if he could. “I sent <em>so many</em> men and women to their deaths! My <em>own son</em> was among them! I <em>killed</em> Lu Ten because I thought--!”</p><p>Tears began rolling down his cheeks. He wouldn’t have pushed <em>so hard</em> and had been <em>so insistent</em> if he had simply <em>known. </em>If he had<em> known, </em>he would have given up long before there was so much loss. He would have taken returning home in shame instead of returning home in shame and without a son.</p><p>All of them; the men and women he’d had under his command - their blood completely covered his hands all because the Spirits gave him an ill-timed vision.</p><p><em>“Why?!</em> I was <em>so</em> sure that it was my destiny, and it just wasn’t meant to be-?!” his breath hitched painfully. “It wasn’t the <em>right Agni-damned time?!”</em></p><p>Dwaeji just looked at him somberly as he yelled, not interrupting. It would have felt better if Dwaeji reacted in any other way than with sympathy. If only Dwaeji had yelled, and scolded, and demanded respect, but he didn’t. If only Dwaeji was insulted, and punished Iroh for his insolence, but he didn’t.</p><p>Iroh wanted to yell, be angry, curse, and argue. So he was, and he did.</p><p>And Dwaeji simply did not give him that fight.</p><p>“I <em>thought</em> it was supposed to be <em>my victory!”</em> Iroh’s bitter voice echoed in the trees around them; he didn’t even recognize his own voice. It was then that he noticed the bird-children had stopped their singing, and were all watching him. He could see the sad, pitying looks in their eyes.</p><p>Dwaeji <em>still</em> said nothing, except let Iroh continue.</p><p>“Why didn’t the Great Spirits interfere?! <em>You</em> can see the future, you’re a Great Spirit! <em>You</em> could have done something! You <em>should</em> have!”</p><p>Dwaeji seemed to be considering him before finally responding.</p><p>
  <em>What reason would…I have to interfere…in Human affairs? Would you…have listened…to me even if…I had?</em>
</p><p>Because…Iroh knew that Dwaeji had no reason to tell him he was wrong back then. And he had to admit to himself that even if Dwaeji had come to him, ashamedly, he would not have listened. He would have wanted to challenge the claim; wanting to prove that even he could conquer even Spirits. Such arrogance had been his downfall even without a Spirit.</p><p>
  <em>We normally stay…out of Human affairs, considering circumstances… Most of the time.</em>
</p><p>Dwaeji shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes a Greater Spirit…will select a person…to carry out a purpose…for the betterment of the world. But with the Avatar away…the world is askew…the Spirits are now interfering…with Humans more…than ever before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Human’s war…has caused imbalance. Anger and suffering…ravages the land. Those with no accountability…exploit the helpless and weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>People…entire towns are getting spirited away…gone to the fog-filled valleys…and shadowed forests forever. Lesser Spirits and dark creatures…are becoming more active…have nothing to fear. </em>
</p><p><em>Greater Spirits </em>feel<em>…that they </em>have<em> to get involved; pulling people in… This means involving normal people…like yourself…leaving you to flounder.</em></p><p>That only increased the bitter feeling in Iroh.</p><p>“So <em>you</em> feel like you can get involved?” he failed to not let harsh bitterness seep into his tone. He couldn’t help it. It wasn’t good enough, for him. Why did Dwaeji choose <em>now</em> of all times to get involved?</p><p>Dwaeji tilted his head as if considering Iroh.</p><p>
  <em>I make a point to sit back…and observe. I foresaw…your arrival here…so I have reason…to be involved. Now…here you are. This is where… you are currently meant to be. </em>
</p><p>Iroh let out a quiet breath. He was still bitter.</p><p> “Please, tell me then, why I am here.” The sarcasm seeped from his voice like thick sludge. “Why the Spirits are moving <em>now,</em> when they’ve been ignoring us? Why do they--?”</p><p>Iroh took in a shaky breath.</p><p>“Why would they toy with my life like this?”</p><p>
  <em>We know…what must be done. Trying to restore…the world’s balance.</em>
</p><p>Dwaeji frowned, just a little.</p><p>
  <em> Spirits may Curse, Bless, Choose, and Claim… Guiding Humans in certain circumstances…the Avatar can’t be…everywhere at once. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Avatar has always been…the world’s counterweight. Spirits do not…always have to…take such drastic actions. But Humans…are predictable fools. The actions of fools…has built a faulty foundation…upon which your world rests…and it is doomed to fall…wreaking havoc in the process.</em>
</p><p>Dwaeji shifted his wings, and his feathers glinted a whitish-silver in the light.</p><p>Iroh took a moment to think about what Dwaeji had told him. Normal Humans could never hope to measure up to the Avatar. They didn’t have the luxury of consulting hundreds of past lives to call upon and to seek wisdom when it came to visions. They couldn’t communicate with Spirits and in turn tell Humans what the Spirits wanted and needed.</p><p>It was up to the individual to figure out what they meant. But that was a difficult thing. Human logic and Spirit logic were as different and vast as snow and sand were.</p><p>Except Iroh had been so dedicated to his Nation – that when he consulted the Spirits for guidance, he hadn’t even considered the vision to be <em>anything else </em>but sure victory. He’d pressed forward – in spite of the losses, in spite of Lu Ten questioning his decisions, in spite of everything, for <em>600 days </em>because he had seen his victory. It had been <em>so </em>foolish to press forward.</p><p>“Why did Lu Ten have to pay the price for <em>my</em> mistake?!”</p><p><em>There is not a satisfactory answer…I could give you that you would not…have an argument against, Iroh. </em>Dwaeji said quietly. It was true, Iroh knew. Because he’d already argued with himself plenty of times and always lost.</p><p>Iroh collapsed back into his seat, and his shoulders racked with sobs. This was unfair. It was not the answer he wanted; it wasn’t even an answer at all.</p><p>Dwaeji sat back and let him cry.</p><p>The bird-children did not sing.</p><p>When Iroh felt that he had no tears left to give, he asked, “Was my son always meant to die?”</p><p><em>…I cannot say.</em> Dwaeji replied after a moment. <em>I do not see…the branching possibilities of…the past. I simply see the world…with all its endlessly…shifting possibilities; but not always…the people who are in it. Someone else…always steps up…willingly or not…</em></p><p>Iroh felt tired again, and his soul was numb.</p><p>He’d believed his destiny was something else entirely, and the outcome was a personal nightmare that he couldn’t seem to overcome.</p><p>Lu Ten had tried standing up to him, arguing desperately against Iroh’s plans. <em>*What does a child know?* </em>Iroh had so foolishly thought, with complete disregard of what his son was saying. So he shut down any arguments Lu Ten may have had.</p><p>Out of respect for him as his General and his father, Lu Ten stopped trying. Iroh remembered how Lu Ten’s eyes flashed in defiance and anger, but admirably held himself back. How Lu Ten bowed so stiffly and formally; nothing like how they normally were together.</p><p>What had Lu Ten been trying to tell him back then? One of his (many) biggest regrets was that he would never know. That their last conversation was one of dissention. If he could go back, Iroh would actually <em>listen. </em>But the reality of it was that he couldn’t. So he was determined not to make that same mistake again.</p><p>He thought of Zuko, who was slowly opening up to him. Iroh was learning from him – a man never stopped learning; and children could teach lessons to adults even without words.</p><p>Iroh couldn’t help but keep thinking of *<em>What if…*</em></p><p>Iroh looked up at Dwaeji, considering. “Why exactly did you invite me here, today?”</p><p>Dwaeji’s voice turned grave. <em>The Great Spirits…are not pleased…with Sozin’s line…they have decided to act. You must warn Ozai…for mercy…is not always limitless.</em></p><p>Iroh looked at Dwaeji with wide-eyes. “A warning? I’m not sure how much my brother believes in the Spirits – or at least, if he even believes in them, I can’t say that he considers the consequences.” Iroh shook his head. “Ozai won’t listen to me. He hasn’t for years.”</p><p>
  <em>Do you believe…he does not deserve…the opportunity…to change his fate?</em>
</p><p> “What’s the warning?” Iroh asked with slowly growing trepidation. He had many more questions, but that seemed the most pertinent one.</p><p>
  <em>A potential future…that is becoming further set…in stone if action is not taken.</em>
</p><p>Dwaeji reached up to his blindfold, and pushed it up to reveal a set of three eerily milky white eyes. Iroh felt drawn into them; as if he were being pulled and peeled away from himself with feathery-sharp fingers.</p><p> </p><p>===***===</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>– A comet shot across a crimson red sky as incredible, impossibly large flames scorched the land – an enraged roar sounded as a woman with flaming hair took the place of the comet – she looked vaguely familiar </em>(Iroh couldn’t place her)<em> – the woman stood before a crowd - an army of Fire Nation soldiers – there were a few others there, not in armor –  surrounded by burning destruction </em>– <em>she towered over them with her great height, her voice was filled with indignant rage that echoed around them and exuded unquestionable authority, </em></p><p>“…I am Agni’s Judgement for his Blessed abusing his Divine Gift and my power--!”</p><p>
  <em>– She yelled more, but that was cut off – She raised her arm up into the air; in her black-rock-like gauntleted hand was a small sun that glowed with fierce intensity – the energy in her hand warped and wrapped like a tumultuous whirlpool. </em>
</p><p><em>Hundreds of Firebenders-no, </em>thousands-<em>screaming as their skin turned ashy gray and their Fire left them-Agni’s Gift, their very </em>Life, left<em> them – loyal soldiers of the Fire Nation collapsed where they stood – they were only following orders – </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>===***===</p><p> </p><p>Iroh gasped, somehow feeling physical pain. Nausea twisted his stomach in horror. He thought that he was going to vomit, and it took a few minutes for his mind to remember that he couldn’t.</p><p> “W-what…what?” Iroh had tears in his eyes again from the shear intensity of the vision. “What was…<em>who </em>was that?”</p><p><em>Agni and Svāhā’s Daughter…her arrival is imminent. </em>Dwaeji said solemnly. <em>That is the fate…awaiting the Fire Nation…if they do not veer…from the path of destruction…they are currently on.</em></p><p>Iroh tried to recall his research on the Spirits.</p><p>“Who is she?” Iroh asked again, much firmer. Maybe even desperately. He probably could have been a little more polite about it; but considering that vision, any respect he may have held didn’t seem that imperative.</p><p>
  <em>You already know her.</em>
</p><p>“How can I?!” Iroh demanded. “Which Spirit is Agni’s Judgement?! She-!”</p><p>Iroh stopped, trying to <em>think</em>. Dwaeji said her <em>arrival</em> was imminent…and that he <em>knew</em> her. That she was the Daughter of <em>two</em> Great Spirits. She was angry about <em>her</em> power being abused… The comet and the red sky…was it…? It was <em>that</em> time…?</p><p> “She’s the Comet.” Iroh realized. He desperately tried not to think of Firebenders turning gray and cold.</p><p><em>Yes, </em>Dwaeji said. <em>Agni is not pleased…with his Blessed. Svāhā mourns…what her people have become. Chantico’s pride has…been ultimately insulted.</em></p><p>Iroh shook his head. “How am I even <em>supposed</em> to stop something like this? How can <em>anyone </em>prevent something like this from happening?”</p><p><em>…You must warn Ozai…Chantico approaches… What </em>could be<em>…creeps ever closer…to what </em>will be<em>. If the Moon falls in the North…Svāhā will remove her…Blessing, to harshly remind…what the world…used to be.</em></p><p>“…Her Blessing?”</p><p>
  <em>Her people have forgotten… Have taken Svāhā’s sacrifice for granted. Her own people have slaughtered…her children for…fame and glory. They have forgotten…meaning of Fire.</em>
</p><p>“What can I even do?” Iroh desperately asked.</p><p>
  <em>Guide those who are lost…searching. Show them…the world that is…truly supposed to be. It is…a fighting chance...</em>
</p><p>“Great Spirit,” Iroh said, “I must confess I don’t even know where to even start.”</p><p>This time, Dwaeji reached forward with his wing, and touched Iroh’s forehead. He saw an ocean, and a mountain range somewhere in the Earth Kingdom; nearby – a town was at the base of it – Iroh had the feeling that was where he was supposed to go…but Dwaeji offered up nothing else.</p><p><em>One more thing, </em>Dwaeji nodded to one of the bird children, and he came forward with an egg-shaped vial that was filled with water from the Golden River. <em>Your nephew bears…a tremendously…heavy burden…no one should…ever have to face. Give that to…him on the day he leaves…he’ll know when…it’s the right…time to use it. </em></p><p>That was a rather odd thing to say, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Surely his deafness isn’t that big of an issue.” Iroh said with some mild disbelief. Why would Dwaeji even bring it up?</p><p>Dwaeji didn’t really say anything, other than a quiet hum. Iroh knew when he wasn’t going to get an answer, even though it bothered him. Spirits were far too fickle with what they were and weren’t willing to elaborate.</p><p> “What if I fail him, too?” Iroh asked instead, because that was a genuine fear.</p><p>But he didn’t receive an answer.</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p> </p><p>Iroh opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the physical world once again. He looked down in his lap, and there was his cup; pieced back together with mysteriously shimmering gold. The vial was in his other hand. He wondered at first how something like this was possible, before he simply decided to stop questioning it and accept that it had happened.</p><p>The glow from the vial was even more obvious in the physical world. The fact that Dwaeji had given it to him for Zuko… It confirmed Iroh’s belief that the Spirits were moving in Zuko’s favor. But what did Dwaeji mean about Zuko bearing a heavy burden?</p><p>Iroh tucked these objects away and made his way back to the house.</p><p>He could not stop seeing his countrymen turning ashen gray. The screams, cries and panic. His family, being at the center of it all, had gotten the Spirits’ attention. A dark part of him wondered if that was why Lu Ten had been killed – punishing Iroh for his personal misdeeds.</p><p>He couldn’t think about that right now. He had to focus on the task at hand; it was a welcome distraction.</p><p>Borrowing some paper and charcoal, he sketched out the landscape of what he remembered from what Dwaeji had shown him. Unfortunately, Iroh didn’t recognize the place.</p><p>Staring at the cup, Iroh kept thinking back to Dwaeji’s warning. The Fire Nation was in trouble, but how would he even get Ozai to listen to reason? Especially if it was coming from Iroh. Iroh could be telling Ozai that the sky was overcast, and Ozai would just say that the sky was blue and leave it at that.</p><p>He’d have to leave soon. Of course, when he told Zuko this – Iroh’s heart broke because Zuko thought that Iroh was abandoning him.</p><p>He swore up and down that he wasn’t leaving Zuko behind indefinitely. Iroh wished he had something precious to give to Zuko for safekeeping just so he’d have some sort of physical promise of Iroh’s return. But Iroh hugged Zuko tight and did his best to assure him that his leaving wasn’t permanent.</p><p>Because he was her student, Pima offered up her home for Zuko to stay in.</p><p>“Listen to Pima and Kojin,” Iroh listed all the things Zuko needed to do. “Make sure to keep up with your studies, eat your veggies, and remember your basics...”</p><p>The list of things Zuko needed to do seemed extensive. Zuko huffed, a little.</p><p>Iroh asked the couple to look after the vial, which both of them swore that they would. He could tell how seriously they were going to take it just from their expressions alone.</p><p>“Zuko likes spicy food; he also likes natto.” he told them. “He likes stories, though, history and politics don’t seem to be favorite subjects. He’s a smart boy. Zuko also likes animals.”</p><p>Iroh took in a breath.</p><p>Iroh felt that a part of him didn’t know Zuko nearly as well enough as he would have liked. He tried to think of all of Zuko’s little eccentricities. “He needs to remember to always pay attention when he’s somewhere with a crowd so he doesn’t get tripped over and get hurt. He can lip-read well enough, but he gets overwhelmed by it. He’s more comfortable having another person there at night when he goes to bed – he won’t admit it, though.”</p><p> He gave the couple the schoolbooks and scrolls.</p><p>“Please be patient with him, he can be…” Iroh didn’t want to say ‘difficult’. “A challenge, at times.”</p><p>He didn’t mind it.</p><p>“As any child would be, I imagine.” Pima said with a laugh. “Papa could tell you stories for days about me.” She frowned thoughtfully, “Maybe complain more about me than anything else. I was a handful of a fire child.”</p><p>“It’s just one kid, how hard could it be?” Kojin asked with a shrug. “He’s like what, ten? Almost eleven? That’s self-reliant enough. No nappies is a bonus, really.”</p><p>Pima rolled her eyes but she smiled amusedly and didn’t disagree.</p><p>Iroh also left them an assortment of his personal tea blends as thanks.</p><p>He waved goodbye to Zuko, and turned back briefly. He almost changed his mind. This had to be done, so Iroh gave Tofu an encouraging tap to run.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Spending his days without Zuko there made things a tad stressful. He didn’t have his usual distraction.</p><p>Iroh kept going over what Dwaeji had told him; analyzing every bit of the conversation.</p><p>The Fire Nation was in trouble – if something wasn’t done – that potential future was slowly turning from a “<em>could be</em> to a <em>will be”</em>. There had to be something they could do to stop it – except…</p><p>Iroh considered dethroning Ozai, except…he couldn’t. He had no heir and no claim; even so, Zuko wasn’t a suitable heir. And Azula…she was very much like Ozai; clearly favored because of her ruthlessness and skill. She might take issue with Iroh killing her father.</p><p>A man who claimed his throne through such underhanded means… Iroh would be just like Ozai. Besides, if the Royal Family was squabbling for the Dragon Throne, that could result in a civil war. They didn’t need that; especially now.</p><p>Several of the Lesser Spirits passed by him, and Iroh noticed just how eerily peaceful it was here, in the Wilds. He felt a strange calmness among them. Normally, Iroh would pray that they’d grant him safe passage; that the troublemakers among them would leave him alone.</p><p>He strangely felt no need for that.</p><p>Iroh had to take a very round-about way to reach an entirely different port that only had a few shacks to house its residents. He hired a fisherman to take him to the next island over.</p><p>When he finally reached a more bustling port, Iroh showed his rudimentary sketch to the various sailors who passed through there. No-one seemed to know it.</p><p>Meanwhile, he wrote several drafts of a letter to Ozai. Iroh knew he had to go about this carefully. Directly claiming it was a vision from a Great Spirit would do no good. Neither would claiming some omen that he’d heard from a fortune teller.</p><p>So Iroh’s letter involved seeing the small cracks in the Fire Nation, and what they desperately needed to do to repair them. It took effort to think of things that Ozai would care about enough; it was mixed in with things he’d probably overlook.</p><p>Iroh didn’t send the letter right away, because he didn’t think his warning was enough. He’d build up to it; saying that it was something he discovered on his travels.</p><p>On the fifth day of asking, a woman took a look at it and frowned for a moment before saying, “It looks like Zhuangzi. I recognize that mountain range.”</p><p>“If you would be so kind, as to direct me towards someone who could take me there, I’d be most grateful.”</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>As Iroh sat with the merchants on their vessel; they fondly spoke of the families and lovers they’d left behind.</p><p>Iroh was able to tell them some about Zuko, and that he was currently staying with his firebending teacher.</p><p>“Oh, so the crown prince <em>is</em> studying elsewhere,” one of the men said. “I heard he died.”</p><p>One of his companions none-too-subtly kicked his leg <em>hard.</em> The man whined and muttered under his breath as he massaged his leg, all while glaring at the one who kicked him.</p><p>There was no offense taken. Just an acceptance of the situation for what it was.</p><p>Iroh didn’t know if he should correct people’s assumptions; or if he should just let them continue believing and circulating rumors. If people knew the truth, they would probably pity Zuko – he didn’t need that. On the other hand, some people would view having a deceased crown prince and a flawed crown prince as a bad omen for the Royal Family and the Fire Nation. Even if Zuko wasn’t in line for the throne anymore.</p><p>So Iroh kept silent about the rumors, and just chuckled as he expertly deviated from that subject and turned it towards something mundane.</p><p>That night, as Iroh looked up at the sky, he saw Lesser Spirits lazily floating through the air – they looked like fireflies. How could he see them this far outside of the Wilds? Was it because he had drank water from the Golden River? No-one else reacted to them.</p><p>The Lesser Spirits consisted of an entire spectrum of colors, but were dull. Sort of like a gray film was pulled over them.</p><p> He didn’t really think anything of that small fact, as his mind was elsewhere. He didn't have time to dwell on such things.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>The further he got from the Fire Nation, the brighter, more energetic and more numerous the Lesser Spirits became that floated through the air. Now that he really paid attention and noticed such a previously overlooked detail…that wasn’t good, was it?</p><p>It was a symptom of something bigger.</p><p>It took several weeks, and riding on different merchant vessels with the occasional Fire Navy ship before he reached Zhuangzi.</p><p>The town was actually several miles away from the coast, with little to no Fire Nation influence. There were definitely signs of Fire Nation presence, but it wasn’t enough to say that it was occupied.</p><p>As Iroh rode towards Zhuangzi, he came upon a man sitting in the road. The man was several years older than he was, and it seemed that he was in a bit of trouble. His crutch’s leg was broken; and if his twisted foot was anything to go by, he couldn’t walk easily without the assistance of his cane.</p><p>Iroh quickly stopped to help him. The man wasn’t injured, thankfully. He’d only been sitting there for around half-an-hour to rest as he slowly made his way back to town. He informed Iroh of this so casually; like he was talking about the most humdrum of inconveniences. Like an easily removed pebble from his shoe.</p><p>The sun was still harsh, even in this area of the Earth Kingdom. The man looked exhausted, and was probably dehydrated.</p><p>“I was making my way back when my crutch broke in a rat-rabbit hole,” the man explained. “Didn’t have anything to patch it with easily.”</p><p>Quickly, Iroh gave the man a bit of food while they waited for water to boil for tea. Iroh had spark rocks on hand for situations such as these.</p><p>The man asked in good humor, “Might I have the name of my savior?”</p><p>Iroh introduced himself as “Mushi”.</p><p>After a hacking cough, he introduced himself as “Zhou”.</p><p>Iroh pulled out his cups. Because he’d had to travel light, he only had two cups with him; his regular teacup and the one he’d gotten from Dwaeji. He’d used his regular teacup earlier, and hadn’t had a chance to properly clean it.</p><p>It felt improper to give a stranger a used teacup, so he ended up giving Zhou the other one.</p><p>Zhou stared at the cup wide-eyed. “Oh…oh, my…”</p><p>His expression was <em>odd</em>. “This is…”</p><p>“Apologies,” Iroh quickly tried to explain himself for possibly insulting this stranger.</p><p>“Oh? No…no…I’m not insulted. Not at all.” Zhou said, and he took a drink. “This is fine tea. I just…” he coughed harshly again. “I…I had a vision from the Spirits that I would pass on my teachings to someone who offered me a drink in a kinstugi cup.”</p><p>“…Teachings?”</p><p>Zhou nodded. “I strive to show people the world as it should be. The moon orchid does not bloom without the patient gardener lovingly tending to it.”</p><p>Zhou smiled, looking contemplative and almost sad. “Perhaps we should further this discussion at my house, if you would be so inclined, Mushi.”</p><p>He looked at Iroh, almost as if he <em>knew</em> that “Mushi” was not his actual name.</p><p>Iroh bowed, and properly introduced himself his former title and all right then and there – which was also an apology. Would this man even welcome the Dragon of the West into his home?</p><p>This revelation just seemed to cause Zhou to smile and find amusement where Iroh could see none.</p><p>As Iroh lifted Zhou up, he used Iroh’s shoulder as support. Tofu stuck her nose into Zhou’s chest, her tongue flicking in and out and she snuffled around his clothing.</p><p>“Sorry,” Iroh apologized with a smile as he gently pushed Tofu’s nose away. “My nephew often has food hidden in his pockets for her.”</p><p>He thought of Zuko absolutely trying and failing not to look guilty for sneaking Tofu bits of meat and fruit. (Lemango was her favorite fruit; eel-pig was her favorite meat.)</p><p>Zhou smiled even more, as if remembering something from way back when. Iroh knew that look, because he’d had it himself more than once as of late.</p><p>“That’s quite alright.”</p><p>Zhou was able to mount Tofu easily enough, and he rode behind Iroh as he directed him where to go.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Zhou needed a few minutes to rest after they reached his home. He coughed especially hard into a cloth, and there was blood on it when he was finally able to breathe again.</p><p>“I’m dying, you see.” Zhou explained. “The people in my organization--“</p><p> Zhou was cut off with another harsh cough, he continued as if it were nothing when he was done.</p><p>“I’ve been wondering, meditating on who I should pass my wisdom on to. I wanted someone who truly benefitted from it – absolutely <em>needed</em> it. I don’t exactly have the luxury of time to wait much longer.”</p><p>Zhou swished out his mouth with some water, spit it into a bucket by his chair, and sat back. Iroh could hear him wheezing softly from where he sat across the table.</p><p>“Your organization?” Iroh echoed, curiously.</p><p>“Allow me to tell you about the White Lotus.”</p><p>The White Lotus strived for peace and balance from the shadows. It was not about credit or recognition, or rising through ranks using nefarious and political means. They were a foundation and pillars that had openly supported the Avatar for a millennia.</p><p>The White Lotus was there to support those seeking sanctuary from their enemies. They sought for peace and supported benevolent Rulers however they could.</p><p>But then Sozen had declared the White Lotus terrorists for supporting the Avatar; and their numbers dropped drastically as they were hunted down. They were forced into hiding and existing only in the shadows. The war had caused such a severe imbalance; along with the disappearance of the Avatar; the Spirits; both Light and Dark, started becoming increasingly active.</p><p>“Alas, Spirits, no matter how well intentioned, are too far outside of Human affairs to fully and truly understand us. Time flows differently for them. They are as natural as the changing of the seasons, but they bring about severe storms more often than not.”</p><p>Everything was absolutely opposite of the Fire Nation’s doctrines. It could be considered heresy. It <em>was</em> heresy. If anyone openly followed such principles in the Fire Nation, they’d be arrested for treason. Be made examples of for such radical idealism. Or…they’d just disappear, as if they never even existed.</p><p>Such thoughts were dangerous. People would shut down such conversations immediately for fear of being seen and overheard. They would pray that the Fire Lord did not read their minds. If he did, maybe he’d show them mercy for not continuing the conversation.</p><p>People would turn in their own neighbors and family members if they thought there was a slight whisper of rebellion.</p><p>It went against <em>everything</em> Iroh had ever been taught.</p><p>The Four Nations were both separate and equal; one could not exist without the others. If one overbalanced the others, there was destruction. All is One; One is All, a very basic principal that Zhou believed in.</p><p>“But…I’m not sure I’m the right man for this,” Iroh argued. “Considering who my family is, why would anyone even listen to me?”</p><p>“That’s what makes you perfect for the job,” replied Zhou. “You have seen what destruction has done, and have suffered from it. You have regrets. You are willing to learn, are you not? You know how people think, be able to empathize, and can show them the truth.</p><p>“A man who is able to admit his own failings passes on his hard-earned wisdom to his children.”</p><p>Zhou nodded sagely. “People have been living in willful and bitter ignorance for far too long. But we cannot force our views on anyone. We can simply guide and show them; through loving-kindness, patience, and grace.”</p><p>Such concepts were <em>so</em> <em>foreign</em> to Iroh. His strict parents embodied none of those traits. If they did, those things were earned, and not freely given. He hardly understood such things himself; but he’d wanted to give what he’d seen in others and lacked himself. When he had Lu Ten – and now Zuko, he’d much rather have laughter and smiles; instead of fear and anger.</p><p>“Where do we even start?” Iroh finally asked.</p><p>“How about over a game of Pai-Sho?” Zhou asked with a smile. “It’s more than just a game.”</p><p>Iroh hoped that this would save the Fire Nation from its potential fate. It seemed that Dwaeji was giving him a fighting chance, and he was not one to look a gift-ostrich-horse in the mouth. He intended to use whatever tools at his disposal.</p><p>Weeks went by, and it was becoming increasingly evident that Zhou was dying. He was becoming exhausted more frequently, and needed to rest for longer periods of time. He was coughing up blood at increasing intervals. The Earth Kingdom Healers could not do much of anything but give him medicine to dull the pain.</p><p>Zhou hated taking it, because it made it hard to focus and it made him forgetful at times. It was the only thing he complained about – though even that was lighthearted gallows humor.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>On a day that it was raining so hard, all the residents of Zhuangzi basically had their own lake-front property; Iroh told Zhou about his 600 day siege, and about Lu Ten. About the destiny he thought was his. The warning from Dwaeji ended up getting thrown in as well.</p><p>“Sometimes, it takes something painfully drastic to get a person’s attention off of the destiny they thought they were heading for. Often at so great a cost.” Zhou told him quietly. He wheezed a bit before continuing, “But what parent wants to be told that their child died for some greater purpose no matter the good it brings about?”</p><p>“What good is it when Lu Ten isn’t here to enjoy the end result?” Iroh whispered bitterly just loud enough to be heard over the rain.</p><p>“It’s truly painful when a parent outlives their child.” Zhou’s tone showed that he understood Iroh completely. “The world continues moving even when ours has seemingly stopped. The past is important, yes; but it should be a place you learn from; not a place to reside in.”</p><p>“How did you manage it?” Iroh asked, fighting back tears but failing.</p><p>“Time and support. Willingness to accept help when it is offered.” Zhou smiled, looking serene in a way that Iroh envied. “Knowing that while I am separated from my loved ones in this life, I will see them again in the next. It may take a few years, but we will always cross paths again one day.”</p><p>Iroh wanted that sort of peace. He wondered if he would ever truly find it.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>There were various texts that Iroh read from the Four Nations; and he began to understand how each of them were separated and intricately connected. That separation was merely an illusion.</p><p>There were feelings of guilt, because of what his Nation had stolen. He began to understand what needed to be done. The world needed to be repaired; and it would take time to heal what a hundred years’ worth of war had wrought.</p><p>It could not be just a simple bandage on the festering wound; it would take people from the Three Nations working together as whole. That would be slow going, but perhaps their children and grandchildren could grow up knowing peace.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>A few months later, Iroh’s lessons were complete. A day later, Zhou passed in his sleep. There was a funeral, and it seemed like the entire town was in attendance. He had no blood family to speak of.</p><p>The people wore mourning clothes; and avoided bright greens and yellows. They stuck with the darker colors. A few more wore white and pink combinations because Zhou was near ninety years old. He’d lived a long life, and that was cause for celebration.</p><p>Loud music was played, and the tune almost seemed too happy for what was a somber occasion. But it was to keep any Dark Spirits away who might be attracted to the negative emotions and death.</p><p>The crowd bowed three times; out of respect for Zhou’s benevolent wisdom.</p><p>Iroh left the kintsugi cup in Zhou’s casket. It was more his cup than Iroh’s, anyway.</p><p>It was as thanks for patiently guiding him for so long, and giving him a wonderful opportunity.</p><p>An Earth Kingdom priest said a few words of prayer, then lit a few incense sticks and said a few more words. He also placed talismans outside the coffin to make sure no Dark Spirits bothered the deceased to use the corpse for nefarious means. They then they buried the casket at the base of the mountain, so that the Spirit resting within would offer additional protection.</p><p>A woman named Ami, with graying hair promised Iroh that she would care for the house and its contents, because it all belonged to Iroh, now. He couldn’t stay, though. Iroh had a lot to do, and he hoped he could fill the role of Grand Lotus and do title the justice it deserved.</p><p>Ami provided him with a list of names that Zhou had written down – and he had to promise to burn it once he knew them all by heart.</p><p>He checked the calendar. It’d been nearly a year since he last saw Zuko. He sorely missed his nephew.</p><p>Iroh began travelling the world, sharing tea and snippets of wisdom; recruiting members to the White Lotus.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Iroh headed North. He didn’t think he could ever get used to the cold, even though he had his Breath of Fire.</p><p>He smiled amicably upon meeting the Water Tribe folk, and asked to meet Pakku so they could talk over a game of Pai-Sho.</p><p>It was clear that these men were baffled that Iroh had no interest in meeting their Chief.</p><p>Pakku’s suspicions were obvious – and he clearly watched every little movement as Iroh prepared jasmine tea.</p><p>“The guest has the first move.”</p><p>Pakku’s glare lessened considerably when Iroh opened with the Lotus Tile. It was amusing that his confusion was so evident.</p><p>Pakku shifted and glared at the other Waterbenders in the room. “Leave us.”</p><p>“But…” one started to argue.</p><p>“Are you doubting me?” Pakku snapped, glaring.</p><p>“Er, no, sir. Sorry, sir.”</p><p>The young men quickly left, and sealed up the wall behind them with ice. Pakku waved his arms, and added an extra layer.</p><p>“I see you favor the White Lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways.” Pakku cupped his hands towards Iroh.</p><p>Iroh copied the gesture. “Those who do can always find a friend.”</p><p>“Then let us play.”</p><p>They rapidly set down several tiles in a matter of seconds. Pakku stared at the board, when they were taking in not just the lotus pattern; but how <em>specific</em> tiles were placed. If it weren’t for the cold, Iroh would have seen sweat bead down his brow.</p><p>“What happened to Grand Master Zhou?” he finally asked.</p><p>“He passed away in his sleep a few weeks ago, but not before passing on the tile of Grand Master to me.” Iroh explained. “It is a burden I hope to bear proudly.”</p><p>Pakku nodded slowly, frowning. He still looked uneasy.</p><p>“Why have you come here?” Pakku was straight to the point.</p><p>“A warning, and a plea for help.” Iroh said. The North needed to protect the Moon – if they didn’t, the Fire Nation would be in more trouble. “The North needs to be especially on guard in the coming years.”</p><p>“The Fire Nation has yet to break through.” Pakku said tightly, if a little haughtily.</p><p>“The lizard-mouse was so convinced he would never be caught by the cat-rabbit that he never bothered to look up for the owl-cat.”</p><p>“Fine.” Pakku said, practically biting out the word.</p><p>Iroh gave a small bow of thanks and respect, and took his leave with Pakku escorting him out.</p><p>00000</p><p>Ozai received a letter from Iroh. He skimmed through the first half of it, and scoffed. His weak and cowardly brother was encouraging him to end the war after becoming Fire Lord, that it would be better for everyone if he did…</p><p>How pathetic.</p><p>How <em>insulting</em>. Iroh, the washed-up fool, thinking he had any right to tell Ozai what he should do.</p><p>Ozai didn’t bother reading the rest of it; there was no point.</p><p>He burned the scroll and let the ashes fall.</p><p>000000</p><p>Iroh returned to the ruins, feeling nostalgic. It’d been…nearly two years. He was looking forward to seeing his nephew again. The Sun Warriors met him and greeted him formally, which was a much better reception than last time.</p><p>There was an odd stiffness in the warrior’s shoulders as they walked.</p><p>Iroh tried to make casual conversation, but the man’s expression was…tight. Not unfriendly. Just…nervous. A certain wariness that came with bearing bad news. This was like when the soldiers came to him, telling him that Lu Ten was…</p><p>“Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Iroh asked with growing concern.</p><p>“Well,” the man started, stopped, and sighed. “It’s complicated. You – you’ll have to see for yourself.”</p><p>Iroh saw Zuko running towards him – Zuko was grinning. It was the biggest smile Iroh had ever seen on him. Iroh was tackled into a hug – and Zuko – he had grown <em>so much,</em> he was nearly as tall as Iroh was and he was only just nearing thirteen.</p><p>Iroh pulled back to get a good look at his beloved nephew and stopped. He frowned when he saw a strange, twisted black handprint on the left side of Zuko’s face. It wasn’t a burn. But it was clearly some sort of brand. There was an ominous feeling emanating from it, a pulsing like a living thing ready to burst out. Not only that; but Zuko’s eyes looked different – like they almost glowed as if they were a light source themselves.</p><p>He placed his hand on Zuko’s cheek, and the handprint dwarfed Iroh’s own. The palm nearly covered Zuko’s entire cheek; the thumb and index finger halfway framed Zuko’s eye; with the rest of the hand disappearing into Zuko’s hair.</p><p>“What happened to my nephew’s face?” Iroh asked.</p><p>Zuko looked – worried and guilty as he shifted.</p><p>Chief Kaji gave a polite nod of his head as he approached Iroh, and Pima bowed low in apology.</p><p>“We…have to talk.” Chief Kaji said grimly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chances are I’ll read through this after publishing it and suddenly want to change something.</p><p>Dwaeji is an amalgamation of different cultures' view on pigs with wildly expanded upon loose interpretations of their mysticism. Dwaeji also means "pig" in Korean. Plus, he can fly.</p><p>Zhuang Zhou, commonly known as Zhuangzi, was an influential Chinese philosopher.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Tale of Svāhā</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is lore, and lots of it. Zuko continues to think Pima and Kojin are weird. Also featuring: friendship and a play.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the support! Those comments bring a smile to my face. This writing of this chapter involved: procrastination, staring into the void, major editing, brainstorms, rewrites and rewrites of those rewrites, having an easier time writing future chapters than this one, lurking, and trying to make sure that everything is going to be understood when it’s explained…</p><p>Warning: there is a point at the end where two animals get their throats slit. It’s nothing too graphic, but it happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“See?” she grinned widely at Zuko. ‘But not like the wind, you control your flames, where you want fire to go.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pima excitedly pulled Zuko with her. “Time for more training!”</em>
</p><p>Pima covered her amused smile when Zuko groaned about doing stretches and hot-squats.</p><p>“They’re good for you!” Pima insisted, and slapped at her thighs and then did a twisting kick that showed off her flexibility and balance. “Your kicks will be amazing!”</p><p>She thought she <em>maybe</em> heard Zuko mutter, but it was such a quick and quiet thing. She could hear the drums playing in one of the practice yards where people were passing around the fire. There were also songbirds and insects; way too much noise to actually determine if Zuko <em>did </em>say something.</p><p>He sent her glance, his expression was a scowl. The sign he gave her was a very drawn out, ‘fine.’</p><p>Pima observed as Zuko went through a few katas; he slightly stumbled on one step and lost his balance. It happened more than once, and Pima gently guided him until she was sure he’d get it right.</p><p>Zuko was as stubborn as a mule-goat, so he kept trying. He nearly fell, but Zuko was quick to correct himself. He tried again, and it was definitely better, except…a tiny something was ever-so slightly off, Pima started to notice.</p><p>She watched a bit more; Zuko hesitated at times, his balance was a bit weird in places like he didn’t really know how to move when he totally should know already. Zuko started a kata over, almost starting with his left – but he stopped and shifted to his right. It was such a tiny thing, but it made a big difference in bending.</p><p>She waved, getting Zuko’s attention. She signed and spoke awkwardly. “That was good. But. Tiny problem. Are you left-handed?”</p><p>Zuko made a face. He nodded slowly, looking unsure.</p><p>“Try starting with your left.” Pima motioned to him expectantly. “Why are you using your right?”</p><p>Zuko looked as if she’d harshly admonished him. He hugged his left hand to his chest, and covered it with his right, as if protecting it. She frowned, not really liking what such a tiny thing implied. A few seconds later, he responded, ‘Left-hand is wrong.’</p><p>He made being left-handed sound…look…? To him, left-handed was like a naughty, hidden away secret. But it was detrimental to those learning. What the heck were they teaching kids in the Mainland?</p><p>Pima blew a raspberry and replied, “Whoever told you that is a super-special kind of idiot.”</p><p>Zuko gaped at Pima, like she had just insulted Agni himself.</p><p>“Go on, start with your left.” Pima motioned expectantly.</p><p>Zuko did, and – it was definitely an improvement. So much more natural.</p><p>‘Kick higher,’ she demonstrated the kata, and Zuko followed. He needed to improve his flexibility.</p><p>“We’re gonna go stretch!” Pima told him very enthusiastically, as she raised a leg up into a standing split with her knee practically by her shoulder. “You’re gonna learn to do this! Fun, right?”</p><p>Zuko’s expression fell. He was young and was already flexible – but a little more wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>She then released her foot into an arc of flames, showing off just a smidge.</p><p>“So, then…let’s start.”</p><p>After a few rounds of stretching and various katas, she was sweaty and gross.</p><p>‘Go time.’ Pima signed, and an exhausted Zuko limped after her.</p><p>‘Time to go,’ he corrected tiredly.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Dropping Zuko off at his temporary house with Iroh, Pima grinned and ruffled Zuko’s hair with both hands, making his hair especially messy.</p><p>Friendly-teasing Zuko in small ways was fun – it took a minute for him to catch on – he clearly wasn’t used to people just doing such friendly-casual things. Or having physical contact, really. She pulled away, and stood with her hands behind her back, pretending to look innocent.</p><p>The combination of humidity and sweat did absolutely no-one’s hair any favors. Zuko’s attempt to smooth down his hair just made it frizz even more, and Pima laughed. He scowled at her, but there was no heat behind it.</p><p>“Tomorrow then.” Pima said with a grin before she skipped off.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>When Iroh had some sort of vision from the Spirits that made him have to leave, she and Kojin had an extra room, and Zuko was her precious student anyway. It made sense for him to stay with them.</p><p>When Pima checked on Zuko that evening to see if he needed anything, she saw he was holding something in his hand. It had all of his focus whatever it was.</p><p>She got his attention by gently tapping on the top of his head – but that resulted in startling him so much he jerked back. It was a good thing he’d been sitting down – so, probably shouldn’t do that again. Pima folded her hands together in apology, before sitting next to Zuko on his cot. Sen jumped from Zuko’s shoulders and decided her lap was the place to curl up and lie down. Sen pulled at Pima’s hand to her cheek and made happy-grumbly noises.</p><p>Signing a bit clumsily with one hand, Pima asked, “What do you have? Can I see?”</p><p>He hesitated at first, but Zuko slowly held out a small, carved Dragon charm that was painted and polished a beautiful gold and red. It was attached to a red ribbon. There was some kind of mask-looking symbol embroidered onto the ribbon.</p><p>‘My mom gave it to me when I…’ Zuko trailed off, and frowned, brows furrowed. ‘…I left.’ It didn’t seem like that was the word he wanted to use. ‘…wanted me to have it. Said it was important.’</p><p>“You must miss her.” Pima still had her Mama, and could see her whenever she wished. It was hard for her to imagine one so young having to leave it all behind. It must have been painful for his Mama to let her son go.</p><p>Zuko nodded. He looked a bit uneasy before he finally asked her, ‘Uncle will come back, right?’</p><p>He’d better.</p><p>“He promised, didn’t he?” Pima then added for reassurance’s sake, “Besides, your uncle probably has a few Spirits watching over him since they sent him on this adventure.”</p><p>The Spirits surely would not give a man such sacred gifts and then send him off into the world without ensuring what safety measures they could offer. Pima didn’t want Zuko to start imagining whatever worse-case scenarios he could possibly come up with on his own. A kid’s worried mind could go off into some pretty scary places.</p><p>Zuko at least, looked more at ease.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Pima had been in her late-teenage years when she suspected that something was wrong with her. Her womanhood never came. Pima remembered so vividly a Healer with white-golden-glowing-fire hands running across her belly.</p><p><em>“I’m sorry.” The Healer had been regretful.</em> <em>“I cannot restore anything if there is nothing to restore.”</em></p><p>Disappointment, shame, and guilt was what she felt. As her parents’ only child, she believed that it was her duty to continue her father’s legacy. But what she knew was strictly passed on from parent to child – unless the Masters deemed someone outside her family worthy of learning.</p><p>Kojin had his own Lost Arts, and Pima was upfront with him when he wanted to court her; she couldn’t give him children. She was useless. While there were certainly others who knew the same Arts Pima did, her Papa’s legacy – what was essentially like a bloodline, had ended with her.</p><p>But Kojin didn’t need them, he had siblings who could continue his Mama’s legacy. He wanted <em>her</em>.</p><p>It was near unheard of for an infertile woman being married – much less the man staying to go ahead and marry her. People gossiped and gave caustic comments disguised as helpful advice. Called Kojin a fool, and questioned his motives like he’d had something to hide.</p><p>She was grateful for Kojin’s love, and loved him even more for it.</p><p>Continuing the legacy of her forefathers was still such a valuable, important thing. It was a rite of passage. She didn’t want the techniques long-passed down to end with her. So Pima begged Agni and Svāhā; and the Masters, that if they allowed it, she could pass on her Papa’s legacy.</p><p>Then one day, Iroh returned to the ruins with Zuko. And Master Ran extended her Blessing; granting Pima a student, and he would continue her legacy. Her parents understood, and did not mind that an outsider would be learning from her. Mama believed that the Spirits must have great plans in store bringing Zuko into their lives. Papa was overjoyed and proud.</p><p>So, here she was.</p><p>Pima smiled upon seeing Kojin sitting with Zuko at their table.</p><p>They both were drawing something with charcoal.</p><p>Pima carefully tapped the edge of Zuko’s scroll with a finger to get his attention.</p><p>“What are you drawing?”</p><p>‘Turtleducks,’ Zuko replied, and gave much-too-much focus on what was a simple doodle. He over-applied himself with everything he did, Pima noticed. Like whatever he presented had to be the best the first time around. He was just a child; he should be able to just loosen up and not worry about perfection.</p><p>“It’s a star-nosed-mole-octopus,” Kojin explained his drawing. It was a longish shape from above, with tentacles and a nose – but it was impossible to tell which side was which.</p><p>Zuko frowned at it for several seconds. ‘Which side is the front?’</p><p>Kojin scoffed. “Obviously this one,” his indication was purposefully unclear.</p><p>‘Why does it have wings?’</p><p>“Creative liberty.”</p><p>‘They don’t have that many tentacles.’ Zuko frowned, giving Kojin a rather judgmental look.</p><p>Kojin smirked, letting the boy know that he was teasing.</p><p>Zuko huffed.</p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p>Zuko was openly staring at her and Kojin, his brow furrowed. Like he was looking at a particularly tough puzzle.</p><p>Pima giggled at the perplexed expression on his face. Kojin hid his own amusement behind a cough.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Pima asked as she signed, very ready to friendly-tease Zuko. Getting him to blush and be flustered was fun, and the resulting pout was cute.</p><p>Zuko’s expression looked a bit confused as he shrugged. He was obviously trying to figure out how to explain whatever was going through his head. He scowled even more, and made sort of grunting-huffing noises through his nose. He noticeably had some sort of problem – and he seemed frustrated not being able to express himself.</p><p>Zuko pretty much did a version of hemming and hawing – he would start to sign, but stop. This repeated itself a few times.</p><p>Kojin reached forward and gave Zuko’s cheek a gentle pinch-and-pull.</p><p>“Focus, kid.” Kojin said.</p><p>Zuko nodded and scowled even more, and then sighed loudly.</p><p>‘You don’t have to say directly.’ Kojin signed, ‘but…try to say what’s wrong in small bits.’</p><p>‘My parents aren’t like you.’ Zuko finally signed after several minutes, and Pima’s smile fell. As did Kojin’s.</p><p>They both shared a <em>look</em>.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kojin asked carefully.</p><p>‘You’re…always together. Even after a fight? You’re just <em>together</em> all the time.’ He pointed at Kojin, ‘You don’t get angry and scary.’ Pointing to her, ‘You don’t look sad all the time, you just…’ Zuko shrugged helplessly again. ‘You’re different. You both…smile and hug way too much.’</p><p>It was a funny-yet-<em>not</em> statement.</p><p>This was a bit…uncomfortable. As in…they were unwittingly learning something deeply personal about Zuko’s parents; that considering who they were, all those problems were likely kept strictly behind several locked-tight closed doors.</p><p>Which would explain a few things like Zuko’s expression whenever he watched her and Kojin simply being together.</p><p>“We love each other.” Pima said, but there was so much more to it than that.</p><p>Pima didn’t really know how to explain the deeply complicated things about relationships to Zuko, when his knowledge was so limited. For Agni’s sake, he didn’t even know how to phrase his question about why two married people would be happy being married.</p><p>“When you fight to win in a relationship, you always lose. Terribly.” Pima said, “You fight <em>for</em> each other.”</p><p>“Well, we just – we always talk to each other.” Kojin said, fumbling a little. “Er…don’t let Agni rest on your anger.”</p><p>Zuko made a face at both of them, like they’d said something absurdly weird. They probably had. He looked a bit unsure, as if he were still trying to put pieces of an extremely complicated puzzle together that was slowly increasing in its pieces.</p><p>After a few more seconds of staring at them both, Zuko rolled his eyes.  ‘Do you really have to use proverbs to explain? Why can’t you just say it?’  </p><p>What they told him probably didn’t fully explain what he wanted to know.</p><p>“Hey, our proverbs are awesome.” Kojin responded.</p><p>0000000</p><p>Today, Kojin was getting into what he considered to be any proper Fire Nation child’s education. Zuko subtly rolled his eyes as Kojin told him this. He didn’t call Zuko out on that, though.</p><p>Kojin practically complained to absolutely no-one that Zuko was only really knew about Agni, but not <em>everything</em> he entailed. Kojin muttered under his breath about Zuko’s education. Why weren’t they teaching the kid – or maybe it even included the Fire children outside of the Ruins – about the <em>other </em>Great Spirits?</p><p>Kojin was going to teach him about the <em>other</em> Great Spirits of the other three Nations – and Zuko absolutely <em>absorbed</em> stories about the Spirits, he asked questions, and lots of them. It was a good thing that Zuko was so curious and willing to learn, at least.</p><p>There was learning about Agni, of course. His wife, Svāhā, who was the Mother of Dragons and the Spirit of Harvest. There was their Children; Agni’s Sister, Tui. The Moon being Agni’s Sister wasn’t something <em>anyone</em> had ever told Zuko before.</p><p>Agni, Tui, and La all shared a unique balance. This was basic knowledge, and was among the first things Kojin had learned. Why hadn’t this been taught to the kid, early on?</p><p>There were the Mountain Brothers, Shangti and Yu-Huang; both of which looked like badger-moles, but they had a sort of mystical wildness to them.</p><p>There were also the numerous Children the Spirits produced; each having some kind of role in the world; be it for good or for evil.</p><p>‘How do Spirits have kids?’</p><p>“No-one really knows.” Kojin replied with a shrug. He paused for a moment, trying to think of exactly how to sign what he was saying. “I guess they just come into being. The two Spirits can come together to make something else. Sometimes, a Great Spirit is powerful enough they can just create life on their own if they think there’s a need for it.”</p><p>‘Do all the Great Spirits have kids?’</p><p>“Not all of them, but many do.”</p><p>00000</p><p>Learning about the other Spirits made Zuko feel like that time when he’d been sneaking around with Azula. Though, there was no worry about being caught here. Father wasn’t there to tell them ‘no’.</p><p>Father hadn’t wanted Toshio to teach Zuko about the other Nations’ Spirits. Not much, anyway. They were the Spirits of lesser people who didn’t know any better.</p><p>Moving on, there was the Lion-Horse Jiǎo of the Four Winds who represented earthly knowledge and heavenly wisdom. He had looked upon the world and saw a group of people who sought peace, knowledge, and wisdom. He admired these traits, and so gifted them the Wind, so that they could travel freely around the world; always learning and sharing knowledge.</p><p>There were words that didn’t make sense to Zuko at times. Kojin explained what they meant.</p><p>Zuko furrowed his brow as he read about Jiǎo. Looking at the illustration, the Spirit didn’t really look anything like a Spirit that would lead an army. The illustration made his expression look friendly and peaceful. This Spirit wore robes that flowed around it; not armor.</p><p>When he started reading about the Air Nomads, Zuko gradually became more and more confused. What was written here conflicted with what he’d been taught.</p><p>‘Didn’t they have an army?’ Zuko asked.</p><p>“…Who had an army?”</p><p>‘The Air Army.’</p><p>“Zuko…they…” Kojin pressed his lips together, a bit tight. “Look. The Air Nomads didn’t have an army. They had weapons, yes. They used what complimented their Bending. But they were <em>nomads.</em> They had their temples, but they mostly just traveled and explored the world. There was no need for an army.”</p><p>That…didn’t really make sense. Zuko briefly recalled some of what he’d read from one of his schoolbooks. That had to be wrong.</p><p>‘Didn’t they steal from people?’ Zuko asked. ‘They were always taking and taking. So Fire Lord S-O-Z-I-N had to stop them before they made everyone else starve.’</p><p>Kojin was gaping at him now. “What? You…” Kojin pressed a hand to his mouth, looking really uncomfortable. Finally, he pulled his hand away. “That’s what you…you were taught?”</p><p>He muttered something, but Zuko didn’t catch what he said. Kojin shook his head, and he didn’t look happy.</p><p>“Look. Like I said. Uh, they wandered through the world, always learning and sharing their teachings. Anything Spirit related, the Air Nomads were the people to go to. They took donations, but they always worked for whatever they were given. They had things to trade. They didn’t just <em>take</em> from people.”</p><p>But… Great-Grandfather stopped the… He’d stopped them spreading and stealing. Great-Grandfather was supposed to be a hero for stopping them.</p><p>Wasn’t he?</p><p>It was an uncomfortable thought that made Zuko’s skin scrawl. He didn’t like thinking about it. And Kojin was giving him a look that Zuko couldn’t figure out.</p><p>That train of thought thankfully was interrupted when Pima came into the kitchen just then, and got Zuko’s attention by waving as she happily announced, “I’m gonna show you how to make pottery, today.”</p><p>It was a welcome distraction.</p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p>Pima took Zuko to the artisans’ section. She explained that people here made things like weapons, pottery, and jewelry – by using their firebending.</p><p>‘Look here,’ Pima pointed out a ceramic vase. It was beautifully painted, though Zuko didn’t know why Pima would show him such a thing. It was just a vase. ‘Now, look at this one.’</p><p>This ceramic vase looked different, somehow. There was a unique glow about it that shined even through the paint. Pima directed his attention to a few glass figurines of Dragons and horse-cats that seemed to have a fiery glow to them. It was almost like they were <em>alive</em> – and Zuko reached out with his Flame – and felt – it was as if there was an actual flame housed within the delicate glass.</p><p>There was a joy and a gentleness to the figurines. A sense of freedom.</p><p>“These were made by people who have been Blessed by the Masters – <em>intent</em> matters.” Pima signed and spoke. Her signing was getting much better. “If these statues felt sad or angry, then they’d have to be melted down, destroyed and never found. It could bring a very nasty-bad omen on someone’s home if they took in something like that.”</p><p>Pima nodded towards a blacksmith. “The same goes for weapons. If someone is angry while making a weapon, they could cause the wielder to attract a Dark Spirit. Become possessed. That’s why someone must have a certain…” Pima waved her hands a bit. ‘…calmness.’</p><p>“The firebenders literally put a piece of themselves – their very <em>life</em> into their art. They put whatever they are feeling into their work.”</p><p>Smiling, she added, ‘Isn’t it nice people can put such wonderful feelings into something that can make others so happy and peaceful?’</p><p>That was always a nice feeling, Zuko agreed.</p><p>Her friend allowed them to use his kiln to make pottery. It was certainly about learning control with his flames, but it was fun.</p><p>Zuko didn’t even care that his small pot cracked and broke beyond repair.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Sen was jumping around, and Zuko had to untangle her leash as it wrapped around his arm and waist. Because she had a tendency to shove her way into things, she couldn’t have the same freedoms she usually did. No-one wanted Sen to start sampling the crops – which she <em>would</em> if given the opportunity.</p><p>Pima showed Zuko some of the plants that Kojin was growing in their garden, and the differences in the dirt.</p><p>‘Firebending can help plants grow?’</p><p>Kojin smiled proudly and nodded, as he ran a golden-yellow glowing hand through the dirt.</p><p>Zuko watched wide-eyed as Kojin gently ran his hand along a vine, and buds slowly appeared.</p><p>“Yep! Firebenders have a way of making the dirt…healthy. Volcano dirt is different. Too bad there aren’t any Earthbenders here…it would make things even more impressive.”</p><p>Zuko ran his hand through the volcano dirt, and picked up a handful. He let it run out between his fingers. Pima explained that the vegetables and herbs grown here were different in richness and taste; because the farmers applied their firebending to it. They gave people more energy and made them feel fuller for much longer, or something like that. Medicinal herbs were also even more effective in their uses.</p><p>“The Sun helps plants grow. This is a process that takes time and lots of patience.” Kojin easily explained. ‘Too much, it will wither and die, or burn.’</p><p>‘Can I learn to do that, too?’ Zuko asked.</p><p>‘Afraid not,’ Kojin shook his head, looking apologetic. He signed and spoke. “You didn’t receive the Blessing of learning under me. People need to have a certain attitude when it comes to sharing their Inner Fire. Arts connected to things like healing and creating are different than attack Arts because they carry…’ Kojin finger-spelled ‘I-N-F-L-U-E-N-C-E.’</p><p> “It means having an impact – an effect.”</p><p>Kojin gently ran his hand along a budding vine, and flowers slowly bloomed. Not fully, but they would very soon.</p><p>“If I was upset or angry while I tended to the harvest, I could cause the fruit to rot because my Inner Fire isn’t at peace. It could spread to the other crops. Healing also takes a special kind of focus. A person could cause serious damage if they didn’t heal someone correctly.</p><p>That’s why the Arts connected to such things can only be taught with a Blessing from the Masters, and never passed down in families like the attack Arts.”</p><p>“The Master can see deep, deep down in a person’s heart,” Pima said, giving Zuko’s chest a small poke. “They can see what a person refuses to admit about themselves. They can tell if a person would abuse the power given to them.”</p><p>While Zuko was certainly happy that he was finally learning firebending, and was actually enjoying it… He’d like to be able to heal, too. But Master Ran didn’t seem to think so.</p><p>‘…Does that mean there’s something wrong with me?’</p><p>“No, kid. Absolutely not!” Kojin said.</p><p>Pima grabbed Zuko into a tight hug. Was she speaking? She pulled away and looked teary-eyed.</p><p>“Don’t ever think that. There’s nothing wrong with you.” Pima gripped his hands in hers for a moment before she let go and signed, ‘Master Ran sees you as someone who is strong enough to protect others. The honorable power to protect those you love is a wonderful thing.’</p><p> Zuko huffed in his disappointment, and smiled a little. Still. He was enjoying himself.</p><p>The power to protect people he loved…he thought of Mother, Azula, and Uncle; and protecting them from…</p><p>Father was still a terrifying figure, and Zuko wasn’t <em>supposed</em> to think of protecting them from him. That was a traitorous thought. It was Father’s job to…</p><p>Kojin placed a bright red fire-berry in his hand. Thankfully distracting him from his thoughts.</p><p>It was the juiciest thing Zuko had ever tasted – and the flavor was so fresh. When he’d eaten these back at the palace, they’d still been juicy, but a lot of the spicy freshness had been lost.</p><p>Everything the couple told him was so interesting and exciting. He doodled shapes on the ground.</p><p>‘Do the other Elements have Lost Arts too?’ he wondered. ‘Because K-O-J-I-N said…Earthbenders could make stuff grow too.’</p><p>‘They do. My grandma once told me that when Earthbenders and Firebenders who used their Lost Arts to work together to create and grow things. So it was even better. They could grow entire forests!’ Pima spread out her arms, to emphasize it. ‘Imagine that! A huge, several-years’ worth of forest grown overnight!’</p><p>Zuko wished he could see something like an entire forest grow.</p><p> ‘But Agni does like to show off quite a bit,’ she laughed as she signed. ‘He’s a very,’ she emphasized, <em>‘prideful</em> Spirit. He found any and every way Fire could be used, and just,’ Pima gave a wide wave of her hand, ‘basically said to the world, ‘look at my Blessed and see what they can <em>do.’</em> His Daughter Chantico, was given to us just so we could show off his Blessing <em>even more.’</em></p><p>“It probably forced the other Great Spirits to step up in giving and expanding their own Gifts.” Kojin commented. “Isn’t it great he did, though?”</p><p>Zuko nodded, agreeing.</p><p>He handed Zuko another fire-berry.</p><p>He’d already bitten it in half when Sen made herself look pathetic as she laid down and stared at Zuko with big eyes. It made him feel guilty he’d already had a fire-berry and she didn’t. So he gave her the rest of the fire-berry. Sen chewed very enthusiastically.</p><p>Back at the…palace, when Zuko was learning under Hori, and everyone else he’d known back then – always emphasized Fire was about power, and that was it, it seemed.</p><p>In vast contrast, Pima and Kojin talked about Fire like it was wonderful and exciting. The way he’d originally been taught was so…<em>limiting. </em>Dare he think it – Sozin’s Style was nothing; it was way too simple.</p><p>Which was the thought of someone decidedly <em>not</em> loyal to the Fire Lord. Why would someone want to <em>not</em> be able to do these things? He kept that thought to himself.</p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p>Zuko followed Pima to one of the other houses.</p><p>“You’ll like my friend Yong-Am,” Pima told him, quickly finger-spelling the name, “and her niece, Hana. They help with the harvest festival, but this year is special, because there’s a <em>big</em> play. So things are lots of crazy-busy.”</p><p>A play? He wondered if he’d at least get to see it. He’d missed going to them.</p><p>Pima didn’t explain what she meant by things being so busy, because they stopped outside of a house where Pima put a hand up to her mouth and said something. Up above them, a woman leaned over the side of the roof and waved them up.</p><p>On the roof were several women – all surrounding an older girl who was standing on a stool or something as they worked on her clothes.</p><p>There were also a boy and girl who both looked to be a year or two older than Zuko. They both sat off to the side, watching a few people paint and decorate several masks.</p><p>The woman who had waved them up smiled at them from over her shoulder, saying, “-ah***** Pima, sorry about ****, you know?”</p><p>Pima nodded, and signed, “Yeah, I understand.”</p><p>“This is your student, huh?”</p><p>“Zuko.” Pima quickly introduced them, “And this is Yong-Am, my bestest friend,” finger-spelling one woman’s name. Wait… ‘bestest’ wasn’t a word, was it? Pima didn’t even sign it. “This is her niece, Hana. And Hana’s friend, Ryu.”</p><p>The two kids waved at him.</p><p>He felt somewhat nervous. Other than Azula, he’d never really been around anyone else his age before. Zuko shyly waved back.</p><p>Yong-Am was sitting at the feet of the older girl, sewing extra material to an elaborately decorated skirt with the help another woman.</p><p>Pima proudly signed as she announced, “This is my cute student, Zuko.”</p><p>The others all greeted him and smiled, some of them saying something – but Zuko focused back on Pima.</p><p>Pima signed, “This is Han-Yi, the Chief’s wife, and Kaori, their daughter.” Kaori was the girl wearing the fancy clothing.</p><p>Kaori nodded and was saying, “You have no idea. It’s---****”</p><p>Zuko missed whatever she was saying as he gave one of the polite bows he’d been taught to do with royalty. He hated missing bits of the conversation, but this was always required. Why wasn’t Pima--?</p><p>Pima tapped his arm. She smiled gently. “No need for that, it’s okay. This is just casual.”</p><p>So…how did people treat royalty here? The Chief’s wife and daughter were at least like the Fire Lady and a princess, weren’t they? No-one was scolding him or staring at him strangely…</p><p>He watched as Yong-Am adjusted the skirt around Kaori’s hips, and Yong-Am said something. Pima then stood up to help the other women hold the material. It had…beads and tassels sewn in elaborate patterns and folds. The mother helped pin the material in place.</p><p>Kaori smiled at him. She stood with her arms spread out, letting the sunlight hit the shiny beads on her decorated sleeves.</p><p>She said something, and Pima signed as she motioned to the skirt. “What do you think?”</p><p>He smiled and signed, ‘Pretty.’                                                                  </p><p>Kaori looked at Pima, and then grinned wide at Zuko. “Thanks!”</p><p>Pima signed, “Oh, I almost forgot – Kaori is playing Svāhā. When the Chief’s daughter – or the eldest daughter turns seventeen, there’s a play…” Pima waved her hands a bit, as if looking for the right words. “It’s a…big honor for her. To remember Svāhā and the love and loyalty to her people.”</p><p>Hana then came over to Zuko and said without any context, “I’m playing the ce*******ums.”</p><p>Zuko glanced at Pima for clarification.</p><p>‘She plays the drums,’ Pima helpfully clarified.</p><p>The women doing stuff with the clothing were talking about something. Zuko caught none of it – which was mildly annoying. He knew he couldn’t exactly expect Pima to tell him everything, but – that train of thought was cut off when Hana took his hand.</p><p>“Wanna see the masks?”</p><p>The man who was working on them said something.</p><p>“We know, we won’t.” Hana replied.</p><p>There were eight masks set off to the side. They were all elaborately decorated in various ways, except for one. It was plainer-looking, but still beautiful. Zuko had to hold onto Sen because she kept squirming and trying to reach towards some of the shiny stones the man was using to decorate a mask. Maybe he should just keep that makeshift leash on her outside of the house.</p><p>Hana spoke a bit slowly, which was much better than when she first spoke to him.</p><p>“These are…Svāhā’s faces.” Hana shrugged.  “Um. Did you know it’s bad luck to imitate a Spirit? That’s why we use the masks. Ha***”</p><p>He didn’t know much about imitating Spirits. And did Svāhā have a bunch of faces? He didn’t remember the illustration of her having so many.</p><p>His confusion was clearly evident, because Hana looked at him and laughed, then stopped.</p><p>“You do know who Svāhā is, right?” Ryu asked.</p><p>Zuko waved his hand back and forth, ‘A little.’ He fumbled with Sen again, and he gave the back of her neck a quick pull. Sen quit trying to escape and climbed on his shoulder and nipped his ear, which was probably her way of complaining.</p><p>The two kids looked equally amused and fascinated.</p><p>He pointed at the masks, trying to figure out how to ask why there were so many. Hana and Ryu both shared a glance then looked back at him.</p><p>Ryu said something to Hana, and she nodded.</p><p>Hana held up a finger telling him to wait, and disappeared into the house for a few moments. She came back with a slate and some pencils and handed them to Zuko. She also handed a pencil to Ryu while she also had her own.</p><p>They sat off to the side on the floor.</p><p>Zuko wrote down his question.</p><p>
  <em>“Why are there so many faces for Svāhā?”</em>
</p><p>The two read what he’d written, and Ryu wrote,</p><p><em>‘Sól, </em> <em>Sōma, </em> <em>Ṭi'u, </em> <em>Vōna</em> <em>, Thonglun, Baliga, Dosei’</em></p><p>…The days of the week?</p><p>Hana then wrote on the scroll,</p><p>
  <em>‘These are the names Svāhā used when she talked to Agni. She approached him seven times. Then he married her.’</em>
</p><p>Ryu then pointed to the masks, telling Zuko which day a mask represented. He seemed very proud that he knew that.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why did she use different names? Why couldn’t she just talk to Agni as herself? Why did he marry her? What made her so special?’</em>
</p><p>Hana read what Zuko wrote, and responded,</p><p>
  <em>‘Because Agni didn’t really understand Humans. He would have been insulted. It’s a long story. The play explains it.’</em>
</p><p>Zuko glanced back at the others, somewhat hoping Pima could help explain things better, but they all were looking at a different outfit.</p><p>He turned back to Hana when she tapped his knee.</p><p>She spoke a little too fast, “Hey, wanna come seemdums?”</p><p>Her words blended together. Again, Zuko glanced at Pima for an explanation, but she just nodded and smiled. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Zuko was then pulled into the house. Ryu followed after them, carrying the slate and pencils.</p><p>Hana was speaking, but she wasn’t exactly facing Zuko. There was something about “clothing” and “boring”.</p><p>Hana led Zuko to what was her bedroom – and there was a drum.</p><p>“---so. It’s a big deal, yanno.”</p><p>Hana let go of Zuko and picked up a pair of drum sticks.</p><p>Ryu held the slate up to Zuko.</p><p>
  <em>‘She just likes showing off.’</em>
</p><p>Zuko just nodded, like he knew what was going on.</p><p>Hana beat the drum a few times, and Zuko placed his hand on the side, feeling the vibrations. He recognized the pattern – this was played when he and Uncle were climbing up the stairs to meet the Masters.</p><p>He was certainly excited that he knew it – and he grinned. He signed, ‘Dragon.’</p><p>Hana stopped playing and looked at him. “What’s that?”</p><p>Ryu handed the slate to Zuko, and he wrote out the character for ‘dragon’, then signed the word again. He even exaggerated the movement a bit.</p><p>Ryu copied the sign. “That’s kinda cool…”</p><p>Hana then began playing a different pattern, and Zuko also recognized this one. It was the beat that played when the Sun Warriors were passing around the giant flame in the training yard.</p><p>Hana played a few more songs? Was that what he could call them? There was definitely a clear, different pattern to the beats. She also handed Zuko the drumsticks and let him hit the drum a few times, though…he probably didn’t actually play anything. Hana did take the drumsticks away briefly to show him a few actual songs so he wasn’t randomly hitting the drum.</p><p>“Show us a few signs.” Hana said after a bit.</p><p>Ryu elbowed her and said something, but his mouth movements weren’t clear. He motioned towards Zuko very pointedly, and Hana rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Fine. Zuko. Will you please show us a few signs?”</p><p>She asked how to spell her name and Ryu’s, and then his, and then was pointing to various things around her room. Hana pulled Zuko with her into the kitchen and had him show her the signs for things in there, too.</p><p>Did she really <em>have</em> to drag him everywhere?</p><p>Ryu then suggested that they play a game.</p><p>They showed Zuko how to play some sort of collecting marbles game. Sen ended up stealing some of the marbles, and Hana pouted because it had been her growing stash that Sen had chosen to loot from.</p><p>Hana and Ryu had something of an argument about her not actually losing? Or winning? Zuko sat uncomfortably as the two argued, and pointed at him and then Sen at times. All he could really do was watch them.</p><p>Hana slapped the table. “Zuko, I won! Tell Ryu I won! Just because I lost ******f my marbles doesn’t mean I ******-ee lost them!”</p><p>“**** can’t tell you that!” Ryu argued. “You didn’t ***** so that’s ******!”</p><p>“Your ferret-fox stallfarme, and you lost to Ryu anyway!” Hana was pointing at Sen now. She was glaring at him. “So you *******!”</p><p>…</p><p>Zuko had no idea what they wanted him to do. He shrugged and shook his head.</p><p>Ryu thankfully retrieved the slate and handed it to Zuko. Instead, Hana grabbed it and the strokes of her characters were written with such ferocity that it was an amazing feat that nothing sparked.</p><p>
  <em>‘I may have lost the marbles I collected but I didn’t lose them to ANYONE IN the game. The ferret-fox took them AFTER I collected them. It was YOUR ferret-fox so Zuko <span class="u">has</span> to decide if I won. <span class="u">WHICH I DID.</span> No dumb rules about lost marbles and them not counting after they were collected!!!’</em>
</p><p>Ryu now grabbed the slate once Zuko looked up from it, erased what Hana had written with a swipe of his hand, and glared at her. He wrote down a response.</p><p>
  <em>‘She lost the marbles so they shouldn’t count because they aren’t in her stash’</em>
</p><p>Zuko had never had to settle an argument between two people before. He’d never even played this game before.</p><p>Well…if Hana would have won, and it maybe was his fault that Sen took the marbles. He pointed at Hana.</p><p>She cheered. “Suck on that, Ryu!”</p><p>Ryu threw his hands up.</p><p>What exactly was Ryu supposed to suck on?</p><p>Zuko didn’t get a chance to ask, because both Ryu and Hana then decided that they should play outside. They led Zuko a short distance away to a small yard. There was a ball and two make-shift boxes at opposite ends of the yard.</p><p>Again, this was a game that had to be explained to him – but thankfully, the rules were easy enough. Both Hana and Ryu kept sharing some sort of look between them as Ryu told him how to play.</p><p>Since they had an uneven number of players, it was a “free for all” as Ryu put it.</p><p>It was kicking the ball and trying to get around the other person and getting the ball to the goal, which seemed easy enough. They played some variations of the game, which was fun. Again, Hana and Ryu got into an argument about…lines? Stepping?</p><p>Ryu was pointing at the ground, and stomping on it.</p><p>Hana kept sliding her feet around and her movements were all over the place.</p><p>They both looked at him demanding, “Well?”</p><p>…</p><p>Ryu sloppily signed as he spoke, “Hana stepped out. You saw her, right?”</p><p>Maybe? He just agreed with Ryu to get them both to stop arguing. Plus, if both had a win on their side, there’d be less of a chance for their arguing to get bigger.</p><p>“Fine.” Hana signed as well, looking particularly sarcastic.</p><p>They played another round with the ball. Sen also got involved by pushing the ball around and trying to run with it. Trying to catch Sen became a whole new game.</p><p>The sun was low in the sky when both Ryu and Hana looked in the same direction at something.</p><p>“Auntie’s calling.” Hana said.</p><p>“Yeah, so’s my dad.” Ryu said.</p><p>The three made their way back to the house.</p><p>Pima beamed at him. ‘You’re absolutely filthy.’</p><p>She was smiling, so she wasn’t angry?</p><p>Pima turned to look at Hana. She then signed,</p><p>“Do you want to play with Hana and Ryu again?’</p><p>Zuko nodded. Getting to finally be able to play with other kids was fun.</p><p>The two said their goodbyes, and Pima and Zuko started walking home. He was exhausted. This felt just like after a day of training.</p><p>As they were walking home, Pima asked, “Did you have fun?”</p><p>‘Yes. They’re nice. But…they kept arguing. Hana’s bossy. Ryu kept telling me things he knows.’</p><p>Pima just laughed and ruffled his hair.</p><p>He then asked something that he’d been curious about much earlier.</p><p>‘Does the Chief’s daughter always play Svāhā?’</p><p>Pima tilted her head, briefly. “Yeah. The Chief’s first daughter does, when she turns seventeen. It’s part of why this year is so busy and important. Kaori’s taking on a duty to her people, just like Svāhā. There’s a ritual…”</p><p>Pima stopped walking, as did Zuko.</p><p>“The Chief will give her to Agni, as a symbol. Kaori’s parents and the Masters will bless her. She’ll be sort of like a… Priestess, serving the Masters and Spirits.” She explained. “Her role is important, and not one to be jealous of. She’s taking on a lot of responsibility.”</p><p>Pima further explained that Kaori would be a spiritual advisor to her people, maintain the Shrines, and she had several more duties that honestly seemed like tasks only a servant would do.</p><p>It was so different to what he’d been taught. The people were to serve the members of the Royal Family, not the other way around. A prince or princess didn’t serve anyone.</p><p>The Sun Warriors were <em>strange</em>.</p><p>But Zuko had to admit that there wasn’t any uneasiness with Chief Kaji and his family. People were able to be casual with them. And the Chief had gone out of his way to talk to Zuko.</p><p>He couldn’t really imagine Grandfather doing that. Grandfather had never gone out of his way to talk to Zuko, ever – even before he was flawed.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>It had never been that much of a concern for Zuko to go off by himself. He’d done it several times before. He enjoyed exploring various areas of the ruins and mountains.</p><p>Zuko was looking at one of the carvings on the wall in front of him, when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw a boy who had to be a few years older than he was. The boy said something nonsensical, maybe? Was he actually saying words? He smiled – but his smile was not – Zuko didn’t like it.</p><p>Sen’s tail started thrashing out of the corner of his eye –</p><p>Suddenly, Zuko couldn’t see when something slipped over his eyes. He was grabbed from behind on his shoulder, and he lashed out – panicked and confused.</p><p>Someone punched his face before he was shoved to the ground, and Zuko kicked out with a plume of flames. He felt his leg connect. There was the smell of something burning, but it wasn’t him – he wasn’t the one burning – Zuko began to panic with quick, tight breaths because he <em>knew</em> that scent – Sen.</p><p>What happened to Sen?</p><p>There was a long pause. What was going on? Did they leave?</p><p>Zuko was pulled up by his arm non-too delicately, and the blindfold was ripped off. Sen had red dripping from her mouth and red dotted her white fur, and she’d been burned. A guy that Zuko didn’t recognize was holding onto her as she snarled and writhed, trying to get to whatever held her ire.</p><p>Jugo – the one Sen had bitten weeks earlier – was there, gripping the two boys by their ears. One boy was holding a hand against the side of his face where blood was seeping through. He also had several bloody scratches going down his torso. The other – the one that Zuko had seen first, had a bloody gash on his leg and a small burn.</p><p>Zuko was feeling a bit too panicked to even really register the situation.</p><p>Jugo was clearly yelling at both of them, but Zuko wasn’t paying any attention to that.</p><p>The guy holding onto Zuko – from his similarities to Jugo, they had to be brothers.</p><p>Jugo said something else, finished by a fierce nod of his head. Jugo refused to let the two boys go. He practically dragged them by their ears, and he said something to his brother as he moved. And then all of them were walking, with the brother leading the way as he held onto Zuko.</p><p>He passed Sen over into Zuko’s arms. Zuko held onto the ferret-fox tightly, and Sen seemed to sense his panic and unease. She nestled against him.</p><p>They went to Pima and Kojin’s. When had they arrived?</p><p>The couple took one look at them, and quickly pulled Zuko in. Away from the boys. He was thankful and relieved that they were so far away.</p><p>Jugo was talking, but –</p><p>Pima was saying something – who was she talking to? Pima practically ran out the door.</p><p>Then Kojin sat Zuko down in the kitchen. When had they…?</p><p>Kojin put his hands on Zuko’s arms, sharing warmth and grounding him.</p><p> ‘Are you alright?’ Kojin asked, distracting Zuko from his mind going off into a panic. ‘What happened?’</p><p>Ashamed, though he didn’t know why, Zuko admitted, ‘They snuck up behind me.’ Zuko shook his head, no. ‘One was in front, talking I think. He was saying stuff that didn’t make sense. I don’t know if he was saying real words. The other came behind.’ Shakily, Zuko signed, ‘They put a cover over my eyes, and…’</p><p>It didn’t need to be explained that he’d been…attacked? His flaw had been used against him? Why had they attacked him when he hadn’t even done anything?</p><p>Kojin inspected his eye, which was already tender. His hand glowed as he ran his thumb over and under Zuko’s eye.</p><p>‘It’ll bruise, but won’t swell. Thankfully, it looks like nothing serious.’ Kojin told him. ‘Are you hurt anywhere else?’</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>Zuko’s fingernails were bloody – none of it was his. He felt a bit mollified because of that.</p><p>“I’ll look at Sen, now.”</p><p>Sen had only been slightly burned, thankfully. Just a mild salve for a few days, according to Kojin – and she shouldn’t move around too much. Which would be kind of difficult. Her fur would still grow back, fortunately.</p><p>He wiped at his eyes, fighting back tears. He shouldn’t be crying over something like this. It was dumb. It was weakness, and he didn’t want –</p><p>Kojin knelt down. “Hey, you’re alright, yeah?”</p><p>Zuko wiped his face and nodded.</p><p>“This wasn’t your fault, you know. Those boys are little ***…” Kojin stopped and looked a tiny bit embarrassed. “I mean…they’re troublemakers. They’ll stay away from you from now on. We’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>Kojin stood up and motioned to him. ‘Want to help me make some burn salve for Sen?’</p><p>Zuko took him up on the offer.</p><p>00000</p><p>Pima stormed into the house huffing out steam and spitting sparks nearly an hour or so later.</p><p>Kojin was waiting for her. He had tea and alcohol in two different cups, and he offered up both.</p><p>Pima took the alcohol and drank it all in one gulp, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat.</p><p>“How is he?” Pima asked first thing.</p><p>“Just bruised – and a bit shaken, understandably.” Kojin shook his head. “But maybe a bit ashamed because of how they jumped him. He went to bed not long ago.”</p><p>“I messed up.” Pima said, as she leaned on the table and covered her face with her hands and fought back her tears. “This is my fault. I taught him a bunch of fancy techniques and how to make a stupid clay pot, but not real combat.” Her voice hitched. “All of that’s freaking useless if he doesn’t know how to actually apply it! I was teaching him to have <em>fun.</em> I’m such an idiot.”</p><p>Kojin pulled her into a hug and she leaned against him. It was obvious he shared her frustration. “Hey. Hey, Pima. You didn’t think you had to.”</p><p>“But I <em>should</em> have!”</p><p>She <em>knew</em> some people were gossiping and whispering and didn’t like that an outsider like Zuko was learning something so sacred. But she hadn’t thought – she was just grateful for a student, she should have better prepared him for – for what? For people to attack him? To actually sneak up on him like – and blindfold him just to – for what purpose?! It was just –! It accomplished <em>nothing!</em></p><p>Pima imitated a particularly whiny, nasally voice, “’It was just a joke, we didn’t think he’d freak out so much!’” Pima scoffed. “Little meanie-bastards! Reiko was furious, not at her brat, oh no! But at Zuko, like it was <em>his</em> fault. Sen bit off half her kid’s ear because he attacked Zuko. And the brat got scratched up so badly, and so that means it’s Zuko’s fault. At least Yura-Min acknowledges her kid did something wrong!”</p><p>She scoffed again loudly at the very idea of it.</p><p>Jugo and Shinku – who’d been walking by at that moment – had explained what they’d witnessed; that they more than likely were just playing a cruel prank that quickly got out of hand.</p><p>“The Masters judged them, just in case.” Pima said. Whatever their punishment was, if there even was one; it was between them and the Masters. They hadn’t been banished to the Wilds, so maybe it simply was a prank and not done out of jealousy or something.</p><p>But Chief Kaji still made it very clear that they were not to go anywhere near Zuko – and Zuko would likely avoid them on his own without having to be told. He plainly said that if anyone retaliated – he’d be far less lenient than the Masters.</p><p>“They are just kids after all…” Kojin muttered bitterly.</p><p>Pima felt a helpless sort of anger. It was already perfectly handled, she was just thinking of what <em>she</em> would have done had she been angry, rash, and vengeful. It was pointless to think such things and not her place. She let that bit of anger go, and directed it more at herself.</p><p>But it was actions like that – what they’d done to Zuko, if they’d done it out of jealousy – they more than likely would never receive the Blessing to learn <em>any</em> of the Lost Arts. Maybe they still had a chance to receive a Blessing if they learned and grew from this.</p><p>Pima knew what the attack Arts could do in the hands of a Master. An unbalanced Inner Fire could spread rot and turmoil.</p><p>She hated the helplessness she felt. Zuko would leave, someday. He obviously wasn’t going to stay here. He had Iroh and a life <em>out there.</em></p><p>“What if…” Pima started, haltingly, looking up at Kojin. “What if Zuko’s out there in the world and something like this happens again? Someone realizes he can’t hear them – and – they…<em>use</em> that against him?”</p><p>She gripped his hand in hers.</p><p>All the worst case scenarios flashed through her mind; each getting more bloody and violent than the last, enemies growing in size and number with Zuko always on the losing end crumpled to the ground and not moving. Never getting up again.</p><p>Kojin squeezed her hand. He seemed to be able to read her mind. “Then we’ll do whatever we can to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>The next day, Yong-Am’s opinion on the matter was, “Reiko has been letting that boy suckle at her breast since he was a babe, indulging every whim! ‘Bout time he realizes there’s consequences. Maybe now Reiko will finally let his fruit drop since he’s faced the Masters without her hand-holding.”</p><p>“Yong-Am!” Pima gave a meaningful look towards Zuko, who was looking at a nature book; while Hana muffled her giggles.</p><p>“What? It’s not like he can hear me.” Yong-Am casually gave a lop-sided shrug.</p><p><em>“Still.” </em>Pima said, and Yong-Am rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Fine. I think he’s old enough to know such words, though. Hana does.”</p><p>“It’s not the words, it’s the order in which you used them.” Pima responded. “Anyway. Iroh didn’t say anything about…<em>those</em> terms. He didn’t tell us to inform him of such things. It should be up to him to explain, shouldn’t it?”</p><p>Hana snickered again, and Zuko glanced up at her curiously. He then looked at Pima, obviously wanting an explanation.</p><p>“…Later. When you’re older.” Pima said, feeling a tad guilty. She felt even more so when Zuko scowled at her. Crude phrases probably weren’t what Iroh was expecting his beloved nephew to learn.</p><p>“I’m gonna go meet Ryu.” Hana announced. “Can Zuko come?”</p><p>“Ask him.” Yong-Am replied.</p><p>Hana got Zuko’s attention and said bluntly, “I’m gonna go meet Ryu. You’re coming too.”</p><p>Zuko looked blinked. ‘I am?’</p><p>“Hana, that’s not how you should invite people.” Yong-Am reprimanded, though it was very half-hearted.</p><p>Hana rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Fine. You wanna go see Ryu?”</p><p>Zuko glanced at Pima, silently asking for permission.</p><p>“You can go, if you want.”</p><p>Zuko had barely even nodded, before Hana joyfully called out, “Great!” and dragged Zuko out the door with her.</p><p>It was so nice that Zuko had friends.</p><p>0000000</p><p>The weather was really nice today, as they stood in the training yard.  Pima’s parents, and Kojin were there to help.</p><p>For the first few days, Zuko stuck close to Pima and Kojin; probably closer than was actually necessary. He felt a bit nervous being outside away from them. But Hana and Ryu always stuck close, which was a comfort.</p><p> “We’re going to teach you how to fight,” Pima said, signing at the same time.</p><p>Kojin had learned his fighting tactics from his father and brothers. He began to carefully explain, while signing.</p><p>“Here are the weakest points on a person’s body,” he motioned to his nose, his chin, his neck, behind his ear, a point just under his chest, “This takes the wind out of them. Hit hard enough, they won’t get back up again for a while. Another point is, kidneys. You gotta hit hard and fast when you have the chance.”</p><p>He pointed to his knee, “You can kick someone’s knee out of the socket. It’s not a pretty sight.”</p><p>Kojin certainly knew how to firebend, but it wasn’t his only resource. He fought dirty, some would say. He skirted the rules of honorable combat. But that didn’t matter. His father didn’t believe in holding back or fighting fair just because someone whined about it. They should have been better prepared for someone to fight unconventionally.</p><p>His brothers were a testament to that fact. Having four other siblings pretty made a kid have to fight dirty as a rule.</p><p>If Zuko would have to learn to fight dirty, then so be it. The world was hardly ever kind to people who were seen as weak. Honor was certainly a good thing to have, but too much of it and a person would be considered a fool who got themselves needlessly killed.</p><p>Kojin ran a finger over his knuckles, “This is pretty strong here, but here,” he tapped on his fingers between the knuckles and joints, “This is a weak point on the fingers. You angle your hand like this,” Kojin positioned the knuckles of his opposite hand against his fingers, “You position it just right, you’ll break their fingers if someone tries to punch you. You got it?”</p><p>Zuko looked up at Kojin wide-eyed and nodded.</p><p>Pima’s grin masked everything else, “Break all the bones in their bodies and make ‘em burn and bleed, yeah?”</p><p>Zuko was admittedly on the small side now, but they could still show him how to move.</p><p>Her parents began demonstrating different fighting techniques – grabbing someone’s arm and flipping them over the shoulder – getting out of holds to fight back. It was something they would have Zuko practicing again, again, and again. Drilling it into him to have quick reactions without even having to think about it.</p><p>Kojin also planned on sparring with Zuko using his swords.</p><p>They would eventually practice teaching Zuko how to fight multiple, larger opponents at once. It wasn’t a guarantee, Pima was quick to admit that. But he’d sure as hell be able to give anyone a nasty-bloody-fight that thought they could exploit his biggest weakness and make them regret ever even trying.</p><p>Zuko was seen as a butterfly-mouse; easy to hunt, and very delicate. He needed to be a badger-scorpion; resilient and dangerous.</p><p>00000</p><p>Pima didn’t tell him much about what they were doing; it was intense training alongside his firebending lessons. His training regimen increased; it seemed like it was constantly changing.</p><p>Pima didn’t say it was because of what happened; she didn’t have to.</p><p>He didn’t know if it felt better that she didn’t say anything. Kojin always rested his hand on Zuko’s shoulder whenever they went out of the house and were walking through the residential areas. He always seemed to know when Zuko was feeling anxious.</p><p>There were times when Kojin was giving him an odd look; and he couldn’t tell what it meant. Even Pima was looking at him at times, and she always masked her worry with a smile, teasing, and messing up his hair.</p><p>‘Don’t go anywhere by yourself.’ Kojin told him very seriously, looking uneasy about something. He’d tried hiding it, but it so obviously showed. ‘Don’t wander out in the Ruins or go into any of the temples.’</p><p>The odd warnings felt completely out of nowhere.</p><p>It was a relief that Hana and Ryu were there. They were more than happy to drag Zuko out of the house and show him how to play various games. He genuinely had friends after what seemed like so many years.</p><p> Zuko’s unease melted away as the months passed.</p><p>In combination with Pima’s firebending lessons and combat training, things in his life seemed like a normal and peaceful routine.</p><p>000000</p><p>Zuko had been a tad moody for a while. He kept rubbing at his jaw, and he couldn’t really chew on one side.</p><p>Kojin sympathized with the kid. A loose tooth was never fun.</p><p>Kojin offered to help pull it, but Zuko always denied the help. He probably just wanted to be able to pull it himself. A kid kinda did get bragging rights for pulling out their own teeth when the time came.</p><p>On a day that they were sparing, Kojin was using a staff and Zuko was using his swords.</p><p>As Kojin swung his staff, Zuko went to block. Of all freak accidents to happen, the staff slipped over Zuko’s blade – and whacked him in the face.</p><p>Zuko fell backwards, mouth completely bloody. He was teary-eyed, but not crying.</p><p>“Oh, sweet Agni!” Kojin grabbed up Zuko – he paused to gather his staff and Zuko’s swords – and ran back to the house in a panic. He was a terrible teacher. Guilt ate away at him. He’d hit the kid across the mouth! He’d inured Zuko!</p><p>“Pima!” Kojin burst into the house, startling her bad enough she yelped and turned around in a firebending-stance, dropping the basket of laundry she was carrying. Her fists were on fire, ready to attack.</p><p>She stared wide-eyed at them, and put out the flames. “What happened?”</p><p>“I hit him! It was an accident!” Kojin exclaimed. “We need to – you have to help me!”</p><p>“Kojin…” Pima started.</p><p>“Get me a cloth or something, we have to clean him up and see how bad it is!” Kojin touched Zuko’s jaw, and he winced. That was bad. Really bad, it had to be! What if his jaw was cracked? “We need to take him to one of the healers, so--!”</p><p>“Kojin!” Pima shouted.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p><em>“You</em> can heal.”</p><p>Oh. Right. Kojin slapped his forehead. He was an idiot, going into such a blind panic.</p><p>Zuko made a face as he twisted his mouth. He reached in and – pulled out his tooth. He smiled, looking freakish with all the blood.</p><p>The kid could bounce back easily enough. Kojin let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Pima retrieved the earlier requested cloth and handed it to Zuko.</p><p>Zuko traded his tooth for the cloth and wiped his face. When he was done, Kojin ran a glowing hand along his jaw just in case.</p><p>Pima started getting teary-eyed. “He’s growing up!”</p><p>“He certainly is,” Kojin agreed, as he ruffled Zuko’s hair.</p><p>Zuko huffed and didn’t pull away, resigned to his fate of hair-ruffling.</p><p>000000</p><p>
  <em>A play for Harvest</em>
</p><p>(The Harvest play was finally happening, and it was also the day Kaori would take up her role as Priestess to Svāhā, the Masters, and lead healer. Zuko was clearly excited for the play. Apparently he hadn’t been to a play since he’d gotten sick. He sat with Pima and Kojin near the back, and Ryu and his family joined them.</p><p>Kojin translated for Zuko, as people in colorful outfits flitted out onto the stage.)</p><p> </p><p>Long ago before Agni and Tui traded places consistently, before bending, before Dragons, it was always cold and dark; never a full, true day. Agni never showed his divine faces for very long as he passed through the land, riding his elephant-goat. The plants grew in abundance wherever his Light touched, but his Light only reached so far.</p><p>There were those who were able to live along Agni’s path, so they had food in abundance. But there were those who did not have that luxury.</p><p>Plants grew, but it was far too slow. All people knew was that Agni’s Light helped, but it wasn’t enough; even with the water the skies provided. People had fire, except it did not keep their houses warm; the fire’s heat was limited to the flame. The fire only provided light and just enough heat for their cook-fires.</p><p>As a Spirit, Agni did not really understand that Humans needed important things like warmth and enough food to live.</p><p>The people living at the edge of Agni’s Light were slowly starving. They might as well have been living in a famine. Not enough food was growing for people and the animals who lived off of the land at the edge of his Light. They were worried that they would all die off before the year’s end. People had approached Agni before, trying to appeal to him, but he did not understand what they were asking of him.</p><p>Wasn’t he gracious enough already to give them fire? Wasn’t his Fire enough so that they could have light even in the darkness? So that they could cook their meals? It was insulting to ask, and it seemed that they were ungrateful.</p><p>Svāhā was a Human woman desperate to save her people. She was the daughter of the Chief, and so knew how dire their situation truly was. After thinking carefully, Svāhā came up with the plan of how she would appeal to Agni, but her father was strictly against it.</p><p>He rightfully worried for her. She was his only precious daughter.</p><p>If Svāhā insulted Agni in any way, she would surely be killed as others before her had.</p><p>But Svāhā was very shrewd, and she intended to seduce Agni seven times…</p><p> </p><p>(Kojin wondered how he should explain this, ‘she S-E-D-U-C-E-D…’</p><p>Zuko didn’t know what that meant, so Kojin batted his eyelids and signed, ‘Hello, Agni. You’re <em>so</em> handsome, want to date me?’ He made a kissy face at the end.</p><p>Ryu and Zuko both muffled their giggling. Kojin grinned at his success of making the kids laugh.</p><p>Pima lightly elbowed Kojin and whispered, “Shh! Behave.”</p><p>Though, she was obviously amused.</p><p>Kaori changed her mask and clothing within seconds as she spun in a circle and appeared before Agni.)</p><p> </p><p>When Agni rode through the land on his elephant-goat, spreading his Light, he was stopped by a beautiful maiden he had never seen before.</p><p>Svāhā bowed and introduced herself as Sól. She presented Agni simply with a gift of expensive oils and perfumes, she thanked him for his divine Light and left.</p><p>With each passing day, Svāhā waited for Agni, wearing a different mask and introduced herself with a different name; praising Agni’s beauty and strength. She demanded nothing; and always left some sort of gift tied with an orange ribbon, and with each persona, always left Agni curious and wanting more.</p><p> </p><p> (Zuko watched the play wide-eyed and excitement building.</p><p>There was also some sort of fancy-poetry language going on between the two actors that Kojin didn’t really have a chance to translate because to translate what was being said literally wouldn’t have made much sense. Or it was rather…<em>adult</em> at times, and Zuko probably shouldn’t know any of that, yet. When did kids learn about these things? Kojin had been a few years older than Zuko was…</p><p>Even using euphemisms, Zuko didn’t understand all of the words. He would have had to pause to explain what the actors meant, and that meant missing out on the rest of the play. The book was much better in his opinion, so that’s what he’ll be sharing with Zuko.</p><p>Pima loved him, but his critique on accuracy was something she gladly skipped out on if she could.)</p><p> </p><p>When Svāhā approached Agni the eighth time and revealed herself by bowing and placing each of the seven masks in front of him.</p><p>Svaha explained why she had done everything; how her people were starving, and begged Agni to help her people. She offered up her life as payment, if only Agni would spread his Light to them as well.</p><p> Instead of being angry, Agni was impressed by her persistence and cunning, and loyalty for her people. Agni married her and made Svāhā a Great Spirit, and the Sun rose for the first time. His Light and and his warmth spread throughout the land. The world became warm and life flourished like never before, as day and night started trading places.</p><p>Life truly flourished across the land.</p><p>The Dragons were birthed from their union, symbolizing a promise; strength; and comfort. Agni further Blessed Svāhā’s people, by allowing them to learn firebending from the Dragons so that they would always carry his warmth with them.</p><p>At the time of Harvest was when the people thanked Svāhā, and burned offerings of their harvest to give back to her. This was the feast for her table.</p><p>Agni and Svāhā had four Children; their Daughters, Agneya, Chantico; and their Sons, Kumara, Vinayaka, who all serve various important purposes for Agni’s Blessed. Their Children are considered Sacred Gifts to his Blessed and the world.</p><p>Agneya, represented hearth fires, love and warmth; Chantico was gifted to amplify Firebenders’ power so that they could celebrate Agni’s Gift; Kumara represented the heart of craftsmanship; Vinayaka represented passion, justice and warfare.</p><p> </p><p>(‘V-I-N-A-Y-A-K-A is the volcano where we live. He allows us to live in his belly.’ Ryu told Zuko.)</p><p> The play was finished now, and people began beating on the drums, and Zuko was excited as he told Kojin that he could feel the – it took Kojin a moment to understand that he was talking about the vibrations. They could see Hana from where they were sitting. She looked very serious as she played her drum.</p><p>Dancers came out and performed a choreographed variation of the Dancing Dragon; which legend told that Svāhā had danced for Agni.</p><p>After that was over, the Chief then came out onto the stage, and began talking about their bountiful harvest, and thanked the Spirits for their mercy, protection, and guidance.</p><p>Kaori came out wearing an elaborately decorated robe. She then bowed in front of Chief Kaji.</p><p>‘He’s making a speech about how she will serve her people,’ Kojin explained.</p><p>Chief Kaji then poured a special mixture of oils over Kaori’s head. It wasn’t very much; just a small cup’s worth.</p><p>‘The oils are to cleanse her, and wash away…evil and disease. To get rid of any possible Dark Spirits that shouldn’t be there.’</p><p>She went through a process of bowing several times, and then her mother placed a headpiece that was based on the Dragons on her head. The Masters circled overhead, and then landed in front of her. They both reached forward with their whiskers and touched Kaori’s forehead for several minutes.</p><p>Kaori bowed to them as well when they separated.</p><p>Two people brought forward cow-pigs decorated with blooming flowers.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock – as Kaori took a large knife that had clearly been crafted by someone with the Masters’ Blessing from how it shined even in the torchlight; and cut the throats of both animals. It was done so quickly and efficiently, any butcher would be proud. She didn’t even get any blood on herself.</p><p>She then presented the cow-pigs to the Masters.</p><p>They blew fire onto the offerings, and ate the cow-pigs in one bite.  </p><p>The Masters roared, and the people couldn’t help but wince from how loud the sound was. It was truly impressive that Kaori didn’t even flinch. The Masters took off, and circled overhead a few more times before they flew back to their caves.</p><p>Kaori then removed the robe, showing off the tattoos that now decorated her arms, signifying her role. She walked over to a large pit and after a series of movements while the drums beat out a rhythm, she lit the pit on fire. The drumming stopped at the same time, in a dramatic fashion.</p><p>“Come forward and offer your prayers and gratitude to Svāhā, for a bountiful harvest.” Kaori announced solemnly. She was clearly nervous, but she carried herself very well. “May we continue to prosper in abundance, and always remember to give back a portion of what we’ve been given.”</p><p>The people began to toss sacks of grain, fruits, veggies, spices, and bottles of oils into the fire.</p><p>The combined scent of their burnt offerings was a pleasant one.</p><p>Pima gave Zuko a small bag of wheat that had dried red poppies, and chrysanthemums tied to it with an orange ribbon so he would have something to toss into the fire.</p><p>‘We’re giving back to Svāhā,’ Pima explained as she tossed in a small bag of rice with the same flowers tied to it as well, except it also had fire lilies, ‘our bounty is a result of her love and sacrifice.’</p><p>Red poppies for remembrance and sacrifice, chrysanthemum for harvest, fire lilies that were a sign of Svāhā and Agni’s love – and so fire lilies were a wish to bless marriage. All tied together with an orange ribbon for harvest.</p><p>‘Am I supposed to ask her for something?’ Zuko wondered.</p><p>Pima got down on one knee so that she was level with Zuko. ‘You could ask her for guidance and protection for the people you love.’</p><p>Kojin found himself smiling as he observed the exchange. Pima looked exceptionally beautiful in the firelight. The way she focused wholly on Zuko, letting him know he had her full attention.</p><p>He frowned a little as he looked at Zuko. He was just a child – why would – Kojin took in a deep breath to calm down. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about such things. The kid would be okay.</p><p>Zuko had a thoughtful expression. He gripped the small bag of wheat in his hand as he silently said a prayer. He then tossed the bag into the fire. Kojin briefly wondered what was going through his mind.</p><p>The people began chanting Svāhā’s Name as they raised their hands skyward.</p><p>It was a sacrifice because she never saw her family again, and gave up aspects of her Humanity – and she would never again step foot in the mortal realm. But she showed a Great Spirit how to have compassion.</p><p>‘They’ve made the story a lot more dramatic and romantic over the years,’ Kojin added. Much of the original story had been lost to time and reinterpretation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because of everything going on in this chapter, it turned into two so there’s no info overload. Several elements of this chapter is slowly setting things up for future events later in the story.<br/>There will be a quiz.<br/>***<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Boiled Watermelons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kojin makes a disturbing discovery. Zuko's training in the Lost Arts begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Kojin reads Zuko’s scrolls/schoolbooks, and there are mentions of violence against people/children, and various things that happen to people on the losing side of a war. </p><p>Though I don’t intend to get too graphic, certain darker themes will be implied. If you feel at any time a warning definitely needs to be put into the tags of the fic because of something in the chapter, please let me know.</p><p>My exhausted, insomniac brain wrote most of this, hopefully things make sense. Stuff gets pretty complicated, and even more will be explained next chapter to help clarify exactly what’s going on. </p><p>“I pretty much have the entire thing figured out, so it shouldn't be too long or a complete series rewrite.”</p><p>I lied to you, lovelies, and most of all, I lied to myself. Might as well laugh maniacally in the corner surrounded by this fic’s ever growing chapters and multiplying plot threads, all while ensuring they come together cohesively.</p><p>As I’ve gone through my notes and all, it’s gotten bigger than I first assumed. It was going to be 20-something chapters, can you believe it?? Well, that plan’s pretty much been thrown out the window.<br/>I’m considering making this a series, and separating each “arc” into its own fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously: </em>
</p><p><em>Mainland Fire Nation curriculum was…</em> <em>interesting</em> <em>, to say the least.</em></p><p>
  <em>“This is all wrong. It’s so wrong, it’s offensive in more ways than one. What the hell are they teaching you kids?” Kojin asked mostly himself. He nearly tossed aside the books and scrolls he didn’t like. It’d make good kindling. He had plenty of his own scrolls, because Kojin loved history from all four nations. Before the Dragons had been hunted and the world was a more peaceful place, the Sun Warriors collected tomes from the other Nations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If I was upset or angry while I tended to the harvest, I could cause the fruit to rot because my Inner Fire isn’t at peace. It could spread to the other crops. Healing also takes a special kind of focus. A person could cause serious damage if they didn’t heal someone correctly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s why the Arts connected to such things can only be taught with a Blessing from the Masters, and never passed down in families like the attack Arts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Masters can see deep, deep down in a person’s heart,” Pima said, giving Zuko’s chest a small poke. “They can see what a person refuses to admit about themselves. They can tell if a person would abuse the power given to them.”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>There were times when Kojin was giving him an odd look; and he couldn’t tell what it meant. Even Pima was looking at him at times, and she always masked her worry with a smile, teasing, and messing up his hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t go anywhere by yourself.’ Kojin told him very seriously, looking uneasy about something. He’d tried hiding it, but it so obviously showed. ‘Don’t wander out in the Ruins or go into any of the temples.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The odd warnings felt completely out of nowhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He frowned a little as he looked at Zuko. He was just a child – why would – Kojin took in a deep breath to calm down. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about such things. The kid would be okay.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Didn’t they steal from people?’ Zuko asked. ‘They were always taking and taking. So Fire Lord S-O-Z-I-N had to stop them before they made everyone else starve.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kojin was gaping at him now. “What? You…” Kojin pressed a hand to his mouth, looking really uncomfortable. Finally, he pulled his hand away. “That’s what you…you were taught?”</em>
</p><p>Kojin had been so bothered by Zuko’s questions, he started to really wonder what the hell the kid had been learning. Kojin had briefly glanced at some random Earth Kingdom book when he first started tutoring Zuko – and he’d tossed it aside. It had been wrong. He absolutely hated misconstrued information and inaccuracy.</p><p>At first, he just sort of considered leaving it alone. It was just inaccurate information that was all – major pet peeve, yes. But. Zuko was actually learning the correct information <em>now</em> though, so…what did it matter? But Kojin had this niggling feeling in his gut that refused to settle.</p><p>So in between work, teaching and training Zuko, spending time with Pima, and everything else – he started reading the books and scrolls that Zuko had brought with him over the course of several weeks. There were quite a few to go through; since the kid was supposed to be learning from them for at least the next five or six years.</p><p>He didn’t like what he was reading.</p><p>By Agni’s Name, it was <em>awful. </em>Aspects of the Four Nations’ combined history was completely inaccurate. Things were skewed just enough to be believable, with accurate information sprinkled throughout. The accurate information though, was just slightly off – like someone was retelling a story they’d heard that had be told and retold and overheard, but getting the facts mixed up.</p><p>But because Kojin had scrolls that detailed various aspects of the other Nations’ cultures, he knew how wrong and absurd the books were.</p><p>The fact that things sounded so…ominously optimistic as the authors spoke of war and twisting words that made killing innocent people essentially seem justified – and seeing it all from <em>one</em> viewpoint, then yeah, it sounded perfectly justified.</p><p>It sent uncomfortable shivers up Kojin’s spine and made his stomach turn. People who weren’t Fire Nation weren’t spoken of as if they were Human.</p><p>Animals meant for slaughter were shown more decency.</p><p>They called the Water Tribes savages because they wore animal skins and used bones as weapons… They taught that the Water Tribes <em>ate</em> people. There was so little food in the harsh winters that people supposedly resorted to eating their children, and the way they disposed of bodies was simply that they ate them.</p><p>The Tribes didn’t eat their dead! That was taboo! The Tribes <em>never</em> did anything that grotesque.</p><p>By this reasoning, they had to “rescue” people from themselves so they could be raised and taught properly. They stole children; snatched people from their homes, and justified it. Twisting around details saying, “the water savages attacked Fire Nation ships” and making themselves out to be the innocent victims.</p><p> Of course they’d attack if they were <em>defending</em> themselves!</p><p>The Tribes had such a different way of life, so that meant they were less educated; they were lesser because they didn’t have all the same advancements. <em>Come on!</em> The reason that they didn’t have the same advancements was because there was no need to! Or it was simply a lack of the same resources. Some combination of the two with <em>other</em> deciding factors.</p><p>There was so much circular reasoning, and justifying such atrocities; words were twisted and woven so elaborately and expertly it could so easily be taken as fact if one didn’t step back and really <em>look</em> and <em>think</em> about what they were reading as a whole.</p><p>Fire was superior because unlike the other Elements, Firebenders carried their Divine Element within themselves. Agni was clearly superior for that fact alone.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Kojin of course, told Pima what he was reading. Well, more like complained – and she listened, offering her opinion here and there.</p><p>He complained about the completely <em>insulting</em> inaccuracies to history and culture. There was something about it all, that reminded him of…it couldn’t be, could it?</p><p>“Pima this is…” Kojin massaged his temple. “It’s all so infuriatingly <em>off. </em>I have this bad feeling about it all…like…something’s wrong.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Maybe I’m mistaken, and by Agni, I hope I’m mistaken – but – this is starting to remind me of the various Spirit-Claimed stories.”</p><p>Pima visibly stiffened. “I-I don’t know. The information’s already all twisted up anyway, right? You…we can’t be sure.”</p><p>“Yeah. We can’t be sure.” Kojin agreed. Maybe it was wishful thinking on their parts. Maybe it was willful ignorance, and pretending everything was fine.</p><p>Just in case, he told Zuko to not go anywhere by himself, and not to wander out into the Ruins and temples. Better safe than sorry.</p><p>0000</p><p>Today was going to be fun. Plus, this was great training for not only mastering control of Fire, but also <em>Fire’s Breath</em> and <em>Fire’s Bane. </em>It had been nearly a year by now, and Pima had to do little to no corrections. Zuko still had a little bit more to go before she could consider him ready.</p><p>Kojin brought a small cart of watermelons to the training yard.</p><p>“We’re going to boil the watermelon without it bursting.” Pima happily announced. It was also delicious if done properly. So, bonus healthy snack for a job well-done.</p><p>She stabbed a few holes into the melon, as a precaution. The holes prevented the pieces from flying off into random directions and inuring someone – which <em>had</em> happened when people were being stupid. It <em>always </em>cracked and burst for beginners.</p><p>First, she demonstrated how to <em>safely</em> boil the melon and not cracking it.</p><p>Placing it down on the ground, Pima sat at arms’ length away and concentrated. She demonstrated the correct way, and then what would happen if not done correctly.</p><p>“Concentrate. Slowly pour heat into the melon.” Pima directed. “Feel how the heat moves.”</p><p>Steaming watermelon pieces were soon splattered all around them. It was a sticky mess. At least they smelled nice. Sort of.</p><p>Zuko’s first try cracked, of course and split. Zuko stared at the destroyed watermelon with a wide-eyed look.</p><p>Pima and Kojin both laughed.</p><p>“You’ll get it. Wanna try again?” Pima placed another melon in front of Zuko.</p><p>This time, he cracked the melon on purpose. Zuko looked very proud of himself for doing so. It was fantastic. Firebending was supposed to be passionately fun, too. Sen was gleefully burying her face into the stray melon bits and her white fur turned sticky pink with seeds clumped in.</p><p>A few other animals – mole-birds, sparrow-rats, and lizard-mice snuck in to grab melon chunks.</p><p>Zuko muffled a laugh behind his hand at the sight of Sen coming up for air before burrowing her face back into a chunk of watermelon. She yipped and protectively hovered over her melon whenever one of the other animals got too close.</p><p>It was always good to hear him laugh and see him smile.</p><p>They spent several hours trying to boil the melon without it cracking.</p><p>‘Guide your fire, and be patient.’ Pima directed. ‘Focus on your breathing. Get a feel for how your Fire moves as the melon boils.’</p><p>As he did with everything, Zuko committed himself wholeheartedly.</p><p>As she observed his progress over the following days, Pima gradually made the holes in the melons smaller.</p><p>‘The smaller holes means you have to control more how much heat you’re putting into it. Too little, and it takes too long – and it won’t cook properly. Too much all at once, and it can--’ Pima blew a raspberry to help make her point.</p><p>It had taken a few weeks to work their way there, but soon, the holes were about the size of Pima’s pinky finger.</p><p>She watched as Zuko concentrated on boiling the melon – without burning the outside of it. About twenty minutes later, Zuko pulled away.</p><p>‘I’m done.’</p><p>Kojin cut the melon in half to reveal a tender-looking, steaming inside.</p><p>“Let’s see how it tastes,” Pima said, handing Zuko a spoon.</p><p>‘It tastes like…steak? Kind of?’ Zuko looked thoughtful.</p><p>Kojin sprinkled fire flakes on one half of the melon. They dug in, and – it was delicious. Boiled melon had all kinds of health benefits.</p><p>“Good job,” Pima said, giving Zuko’s hair a ruffle.</p><p>Zuko deservedly looked pleased.</p><p>“Did you know you can make tea out of the seeds?” Kojin asked. “You could probably make some for your uncle.”</p><p>Zuko smiled at the suggestion. ‘I want to try it.’</p><p>00000</p><p>Today, when Zuko entered the training yard, Pima was sitting <em>seiza</em> in the middle of it, surrounded by a wide circle of unlit candles. She grinned and waved at him, and he returned the greeting.</p><p> ‘What’s going on, today?’ Zuko asked.</p><p> ‘Sit,’ Pima indicated the spot in front of her with a smile.</p><p>Zuko had one last cursory glance at the candles before sitting down.</p><p>‘This is training, getting a feel for outside fire.’ Pima signed happily. She snapped her fingers and flicked her wrist. A string of fire spun around them, lighting all the candles within seconds.</p><p>Which was an amazing trick, and Zuko wanted to try it, too.</p><p>Pima waved at him to get his attention.</p><p>‘Now. Training. This is how you’ll center your Chi. And feel fire outside of you.’</p><p>She breathed, and all the lit candles moved with her. ‘Get a feel for these candles, and breathe with them. It can be hard, because they are… a bunch of tiny, separate flames.’</p><p>She lit a small fire in her hands, and it moved like a heartbeat. Pima clenched her fists, and the candles went out with the fire in her hands. ‘I’ll show you how to do that. But first…’</p><p>Pima motioned to herself, ‘Remember your breath. Close your eyes and guide your Chi here. Imagine it traveling from five points into a ball, here. You should feel hot in your belly, but not like it’s burning when you’ve done it.’</p><p>Zuko concentrated, imagining that ball. They sat for hours, with him trying to guide and center his Chi. He felt his Inner Fire pulsing, but it didn’t feel like that hot-not-burning feeling like it was supposed to.</p><p>Zuko huffed and childishly pouted. ‘I can’t feel anything like a stupid ball!’</p><p>‘Don’t get discouraged,’ Pima signed, and flicked Zuko’s forehead. It didn’t hurt or anything, but he pouted a little at that. ‘This could take hours, days, even weeks. Trying to force it <em>will</em> make it impossible. You’re only blocking yourself. Just relax and,’ she motioned with her hands, <em>‘breathe.’</em></p><p>Pima smiled, and leaned forward as if she were sharing a secret. ‘Let me tell you this: I took several weeks to master it. Almost two months!’</p><p>Zuko looked at her shocked. She was one of the best Firebenders he’d ever seen! He let her know this, of course.</p><p>Pima ruffled his hair and grinned. ‘You flatter me, my cute student.’</p><p>Zuko huffed as he pulled away, but he was smiling.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Zuko sat with Pima in the shade of a nearby tree, after a particularly intense training session.</p><p>She had him ‘sensing’ for the candles. Zuko had sat for <em>hours</em> it felt like, blindfolded; trying to tell how many candles were lit, and where they were located. She and Kojin started moving the candles around <em>without</em> telling him.</p><p>So technically, he <em>had</em> been right when he’d guessed where a candle had been.</p><p>‘You didn’t tell me you were going to move it!’ Zuko signed indignantly.</p><p>‘I never said I wasn’t going to, either.’ Pima replied, with an impish grin. She started to sign something else, but Zuko didn’t pay any attention to that.</p><p>‘It’s not fair, you can’t do that!’ Zuko argued. ‘I was right, you can’t tell me I was wrong because…’</p><p>Zuko stopped when Pima’s smile fell. Her eyes narrowed, and one eyebrow arched <em>severely</em>. She honestly looked as if she were going to slap him, or something. Seeing Pima angry was unnerving and a tiny bit scary.</p><p>Speaking and signing, she said, “Do <em>not </em>take that tone with me, Zuko.”</p><p>‘…I don’t have a <em>tone.’</em> Zuko replied, trying not to look at her; ashamed for his disrespect.</p><p>She snapped her fingers in front of his face, making him look at her.</p><p>“The tone was all over your face and in your hands,” Pima waved her hands around in a sort-of mock Sign Language, likely an imitation of Zuko and his <em>tone. </em>He huffed. She then snapped her fingers again and pointed. “Up. Stretches, 30 hot-squats, and…review your basics.”</p><p>Zuko slowly stood, trying to think of an argument that would spare him having to not do everything Pima had listed.</p><p>“One word, and I’ll make it an extra 50 hot-squats.”</p><p>Zuko sighed in defeat, and accepted his punishment. This wasn’t nearly as bad as Hori smacking him when he’d been the slightest bit difficult. Or shooting fire at his feet when he’d messed up.</p><p>He was truly grateful for how Pima was always patient with him. He’d learned far more from her in just a few months compared to the, what was it – three or four years he’d been with Hori.</p><p>‘Sorry,’ he apologized, once he was done and thoroughly exhausted.</p><p>‘You’re already forgiven, my cute student.’ Pima poked his forehead. ‘People won’t be so kind as to tell you where they’ll be bending from when you’re in a real fight. You most of all have to pay extra attention, got it?’</p><p>‘Yeah.’</p><p>They went home for today.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>He’d just sat in one spot; focusing on candles and breathing, but it was somehow exhausting.</p><p>They had just finished lunch, when Pima asked, ‘Has Kojin ever told you about the Lost Arts? Why they’re split up like they are?’</p><p>Zuko shook his head.</p><p>‘I’m surprised he hasn’t yet!’ Pima shifted so that she was facing Zuko. ‘You know, there used to be a time when <em>all</em> the Firebenders learned the Lost Arts. They could learn whatever they wanted, and there was no limit to how much they learned.</p><p> ‘But Humans sadly, are easily corrupted and can corrupt. Too much big-power goes to their heads. They think only of themselves. Other people are obstacles, what do they matter?</p><p>‘A tyrant appeared. A woman. We don’t say her name. It’s bad luck to speak it. There’s power in names, you know. She doesn’t deserve to have it spoken.’ Pima picked up a stick. ‘But we write it, so we can remember her evil, and not let hungry-power-ambition corrupt us at the cost of people’s lives.’</p><p>Pima wrote down the name, <em>Huāyuán</em> in the dirt briefly before quickly erasing it.</p><p>‘Hundreds died in the fight to end her bloody-burning reign. People from all Four Nations were pulled into her war. After she was defeated, the Dragons decided that no-one could simply learn the Arts anymore. They would always be limited in what they could learn, and never allowed to be greedy.</p><p>‘You remember what me and Kojin told you, about our Arts?</p><p>‘Now, only one person at any given time is allowed to know <em>all</em> of the Lost Arts at once. That person is our Chief. You can tell because of the tattoos on his face. He’ll pass his knowledge on to the next Chief when the time comes.’</p><p>‘The Arts have been broken up, and combined in various ways. Because of that, the other Lost Arts had to be broken up as well. To keep it fair between the Elements. It’s a deeply sacred rite. Many techniques are combined and overlaid. So two people can know the same techniques, but have other Lost Arts that go in completely different directions. Pretty cool, right?’</p><p>It really was cool.</p><p>It was also…sad. The actions of <em>one</em> person had rippling effects across the Nations. He tried not to think of Great-Grandfather…it – it wasn’t the same, right? Not really?</p><p>‘The Lost Arts used to…’ Pima paused, and did a weird, too-tight-crooked smile. ‘Never mind.’ Her smile went back to normal. Sort of. It was small, and didn’t exactly reach her eyes.</p><p>That was…odd. Pima almost <em>never</em> told him ‘never mind’ before. She’d usually explained things. Or…if she randomly changed the subject, it wasn’t done so bluntly.</p><p>‘Anyway. If you meet another Bender who knows certain Lost Arts of their Element, you can work together. I told you about how Firebenders and Earthbenders worked together to grow forests? We can do so much <em>more</em> than that.’</p><p>It seemed that Pima was trying to change the subject without directly changing it? If Zuko asked or called her out on it – would she tell him? What exactly would he even be calling her out on?</p><p>‘The thing about Bending. It isn’t really our own. Not really. Bending is giving back, in a way. It’s creating for the sake of other people. Just because some people can’t Bend doesn’t mean they should be thrown out.</p><p>‘You remember when I showed you all the stuff people had made? When you make something for someone else – like a little statue, a vase, or a weapon, you’re giving a personal wish to them. The more Benders working together to create something wonderful, the stronger that feeling is.’</p><p>‘A wish?’</p><p>‘Yeah…’ Pima smiled gently. ‘Like, giving someone a weapon that they’ll carry into battle. You can wish for protection, wisdom, strength, and power. A wish that they’ll return home. They carry all of that with them.</p><p>‘Or you give a small statue to a new household, with wishes that the people live long lives, are happy, they always have everything they need.</p><p>‘The Lost Arts that are connected to crafting - Bending can create that. The way Kojin can help plants grow – it’s making sure farmers have plenty of crops to survive on and sell, supporting their families.</p><p>‘The Lost Arts connected to fighting – it’s having the desire of protecting people – strangers and people you love – who can’t protect themselves from nasty-mean people who only want to destroy without a care. Understand?’</p><p>‘Yes.’ Zuko wondered if she was telling him this because it was <em>really</em> important, somehow. Or maybe it was just because it was interesting. </p><p>Pima stood and stretched. She faced him. ‘Ready to try again?’</p><p>Zuko sighed, and nodded. He followed after her, not exactly looking forward to ‘sensing’ for a bunch of tiny flames.</p><p>‘Don’t roll your eyes at me,’ Pima raised an eyebrow. ‘If you can sense tiny flames, you can sense flames like this,’ Pima sent a wave of fire into the air.</p><p>‘But I can see it.’ Zuko sort of complained as he scowled.</p><p>‘Yes.’ Pima agreed. ‘But what if you could tell how it was going to move? Not all Firebenders have this control or even care to.’</p><p>Pima paused, then faced him. ‘Make some flames. Be random, and just--’ she made what was probably some sort of sound effect and wiggled her fingers.</p><p>She closed her eyes.</p><p>Zuko arched an eyebrow.</p><p>She peeked at him. ‘Today, please.’</p><p>Oh, right. Zuko just sent an arc of flames off to the side. He was fascinated when the flames reversed, and pulled towards Pima as she swept her arms gracefully in a swirling motion; sweeping her arms out to the sides, whirling around her before going out.</p><p>‘A lot of accidents have caused burning destruction because someone didn’t have proper control. Or they don’t care for control.’ Pima told him. ‘But if you can pull even the tiniest spark towards yourself, you can stop a situation from going wrong. <em>This</em> is the kind of control you want. This is why you’re learning to sense something so tiny like a candle.’</p><p>Zuko felt a renewed sense of determination.</p><p> </p><p>+=+=+=+</p><p> </p><p>Zuko dreamt he was sitting somewhere…he didn’t know where this place was, but he recognized it. It felt as if he’d been here before. There was a white, sandy beach, and the ocean.</p><p>It all seemed endless, with the ocean and the sky blending into one, big, blue entity in the distance.</p><p>He was sitting on a porch. When had he gotten there? How had he come to be here? He didn’t remember.</p><p>Sitting next to him, was that strange, old man. He was staring out at the ocean; looking at a volcano in the distance.</p><p>Zuko really studied him this time. He looked so familiar, but Zuko couldn’t place him. He had a Fire Lord’s crown in his Phoenix Tail; but he wasn’t dressed anything like a Fire Lord would be. Zuko remembered looking at all the tapestries of the previous Fire Lords back at the palace…this man wasn’t on any of them. Or at least…he didn’t remember him being there? It had been quite a few years since…</p><p>The man felt…comfortable, and safe.</p><p>Zuko knew this man, but he didn’t know his name.</p><p>The old man slowly turned to look at Zuko. He reached and cupped the left side of Zuko’s face. His hands were warm – he was a Firebender. And he was powerful.</p><p>The man looked so sad.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is my fault</em>
</p><p>Words that were like a barely there thought brushed against Zuko’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>I should have stopped him</em>
</p><p>The blue sky started to turn red, and the old man hugged Zuko so tight.</p><p>It reminded Zuko of Mother’s too-tight hug when he left her behind.</p><p>
  <em>You shouldn’t have to carry the burden of my mistake</em>
</p><p>The world shook as it burned.</p><p> </p><p>+=+=+=+</p><p> </p><p>Zuko woke up in a cold sweat. He shot to his feet, but his legs were tangled in his blanket. Zuko yelped as he crashed to the floor. He was gasping for air when someone leaned over him, and Zuko almost panicked. But a warm hand touched his arm, and it brought him back to reality.</p><p>He was looking up at a visibly concerned Kojin who had a small flame in his palm; lighting up his face so Zuko could see.</p><p>‘You okay?’</p><p>Zuko sat up. ‘Bad dream. Weird.’</p><p>He brushed the left side of his face, but…it felt normal? It must have looked exactly the same, since Kojin didn’t say anything.</p><p>Pima was there as well, and she quickly helped untangle the blanket, while Kojin ran glowing hands along Zuko’s arms and legs, and the back of his head – probably checking for injuries. He felt fine, but he appreciated the thought.</p><p>Kojin looked relieved upon not finding anything.</p><p>Pima brushed Zuko’s hair out of his face – far more gently then her usual, purposeful hair-ruffling. It actually reminded Zuko of Mother when she used to run her fingers through his hair.</p><p>‘You’re really okay?’ Kojin asked again.</p><p>Zuko could only shrug. ‘Just a dream.’</p><p>‘You want to talk about it?’ Pima asked.</p><p>He shrugged again. ‘It was just some weird dream.’</p><p>‘You woke us up, Sen was barking.’ Pima frowned. ‘You made enough noise we were worried.’</p><p>He did? ‘Sorry.’</p><p>It <em>was</em> just some dream, wasn’t it? Still… Zuko told them what he could remember: sitting with an old man on a porch somewhere, and he was sorry about something.</p><p>‘He hugged me, and then…there was an earthquake? The sky also turned red.’</p><p>Pima and Kojin shared a <em>look</em> between themselves.</p><p>‘…Perhaps Spirits are…showing you something important.’ Pima signed.</p><p>Her expression was…although it was mostly hidden in the shadows since it was still dark out, Zuko could see enough of it to know something was off. Her smile was oddly tight and crooked.</p><p>Zuko laid back down.</p><p>‘Want us to stay until you fall asleep again?’ Pima asked.</p><p>Zuko blinked at her and blushed a little. He was probably getting too old to have another person there when he fell asleep. He’d be eleven in a few months. He wasn’t a <em>baby</em>.</p><p>‘No.’ Zuko signed. Pima and Kojin both started to leave, but Zuko sparked his hands a little, getting their attention. He didn’t really look at either of them as he signed, ‘Maybe stay for a few minutes.’</p><p>‘Just a few.’ Pima agreed.</p><p>They stayed much longer than a few minutes, but Zuko didn’t mind. He was asleep again soon after that, with Sen curled under his arm.</p><p>000000</p><p>One book detailed the slaughtering of the Dragons; the Masters themselves. This was…</p><p>The Dragons they had…successfully killed…had been young. Adolescents who were still powerful, but didn’t yet know all the things a Dragon was fully capable of.</p><p>That was the only reason the Firebender had won. There was no mention of those who had failed. Of course, why would there be?</p><p>Kojin had a difficult time reading about the “valiant” conquests of Fire Benders killing off those who symbolized so much and had been gifted to them. The carriers of the Lost Arts who would have passed on their knowledge to those willing to learn.</p><p>Back then, the Sun Warriors had only been somewhat aware of what Sozin was doing; the absurd beliefs he started spouting had caused them concern. And Sozin began hunting the Dragons; Agni and Svāhā’s gift to them – the audacity!</p><p>Kojin’s grandfather had told him that the Dragons had started hiding themselves among Humans; as a mercy. They were not willing to use true firebending on Agni’s Blessed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Masters Ran and Shaw had chosen to remain in their Dragon forms in order to pass on the Lost Arts to those who still wanted to learn.</p><p>It was also for the sake of people like himself and Pima, who wanted to pass on a legacy, but couldn’t without a Blessing from the Masters or having a child. It was believed that the Dragons could only pass on their Blessings and knowledge in their original forms. Likely due to some sort of Spirit-induced rules that only the Masters knew of; and normal people weren’t meant to know them.</p><p>Would Sozin still have permitted the slaughter of the Dragons had he known that they were essentially killing people? Practically killing children? Taking everything else into account…it was difficult to say.</p><p>No other Dragons had been born since then. It was likely because Svāhā no longer wanted to lose her children. In a way, it was punishing the entire Fire Nation. Kojin felt exhausted frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>When Sozin’s madness started (what else could it be even be called at this point?) the Sun Warriors began pulling back and distancing themselves, not wanting anything to do with the man and his crazed ideals.</p><p>The Wilds had given them fairly good protection; the Lesser Spirits drove people mad – and spirited many of them away. But some people had managed to get through, and to his ancestors’ shame they let the Shrines and temples fall into disrepair to make their land look abandoned. They didn’t want people exploring. Thank Agni they didn’t know about the Lost Arts – or if they did, they had no way of actually learning them without facing the Masters.</p><p>The Sun Warriors certainly rebuilt, but they adapted on a smaller scale. They purposefully built to make the outside of the buildings look as if the city had fallen into disrepair. They made the traps surrounding the Ruins far more dangerous and deadly. They did not celebrate Chantico’s Comet the last time she visited lest they risk being noticed.</p><p>Their city wasn’t nearly as impressive as it once was, unfortunately.</p><p>Of all those who had managed to find them, Iroh was one of two people ever able to leave freely; promising that they’d never reveal the Sun Warriors’ greatest secrets. The rest contributed to the madness in the Wilds upon their passing.</p><p>More than once, Kojin had to put whatever he was reading down and take in a calming breath. This was…horrifying. They twisted Agni’s Will around to fit their own narrative.</p><p>Over and over, there was the oft repeated phrase; “Sozin, the embodiment of Agni’s Will” or it was Azulon, depending on what year events took place…</p><p>How could mere men think so highly of themselves?</p><p>000000</p><p>When Zuko found that he could sense each of the candles; how many were and weren’t lit, and where they were located even when they got moved, Pima cheered. She was obviously so excited, that she forgot to sign.</p><p>“I’m so proud! Your******ing and ******** the ******* was just so ***** and aw*****!”</p><p> She grabbed Zuko and hugged him really tight. He just sighed, and submitted to his fate of being hugged. He’d had no idea what she was saying, but she was happy – and happy for him.</p><p>After several minutes, Pima calmed down.</p><p>‘You’re ready. I’m going to teach you something special, today. A bunch of the Sun Warriors learn this. It’s called, <em>Dragon’s Heart</em>.’ Pima explained. ‘I told you that Dragons can see a person’s heart, and they can judge them. Us Firebenders can do the same thing, but not to the same, deep level. We can only see…’ Pima frowned and spun her hands a bit, searching for the right word, ‘…top emotion. <em>Now,</em> emotion.’</p><p>‘We can do that?’ Zuko asked excitedly.</p><p>“Yes!” Pima nodded. ‘People have a color of fire that surrounds them. Everyone does, Firebender or not. It’s the color of their heart. Color of <em>life</em>. You are a golden-yellow color…sort of like a <em>big</em> sunflower. It’s very warm.’</p><p>That made Zuko duck his head and blush. It was only <em>somewhat</em> embarrassing that her casual compliments always made him do so.</p><p>‘We can’t see our own. We know our own hearts, after all. Once you can tell me what color I am, we’ll move on.’</p><p>He nodded, looking forward to this lesson.</p><p> ‘Important thing. People don’t change color. They don’t go from green to red. It will always be that one color. No-one’s ever <em>two</em> colors.’ Looking serious, Pima added, ‘But dark colors… Sometimes, it’s just them having a bad day, or week, or something.</p><p>‘But if someone is nearly black – think…’ bouncing her knee as she shifted, Pima continued, ‘Pink that goes to really dark, almost black-red. They’re not black, but close to it.’</p><p>Pima frowned. ‘That near-black means that person still has hope of not crossing a line they can never come back from. Maybe they can still step away from it. But if they have a black-heart – it’s a twisted, evil, vile thing. Very scary. Those are the people you want to avoid if you can.’</p><p>Zuko slowly nodded, taking all the information in.</p><p>‘What you’re going to do is wear this blindfold, and reach for my Fire with your Inner Flame. It’s sort of the same thing like when you were reaching out for the candles. Focus on me. Imagine a flame reaching out and connecting and…’ she twirled her fingers, searching for the word, ‘twisting together. Search for <em>Life. </em>Remember: <em>Fire is Life.’</em></p><p>They still sparred and trained, of course; but over the course of the following weeks, Zuko spent hours just sitting, while being blindfolded. It was best described as being boring.</p><p>Kojin often came with them, offering advice when and where he could.</p><p>In the darkness of his blindfold, Zuko thought of Pima and Kojin. His fingers twitched where he rested them on his lap. He thought of flames reaching out towards both of them, but not burning. Deep breath. After some time, he felt a…pulse? It was a feeling he slowly began reaching for, and encouraging it to come closer. Or was he approaching it?</p><p>But soon, there was a small, pink flame in front of him. A sort of dark orange one was off to the side. Like a pair of heartbeats.</p><p> His eyes were still closed, but he could still somehow see in a way. He stared at the pink flame in front of him. It felt…bouncy and light. Like sakura trees?</p><p>The dark orange felt calm, steady, and determined. It reminded him of a combination of summer and fall.</p><p>Zuko removed the blindfold, and the colors slowly disappeared.</p><p>‘You’re…pink,’ he signed to Pima, and to Kojin, ‘You’re orange.’</p><p>Pima cheered, while Kojin patted Zuko’s shoulder.</p><p>“Good job, kid.”</p><p>00000</p><p>Winter was steadily closing in; and in the Fire Nation, that meant the nights were slightly colder – and rain. Lots and lots of rain. Winter storms would kick up, soaking anyone who was unfortunate enough to get caught in them.</p><p>Zuko had some memories of watching the storms with Mother and Azula. He remembered lightning flashes, and how he hugged Mother tightly when it’d gotten too loud. There was that time that Azula had flinched as lightning ripped across the sky. She’d pretended she hadn’t been scared.</p><p>(He wondered how she was doing.)</p><p>The storms also brought humidity when it cleared up in the afternoons.</p><p>The air practically clung to them – and everyone just had to accept everything that came with it. Hopelessly frizzy hair; sweat; certain foods risking going stale if not stored properly…</p><p>But staying inside all day while equally miserable was worse; because that meant <em>boredom.</em> So being outside, while it felt like wading through heavy-wet-sticky-hot misery; it was better than being cooped up.</p><p>Hana had some sort of duty or something with Yong-Am, so she wasn’t able to play with them that day.</p><p>Ryu and Zuko though, didn’t really mind.</p><p>They were playing in one of the abandoned yards; Ryu was striking a broken pillar with a segmented staff, while Zuko practiced his sword forms.</p><p>Ryu got Zuko’s attention. He signed, while asking, “Have you ever tried cutting a boulder with your swords?”</p><p>No, Zuko hadn’t. ‘No sword could do that.’</p><p>“But there are all kinds of stories of swordsman cutting boulders in half.” Ryu insisted. He very dramatically chopped his hand through the air and made the motions of a boulder falling apart.</p><p>‘Those are just plays and Spirit-tales.’ Zuko pointed out.</p><p>“Well. Those stories exist for a reason, right? I mean, there’s a kernel of truth in every story.”</p><p>Ryu then had to briefly explain what ‘kernel of truth’ meant.</p><p>“It would be awesome to see, wouldn’t it?” Ryu asked. “Wouldn’t it be cool if you could do it?”</p><p><em>Yes</em>, it would.</p><p>‘But it’s impossible.’</p><p>“I’ve researched it, you know.” Ryu told him. “The thing all the stories have in common is, the swordsman intensely focusing, taking a deep breath, speed, and striking true – believing and not doubting they could do it. I bet you could do it if you tried.”</p><p>Zuko startled a bit. Ryu really thought that?</p><p>Well…</p><p>It <em>would</em> be cool if he could.</p><p>‘I could try, I guess.’</p><p>“You should probably start with something simple,” Ryu glanced around, until he pointed out a large rock. Or was it a small boulder? When exactly did it go from being a rock to being called a boulder?</p><p>The rock-maybe-a-boulder was already cracked halfway through, so the work was already halfway done for him. He just had to cut it the rest of the way.</p><p>The first time, Zuko was a few feet away. He swung in the direction of the – his target. Nothing happened.</p><p>“Maybe try building up to it?” Ryu suggested.</p><p>Zuko went through a series of complex spins that were supposed to help build up speed. Again, nothing happened.</p><p>Maybe he had to actually touch it?</p><p>So, Zuko tried again; all the same moves, and struck in a fierce arc downwards – and his blade bounced off, vibrations ringing through his entire body.</p><p>Ryu took a closer look at the boulder-maybe-a-rock and smiled. “I think I saw it shift, a little.”</p><p>Maybe he had it this time? Zuko tried again, but this time – the blade slid down in the crack and got very jammed.</p><p>He pulled at it, but couldn’t get it out.</p><p>Ryu also tried to help – but – it wouldn’t budge.</p><p>This was bad…</p><p>“Oh, no…” Ryu looked panicked. “We should…tell…I don’t know…”</p><p>Embarrassingly, Zuko had to tell Pima and Kojin that he’d lost one half of his Dao. And that it was currently jammed in the crack of a rock-boulder.</p><p>“How’d that even happen?” Kojin asked, looking as if he were trying to figure something out.</p><p>Zuko glanced at Ryu for help, but – Ryu was looking elsewhere, and – he just said, “I’m sorry. It was my fault…” and offered up nothing else.</p><p>“Zuko. How exactly did your sword get stuck?”</p><p>Zuko bit his lip a little, and glanced very much off to the side, desperately trying to think of an excuse – beyond what he’d been trying to do.</p><p>But nothing came to him, except for, ‘I don’t know. It just happened?’</p><p>He couldn’t think of a believable lie…why hadn’t he thought of a good one on his way back home?!</p><p>Pima looked far too entertained as she hid a smile behind her hand.</p><p>He focused back on Kojin.</p><p>Kojin didn’t look impressed. “And <em>how</em> exactly, did it ‘just happen’?”</p><p>Finally, Zuko admitted that he’d been trying to cut the boulder-rock.</p><p>“Seriously?” Kojin asked. “Seriously?”</p><p>He glanced at Pima, who was now lying her face down on the counter and her shoulders were shaking. She was very obviously laughing at Zuko.</p><p>Zuko’s face burned.</p><p>He looked at Ryu, who started signing, “It was my fault, I wanted to see if Zuko could cut the boulder, so I…”</p><p>Ryu looked guilty.</p><p>Kojin motioned for both of them to walk.</p><p>“Let’s go see if we can get it out…”</p><p>The blade unfortunately, had perfectly slotted itself into the crack.</p><p>Pima got one of her friends to come help – because he had the tools for it.</p><p>They did get the sword out – but it was damaged. It was scratched and had a – what Pima’s friend called ‘hairline crack’. The blade would break if Zuko tried to use it.</p><p>Ryu looked like a kicked rhino-puppy.</p><p>He wouldn’t stop apologizing. Zuko had to convince him that it was okay, because he’d gone along with it.</p><p>“You can get new Dao,” Kojin assured Zuko.</p><p>“You know,” he said to Zuko on the way back, “There was the time I got stuck in a tree. I was a year older than you are now. I wanted a rope swing, and I wanted to do it myself. Well. I managed to tangle myself in the rope and branches. My dad had to cut me down. My brothers still don’t let me forget it.”</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Winter also meant – Zuko’s birthday, and Pima’s as well, though hers was just a month and a day after his.</p><p>They went to Pima’s parents’ house for the party. Compared to the parties he’d had back at the palace before he’d been flawed…he’d had to sit there, and watch. (And it made him feel like he’d been on display.) This party was small. But then, it was also the only one he’d had after being flawed that wasn’t just Mother and a few servants. Azula had snuck in to see him, late into the evenings; or sometimes it was the next day. She was the only friend who’d come to see him.</p><p>Wasn’t that a depressing realization?</p><p>Nani kept pinching at Zuko’s cheeks, causing him to blush more than once. None of it hurt, though. He couldn’t even consider it annoying. She also kept piling his plate with food.</p><p>Gramps had a slate and some pencils, and sat there talking with him while showing him how to play a few card and board games. None of them had overly complicated rules and strategies like Pai-Sho.</p><p>Gramps did his best to sign here and there, and Zuko truly appreciated the effort.</p><p>“You’ve really gotta work on your ****** face, kid.” Gramps told him.</p><p>He then had to write down <em>‘poker face’ </em>and then explain what that term meant.</p><p>It was honestly one of the best parties he’d ever been to. He didn’t really have to try and lip-read; his attention wasn’t really being pulled every which way; he wasn’t an observer; he didn’t feel like he was on display; he didn’t have to pretend to know what was going on, and he was actually <em>included</em> in everything.</p><p>Hana looked particularly pleased when she gave Zuko a little turtle-duck toy she had sewn.</p><p>Ryu gave Zuko a wooden, carved and painted Dragon on a string toy.</p><p>“They almost didn’t get done in time,” Kojin signed with one hand a bit clumsily as he placed a cloth bundle on the table in front of Zuko.</p><p>Carefully, Zuko unwrapped the bundle to reveal a pair of Dao. He picked them up, gingerly. Komodo-rhino hide sheaths…</p><p>‘Can I unsheathe them? I’ll be careful.’</p><p>After getting permission, Zuko stepped away from the others so he wouldn’t accidently hit someone – or – someone wouldn’t worry about being hit. He unsheathed the sword, and it <em>shined </em>for the briefest of seconds, like direct sunlight had hit it.</p><p>All at once, several emotions hit him. He felt a sense of warmth from the Dao. Like he could go up against anything and win. A sense of hope, courage, and safety. He had a calmness that gave him focus.</p><p>He looked at the blades – there was a pattern of twisting Dragons, but it was subtle enough that it could pass for a unique pattern.</p><p>“Our wish for you is contained in these Dao.” Kojin said, resting a warm hand on Zuko’s shoulder.</p><p>Zuko ducked his head, and quickly – but carefully, sheathed the swords. He bowed to both Pima and Kojin for a few seconds.</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Zuko deservedly felt proud of himself when he managed to light the candles, and snuff them out all at once – just like Pima had done.</p><p>He focused on Pima’s movements, and <em>how</em> the fire moved.</p><p>Zuko didn’t even flinch as Pima shot a wild stream at him. From an outsider’s perspective, Zuko wondered if they would think she wasn’t in control. But from her quick, and precise movements, it was obvious to Zuko how much control she was actually in.</p><p>Zuko had a close call more than once.</p><p>A few times, the flames singed his hair, and the smell was <em>awful. </em>He winced when his skin was somewhat burned – but it wasn’t bad enough to scar. Pima actually wasn’t trying to attack him – the fact that <em>this</em> was her holding back, made him wonder what Pima would be like in a real fight.</p><p>And when he actually <em>caught</em> the fire; spinning it around in his hand for a few seconds, slowing its momentum, so that it wouldn’t spark everywhere; he then released it into the sky.</p><p>He’d done it…just like the Sun Warriors had on that day. Zuko beamed at Pima.</p><p>She smiled, proud and warm. She grabbed Zuko into a tight hug, before letting him go.</p><p>The air seemed to shift… Pima looked particularly serious.</p><p>She signed and spoke. “Starting tomorrow, I’ll teach you the Lost Arts that I know.”</p><p>Zuko absolutely beamed. He was so excited, without really thinking, he asked, “Really?”</p><p>He froze, and Pima was now staring at him.</p><p>That had been an accident.</p><p>His voice was unpleasant. She probably hated it. Or maybe she’d want him to start talking all the time. Maybe she would--</p><p>Pima was hugging him again, cutting off his thoughts. She also ruffled his hair before letting him go.</p><p>Pima spoke and signed. “I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>She gently pulled him along, as they headed home. “I can’t wait to tell Kojin that you’re finally going to learn the Arts! We’re gonna make all your favorites for dinner tonight to celebrate.”</p><p>And that was that. She didn’t act any different; and she didn’t try and push him to use his voice.</p><p>He wondered if she told Kojin – but…Kojin didn’t act any different or say anything.</p><p>00000</p><p>They came to a rocky beach that morning to begin their lessons. Sen was currently exploring the cliffs, and various areas along the shore. She was smart enough to stay away – and observe from a distance.</p><p>They were surrounded by mountainous hills; and the terrain was mostly bowl-shaped.</p><p>It was impossible for ships to come here, since they would have had to navigate through winding pathways and swirling whirlpools that could tear ships apart or suck them under the waves. There were also jutting rocks that ships had too high a risk of being rammed into. There were also Spirits – and a several dark ones – those who had been pulled under and not properly buried.</p><p>So they attacked ships that got too close.</p><p>Or at least, that was what her Grandfather claimed.</p><p>But they had plenty of privacy here, and could firebend to their collective hearts’ content without worry of discovery.</p><p>Pima’s family helped her set up several training dummies and melons for target practice.</p><p>Mama, Papa, and Kojin, all stood off to the side, waiting and watching.</p><p>Pima formed the Flame, and bowed. Zuko copied her. She straightened, then signed as she spoke.</p><p>“Zuko, Master Ran has given me the blessing and ultimate honor of passing these lessons onto you. May Agni’s Fire favor you; and light the path wherever life leads you; granting you wisdom. May Svāhā’s love empower you; always blazing with courage, fighting to protect and never destroy.”</p><p>Motioning for them to sit, Pima sat very straight, so Zuko did, too. He was looking at her wide-eyed, ever the willing student. Pima <em>could</em> certainly be serious when it came to ceremony, and her student seemed a bit thrown that she was being such.</p><p>Kojin sat off to the side, interpreting for her. She needed to have her hands free.</p><p>“First, there are strict-tight rules. You remember when I told you how the Master can see your heart? How they can tell if a person would abuse the power given to them?”</p><p>Zuko slowly nodded.</p><p>“You can teach these Lost Arts to your children, if you have them. Because you know the blessed burden that is Fire, and you’ll pass that understanding on to them. You know the nasty-burning-pain it causes when someone uses it in anger. But, if there is someone you want to teach who’s outside of your family, <em>do not</em> share this knowledge with them. I told you about the Tyrant.</p><p>“Some people go their entire lives not being Blessed by the Masters, because the Masters can see their true selves. The Masters know that they would use that power just like <em>she</em> did.”</p><p>Zuko visibly swallowed and nodded.</p><p>“Controlling Fire is controlling anger. Getting angry is normal. But when you lash out and burn, harm, and do not care, even without the Master’s blessing… People who cannot control anger and Fire have no right to learn. Their jealously is big-loud. Being jealous is normal. It’s a Human emotion. But it’s how you handle jealousy when you feel it. <em>Do not</em> let jealousy control you.</p><p>“I’m warning you, <em>do not</em> share these Lost Arts with other Firebenders outside of family, no matter how good and just and kind you believe they are. <em>You do not know</em> their deep, deep, true heart. <em>Do not</em> take that risk.”</p><p>This was why they were kept in certain families. And why it was only through the Blessing of the Masters that outsiders could be permitted to learn them.</p><p>Zuko quickly agreed.</p><p>“Good boy. What I’m going to teach you are what I know of the attack Arts. They are dangerous – they are to be used to fight and passionately protect those you love – for desperate enough self-defense. But you’ll have to be the judge of when and where to use them.</p><p> “They are called, <em>Fire’s Breath, Fire’s Bane</em>, and <em>Amaterasu’s Blaze</em>.”</p><p> First off was <em>Fire’s Breath.</em> Firebending was so closely connected to breathing, that Pima’s grandmother had told her how Firebenders used to go to the Air Nomads just to learn breathing techniques.</p><p>(How unfortunate that had been lost)</p><p>There was of course, the <em>normal</em> way to breathe fire. Pima stood, and turned away; she took a deep breath in; and let out a stream of flames from her mouth. Simple enough.</p><p>It was the basics.</p><p>“Now. Take a deep, deep breath in, down into your belly, pulling, gathering, and centering your Chi here.”</p><p>Pima smacked her stomach. She emphasized breathing in deeply, allowing a few seconds to pass as her Chi gathered into her belly like a hot ball.</p><p> She then whirled her hands in front of her, releasing a massive stream of flames – controlling and spreading the blaze outward. Several rocks around them cracked loudly and melted from the severe heat.</p><p>She performed the technique again, but cupped her hands around her mouth. This allowed for a winding, thin, controlled burst. Sort of like a twisting Dragon. With a twist and a thrust of her hand, she struck several melons that were set up several feet away and up above them on various ridges – cleanly searing through – the melons melted into overcooked, nasty-smelling, steaming blobs.</p><p>She struck holes through thick rocks, searing and melting.</p><p>A third time. She made a twisting inferno that tore through the training yard. The rocks around them melted, and everyone else – they clearly could feel the intense heat from the flames as it melted and burned the ground; leaving behind a large, black scar.</p><p>Zuko was looking at her absolutely transfixed.</p><p><em>Fire’s Bane </em>was next<em>.</em></p><p>Just like reaching out, lighting and putting out the candles – they could do the same thing to other people – and other Firebenders especially.</p><p>They could burn, incapacitate…and – they had to pause a moment to explain what ‘incapacitate’ meant.</p><p>“Oh. It means weaken. You can pull at their internal Flame. Put it out, sort of, but not kill. It makes them not able to move for a few minutes.”</p><p>Taking out one person or a few more was easy enough – striking at their bellies, lungs, or Inner Fire with a fierce jab. It could take a Firebender out for several hours, because it was hitting them internally.</p><p>It was possible to do several people at once without touching them – but that involved pulling their Chi – their very life force.</p><p>“By using your own. So be careful. It can tire you out doing too much at one time, and not letting your Chi time to recover.”</p><p> But it could slow down a too-large crowd – giving a person or others a tiny bit of time to fight back or escape. If they were desperate enough and cornered – and didn’t think they could get out of a situation using conventional means.</p><p>The next level was combustion. Bursting the other person’s Chi from the inside out – just like the melons – refining it to such a point that the user either burned the person entirely – or only certain points like their limbs and keeping the person alive – unable to use their arms and legs. But that was done as – cruelty by the Tyrant. Or a punishment – showing a person’s shame – they had done something so dishonorable; they hadn’t deserved to die, but they didn’t deserve to Bend or be free.</p><p>Kojin then walked over to assist her.</p><p>The final level of <em>Fire’s Bane</em> was... Pima reminded Zuko that a person’s Chi path was located in the belly - she pointed at Kojin’s stomach.</p><p>Zuko was looking at her wide-eyed.</p><p>“Zuko, you should only use this when you are cornered and desperate and have <em>no other</em> way out with someone very powerful. Okay? If you feel like you can’t do anything else, and <em>must</em> resort to more drastic measures – and I mean, you strike with the intent of taking their life. Only – <em>only</em> <em>if </em>the situation <em>absolutely</em> calls for it – you can use this. Please. <em>Promise</em> me you’ll only use it in super-absolutely desperate times.”</p><p>Frowning, he still nodded. His expression looked hesitant and nervous. She waited for a few minutes as Kojin had to explain what a few of the words that she’d just used meant.</p><p>Zuko was understanding how serious she was taking this. That was good. Because – this was a move no-one should ever go out of their way to use. The Tyrant had loved using it – bloody-burning-destruction.</p><p>“This move uses a person’s Chi – or a Firebender’s Inner Flame, against them.” Pima faced Kojin, signing as she did. “Never, <em>ever</em> do this with your arms stretched out like this. Even if you lock your arms, your bones,” she linked her fingers then violently separated them. “They’ll shatter into splinters. Always, always come in like this.”</p><p>She ducked down and came up into Kojin’s stomach, and braced her shoulder against him. The flat palm of her other hand was placed next to her shoulder.</p><p>“Brace yourself against their body like this, channel your Chi into them – just like you did with the melons and then…” she spread out her hands, rather dramatically, “You have a…<em>boom</em>.”</p><p>Zuko’s expression was…he didn’t seem like the type of kid who would use techniques like this for the heck of it. Which was really good.</p><p>The next was <em>Amaterasu’s Blaze.</em></p><p>This was similar to catching the bursts of flames, except – they always would catch and hold, then toss away. Part of the reason that they couldn’t simply hold onto another person’s flames for an extended amount of time was because it wasn’t their own – a person’s Chi went into their fire.</p><p>Opposing Chi fought and repelled each other. It was why it was best to cut through someone’s Fire with your own – or catch and release it quickly. Otherwise, it could damage Chi paths in the user’s hands. Hands were kind of really necessary.</p><p>Part of the training that they did on a normal basis was combining their Fire and tossing it between themselves – was so that they could learn control, timing, endurance, and speed with great efficiency. Getting a feel for how fire moved; how combining it felt so powerful. If it was just one person, arrogantly thinking they could control it on their own; they would lose control and be consumed.</p><p>Amaterasu’s Blaze, though – it took manipulating Chi to grab control of another Firebender’s flames.</p><p>She motioned to Zuko to stand next to her.</p><p>Mama, Papa, and Kojin all sent streams of fire at her. Pima whirled her arms, whipping the flames around her; manipulating them as if they were her own. The fire got bigger as her parents and Kojin basically fed the flames with their own fire.</p><p>Pima manipulated the flames so that they swirled around them and in between them.</p><p>It was a combination of manipulating her Chi – breathing – and – dancing with the flames. They moved with her, and she moved with them.</p><p>They were not her flames, but they were hers to control.</p><p>She struck the training dummies, burning them up.</p><p>Zuko was watching, absolutely transfixed at how they moved through the blaze.</p><p>Sweat rolled down Pima’s brow. She finally reached her limit, and released the flames into the air. She rubbed her hands together to get rid of the pins-and-needles feeling in them.</p><p>“This is for when you have a whole bunch of enemies with fire. You can grow your flames, but you have to keep moving. You can control them with your Chi – but it can eat away at your energy. Give and take, kinda. It’ll make you collapse if you aren’t careful and use too much.”</p><p>‘That was…<em>I </em>can learn to do all that?’ Zuko didn’t really look as if he could believe it.</p><p>“You will.” Pima smiled. “I have faith in my cute student, after all.”</p><p>Zuko visibly flushed – words of praise often got him too easily flustered. So she kept saying them. Even when he’d finally stop getting flustered, she’d keep saying them.</p><p>“Now, you’re going to learn using your Chi to passionately heat up your flames.”</p><p>Zuko stood very straight, all-too-seriously. ‘I’m ready.”</p><p>00000</p><p>Hana walked confidently along overgrown tree roots and over broken pieces of buildings. Nature had reclaimed this part of the Ruins. The roots were so dense, they made perfectly fine pathways.</p><p>Ryu and Zuko followed after her, though – they followed along off to the side. Ryu insisted on scooting alongside the old buildings, because he was worried about the roots not supporting his weight or something stupid like that.</p><p>“I’m telling you,” Ryu insisted, “that it isn’t safe! This is definitely for sure a path that won’t fall out from under you!”</p><p>Zuko seemed more amused than anything as he followed Ryu.</p><p>It seemed that he was treating Ryu’s pathing more like a game.</p><p>She turned when she heard Sen yipping, and some other creature screeching. Sen shot out from under some bushes, chasing a squirrel-pig. It didn’t take very long for Sen to catch her prey. She then climbed up onto Zuko’s shoulders and tried to shove it into his mouth.</p><p>It was a common enough occurrence that Zuko seemed to block the attempt without really having to think about it.</p><p>Sen whined, like she was scolding and complaining.</p><p>She carried her meal while riding Zuko, probably waiting for the chance to eat it in peace.</p><p>“Be careful, look at that!” Ryu pointed at something – only he could see the danger of whatever it was. He stepped over something so cautiously that it looked as if he were trying to avoid one of the traps. But <em>come on.</em></p><p> “There aren’t any traps, here you know.” Hana said a bit smartly.</p><p>“There may not be any traps – but there’s a massive hole!” Ryu shot back.</p><p>‘It’s not that big…’ Zuko pointed out, and Ryu seriously panicked over nothing as Zuko stepped into the hole – and it wasn’t that deep. Zuko just walked out of it like he was walking up stairs.</p><p>“You’re being all panicky over noth-AHHHH!” Hana yelled as she fell.</p><p>Ryu cried out – and Zuko started running over to her.</p><p>Hana stood up, pointing at them and laughing like they were a couple of idiots – especially Ryu. He was too much fun to tease because he worried about <em>nothing.</em> Seriously.</p><p>There were certainly things he was willing to try – like climbing really high trees, as long as he knew he could get down. And yeah, he may have accidently caused Zuko to lose a Dao. But – he probably thought that they could try it, and in their little experiment either Zuko couldn’t cut the dumb rock – or he could.</p><p>Hana thought that if she had been there, she would have told them they were being dumb, and she would’ve had the gratification of being right.</p><p>But – he liked having some kind of safety, or whatever. Have the assurance of – not taking too-crazy or too-dangerous risks.</p><p>“That’s not funny, Hana!” Ryu complained.</p><p>“See? It’s nothing.” Hana bragged a little to Zuko, who only rolled his eyes and scowled at her.</p><p>He admonished her with no words. Hana pouted. “It was just a joke. You guys should learn to take one.”</p><p>‘Whatever.’</p><p>There was a massive peach-berry tree on hill out here.</p><p>The fruit was so juicy, Hana had to bend over while eating it; otherwise it’d dribble down her chin and onto her clothes.</p><p>Ryu climbed the tree, and grabbed several of the fruit – and dropped it down to her and Zuko below.</p><p>They enjoyed the fruit, and tossed a several to Sen – who had a riot jumping up and catching the fruit out of the air.</p><p>When Agni slowly started to rest, Hana pointed out the Ruins, and their home, and the way his light hit everything, making the shadows stretch across the fields.</p><p>Zuko said that it was beautiful.</p><p>It most certainly was, which was why Hana loved it here.</p><p>She heard the call of a lizard-owl in one of the trees, somewhere.</p><p>When the air started getting a bit nippy, Ryu stood.</p><p>“We should head back, now. Before it’s too dark.”</p><p>Ryu insisted on scooting along the edges of buildings.</p><p>Zuko followed her this time. Because he was smart, and didn’t have dumb fears about falling into the ground or something.</p><p>They said their goodbyes outside of Pima and Kojin’s house, and made plans to do something else tomorrow or a few days from now – because all of them had their own obligations.</p><p>00000</p><p>Kojin started finally got around to reading the book detailing the war with the “Air <em>Army”.</em> The book made Air Monks sound like war generals. It was such a ridiculous, conflicting concept.</p><p>…They taught that the Air Nomads stole children from their mothers, and kidnapped others. That…was a twisted kernel of truth. The Air Nomads had impersonal physical relationships with each other; but had extremely close friendships. Air Nomad women never even saw the babies she’d given birth to, but she still helped take care of them amongst the other children. She simply never knew who the father was; or which one was her child.</p><p>It was simply how they practiced detachment.</p><p>And yes, they took children – but that was because some Monks ran orphanages and schools outside of the Air Temples.</p><p>And seriously. What was with these people and naming things after themselves? Couldn’t they at least get a little more creative? Sozin and Azulon were truly full of themselves.</p><p>The more Kojin read about this so-called war with the Air Nomads, the more he became increasingly disturbed. He never once thought in his life he’d read about someone twisting things around so much they could actually justify genocide; genuinely make it seem like it was for the greater good of the world, and make it sound believable.</p><p>Who in Agni’s Light actually thought that <em>this…</em></p><p>Was <em>this</em> how they justified it?</p><p>He stopped, doing a double, then triple take because he had to read a paragraph a few times over to make absolutely sure he understood it.</p><p>
  <em>‘Agni heard the desperate prayers of his people, and the Comet that comes every 100 years was perfectly aligned with the timing of the inevitable fight. Fire Lord Sozin’s soldiers now stood a fighting chance against the Air Nation’s armies. Even with the power of Sozin’s Comet, the valiant men and women struggled against the Scourge’s storms.’</em>
</p><p>Wait…what? <em>What?!</em></p><p>A feeling of dread washed over Kojin. He couldn’t have. Did Sozin actually <em>name</em> Chantico after <em>himself?!</em> Or was that what people started calling her and no-one bothered to correct them? They <em>used</em> Chantico’s power to…<em>slaughter </em>people?</p><p>Kojin swore under his breath and squeezed the book in his hands. He had to put it down at the risk of accidently setting it on fire. Deep breath, in and out.</p><p>Be calm, and try not to panic.</p><p>This wasn’t good.</p><p>What if… Maybe it was nothing. Please, Agni, let it be nothing. Except… Sozin had pretty much listed all of his crimes, pretty much bragging about them like some great accomplishments.</p><p>And Zuko was <em>here. </em></p><p>And…Chantico’s Comet was in their lifetime, wasn’t it? Right now, the Ruins were the worst place Zuko could be in. They were surrounded by temples and Shrines dedicated to Agni and his Children, along with Lesser Fire Spirits.</p><p>It was better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>That evening, after Zuko had gone to bed, Kojin showed Pima the paragraph. She frowned at what she read, and her expression fell.</p><p>“He gave Chantico a new name…<em>and</em> used her power for...that…” Pima looked stricken. Her voice was eerily quiet. “Oh, no, no, no. Kojin…this…this can’t be. It could be wrong. The information’s already all twisted up. It’s probably a mistake.”</p><p>Pima sounded as if she were telling herself that more than she was Kojin.</p><p>“Pima. The last time Iroh was here, he introduced himself with his royal title. Azulon is his father, and – Sozin is…was…” Kojin stared at the book on the table in front of them as if it were the very source of the problem. He gripped Pima’s hand in his, and she squeezed back, with a feeling of quiet desperation. “And Zuko is his nephew. So, you know that’s not true.”</p><p>“We should tell the Chief and Priestess Kaori. She’ll…she’ll know what to do. Maybe.”</p><p>Kojin hoped so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter title is mildly deceptive. Something big is coming. A collective, "oh, no" resounds.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. When a Man’s Folly is Passed Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What have you done, Sozin?” Chief Kaji ran a hand down his face. His voice was a harsh whisper. “What in Agni’s Name have you done?”<br/>The Spirits are not always kind; they can be angry and vengeful, and children are not spared.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter briefly mentions the Air Temples/Air Nomad genocide/people/animals dying/references (war) violence, but doesn’t go into a ton of detail. But if there’s something here you seriously think needs to be tagged, please let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Spirits may Curse, Bless, Choose, and Claim…</em>
</p><p><em>One more thing, </em>Dwaeji nodded to one of the bird children, and he came forward with an egg-shaped vial that was filled with water from the Golden River. <em>Your nephew bears…a tremendously…heavy burden…no one should…ever have to face. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Something was off, Zuko was sure of it. But he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what “it” was. Both Pima and Kojin had been giving him strange looks lately.</p><p>Whenever Pima was worried, she smiled. But it was in a too-tight-lopsided way; like she was trying too hard to be casual. She started having that crooked smile way too much.</p><p>It loosened to her usual smile when Zuko was with her for extended amounts of time, and she looked so relieved.</p><p>Kojin was just short of hovering. He had started emphasizing Zuko knowing how to fight more and more lately. He also started teaching Zuko even more about the Spirits. Zuko would have been annoyed at him if Kojin’s worry wasn’t so blatantly obvious. But Zuko had no idea what he was worried about.</p><p>Pima and Kojin had Zuko go to Gramps and Nani’s house while they went…somewhere. They didn’t seem to be doing something like a date, or whatever. They were both in their usual clothes.</p><p>He’d wanted to see Ryu and Hana today, but they’d told him “no” and didn’t explain.</p><p>It was getting <em>increasingly</em> annoying and frustrating because neither of them were telling him what was going on.</p><p>Gramps and Nani only had a small grasp of Sign Language. Mostly, they used simple signs, and had a slate on hand to write stuff down.</p><p>Zuko was sitting in the kitchen while Nani was making something?</p><p>She was cutting up fruit and mixing it together. Nani glanced at him and smiled. She asked him something, but he didn’t catch it.</p><p>So Zuko got up and walked over, and made a motion, asking for Nani to repeat herself.</p><p>“Do you want to help?” she nodded to the fruit on the counter.</p><p>Shrugging, Zuko figured why not. He didn’t like just sitting around doing nothing anyway.</p><p>Nani told him to wash his hands, and then she showed him how to cut the fruit and mash it up; mixing everything together.</p><p>She then rolled some dough, and showed Zuko how to do that as well.</p><p>This was also the point where Zuko learned that Nani and Gramps were just as weird as Pima and Kojin. Maybe even more so.</p><p>Gramps walked into the kitchen and kissed Nani. While she was focused on him, Gramps snuck some of the chopped fruit. Nani wacked Gramps’ hand, but it didn’t seem to bother him…so it didn’t hurt? Gramps laughed as he ate his prize and then…smacked Nani’s butt…</p><p>Nani whacked Gramps’ arm, leaving behind a floury handprint.</p><p>She was pointing and gesturing, and Gramps gleefully grabbed another handful of chopped fruit before making his escape.</p><p>Nani turned back to the counter, shaking her head. But she was smiling, and didn’t seem even the slightest bit angry.</p><p>Blushing, Zuko felt sort of like he’d just witnessed something personal he shouldn’t have seen. Though, Zuko couldn’t even imagine his grandparents acting like – like <em>that.</em> It was…it wasn’t exactly something people should do in public…well, they were in <em>their</em> house. But they’d done that <em>in front</em> of him…was that wrong?</p><p>Nani didn’t even seem to acknowledge what Gramps had done. She just started to form the dough into little balls with the fruit, and showed Zuko how to do it.</p><p>Nani’s looked perfect, while Zuko’s were somewhat misshapen and inconsistent in size.</p><p>But they still tasted good.</p><p>“I can show you how to make more.” Nani told him. “If you like.”</p><p>Zuko smiled and nodded.</p><p>0000</p><p>Kojin and Pima were quick to request an audience with Priestess Kaori and Chief Kaji. Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait very long; as Kaori able to see them later the afternoon of the next day.</p><p>Nobui was a former Svāhā’s Priestess, and was going into a well-deserved retirement upon Priestess Kaori taking on the role. She was still there to offer their newest Priestess guidance in Spiritual matters. So maybe she’d also be able to give them some sort of advice.</p><p>Zuko was currently with Pima’s parents, so he should be fine.</p><p> Chief Kaji arrived quickly without question; because if someone were summoning him for a meeting <em>along with</em> a Priestess, it was serious.</p><p>Kojin gave them an abridged version of everything he’d learned from reading Zuko’s books, and then showed them that accursed paragraph.</p><p>It was immediately clear that Chief Kaji, Nobui, and Priestess Kaori all understood what it meant the moment they read it.</p><p>Priestess Kaori put a hand to her mouth and fought back tears. “That poor boy…”</p><p>Chief Kaji swore without apology. Chief Kaji hardly ever cursed unless he was justifiably, truly angry; or the situation was serious enough to warrant it. If it had been at any other time, Kojin would have been impressed at the Chief’s extensively colorful use of language.</p><p>“Oh, Spirits.” Nobui sadly shook her head. “There’s always some arrogant fool born once every few generations who doesn’t consider what they’ll be passing onto their kin. They hardly ever have to reap the consequences of living with their decisions.”</p><p>“What have you done, Sozin?” Chief Kaji ran a hand down his face. His voice was a harsh whisper. “What in Agni’s Name have you <em>done?”</em></p><p>“…Chantico’s old Shrine is caved in and buried. Isn’t it?” Priestess Kaori spoke quietly. “Zuko won’t have any reason to go into her current one – or any of the others.”</p><p>“I’ve already told him to stay away from certain parts of the Ruins, but… We need to….we <em>should</em> tell him about this.” Kojin determined.</p><p>“Should we?” Priestess Kaori asked hesitantly. “I don’t – I’m not…Elder Nobui?”</p><p>Nobui frowned in clear disapproval; the wrinkles on her face deepened. “And why would we do that?”</p><p>“And why wouldn’t we?!” Pima didn’t exactly yell, but she was near it. She was obviously forcing courtesy because of Nobui’s sacred position. Pima visibly breathed in and out, calming herself. She ducked her head in apology.</p><p> “…To fight against the Will of Spirits is to invite folly.” Nobui’s gaze hardened. “The undeniable fact is that the boy <em>will</em> more than certainly be Spirit-Claimed.”</p><p>Priestess Kaori made a quiet gasping noise that she muffled.</p><p>Chief Kaji sighed heavily, and at that moment, he looked older than his years.</p><p>“Can we be certain?” he asked.</p><p>“Sozin, the <em>fool,”</em> the old woman practically spat the name as if it left a bitter taste on her tongue, “abused Chantico’s power and spread destruction; Chantico’s arrival is in a little under six years. And now, the fool’s great-grandson is <em>here. </em>Such things <em>are not </em>coincidence.”</p><p>Chief Kaji nodded grimly in agreement. Since this was a situation involving Spirits, he was letting Nobui and Priestess Kaori lead the conversation and leaving the discussion to them. He was now simply observing. He’d only get involved if they asked – or if he felt he really had to.</p><p>“He needs to be warned.” Kojin insisted. “Zuko’s just a <em>kid!”</em></p><p>“He is the descendant of a man who has severely disrupted the precious balance of our world, and the Spirits in their time and infinite wisdom, have finally seen to fix it.” Nobui motioned to the book. “You’ve just told us of the fool’s arrogant crimes, some of which are listed right there, and <em>proudly</em> so.”</p><p>“Please, Chief Kaji, Priestess Kaori, Elder Nobui, have mercy.” Pima bowed, pressing her forehead to the floor. “Zuko’s my precious student – the one I begged for passing on my Lost Arts to – he’s just started learning them – and he’s doing so well.” Pima slammed her fist against the floor. “He’s got to have a greater purpose than simply being Claimed. We <em>can’t</em> just leave him!”</p><p>“This isn’t something that should be found out when it happens,” Kojin argued. “I’ve <em>read</em> the historical texts – at the least we can <em>prepare</em> him or even prevent--!”</p><p>Nobui raised her hand, and slowly lowered it when Kojin stopped speaking.</p><p>“Pima. Raise your head. Kojin. Would you really risk interfering?” Nobui asked gently. “Even at potential peril to yourselves?”</p><p>“Of course.” Kojin answered without hesitation. Nobui’s mouth was a thin line – showing her discomfort and disapproval.</p><p>Please, Agni…don’t let it be Zuko. But Kojin knew in his heart; that sinking feeling of dread…he’d read more than one story about what happened to Spirit-Claimed people.</p><p>“Yes. He should be prepared for if – <em>when</em> it happens.” Pima replied. She still spoke as if she didn’t want to accept it. “If…if it does, we can at least prepare him for…”</p><p> “I know you care for the child, but I’m sorry. I don’t agree. To interfere with the inevitable would risk inviting ill omens on yourselves. On <em>us.” </em>Nobui waved her hand to emphasize her point. “The fact is, Zuko is an outsider. It’s far better to leave him to it. The Spirits always have their way, no matter what.”</p><p>“He’s <em>my</em> student!” Pima shouted, rising to her feet. “The Spirits have <em>no right</em> to take him away!”</p><p>At the same time, Kojin raised his voice, “This is Zuko’s very <em>life </em>we’re talking about here!”</p><p>“Pima, <em>do not</em> say such things!” Nobui reprimanded harshly. She snapped her fingers, releasing a colorful array of sparks. Nobui muttered a prayer under her breath – to be on the safe side.</p><p>Pima sniffled, and wiped her eyes. She took in a deep, calming breath, and slowly let out wisp of flame. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve said that…”</p><p>Kojin immediately pulled back and stopped himself. Getting angry wouldn’t help anyone right now. His anger was misdirected. If anyone deserved his anger; it was Sozin. This entire situation was <em>his</em> doing. But it was a waste to hate and curse a man long-dead.</p><p>“Apologies,” he calmed his Fire, and let his anger fade like drifting smoke. “I understand your reasoning, Elder Nobui. But we shouldn’t just leave Zuko to the wolf-chimps. I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. I <em>won’t.”</em></p><p> “There’s a big difference between…” Pima waved her hands, searching for the right word, “…delaying and interfering. Isn’t there? Zuko’s my responsibility. Please, I’m not trying to trick the Spirits or make them angry. <em>Honest</em>. I don’t want him facing something so big and scary, and not understand what’s happening.”</p><p>“Priestess Kaori, if…” Kojin didn’t really know how to ask this, since it could very nearly be seen as disrespectful. “Please forgive any insolence on my part, but…if it was you, Agni forbid – if it was you, and people you trusted <em>knew</em> – and <em>could</em> have told you – would…<em>would</em> you want to know?” He looked – searching and desperate – at Priestess Kaori. “Would you want to know before or after the fact?”</p><p>“Honestly…I don’t know.” Priestess Kaori replied solemnly. “I…I have to think about it.”</p><p>“Zuko at least has the right to know what destiny will force on him.” Kojin added faintly.</p><p>In all of the historical texts he’d read about Spirit-Claimed people, the destiny that the Spirits essentially forced upon them almost always came at a surprise. The person hadn’t really understood what was happening as their lives were irreversibly changed. </p><p>Circumstances always worked out for the Claimed to get wherever the vengeful Spirits wanted them to go. It was a destiny they could neither avoid nor run from.</p><p>This time, they could warn the person – warn them of what, exactly? It wasn’t…</p><p>Maybe not <em>warn</em>, necessarily. But prepare Zuko, somehow; show him what happened to those people –</p><p>He at least deserved to understand <em>why</em>. Maybe…not show him what happened. Maybe just give him the general idea. If they told him, the kid would already be scared enough. They didn’t need to add fuel to the fire.</p><p>It was unfair. Truly a childish-sounding sentiment.</p><p>For those who were Claimed – the devastation surrounding them once they fulfilled the Judgement – the survivors who were left behind in the resulting aftermath were now unfortunate messengers to remind people to never take the Spirits lightly; to always remember the Spirits’ Names; to not misuse what had been given to them; and to never insult the Spirits.</p><p>“Do you think there’s any changing it?” Nobui questioned, her expression softened considerably. She completely understood.</p><p>“A child shouldn’t have to take on such a cruel-heavy burden, especially alone.” Pima replied. She stopped. “Oh, Agni! What about Iroh?”</p><p>Kojin had nearly forgotten about Zuko’s uncle – which, admittedly, made him feel a bit guilty.</p><p>“Should we wait for Iroh to come back to tell Zuko?” Pima asked. “It’s not news anyone should have to hear by themselves.”</p><p>“Here’s the thing; Zuko’s a young boy who likes exploring.” Kojin reasoned. “Yes, I’ve told him to stay away from certain areas. But I didn’t explain <em>why.</em> On one hand, he doesn’t listen, even if we say it’s dangerous. It’d be like a dare. Or he wouldn’t take it seriously enough.</p><p>“On the other, he actually listens and stays away – but then goes somewhere where it’s dangerous because what harm can it do? He should at least be offered an explanation as to <em>why </em>it’s so dangerous.”</p><p>They all debated whether it was better to tell Zuko the news now, or wait for whenever Iroh would return. But the harsh truth was, there was no changing the destiny of a Claimed. There never had been.</p><p>They’d have to explain anyway, so wouldn’t it be better to get it over with now, instead of simply waiting for it to happen?</p><p>But Kojin didn’t want to accept it. All those people – their stories were written in historical texts; so that’s all they’d ever been: stories. Morbid, horrifying, histories where fools crossed an unforgivable line with Spirits.</p><p>Now, here was Zuko – and he was an actual, living, breathing person; a <em>kid.</em> Someone Kojin <em>personally</em> knew.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Priestess Kaori whispered. She fidgeted a little, and Nobui cleared her throat gently. Priestesses weren’t exactly supposed to fidget so much. Flushing at the reminder, Priestess Kaori straightened with her shoulders back and chin up.</p><p>“I’ve met Zuko, limited as our interaction was.” The Priestess said softly, holding a hand to her chest. “His Fire is the color of sunflowers, and it was very warm. He’s truly a kind soul. Elder Nobui. If we are so certain that such a thing is coming, should it really be a surprise?”</p><p>Priestess Kaori glanced down before looking at her father and Nobui. “I don’t want to manipulate or make excuses just to make myself feel better for not telling Zuko. I need to meditate, I think.”</p><p>Nobui looked visibly relieved. “Considering this is a Spirit-Claimed – that might be for the best.”</p><p>“Please…give me…three days. At least.” Priestess Kaori requested.</p><p>0000</p><p>Kaori released a long, drawn out sigh; staring into the candle flames on the table in front of her. She fiddled with the charcoal pencil in her hand enough that it was slowly spreading black smudges on her fingers – which then was transferred to her cheek, thigh, and other arm as she fidgeted.</p><p>She shouldn’t fidget so much; it was a habit that she needed to break.</p><p>She had officially been a Priestess for only a few days. Kaori didn’t think she’d <em>ever</em> be dealing with a Spirit-Claimed person in her lifetime.</p><p>An Air Monk named Yeng Yun-Chi of the Western Air Temple once wrote:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Be warned: do not ever give a Spirit’s Child a new name; or use them for your own selfish gains. Why, fool, would you do such a selfish and cruel thing with no regard for the consequences? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t you know this produces a Bond between the Spirit’s Child and the descendants of the foolish Name-thief; the exploiter? Such actions come at a heavy price; a cruel burden placed upon the descendant of fools. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why would you do such a cruel thing, you fool, and leave your people to suffer a Spirit’s Judgement in the wake of your imprudence?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Air Nomads traveled around the world, studying and learning about Spirits, teaching people and sharing wisdom and warnings about them. They were the only Nation who never had a Claimed among them, because they knew what it meant to do such a thing.</p><p>There were ignorant and arrogant people in the world who didn’t heed the warnings. The selfish fools thought nothing of causing pain and destruction; and using something so graciously provided by the Spirits to do it.</p><p>The Avatar couldn’t be everywhere at once; sometimes the Avatar simply wasn’t available. So in the meantime, the Spirits mediated. They always did; acting where the Avatar couldn’t; with the Avatar ensuring a delicate balance. It may have been slow going for some, but the Spirits could be patient.</p><p>In the past, when fools abused a Spirit’s power; giving a Spirit a new name; or using a Spirit’s Child for their own selfish purposes…</p><p> It never ended well for <em>anyone</em> involved. The fools, their descendants, along with the people who followed the fool on the path of destruction, had always met a terrible fate once the Spirits in their time, stepped in.</p><p>Kaori wiped her eyes, leaving behind black smudges, and breathed out slowly.</p><p>She glanced at the tapestries lining the wall – they each represented aspects of the Four Nations; of Benders working together manipulating the Lost Arts of their Elements. They had been gifts from the Southern Water Tribe. Each made with the Lost Art of Waterweaving by the women of the Southern Tribe.</p><p>At her request, Kojin brought the school materials for her to look over.</p><p>How had a mere man’s eloquent, deplorable ramblings inspire <em>generations</em> of an entire Nation to take up arms against the world even after his death?</p><p>Kaori shakily took in a breath. Was it all gone, now? Were those tapestries all that were left? </p><p>How could someone be <em>so</em> proud of destroying another culture different than their own?</p><p>How had Sozin managed to twist everything up like he had? Why had people followed him? Had they even questioned it?</p><p>Though, if they did… He probably killed them. Or maybe he’d made <em>them</em> out to be the villains, so people would turn on them for the sake of fear, self-preservation, and misplaced loyalty.</p><p>Kaori only read through two and a half of his grand speeches of ambition, of sharing Fire’s greatness, of conquest, before she couldn’t take any more. She had to put the book down. Her heart broke with every word; she felt so sick seeing the beginning of his campaign, and she knew the outcome.</p><p>The man had been insane. But that wasn’t strong enough of a word.</p><p>It was too simple.</p><p>She couldn’t focus on that right now.</p><p>In front of her was a list: pros and cons for telling and not telling Zuko about an unfortunate fate being thrust upon him because of his ancestor’s foolishness.</p><p>The thing was, Kaori understood Nobui’s fears – nothing ever went well interfering with the Spirits Will. The former Priestess had several stories of people from the past and even those she had known personally being foolish enough to get very much unwanted attention on them. Kaori treated the stories like the warnings that they were.</p><p>There were numerous stories; both factual and folktales about people trying to manipulate and lie to the Spirits to get out of that burden and never succeeding. The Spirits made sure to get that person’s attention, no matter the cost. Or…they were pulled apart; spirited-away; lost for eternity to the Spirit World.</p><p>When it came to Spirit-Claimed people, interfering with them…getting in the way of what the Spirits wanted…it could be risky.</p><p> Kaori had read enough of the stories to know that Claimed people could unwittingly spread destruction around them if they tried running from that destiny.</p><p>The one time that someone interfered directly with a Spirit’s Judgement… Kaori sniffed, and wiped her nose.</p><p><em>Very</em> un-Priestess-like.</p><p>That infamous one-time interference in a Spirit’s Judgment was why Nobui was so reluctant; why she would rather stay out of this. She didn’t want to take even a tiny risk.</p><p>It was why Kaori had to be careful.</p><p>But there was a child in the middle of this mess.</p><p>It was why she didn’t know what to do.</p><p>She wasn’t prepared for this.</p><p>It’d been two days, and she <em>still</em> didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Even though Nobui had clearly given her opinion; Kaori still talked with her, trying to sort out her thoughts.</p><p>Zuko hadn’t officially been Claimed <em>yet, </em>keyword.</p><p>At most, they could slightly delay Chantico, but not directly interfere, just as Pima said. It’d be skirting the line at most. Pushing and delaying just enough so as to not draw the Spirits’ attention to themselves, but helping someone who needed it.</p><p>Keep Zuko practically a prisoner, and – no. Either way, it wouldn’t be fair to him.</p><p>Should they wait for Iroh? He’d need to know what was happening and why – and that this wasn’t something he could protect his nephew from.</p><p>Waiting was delaying the inevitable conversation.</p><p>Considering the circumstances, Iroh would be a source of comfort – and they could tell him…</p><p>She didn’t want to feel guilt, keeping news like this to herself. It’d essentially be throwing Zuko into the mongoose-cobra den and telling him not to get bit. And when he <em>was </em>bitten, they’d be turning around and telling him the dangers of the mongoose-cobra’s venom.</p><p>What good would telling him now even <em>do?</em></p><p>“No matter what he does or doesn’t do, there’s no fighting a Spirit-induced destiny. Not one like this.” Nobui pointed out, gently, when Kaori asked. She looked sad even as she said it.</p><p>If they interfered too much (how much was too much) the Spirits – Agni – would – probably punish both Pima and Kojin on their own; or it would be the entire Sun Warriors? Somehow? Would Agni’s punishment really reach out that far?</p><p>(Would he truly punish so harshly?)</p><p>So…they don’t tell Zuko. To protect themselves. He wasn’t one of them.</p><p>He would bear the brunt of the Spirits’ anger alone.</p><p>Or they could…prepare him, somehow.</p><p>How were they even <em>supposed</em> to do that?</p><p>Tell him that the world was severely out of balance, and the one way the world can regain balance is by carrying out a Spirit’s Judgement on those who have thoughtlessly disrupted it.</p><p>So they tell him, and then what if he tried to run? That was far too dangerous… Dear Agni, she didn’t want to do this.</p><p>How was she, how was <em>anyone</em> supposed to tell a <em>child</em> that…</p><p>The historical accounts detailed how Claimed people were used to bring about a Spirit’s Judgment. Unlike the Avatar, normal Humans couldn’t endure so much Spiritual energy flowing through them. Once the Judgement ended, the Claimed person would go on to become a Spirit of the land, wherever it was that the Judgement took place.</p><p>Could they really prepare Zuko to die when he’s barely on the cusp of adulthood? How could they even tell him that he’d be used to bring about the deaths of thousands?</p><p>Could they throw him out like an ox-lamb to the slaughter?</p><p>Prepare him so he’s not surprised and he at least knows what to expect and why it was happening.</p><p>Expect him to accept such a fate and leave him to it?</p><p>How kind of them, Kaori thought, admittedly bitter.</p><p>Prepare him to die, and his entire life affected and consumed by the selfishness of one man with one seemingly innocuous action.</p><p>Kaori would have cursed Sozin <em>the fool,</em> if it did any good. His thoughtlessness had brought them here.</p><p>She breathed in, and breathed out, releasing her wasted anger at a dead man.</p><p>Sozin’s descendants were effectively Bonded with Chantico. Agni could activate that Bond at any time he wished. Because it was Chantico’s power Sozin had used, he’d waited for her arrival to finally activate that Bond; and waited for a descendant to finally show themselves.</p><p>Maybe it had been mercy on Agni’s part that he’d waited; giving Sozin’s descendants a chance to redeem themselves and stop the war.</p><p>But the Spirits’ mercy was not limitless.</p><p>They could just not tell him, and let the sparks fall where they may, like Nobui thought they should do.</p><p>But then they’d have to explain what was going on anyway. What would they do when he found out that they <em>knew</em> all along, and they didn’t tell him? Zuko could probably put enough together to figure it out.</p><p>A thought struck her.</p><p>By Agni and Svāhā, what if Zuko resented them? What if by not telling Zuko they were risking turning his Fire black? Was it a good idea to risk? E<em>specially</em>, if Zuko was to be Spirit-Claimed.</p><p>Maybe they would be allowed a little leniency if they were ever so slightly indirect in places. Like taking the long way round instead of going on the direct path.</p><p>Kaori could already hear Nobui’s voice in her mind:</p><p>
  <em>“No amount of prayers and blessings will change a Claimed’s fate. Not even a Priestess of Svāhā.”</em>
</p><p>It was not callousness on Nobui’s part that influenced her decision-making. It was willingness to simply accept the dire circumstances and not fight them or question it. Nothing good had ever come from interfering…</p><p>Just <em>how</em> exactly, Kaori wondered, were they supposed to prepare someone for this? She wished there was a simple answer.</p><p>Offer guidance? A prayer? It was Agni who had been spurned; it was his Sacred Gift that had been abused. Would he truly look on the child whose great-grandfather had committed such actions with mercy?</p><p>If she prayed to Svāhā, would she remind Agni how to have love and extend mercy; even though her children had been slaughtered?</p><p>Kaori stared at the flames, searching for some kind of answer.</p><p>But none came.</p><p>So she mediated a while longer.</p><p>Maybe…as long as they handled it as tactfully as possible, they could tell him. The thought of not telling him and just <em>letting</em> it happen made Kaori’s stomach turn.</p><p>Someone knocked, and then entered.</p><p>Riku bowed, then said, “I’m sorry to interrupt. Something’s happened…with the kid. Zuko.”</p><p>00000</p><p>Lately, both Pima and Kojin were being…<em>odd. </em>They seemed distracted, and they seemed to keep looking at him, but not make it too obvious. Closing his eyes, and focusing on their Inner Fire; Pima was a darker pink; twisting with worry. Kojin’s was a darker orange that felt stressed.</p><p>It made Zuko feel uneasy.</p><p>Kojin once again emphasized staying away from certain parts of the Ruins.</p><p>Like…staying away from a section of the Ruins that led to that peach-berry tree.</p><p>“It’d be better if you didn’t go near there at all.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t tell Kojin that he’d been there before.</p><p>Nothing had happened. What was Kojin so worried about?</p><p>Everyone else always got to go and explore whenever they wanted. Why was <em>he</em> the one singled out?</p><p>It didn’t seem fair. It also hurt, a little. Like Kojin was taking something away.</p><p>So Zuko just agreed with Kojin to make him stop pestering.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Pima was pushing Zuko harder.</p><p>It was strange in a way that again, Zuko couldn’t figure out.</p><p>He sort of messed up on a series of katas, and stumbled.</p><p>Pima walked over. ‘Watch me.’</p><p>She dragged her starting foot across the ground, making a small arc of flames. Spin, kick high, flip forward, and build up momentum. Flames whirled around her as she went; leaping and spinning through air, and landing perfectly.</p><p>She walked over. ‘Make sure you lift your leg like this,’ Pima demonstrated. ‘And push off your other foot as you go. Otherwise, you won’t build up the…fast.’</p><p>She tapped his shoulder. ‘Go again.’</p><p>Zuko nodded.  He was successful this time.</p><p>He was distracted, though, trying to figure out what was going on. Pima wasn’t discouraging, or anything. She didn’t seem disappointed. Pima just…encouraged him, but it was like she was waiting for something.</p><p>‘Is something going on?’ Zuko finally asked directly.</p><p>“Yes. But…I can’t tell you what it is, not yet.” Pima said. “Practice your forms again. Then your do your Chi exercises.”</p><p>It was <em>increasingly</em> frustrating that they wouldn’t just tell him whatever was going on; especially when it so clearly involved him, somehow.</p><p>The house was almost stifling with their worry, so Zuko was relieved when he was able to leave to play with Hana and Ryu.</p><p>00000</p><p>‘P-I-M-A and K-O-J-I-N are acting weird,’ Zuko complained to Hana and Ryu. ‘For a while they’ve been…’ Zuko made a soft grunting noise as he tried to think of the word, ‘they’ve been…just always around, watching me. Constantly checking on me, and making my training more…difficult? I’m not sure how to explain it.’</p><p>Hana couldn’t really think of what to say beyond: “Adults are weird.”</p><p>“I bet they’re planning something.” Ryu added.</p><p>‘Like what?’ Zuko asked.</p><p>Ryu simply shrugged, signing, “Maybe they’re preparing you for a ceremony?”</p><p>‘Really?’</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense, though.” Hana said. “If it was for Zuko’s grad -graduation… um, how do you sign that?”</p><p>Zuko wasn’t sure of the word she was saying.</p><p>“Uh…how do you spell it again?”</p><p>Ryu helpfully finger-spelled ‘graduation’ for her.</p><p>Zuko then signed the word.</p><p>“Your graduation to Master. It’s a big deal. They wouldn’t just be throwing all that training at you for no reason.”</p><p>“Maybe we aren’t supposed to know because we’re just “kids”.” Ryu pointed out.</p><p>‘Whatever.’</p><p>They were making their way out to the tree again, today. But were taking a different route because of some older kids that Ryu had spotted who were hanging out near their usual path. The older kids weren’t really that mean, or anything.</p><p>They often teased and scared the younger kids by jumping out at them from behind the walls, trees, and roots. They would laugh, poke, and push, and just be annoying without actually hurting anyone.</p><p>Even if they didn’t mean any harm, it would probably set Zuko on edge, though. Chances were, Sen would bite more than one of them. Ryu wanted to avoid trouble, so they’d just avoided the older kids entirely.</p><p>Hana carefully stepped along a thick tree root.</p><p>Sure, there were several spots that didn’t look stable enough to support their weight, but Hana always made sure to only climb and walk over the thickest, strongest-looking roots.</p><p>They were <em>always</em> careful. Ryu was being dumb worrying about nothing, insisting on scooting alongside the buildings while pointing out anything that seemed even <em>slightly</em> dangerous. Zuko followed behind him treating it more like a game.</p><p>The roots where she was walking on shifted a little, and there was a slight groaning noise. Something snapped and there was a clattering sound as Hana leapt off the root with all the gracefulness of a jack-antelope.</p><p>“Look at that!” Ryu pointed, very dramatically, Hana thought.</p><p>Ryu pointed at a hole in the foliage that had probably already been there, who knows? Who cared? Sure, something somewhere had been knocked loose, but it didn’t seem to matter at all.</p><p> “Walking along the roots isn’t a good idea!”</p><p>Hana rolled her eyes. “Look how small it is, though. Not even my leg could fit through there. You worry too much.”</p><p>When he’d been alive, her great-uncle had told her about when the Sun Warriors started cutting themselves off from the world – how they had grown trees and plants; covering and hiding their homes and the Shrines. Much of what they had built was gone, probably for good. Which was sad. They were probably walking over where some old houses used to be.</p><p>They were able to get their peach-berries without any hassle.</p><p>“This tree has fruit just about all year round because both Firebenders and Earthbenders worked together to grow it.” Ryu told Zuko, sounding a bit proud that he knew such a common-knowledge fact. “So now, lots of Firebenders come here to make sure it continues growing.”</p><p>Hana’s chin and hands were a sticky mess. She carried a cloth in her pocket for this very reason.</p><p>Ryu just wiped his face with his sleeve, like a ruffian.</p><p>Zuko seemed to wonder what he should do – he clearly didn’t want to wipe his face with his sleeve. He had to stop Sen from trying to lick his face clean. Hana giggled as she shared the cloth.</p><p>Ryu pointed to a path that led out to a beach.</p><p>“Gator-wasps go there to lay their eggs,” Ryu explained. “Their bites are pretty nasty, and they have like, a huge stinger,” Ryu spread out his hands, “that big. Sometimes bigger. My older cousin got stung by one on accident. He lived, but he lost his leg.”</p><p>Zuko stared at him wide-eyed. ‘How?’</p><p>“He didn’t see it as he was walking along the river. He just thought it was a log.”</p><p>“Sometimes people are stupid, and they try and steal gator-wasp eggs.” Hana added. “Most of them die trying.”</p><p>It was either dealing with a swarm of snapping jaws or swinging tails that had a foot or so long stinger. They were best avoided.</p><p>It was near mid-afternoon when they started heading back.</p><p>Hana did her usual routine of traversing the roots while Ryu scooted along his usual paths.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Ryu suddenly demanded.</p><p>Annoyed, Hana thought that Ryu was talking to her, at first.</p><p>Scowling, Hana glanced behind her. She stopped when Zuko was walking <em>off</em> of the makeshift path towards a tree. Zuko at least stuck to the thicker roots.</p><p> ‘There’s something over here,’ Zuko explained. He crouched down at the base of the tree, trying to see whatever it was better. Suddenly, Zuko yelped as there was a snapping, cracking sound and Zuko disappeared straight down out of sight.</p><p>It honestly took a few seconds for Hana to fully register what had happened; while Ryu seemed to forget all his worries in that moment. He was already running over to the hole where Zuko had fallen in. Hana followed after him.</p><p>This was really, <em>really</em> bad!</p><p>What if Zuko was seriously hurt?!</p><p>000000</p><p>Zuko had seen something shiny; sparkling red as the afternoon sun hit something in the shadows under the roots of a tree.</p><p>He was just curious. He felt drawn to it. Zuko didn’t question why; he just…went to see what it was.</p><p>He’d crouched down, trying to get a better look at it – squinting through the darkness. But then the ground fell out from under him.</p><p>Zuko slowly sat up; rubbing the back of his head, wincing a little. He looked up at the hole above him.</p><p>Both Hana and Ryu looked relieved when he sat up. They still looked mildly concerned, and were… They were talking – maybe not to him, but to each other?</p><p>Hana quickly spoke and signed, “Can you see a way out?”</p><p>Zuko glanced around the room. He frowned when he saw what once was the doorway was now completely blocked from fallen debris; and all of it was entangled in thick roots.</p><p>Maybe he could climb out somehow?</p><p>Zuko seriously considered it – but then changed his mind. The crumbling ceiling above him looked as if it were being held up by the roots. If he tried climbing out and accidently pulled at the wrong root – he could potentially loosen something and get crushed. If he burned away the roots trying to move something; again, the ceiling would lose what little support it had.</p><p> He had no chance of just walking out. It would have been nice to have an Earthbender here.</p><p>At least he was able to see where he was going.</p><p>‘No way out. Door’s blocked.’ Zuko signed dejectedly. ‘Also too dangerous to just climb roots.’</p><p>Ryu quickly glanced around, then he pointed at something. From the odd angle, Zuko couldn’t really tell what he was saying. Ryu then disappeared from the mouth of the hole.</p><p>Hana was about to say something, when she suddenly looked very annoyed. She was yelling – at Ryu, most likely. She gave Zuko a ‘wait there’ and also disappeared.</p><p>What else was he supposed to do besides wait?</p><p>Zuko sighed, but at least – he would be getting out of here soon enough. Sen clamored down the roots to him, and jumped onto his shoulder. Zuko gave her a few chin scritches, which she happily leaned into.</p><p>A moment later, she jumped from his shoulder and started chasing the beetle-rats that were scurrying around – likely disturbed by his sudden entrance.</p><p>He left her to it.</p><p>Curious about where he was, Zuko looked around the room.</p><p>The walls were beautifully painted murals with gold inlays that depicted a fiery woman flying through the starry sky; and the sun and a powerful, ancient, and regal-looking man with two faces – Agni – was behind her.</p><p>That woman…it was Chantico. He remembered learning some about her from his lessons.</p><p>He approached the mural to get a better look at it.</p><p>As he was staring, taking in all the little details, a thought brushed against Zuko’s mind like a barely-there whisper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--*Come*--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What was that?</p><p>Zuko shook his head.</p><p>He must’ve imagined it.</p><p>The next picture was her flying over a crowd of people who were dancing through impossibly massive, colorful flames of fire under a red sky, but they were happy looking. It looked like they were at some sort of festival, instead of war.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--*Look*--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko simply turned to look at the final mural without really thinking about it.</p><p>It was Chantico returning to the sky, and she was surrounded by what was probably a calendar, and several phases of the sun and moon. Sunlight filtering through the roof lit up parts of the mural; catching on the interlaid gold and a red gemstone that was in the center of the crown portion covering her forehead, and she smiled benevolently down at him.</p><p>That must have been what caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--*Reach*--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko started to reach towards – the mural.</p><p>Slowly.</p><p>He thought nothing of it.</p><p>He just…just <em>wanted</em> to.</p><p>What could it hurt?</p><p>Zuko gently ran his fingers along the gold inlay. Then he ran the palm of his hand along the stone; liking how cool and smooth the stone felt under his fingers.</p><p>He glanced up, taking in the picture.</p><p>He suddenly jerked back when the mural’s eyes <em>glowed</em>, and <em>blinked</em>.</p><p>The mural itself seemed to shift as Chantico – leaned - <em>came</em> <em>out </em>of the wall.</p><p>Zuko fell back on his rear, and Chantico loomed over him. She reached for him; a stone-gauntlet-covered hand gripped the left side of his face – and Zuko felt his head being pressed to the floor in such a way – he couldn’t move.</p><p>He really, really tried not to panic, but his breath was coming to him in short, quick bursts.</p><p>His head was forcibly being pushed and held in an uncomfortable and terrifying position because he couldn’t look at Chantico directly. He could only see out of the corner of his eye, but barely. Zuko hated that he couldn’t see her clearly.</p><p>Though, he could see Sen on the other side of the room, pressed up against the wall – snarling with her fur flared out. Her ears were pressed flat against her head, and her tail twitched furiously. She was maybe yipping or something, but didn’t dare get any closer.</p><p>If Sen tried anything, what would the Spirit do?</p><p>The Spirit’s hand was hot on his face, but it didn’t burn; instead, it felt like a hot, electric current was running through his entire body – he could <em>feel</em> his Inner Flame sparking to life like never before. He grabbed at her arm, trying to squirm away, feeling near desperate.</p><p>But she didn’t seem to notice or care.</p><p>The air noticeably shifted; it was much hotter and drier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>=====</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko was suddenly somewhere else; he was soaring across a red sky – but it didn’t feel like <em>he</em> was the one flying. It was like watching through someone else’s eyes. Like some sort of time-skip – like several hundred time skips several times over, he was flying over the Fire Nation. He flew closer, and saw lights. Hundreds of them; people lit paper lanterns and released them into the sky.</p><p>People were dancing with fire, very much like how Pima and the Sun Warriors did at the Harvest Festival. He saw that they were laughing and the flames were so massive and beautiful in a mix of impossible colors.</p><p> </p><p>(They tossed the flame between themselves much like the Sun Warriors did that time; they were putting on a show).</p><p> </p><p>There was a voice in his head, but it appeared like a passing thought. Like it was his own, but not.</p><p>
  <em>Agni loved his Blessed, and he was proud. Unlike the others, who rely on their environments to Bend, Fire comes from within. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fire is Life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agni gifted his beloved Daughter to his Blessed so that they may celebrate his divine Gift, his Beauty, and Svāhā’s Love, once every century. The other Elements could bear witness with wonder and awe.</em>
</p><p>There were people who were clearly from other Nations watching, as the fire danced around them. Even if it wasn’t their Element, they enjoyed the display just as much as the Firebenders. Hundreds of people; children and adults alike, danced and swayed within the flames; not even worrying about being burned, while holding red fans and sparklers.</p><p>Even Dragons flew through the sky, twisting in intricate patterns; the riders on their backs released flames from their hands in an incredible show of teamwork and firebending skill with their Dragon partners.</p><p>Firebenders were also <em>creating</em> – beautiful weaponry, jewelry, pottery, statues – just like –</p><p>People treasured these beloved gifts.</p><p>Across the Nations, Firebenders were working alongside Earthbenders, growing forests and crops. The world burst with life; and townsfolk celebrated, thanking the Spirits and leaving offerings to them.</p><p>Flowers bloomed in such an amazingly vast amount.</p><p>Children were laughing as they picked flowers and made flower crowns and decorations for other festivities. It seemed for every flower that was picked, there were ten more to take its place.</p><p>An Earth Kingdom festival – or a wedding? There were flower arrangements <em>everywhere –</em></p><p>The scene flashed dizzyingly rapidly; showing days – <em>years</em> passing, and once again a red sky – but this time – there was no celebration in sight. There were no lanterns, or Dragons, and no-one was dancing or creating.</p><p>The world was on fire, but the air was cold.</p><p>The scene shifted to a red-clad army and an Air Temple. A feeling of dread fell into the pit of Zuko’s stomach.</p><p>
  <em>The fool, Sozin did not celebrate Agni’s Gift. He instead used that power to destroy.</em>
</p><p>Zuko was surrounded by people who were screaming and burning.  Zuko couldn’t hear them – but he <em>knew</em> – and his burns paled in comparison to – flames consumed them – people desperately fought back while others were trying to flee, but the flames shot impossibly high.</p><p>People were falling and burning, and some were <em>so</em> <em>small – too small…</em></p><p>Sky Bison roared – trying to fly away – but they burned and fell – if people didn’t burn, they fell to the earth, shattered and broken – everything was burning, for some of the fleeing Air Benders, their wind only <em>fueled</em> the flames –</p><p>Not even abbeys were spared.</p><p>The children – not all of them were Air Benders – they were – blood pooled across the stones.</p><p>Grief, confusion, rage, Zuko was torn raw with emotions that weren’t his own.</p><p> </p><p>(It began to hurt. Make it stop.)</p><p> </p><p>Some Airbenders knew <em>exactly</em> how to fight back – firebending is connected to the breath – pulling the air away – Firebenders fell, gasping and clawing at their throats –</p><p>They tried to protect the children – sacrificing themselves for others to escape –</p><p>But fire spread, faster and faster, <em>too </em>fast – the scene changed to yet another Air Temple – and <em>another – </em>children were burning – they needed to – they should have –</p><p>They were burned, crushed, cut open –</p><p>Disjointed thoughts that weren’t his filled Zuko’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>How could they use my sacred power for this?</p><p> </p><p>How could they disrespect Agni like this?</p><p> </p><p>How could they have forgotten?</p><p> </p><p>Why were they using my power like this?</p><p> </p><p>Why – why – why – <em>why?!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(Make it stop!</p><p>The voice-thought in his head began to burn, and Zuko could <em>feel</em> her rage and her anguish. Growing and growing, out of control like a wildfire.</p><p>He was <em>begging</em> for it to stop.)</p><p> </p><p>Visions of Dragons getting slaughtered by Firebenders –</p><p> </p><p>(Please stop!)</p><p> </p><p>Armies marching across the Earth Kingdom, slaughtering, burning –</p><p>Massive ships cutting across ice-fields – Waterbenders desperately fighting back –</p><p> </p><p> (STOP!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sozin, in his arrogance, encouraged the slaughter of the Dragons; which represented Agni and Svāhā’s Love of her people. They who carried sacred knowledge, and shared it with Agni’s Blessed…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>====</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tears were streaming down his face from the intensity of the visions.</p><p>His head – his <em>entire body</em> hurt – Chantico was still holding onto him with a gauntlet-covered hand. He must have let go of her at some point – his arms felt like lead, he could hardly lift them up off the floor.</p><p>Chantico didn’t look nearly as benevolent as the mural depicted her. Her head – it was nearly the size of Zuko’s torso. The glowing red gemstone in her crown (or could it be called a helmet?) was almost as big as Zuko’s fist.</p><p>Frankly, the pictures – didn’t do her justice.</p><p>Her fiery yellow-orange hair billowed out around her like a long tail; wrapping around them. It had all the colors of fire and then some. Her skin glowed a golden yellow as if light shined from within. She had craggy rocks jutting out of her high cheekbones and also stuck out of her broad shoulders – wrapping around her like a thick armor. They were in a pattern that emphasized all of her muscular-elegant features and made her <em>look</em> powerful and dangerous.</p><p>Her molten gold eyes glowed; pulsing with fiery anger and such intensity; that Zuko was too frightened to even move.</p><p>Chantico’s face was just inches from his, and her hair moved as if it had a life of its own. She had a snarl in her expression. Zuko couldn’t help but think that Father’s anger was<em> nothing</em> compared to hers. Father’s anger was insignificant.</p><p>
  <em>Ozai is nothing.</em>
</p><p>Zuko jolted at the – thought? Who? Was-was it <em>his?</em> Where...?</p><p>Zuko <em>felt</em> her rage grow even more; prickling and itching like barbed needles, making him feel like he was going to burst from the inside out.</p><p>It was terrifying as she leaned in even closer, her face just inches from his own; her breath was hot on his face.</p><p>Desperate-survival instinct rapidly kicked in. He started trying to pull away – trying to pry her hand off of him – but the positioning wasn’t to Zuko’s advantage, and – she was so much bigger and stronger than he was.</p><p>Zuko’s hand sparked, in another attempt to fight her off. Except his flames were simply absorbed into her hair. She gripped his arm with her other hand, and yanked his arm towards herself. She was squeezing his arm so hard, and for a moment Zuko thought that she was going to yank his arm right out of its socket.</p><p>He felt the ground rumble as she shifted; leaning into his vision.</p><p>
  <em>Do you know my Name, Fire Child, descendant of Sozin?</em>
</p><p>Zuko jolted again; feeling the power and fiery heat from her voice as it soundlessly echoed in his mind. It was a like an intrusive, aggressive stream.</p><p>Taking in a shaky breath, he stared wide-eyed into Chantico’s fierce gaze.</p><p>He had the simple thought of: Chantico.</p><p><em>So you </em>are<em> intelligent, after all. That Nation of fools has forgotten my Name. </em></p><p>Her hair billowed even more around them, looking like a living thing.</p><p>
  <em>If you know who I am, then you know that I am the Comet; gifted to Agni’s Blessed; who visits this world once every century.</em>
</p><p>Zuko felt her annoyance wash over him like a suffocating blanket as she scoffed.</p><p><em>Unlike the others; the blind fools; the burning, thieving destroyers who have forgotten me. Instead of celebrating, and creating, that foolish-bastard-heretic-Name-thief Sozin used </em>my<em> power and </em><em>slaughtered Jiǎo’s Blessed! And then had the </em>nerve<em> to </em>name me<em> after himself! </em></p><p>
  <em>Welcoming darkness, and invoking madness, spreading his lies!</em>
</p><p><em>All while </em>praising<em> Agni!</em></p><p>Her words were like hot coals scraping across his mind. Her golden eyes flashed.</p><p>
  <em>HE HAS CORRUPTED AGNI’S WILL!</em>
</p><p>Images of burning monks – the people who <em>did not</em> have an army –</p><p>Zuko felt a sharp pain spike through his skull. He pleaded again for her to make it stop. She was absolutely furious; he felt her rage prickle under his skin like hot needles. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if hoping that would block everything out.</p><p>Her voice-thought still broke through his mind.</p><p><em>He hunted down the Dragons, who represented the unity between Svāhā and Agni. He has stolen the Blessed from Tui and La; he has stolen from </em> <em>Shangti and Yu-Huang, all while praising Agni’s Name. Azulon has followed in his path, burning, destroying, and raping the land and its people, even as his own people turn to ash.</em></p><p>
  <em>And now even Ozai prepares to follow that path of burning annihilation; praising corruption. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such laughable self-importance.</em>
</p><p><em>Sozin and his descendants; </em><em>the heretical fools who </em>dare<em> to call themselves the embodiment of Agni’s Will when they are</em> anything<em> but!</em></p><p>She seemed to squeeze his face even tighter, and Zuko definitely felt a jolt of pain - like the iron-like claws on her hand were scraping against his skull.</p><p>
  <em>Look at me.</em>
</p><p>Zuko obeyed, afraid of what she would do if he tried ignoring her.</p><p>Chantico stared at him, cocking her head.</p><p>
  <em> You are Sozin’s descendant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Sozin has taken and used, so Agni will also take and use, as is his right. I am Agni’s Judgment. You will take me to Ozai; so that he and the fools who follow him will know Agni’s rage, and Svāhā’s sorrow.  </em>
</p><p><em>They will </em>beg<em> for Agni’s forgiveness, Svāhā’s kindness, and my mercy. And they will not receive it. The Nation of fools will weep; and the world will tremble upon witnessing a Spirit’s Judgment --</em></p><p>No. Zuko refused. He <em>wouldn’t</em> do it. He wouldn’t go back, not like this. This was <em>his</em> life, the Spirits had no right to --</p><p>
  <strong> <em>INSOLENCE!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Though there was no sound, it felt like screeching in his mind, burning in his skull.</p><p>She was <em>furious.</em> Zuko honestly thought that he was going to burst from the inside out.</p><p>Chantico’s hand pressed against Zuko’s face <em>so hard</em>, it - Zuko thought that she was going to crush his head into the floor.</p><p><em>Do you think </em>I <em>had a choice?!</em></p><p>Images of helplessly watching people scream and burn – fire spreading – people trying to escape – her sadness-confusion-rage-hate – all of it was boiling hot inside him –</p><p>Stop-stop-stop-stop—</p><p>STOP!</p><p>It finally did.</p><p><em>You </em>will<em> take me to Ozai. Agni’s Blessed </em>will know<em> my Name once again, and they </em>will revere<em> it.</em></p><p>Her hand burned hot against his face. There was a bright flash of light that was so intense, that Zuko had to squeeze his eyes shut.</p><p>When he opened them, Chantico was gone.</p><p>The left side of his face itched and was hot almost like when he’d been burned. But there wasn’t any pain, like when Father –</p><p>Zuko slowly pushed himself up, winced in pain when he tried using his arm as support and it buckled. He pushed himself up again, more carefully this time. Zuko pulled up his sleeve, and grimaced when he saw the massive hand-shaped bruise.</p><p>What…what was he supposed to do?</p><p>He tried not to panic as he then remembered that Kojin had told him not to come here.</p><p>What was Kojin going to do? He would be <em>furious</em>.</p><p>Except Kojin wasn’t like Father.</p><p>But Zuko had disobeyed, and look what had happened.</p><p>Zuko hadn’t done anything to earn Kojin’s anger before, and now – it was terrifying because Zuko had no idea how Kojin was going to react.</p><p>Shakily, Zuko stood.</p><p>A vine dropped down just then, so Zuko could climb up.</p><p>Sen slinked up to him, and Zuko gripped her – and she nuzzled him before clamoring up on his shoulder.</p><p>When Zuko climbed out, both Ryu and Hana were staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>‘What happened?’ Ryu asked, pointing to Zuko’s face.</p><p>Instead of answering, Zuko felt sick – he threw up. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d felt and seen.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>They quickly made their way back to the residential area – and while some people didn’t give Zuko a second look, others were stopping and openly staring with wide-eyes.</p><p>They reached Hana’s house, and Yong-Am was sitting outside reading. She gave them a glance and a nod, before turning back to her book – when she dropped it.</p><p>Yong-Am was suddenly on her feet, causing Zuko to jolt as she grabbed him. She was staring at him – at his face.</p><p>Yong-Am let Zuko go, she was speaking to him? To Ryu and Hana? But she wasn’t making any sense. She was talking too fast. She was also standing angled away from Zuko, so he couldn’t catch all of what she was saying.</p><p>“Whad****o.”</p><p>Hana was tearing up. Apologizing? She was talking really fast, too.</p><p>“I’m ***** we di***** hon***ee.”</p><p>Ryu was also speaking at the same time, trying to explain?</p><p>Yong-Am grabbed Zuko’s arm, and maybe yelled at him? She started walking fast enough that Zuko had to sort of jog to keep up with her. Sen nearly slid off of Zuko’s shoulder as she scrambled to hang on.</p><p>Hana and Ryu were following them, looking more and more worried.</p><p>000000</p><p>Pima felt like she’d been dunked into a tub of ice water the moment she saw Zuko. She heard Kojin gasp and curse from next to her. Yong-Am didn’t really have to explain for anyone to know what had happened.</p><p>Both Han and Ryu were so obviously scared as they glanced between the adults and Zuko.</p><p>“We don’t know what happened!” Ryu said.</p><p>At the same time, Hana was saying, “We were careful, honest!”</p><p>Zuko had a handprint on his face – and if Pima focused on it hard enough, she could tell that it held Spiritual Energy.</p><p>Besides having that awful handprint, Zuko’s face was bruised and tear-streaked.</p><p>Kojin reached for Zuko, and he <em>flinched.</em></p><p>‘I’m sorry.’ Zuko started apologizing, and bowing.</p><p>Kojin just pulled Zuko to his feet and sat him down at the table. Zuko’s expression was somewhere between confused and relieved. But he was still uneasy, watching Kojin carefully.</p><p>When Pima saw his arm, she sucked in a breath.</p><p>Kojin shook his head, as he healed Zuko’s bruises. He also “tch’d” when he saw somewhat bloody scrapes on Zuko’s scalp, so he healed those too.</p><p>“Spirits don’t know how delicate Human children are.”</p><p>Pima didn’t know what to do. So she turned to the other two kids to find out exactly what had happened.</p><p>Through both of them talking around and over each other, they explained how Zuko had gone off of their “path” because he’d seen something.</p><p>Wiping at his face, Zuko then explained how he’d seen something red and shiny – and he’d been curious. He didn’t even question it – and Zuko couldn’t even explain why.</p><p>Yong-Am took her niece and Ryu home. They waved goodbye, but Zuko didn’t really seem to respond.</p><p>Kojin was obviously not happy, and Zuko was so obviously scared as he watched Kojin’s hands.</p><p>He looked ready to pull away and fight back.</p><p>“It was probably their Bond.” Kojin muttered, forgetting to sign.</p><p>She’d called to him, and Zuko had been unable to resist.</p><p> Kojin looked at Pima, frowning. “We should take him to see the Priestess now.”</p><p>“He might not be up for that, though.” Pima whispered.</p><p>Kojin still wasn’t signing, likely because he had other things on his mind.</p><p>He nodded. “I’ll tell her…”</p><p>Zuko was frowning at both of them. Oh. He wasn’t being included in the conversation about him.</p><p>Kojin placed his hand and Zuko’s head, and gently ruffled his hair. Zuko looked as if he were trying not to cry.</p><p>Kojin then left to talk to Priestess Kaori.</p><p>Pima gripped Zuko’s hands for a few seconds before letting go to sign, “We’re going to see Priestess Kaori.” She bit her lip. “Do you want to do it today or tomorrow?”</p><p>Giving him a choice when the situation was likely so scary and confusing was the only thing she could think of doing.</p><p>Zuko shrugged.</p><p>Pima went to get a small hand-mirror, and handed it to Zuko. She couldn’t decipher his expression as he looked at himself. He rubbed at his cheek a little, as if trying to wipe away the handprint.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Kojin returned, saying that they could be seen today or tomorrow. Priestess Kaori was graciously being flexible with them.</p><p>Zuko signed, ‘Can we just…go tonight?’</p><p>“Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>They’d do that.</p><p>Pima didn’t know how long they would be there. Should she give Zuko something to eat?</p><p>She offered, just in case.</p><p>‘I threw up. I’m not hungry.’</p><p>Pima encouraged him to just have a few bites of plain rice just so he’d have a little something in his stomach.</p><p>She went to get ready to go, at least, that’s what she told Kojin and Zuko.</p><p>Pima shut her door, and leaned back against it. She took in a shaky breath, and then another, and another, until it was becoming a choked sound. She muffled her crying. Was it wrong of her to be thankful Zuko couldn’t hear how upset she was?</p><p>If he focused on her Inner Fire, would he see how her emotions were in turmoil?</p><p>Pima calmed herself. Mostly.</p><p>She put on a different skirt, washed her face, and messed with her hair a bit to make it look a bit different. She put a Dragon pin Kojin had given her some time ago through her topknot.</p><p>Pima went back out to see that Kojin had helped clean Zuko up so that he looked presentable and not so disheveled.</p><p>Kojin squeezed her shoulder. Pima placed her hand on his.</p><p>Zuko was frowning at them again, like he was trying to understand the situation and why the two of were being so…gloomy.</p><p>She straightened a few strands of Zuko’s hair even though she didn’t need to. Kojin did a perfectly acceptable job.</p><p>Zuko scowled as he grabbed her hand, and pushed it away. He shook his head, but didn’t let go of her hand.</p><p>Pima looked at the handprint, but tried not to focus on it. She nearly started messing with his clothes, but it was mostly a nitpicking distraction for herself.</p><p>“Come along, we don’t want to be too late.”</p><p>00000</p><p>They led Zuko to a building that had been overtaken by a large tree. Its roots wrapped around the structure; and its leaves were several shades of red.</p><p>Zuko could see Ran and Shaw lounging outside on nearby cliffs. The sunlight shimmered on their scales. There was smoke rising out of their nostrils. Shaw rolled over onto his back, yawning with a wisp of flame and stretching like an exceptionally long cat-snake.</p><p>Sen was leaning forward, and Zuko took hold of her in case she decided to try and pester the Masters, or something.</p><p>He stopped to look at them, but someone put their hand on his shoulder for the briefest of seconds. It was so gentle. He glanced up at Pima.</p><p>Her expression was…weird. So was Kojin’s. He had an arm around Pima, and looked stiff.</p><p>“Let’s go in.” Pima signed and motioned towards the tree-covered building. “Because this is official… proper…” she seemed to struggle with finding the correct sign, “You’ll be invited to sit down. Sit, and bow to Chief Kaji and Priestess Kaori for…six or seven seconds. That’s long enough.”</p><p>Zuko appreciated the instructions <em>before</em> entering. Plus, he didn’t have to do some sort of fancy speech. He wasn’t in the mood for that.</p><p>Inside, it was one large room; there was the scent of incense burning; and there were various tapestries with elaborate patterns lining the walls.</p><p>Chief Kaji and Kaori were sitting <em>seiza</em> near the back. Kaori was sitting in the middle – so – she was important, while the Chief sat off to the side.</p><p>The moment both of them saw him – their eyes widened and their gazes went to the left side of Zuko’s face.</p><p>He turned away slightly, not wanting them to stare at him like they were.</p><p>Zuko glanced around the room, hoping for some kind of distraction.</p><p>A trapdoor was open on the roof, letting in sunlight. The tapestries were like pictures, sort of. But unlike the ones that lined the halls back at the palace, there wasn’t a clear, defined picture.</p><p>Zuko had no chance of figuring out what the patterns meant, but there was <em>something </em>to them. They all had that curious glow to them; just like the ceramic vase Pima had shown him. But the feel was vastly different. There wasn’t the sensation of being able to reach out with his Inner Fire, but there was a similar energy.</p><p>He could have just sat there and stared at them for hours if he’d been allowed to.</p><p>Not all of them looked Fire Nation. One tapestry looked like animal hide with stitching, and drawing? Carved-in bones were hanging from it on braided cords. Another had such a complicated pattern to it that it made Zuko feel dizzy. But in a good way? The colors were beautiful. Standing back to take the whole picture in, there was…the twisting Air symbol. It was interwoven with complicated patterns that probably meant something.</p><p>Another was green and gold. It was a pattern of a badger-mole and a Dragon twisting together? He--</p><p>Someone-Pima, got Zuko’s attention. Oh…he hadn’t been paying attention to Chief Kaji and Kaori. Should he bow in apology? Or would that be bowing too early? Bow, sit, and bow again?</p><p>No-one reprimanded him.</p><p>Pima just directed him to sit down on a simple cushion across from Kaori and Chief Kaji, and Zuko bowed for exactly seven seconds, before straightening. He sat just like he was supposed to when he’d been – in front of Grandfather.</p><p>But there was a gentler, more welcoming air. The only fire around them were the torches on the walls. He could actually <em>see</em> Kaori and the Chief’s expressions and mouths clearly. He wasn’t several feet away, trying to see through flames and shifting shadows.</p><p>Kaori smiled so warmly and welcomingly at him, Zuko couldn’t help but look away and blush shyly.</p><p>Upon being able to see the headpiece Kaori was wearing more clearly, it looked like that of an alligator-moose – with its antlers shorn down and carved to resemble Dragon horns – it looked close enough to that of a Dragon.</p><p>She also wore shining jewelry and an elaborately decorated outfit – displaying her importance.</p><p>Zuko could feel a strong sense of that pull from his Inner Fire – what she was wearing was made using the Lost Arts.</p><p>Pima signed, translating for him, as Kaori spoke. “Do you like the tapestries?”</p><p>Zuko smiled a little and nodded. She didn’t asked about the handprint, which was a relief.</p><p>Her smile fell, just a little; before she smiled a bit wider. It didn’t reach her eyes that time.</p><p>“…They were made by the Southern Water Tribe’s Benders. They were given patterns to follow, and they created…with a technique that has…” she stopped, and there were those odd expressions again, this time on Kaori <em>and</em> Chief Kaji’s faces. Kaori continued, and Pima signed, following Kaori’s words. “…<em>was</em> once long passed down.”</p><p>Zuko couldn’t remember his name, but one of the merchants – he’d mentioned something about the Southern Waterbenders being taken.</p><p>
  <em>(He has stolen the Blessed from Tui and La)</em>
</p><p>A heavy weight formed in Zuko’s stomach.</p><p>Kaori glanced at Chief Kaji and nodded. Kaori then visibly sighed, and she shifted so that she was sitting ramrod straight. The overall mood was heavy.</p><p>“May I?” Kaori asked, as she reached forward.</p><p>She just waited.</p><p>Zuko stiffened, but nodded.</p><p>Kaori’s hands were soft and gentle as she held Zuko’s chin, and she gently turned his face so she could get a better look.</p><p>He flinched a little as she ran a finger across his cheek, and then she pulled away. She looked so sad.</p><p>“Can you tell me what happened?” Kaori asked, pointing to her face.</p><p>Zuko explained again as best he could.</p><p>How he’d fallen, and everything.</p><p>He described the visions and emotions that weren’t his, but felt entirely like they were.</p><p>The conversation (if it could even be called that) was still fresh in Zuko’s mind.</p><p>Zuko’s knowledge of Great-Grandfather had been limited. It was a shameful thing to admit that he’d only been aware of the basics; his knowledge being only bits and pieces.</p><p>(It hadn’t taken him very long to realize that the books he’d been learning about Great-Grandfather from were meant for children years younger than he was.)</p><p>The bits and pieces that he’d been taught since Master Toshio had started tutoring him were that Fire Lord Sozin had the ultimate goal of the Fire Nation sharing its greatness with the rest of the world. The other Nations resisted because they didn’t know what they wanted or needed, or something like that.</p><p>The Fire Nation had so much to offer, and people should just accept it. They should be grateful. Great-grandfather just wanted to rescue people from themselves.</p><p>To think that Great-Grandfather was wrong was treason.</p><p>To talk bad about Fire Lord Sozin was spitting in Agni’s faces. Zuko may have sort of shared those thoughts with various aspects. Except…he’d had traitorous thoughts <em>so many</em> times, now – and nothing happened.</p><p>He was having them now. He wasn’t burning up into ash. Nothing came out of the shadows to grab him up and drag him back to the Fire Lord to suffer his wrath.</p><p>Zuko had his own thoughts that were <em>his, </em>and no-one punished him for it.</p><p>Hadn’t Great-Grandfather been carrying out Agni’s Will, somehow?</p><p>Everything Chantico had shown him – Sozin conquering, sharing the Fire Nation’s greatness – except that wasn’t what he was doing, was it?</p><p>Chantico had been <em>furious. </em></p><p>Zuko again tried not to think of what the Fire Nation sharing its greatness meant.</p><p>Back <em>before,</em> Master Toshio had been slowly going through Fire Lord Sozin’s philosophy and early speeches with him – as part of Zuko’s speaking practice. He hadn’t really understood any of it at the time. Still, didn’t, really. He hadn’t thought about any of those speeches in forever.</p><p> (Zuko’s stomach churned again at the thought of people burning. He didn’t want to throw up again, not in front of everyone.)</p><p>Chantico showing him all those visions, and insulting the Fire Lord who was the ultimate authority.</p><p>(Wasn’t he?)</p><p>Zuko told them about the difference between how the Fire Nation used to celebrate, and the…he didn’t like thinking about it.</p><p>Zuko wanted to ask them something. This was a question that he knew would get him in trouble with people back <em>there</em> – because it was treasonous.</p><p>‘Great-Grandfather…he isn’t a hero, is he.’</p><p>It actually wasn’t a question. The things he’d seen, the feeling of Chantico’s anger, all of it…</p><p>“No. He wasn’t. Sozin was a fool.” Kaori replied.</p><p>(Zuko had the sudden thought of: <em>that foolish-bastard-heretic-Name-thief Sozin used </em>my<em> power and </em><em>slaughtered Jiǎo’s Blessed! And then had the </em>nerve<em> to </em>name me<em> after himself!)</em></p><p>He winced, a little, forcing himself to focus.</p><p>(He resolutely tried not to think of people trying to escape flames)</p><p>“So, you know all of what Sozin has done?”</p><p>The Fire Nation wasn’t supposed to be wrong. It was the other Nations were wrong, so the Fire Nation had to correct them.</p><p>(People burned, fled, and fought back against so-called-greatness)</p><p>Yes, Zuko knew what Sozin had done, and desperately wished he didn’t.</p><p>
  <em>(Azulon has followed in his path, burning, destroying, and raping the land and its people, even as his own people turn to ash.)</em>
</p><p>Zuko wasn’t really sure what some of those words meant, but it had to have been pretty bad if Chantico was angry over it. He wasn’t even sure how to ask because he didn’t know how it was spelled or how to describe whatever those words were.</p><p> “The Spirits are very proud, dangerous, and they are not to be taken lightly.” Kaori continued. “They are magnificent, complicated, often beyond Human understanding, and they are to be revered.”</p><p>00000</p><p>Kaori knew that the Spirits had a set of strict rules they went by, and if they seemed to break their own rules; or go against an agreement, it’s because the person didn’t notice the loophole. People always had to be clear and exact with Spirits; and directly say what they wanted. When dealing with Spirits, always make sure they can’t twist words around to mean something else.</p><p>This was difficult, because Zuko wasn’t fully aware of words – actually, he knew <em>plenty</em> of words, he just didn’t know the verbal equivalent of them.</p><p>“… “Her voice was in my head, but it was like…my own thoughts…?”” Pima helpfully translated.</p><p>Zuko clearly struggled to explain himself.</p><p>It was slow going, getting everything Chantico had said to Zuko. They had to ask questions trying to clarify things. Zuko’s exhaustion and frustration at himself and maybe even his situation, were becoming more and more obvious.</p><p>“What exactly did Chantico demand?” Kaori asked. “I – we need to know <em>exactly.”</em></p><p>“… ‘She wants me to go to my father. She got really mad when I told her ‘no’.’”</p><p>He knew why Agni was displeased and why Chantico was angry.</p><p>This was the truly difficult part, Kaori thought. Having to tell Zuko that this was essentially a binding death sentence.</p><p>Zuko looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes when she told him. Kaori was apologetic, but how many times could she apologize? What comfort could she possibly offer?</p><p>It was obvious he thought she was lying, because he looked at Pima and then Kojin; as if they would reveal that this whole thing had been a cruel joke all along.</p><p>“… ‘I won’t do it, then. I’ll stay away. I have my own life.’”</p><p>Kaori shook her head. “You won’t have a choice. The thing about Spirit-Claimed people, they always, always end up going wherever the Spirits want them to. Spirits do not take kindly to being ignored. They’ll force their way into your life to get your attention – even at the cost of the people around you.”</p><p>She finished with a weakly added, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Zuko sent her a look that Kaori couldn’t decipher. He started signing, angrily with harsh, quick motions.</p><p>Pima waved her hands, “Zuko, I can’t understand--”</p><p>Kojin placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, but Zuko shoved it off, and stood to his feet, glaring at them. His hands were curled into fists and they were smoking.</p><p>Pima reached out, but Zuko turned on his heel and ran out.</p><p>“Zuko!” Pima stood to go after him.</p><p>“Pima, leave him.” Kojin said, “Just for right now. I think Zuko needs some time to himself.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kaori spoke softly. If she’d been a better Priestess; if she hadn’t been <em>so</em> hesitant… if only she’d acted a bit sooner, than they could have probably delayed the inevitable for a bit longer.</p><p>Because Agni, Svāhā, and their Child were the ones spurned, Kaori silently wondered if they’d even listen to her desperate prayers.</p><p>00000</p><p>Zuko ran, and kept running. Sen clung to his shirt and nearly slipped off a few times, but she successfully held on. He didn’t really pay attention to where he was going, but…he’d stop when he finally got there.</p><p>Zuko came to the coast where he trained with Pima.</p><p>He stopped, staring out at the ocean.</p><p>Everything was too calm.</p><p>Zuko placed Sen on a nearby rock, and began running through the more advanced katas. But then he wasn’t doing katas, and he began just throwing fire.</p><p>He didn’t ask for this. It wasn’t fair.</p><p>Chantico’s furious, molten gaze loomed over him; while memories that weren’t his plagued his mind.</p><p>Zuko began thinking about what Chantico wanted.</p><p>If he did what she wanted – Zuko threw an arc of flames, and scalded several rocks.</p><p>He then realized: he couldn’t go home – he could <em>never</em> go home.</p><p>Because, what if…what if something happened to Azula? Even if he hadn’t liked Hori very much (he didn’t like her at all) what would happen to her? Would Mother be affected too? What about Master Toshio? Uncle?</p><p>Maybe he’d stay away somehow? But what would happen if he did and – it was his fault that people around him had bad luck? How bad would it truly get?</p><p>He wasn’t the one who attacked the Air Nomads. He wasn’t the one who took all the people from the Southern Water Tribe. He wasn’t the one sharing the Fire Nation’s greatness, or whatever.</p><p>Not that he <em>could</em> share it…</p><p>Why couldn’t he just live his life?</p><p>Ever since he’d gotten sick, his options in life had become limited; so he wouldn’t ever be Fire Lord and carry on their legacy. Why did <em>he </em>have to be punished for something Great-Grandfather did, anyway? It felt more like the Spirits were punishing him for something he didn’t do – wasn’t even going to do.</p><p>Maybe his flaw was part of the Spirits’ punishment.</p><p>Maybe his parents had just needed more faith, or something. Wasn’t that how Spirits punished people?</p><p>Maybe the Fire Priests and Priestesses didn’t pray hard enough.</p><p>Maybe his parents just didn’t…</p><p>Maybe he deserved…</p><p>Zuko wiped at his eyes. He <em>wasn’t</em> crying. He’d just…gotten dust in his eyes. Or the fire was making his eyes watery, even though it hadn’t before.</p><p>Stupid timing with a stupid comet. The Spirits’ timing sucked. Saying something sucked was a term Ryu had taught him. It applied perfectly, right now.</p><p>Zuko lashed out with his fire, fighting some sort of invisible enemy.</p><p>He wished he could actually hit someone or something – but yet – that wasn’t really what he wanted. He wanted to hit, but not actually hurt. What did he even <em>want?</em></p><p>Zuko went into a spinning kick, but his leg buckled from the strain and he went down. He laid on the ground for a moment feeling dazed, staring up at the sky. His Inner Fire flickered, and he could barely move. He’d really pushed himself pretty hard…how long had he been lying here?</p><p>Zuko pushed himself up, and his breath hitched. He was trying not to cry and was failing terribly.</p><p>Zuko hugged his knees, and buried his face, not wanting anyone to see him, but there was no-one there, so it didn’t matter.</p><p>Nothing mattered.</p><p>He was alone, but he didn’t want to be – but he wanted someone there at the same time – it was too confusing.</p><p>Sen pushed herself between his chest and his knees, and nuzzled against him.</p><p>He held onto her, trying to regain control. His breathing became tight, and his vision started to blur.</p><p>Sen pressed her face against his.</p><p>He buried his face into Sen’s fur and sobbed.</p><p>Someone tapped his shoulder, and Zuko jolted to look up at Kojin.</p><p>Had Kojin <em>heard</em> him? There was a brief moment of panic – but Kojin didn’t really say anything. Zuko scrubbed at his face with a sleeve, as if that could hide the fact that he’d been crying.</p><p>It was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like forever until Kojin asked, “Can I sit?”</p><p> ‘What do you want?’ Zuko asked instead.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> ‘I don’t know. Am I okay?’ Zuko glared at him, sarcasm leaking into every movement. ‘Apparently, I’m responsible for something from before I was born. Great-Grandfather left me to clean up his mess, so the Spirits will just --‘</p><p>Zuko threw his hands up in the air and huffed sparks. He was <em>angry, </em>and frustrated. He didn’t know how to truly express that to the full extent he was feeling it.</p><p>‘They’ll kill me, it doesn’t matter what I want. What I want has never mattered.’ Zuko felt his breathing hitch again. ‘So of course I’m okay.’</p><p>Kojin looked as if he were going to sign something else.</p><p> ‘You don’t need to be here.’ Zuko cut him off with a wave of his hand. ‘Just leave me alone.’</p><p>He didn’t actually want to be alone.</p><p>He wished Uncle were here. Uncle would know what to do.</p><p>Zuko ignored Kojin, and hugged his knees and hid his face behind his arms. If he wanted to stay or leave, Zuko didn’t care. A part of him <em>did</em> care, though. He took a deep breath, focusing outwards.</p><p>Kojin’s orange Fire rippled with concern, and something else.</p><p>Sen wriggled a bit and stuck her nose into his ear. He shrugged a little in a half-hearted attempt to get her to stop.</p><p>He gripped Sen in a tight hug.</p><p>It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t have any control in his life. He’d finally been able to leave the palace. He’d been learning proper firebending for the first time. He liked having lessons with Kojin. But none of it mattered.</p><p>Kojin didn’t leave, though. Zuko could tell that he was sitting there, and he just wasn’t leaving. He sat across from Zuko, facing him. He didn’t say or do anything else; he was simply present.</p><p>Zuko was left alone, but wasn’t alone. That made him feel like crying for an entirely new reason.</p><p>Zuko stared out at the ocean for a while.</p><p>Finally, Kojin tapped his leg, and Zuko looked up at him.</p><p>He fiercely wiped at his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he’d been crying long after the fact. Pretending that it hadn’t happened was a wasted effort.</p><p>Zuko knew he’d failed to hide it, though. Because the expression on Kojin’s face was sad.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Kojin said, after they had sat there for however long. “I don’t know what to do. Still don’t. If… we, or I had said something right away… But adults can make some very dumb mistakes when they’re trying to do the right thing.”</p><p>Why was Kojin apologizing?</p><p>Zuko then took a moment to process what Kojin had just said.</p><p>‘You knew?’</p><p>“I suspected. But then we didn’t know how to tell you.” Kojin shook his head. “And getting in the way of what Spirits want can be dangerous.”</p><p>Kojin looked at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said again.</p><p>Zuko simply shrugged, not being sure how he should respond. He wasn’t actually mad at Kojin, or anything.</p><p>‘I don’t know what to do. It’s not fair. I don’t want to do anything to…’ Zuko fiercely wiped at his face. He was crying again.</p><p>Kojin gently placed his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, and signed with one hand.</p><p>“It’s true that there’s not much a person can do once the Spirits have determined their path in life.” Kojin looked at him. “But, you’re an amazing kid. If there’s one thing I know for sure about you, Zuko, it’s that you’re someone who can defy expectations.”</p><p>Zuko looked at Kojin in surprise.</p><p>That was how Kojin thought of him?</p><p>Ducking his head, Zuko admittedly did feel a bit lighter.</p><p>Zuko thought back – he was <em>here, </em>learning actual firebending, he’d seen Dragons, and he’d learned so much – he’d been able to leave his cage after <em>years</em> –</p><p>Never give up without a fight.</p><p>Zuko was determined that he’d escape this fate thrust upon him <em>somehow</em>. Zuko couldn’t wallow here.</p><p>If Chantico really wanted to use him to bring a Spirit’s Judgement on the Fire Nation, then he wouldn’t go quietly. He’d find another way. Get out of it, somehow. He’d been fighting for a long time, after all. It’d have to be worth something, right?</p><p>“Do you want to go home, now?” Kojin asked.</p><p>Zuko nodded.</p><p>When they got home, Zuko found himself being wrapped up in a tight hug from Pima.</p><p>Zuko returned the hug.</p><p>This was his life, and he really wanted to live it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A fic that pretty much goes, “Canon?? What canon??”<br/>This chapter was yet more set up/filler, the next is more set up/filler with an extra dose of lore. It will also be more fluff and Iroh will be there.</p><p>Hope you had a Merry Christmas, and a merry day in general.</p><p>Iroh: Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?<br/>Zuko: Yes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Spirit’s Claimed and a Priestess’ Counsel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko continues to try and live his life as normally as possible. Iroh learns of what happened to Zuko, and his possible fate. He doesn’t think he can handle losing another son. Priestess Kaori offers a possible solution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sleep is for the weak.</p><p>This chapter was plagued by my mind focusing on future chapter events and easily thinking of awesome narrative/dialogue whilst AWAY from the computer and then completely blanking when I’ve actually sat down to write. </p><p>Thanks, Brain. </p><p>This is another filler/lore-heavy chapter. I also didn’t want to drag the chapters out unnecessarily, so there will be something of a time skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iroh saw Zuko running towards him – Zuko was grinning. It was the biggest smile Iroh had ever seen on him. Iroh was tackled into a hug – and Zuko – he had grown </em>
  <em>so much,</em>
  <em> he was nearly as tall as Iroh was and he was only just nearing thirteen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iroh pulled back to get a good look at his beloved nephew and stopped. He frowned when he saw a strange, twisted black handprint on the left side of Zuko’s face. It wasn’t a burn. But it was clearly some sort of brand. There was an ominous feeling emanating from it, a pulsing like a living thing ready to burst out. Not only that; but Zuko’s eyes looked different – like they almost glowed as if they were a light source themselves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He placed his hand on Zuko’s cheek, and the handprint dwarfed Iroh’s own. The palm nearly covered Zuko’s entire cheek; the thumb and index finger halfway framed Zuko’s eye; with the rest of the hand disappearing into Zuko’s hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What happened to my nephew’s face?” Iroh asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko looked – worried and guilty as he shifted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chief Kaji gave a polite nod of his head as he approached Iroh, and Pima bowed low in apology.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We…have to talk.” Chief Kaji said grimly.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Something was different. Zuko wasn’t sure if he should be concerned or not.</p><p>Over the course of the following weeks, Zuko slowly started having a constant, prickling feeling under his skin. He started feeling restless. Even at night, when Agni was at rest, he gradually began to feel as if the Sun’s rays were out in full.</p><p>It was hard to sleep at times.</p><p>On top of that, and so frustratingly, his flames started flaring out of his control when he was training. His flames were bigger and burned hotter, but that lack of control was dangerous for him, and everyone else. So now, he was back to the very basics as if he were learning firebending for the first time; like a <em>baby</em>.</p><p>At least, Pima and Kojin were patient. They both informed him that he <em>was not</em> a baby; he was a <em>child. </em>They insisted that there wasn’t anything wrong with having to start over even just a little.</p><p>They had him boiling watermelons again, helping him completely refine his control even more than it had been. On the bright side, he already knew what he needed to do.</p><p>One night Zuko saw his reflection, and he was so startled he nearly stumbled backwards from the shock. His eyes were <em>glowing</em> – like tiny candle flames.</p><p>“It’s Chantico’s influence.” Kojin told him when Zuko asked. “Spirit-Claimed people start feeling more… strength and energy. Like slowly adding fuel to a fire. Your Chi gets bigger, and you’re less likely to feel tired after doing something that would exhaust a…” he stopped and sighed. “A normal person.”</p><p>Zuko just nodded.</p><p>Chantico’s influence apparently, was only a <em>small</em> preview of what Firebenders could do with her comet.</p><p>One might even think it all sounded like a positive, though. But considering Kojin’s rather darkened expression as he explained what was going on, it didn’t seem to be <em>that</em> good of a thing.</p><p>“It’s making sure you can get where she wants you to go.”</p><p>Zuko huffed at <em>that</em> depressing thought.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Zuko looked for anything that could distract him, and kept himself busy. But things were at least still normal enough, in a way.</p><p>Back in his life when he’d been living at the palace, after he’d gotten sick and then recovered; and Master Toshio had come along, his days had been full of mostly studying and training. Some small part of him had feared that Kojin and Pima would lock him up or something after Chantico had Claimed him. But they didn’t.</p><p>Here, while his training and studies were steadily getting more difficult, he was still allowed a social life. He appreciated the normalcy, though…there was the occasional glance or stare of people looking specifically at his face – and then keeping their distance like they definitely hadn’t been before.</p><p>Kojin said that it was a mix of superstition and respect for the Spirits. That people were worried if they got too close, that could be viewed as interfering somehow; even if it was the tiniest interaction. It was better to not be involved at all, lest Zuko’s being Claimed pulled them in.</p><p>Kojin also told him (more like complained) that those people didn’t really understand how interacting with a Spirit-Claimed worked. It would have been one thing if they tried interfering – like actively trying to stop Zuko from fulfilling Chantico’s goal, but just every day interactions were fine.</p><p>In a rather twisted way, Zuko had Chantico’s protection.</p><p>Zuko wasn’t <em>too</em> bothered by people going out of their way to avoid him. It wasn’t like he really knew any of them. But still. It stung just a little.</p><p>Hana and Ryu were still able to come around. Another thing Zuko could be thankful for was that Yong-Am and Ryu’s parents didn’t discourage them from being around him. They both very obviously tried not to look at the left side of Zuko’s face. They were too…<em>too</em> happy sometimes. Like, they were <em>trying</em> to act normal again, but weren’t sure what that normal was once it was gone. Neither of them suggested going to the peach-berry tree again or even anywhere near the ruins.</p><p>Zuko didn’t bother asking them why or asked if they could go again.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Gramps reacted to Zuko’s face, but only for a brief second. He acted just the same, mostly. Nani didn’t seem to notice it, or she was really good at pretending not to. Nani constantly doted on Zuko as if everything was as normal as it had been before. Nani learned a few basic signs. Through a mix of the signs she knew, gestures, Zuko lip-reading, and writing stuff down if they had to, they were able to communicate easily enough.</p><p>Nani was constantly feeding him; she almost always had something new prepared whenever he saw her. She also started showing him how to make the various foods that he’d been eating for the past year or so.</p><p>He admittedly enjoyed the menial tasks cooking and baking provided. This also offered up opportunities to practice his Bending as Nani showed him how to cook various things between his palms.</p><p>She smiled as she told him about the food they’d prepare, “These have been passed down in my family for years.”</p><p>Zuko signed a bit slowly, asking, ‘You taught P-I-M-A?’</p><p>She nodded, looking particularly pleased at the food they’d prepared. The small cakes they made consisted of small cakes made with maize, small lizard-fish, and some of the best and hottest spices they had on hand.</p><p>“You’re very good at this.”</p><p>‘Thank you,’ Zuko signed and ducked his head, hiding his pleased smile. He also felt his face heat up – he was somewhat annoyed at how easily flustered he could get when people got all <em>nice </em>towards him<em>. </em>From the corner of his eye, he could see Nani smile and definitely laugh.</p><p>Maybe he should feel guilty (he absolutely didn’t) that he sort of thought of Nani as being the grandmother he wished he’d had. She was far nicer than the one he vaguely remembered who scowled at everyone as if she hadn’t ever smiled once in her life and hadn’t seemed to like children <em>at all.</em></p><p>This soon led to Zuko helping Pima and Kojin at home when they prepared their own meals.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Gramps was also <em>much</em> nicer than Grandfather, and didn’t expect Zuko to do all the guesswork with lip-reading. He wrote stuff down, and picked up a few signs. It certainly took some doing and it was slow going, but Gramps would talk to him – and Zuko either signed or wrote his responses.</p><p>Gramps told Zuko about his own experiences growing up, and how he’d met his…his…something.</p><p>‘What’s that word? The last one.’ Zuko asked.</p><p>Gramps said it again, but Zuko still didn’t understand. Gramps made a face, then came to the realization as he scrawled something on the slate:</p><p>
  <em>“We never told you our names?”</em>
</p><p>‘You said to call you Gramps and N-A-N-I.’ Zuko signed, frowning a bit in confusion.</p><p>Gramps pressed a hand against his face and shook his head. He looked very embarrassed and apologetic.</p><p>
  <em>“Tia-Lua is my wife’s name. I’m Hwadeog. I’m sorry, I really thought you knew.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was easier to just refer to them as Nani and Gramps like he’d always done, honestly.</p><p>They had days where Zuko sat outside with Gramps, both of them with a cold drink in hand.</p><p>Gramps, signing a bit clumsily, and speaking slowly said, “Pima told us about how your training is going.”</p><p>Zuko wished it could be better, but he knew various aspects made things difficult.</p><p>Gramps set a small box on the ground in front of them.</p><p>“I’m going to show you a little game,” Gramps explained, as he opened the box and pulled a stick out that was around three or four inches long. It had a small ring near the base.</p><p>The stick was actually a wick, and Zuko caught the smell of lamp oil.</p><p>“It’s like this,” Gramps lit the wick with the tip of his fingers, and the wick burned down within seconds. The ring around the base protected his hand from getting burned. “The oil is made to burn really fast, so you have to be in control as soon as you light it. It’s about timing.”</p><p>Gramps lit another wick, and breathed; slowing down the rapidly burning wick significantly.</p><p>“You try.”</p><p>Zuko flinched as he lit the wick he was holding, and it burned even faster than the one Gramps had done.</p><p>“Try again.”</p><p>Zuko had gone through ten, burning through each of them before he could even control anything – it was <em>so</em> frustrating, feeling as if he was forced to take so many steps back from what he’d been able to do. He <em>knew</em> what he was capable of, but to be forced to start over from what felt like the beginning…</p><p>Frustrated and angry at himself, Zuko tossed the burnt wick on the ground. Yes, he was having a bit of a tantrum. But he felt like he’d earned the right to have one.</p><p>Gramps tapped his arm.</p><p>“Don’t get upset.” Zuko ducked his head, even though Gramps didn’t seem like he was scolding him.</p><p>“Do it like this; breathe with your flame,” he instructed, holding up the wick and lighting a small flame in his other hand.</p><p>Zuko watched as the flame moved in time with Gramps’ breathing. And then he lit the wick, and was in control from the start.</p><p>So he breathed, slowly moving his Chi like he’d been learning. He went through another fifteen wicks before he was actually able to light one without the thing burning up completely. So he knew how it felt to light one – and then he went through yet another five, before he was finally able to light one and control how slowly the wick burned.</p><p>Zuko watched and breathed, as the wick burned all the way down.</p><p>Gramps gave Zuko’s back a few pats; and he grinned. ‘Good job.’</p><p>They both played the game then. They had to maintain not burning the wick for…Gramps said three minutes. Whoever had the least burned wick won. Gramps won, understandably. They played for quite a while, and Zuko managed to win twice.</p><p>Burning wicks was yet another exercise added to his regimen.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Something else Gramps started showing him was wood burning. It required time, patience, and control.</p><p>Zuko ran his fingers along the smooth wood, leaving thin, smoking black trails.</p><p>Pima’s birthday was coming up, and he wasn’t even sure what he could get her. It wasn’t like he had money, since the adults provided what he needed without question. Asking for money from them only to buy something with the money felt…cheap. He didn’t even know how much something could cost.</p><p>Maybe if he asked Kojin, but then…it took the personal meaning out of it… A part of him didn’t want to ask because that meant he couldn’t do some simple task like this on his own.</p><p>Zuko groaned. Gift-giving was hard, in this case. He wanted it to be more personal in the sense that he could show Pima how grateful he was for everything.</p><p>He glanced at one of the pieces of scrap wood. It was all he really had.</p><p>Pima like flowers, weird patterns, and Dragons, but Zuko wasn’t sure if he could easily draw any of it. His first two tries honestly sucked, so he burned those completely in his annoyance for them not looking how he imagined in his head.</p><p>The next one was more carefully done by drawing a wreath of thin vines and leaves near the edges of the wood, then doing what he could to make the flowers look…flowery.</p><p>He wanted to draw a Dragon, but he couldn’t really think of what it should be doing, if anything. So he drew it sort of arching over some trees, and three people-like shapes standing under the trees with a sun and clouds in the background. It looked…just okay.</p><p>Zuko held onto it, and hid it in his room. A part of him was nervous to give it to her – especially in front of other people. He was probably psyching himself out.</p><p>They had the party, and Zuko mostly sat off to the side with Ryu and Hana. He was glad they were there, and that he didn’t have to hang out with the adults while trying to figure out what everyone was saying. He kept Sen on a leash to prevent her from jumping into the food – which she had tried to do. And to keep her from running off with one of the shiny-looking gifts.</p><p>He recognized one of the men – Pima had taken Zuko to his shop to use his kiln when she’d been telling him about the Lost Arts and they made pottery. But Zuko couldn’t remember the man’s name. He recognized Chiyoti, and from how she and the man were holding each other at times, they were a couple.</p><p> The various gifts Pima was given made Zuko glad he hadn’t added his simple gift to Pima in the mix – everything looked so well-made and of good quality. Just the thought of his simple, scrap wood gift being scrutinized by everyone else made him feel anxious.</p><p>It was only when after everyone had left that Zuko finally worked up the courage to give Pima his gift. There was also something else…</p><p>Pima and Kojin were sitting outside on the roof, and they both greeted Zuko when they saw him.</p><p>“Did you have fun?” Pima asked, and Zuko nodded.</p><p>Before he could think up an excuse to simply walk away and just burn the thing, Zuko practically shoved the simply wrapped gift at Pima.</p><p>She smiled when she opened it and held it up so Kojin could see, too.</p><p>“How cute! Is that supposed to be us?”</p><p>Zuko nodded. And he took in a nervous breath. He wasn’t sure how either Pima or Kojin would react, but…if he also signed, they should be able to understand him.</p><p>“I wanted…” he wasn’t sure how his voice sounded. It probably sounded annoying, and terrible.</p><p>Both Kojin and Pima were now staring at him with expressions he didn’t want to focus on too much; just in case he saw something he didn’t want to see. Neither of them did anything to stop him, though. So he continued.</p><p>“…to thank you. For everything.”</p><p>He wanted to say more, but…that was all he could handle. It was probably pathetic, and he <em>should</em> have been able to say more. It probably made him look weak.</p><p>‘Thanks for giving me a chance.’</p><p>But Pima pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>“This was the best gift I’ve gotten today,” Pima smiled as she pulled away.</p><p>Kojin reached over and ruffled his hair.</p><p>It was clear that Zuko using his voice was a rare occurrence, and likely wouldn’t be happening again any time soon. Neither Pima nor Kojin pushed him to try using his voice again.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>On a day when Zuko was walking by himself through the shopping district, he stopped to admire some hairpins on display. He could feel the Fire in them, and briefly wondered if Azula and Mother would like them.</p><p>Sen tried to scramble off of his shoulder towards the shiny things, but he quickly grabbed her and held her close.</p><p>Distracted by Sen, a hand suddenly waving in front of his vision startled Zuko. There was a man – and he was frowning at something – he was looking somewhere else, not at Zuko. But Zuko followed his gaze towards one of the other shops. Zuko wasn’t sure what happened, but he noticed that several people were staring at him.</p><p>Feeling self-conscious, Zuko gave a quick bow to walk away. But a quick tap on his shoulder stopped him. The man – he was Chiyoti’s…something.</p><p> The man was speaking to him, but it wasn’t clear. Zuko shook his head and had to sign, ‘I’m deaf.’</p><p>The man frowned a bit, and spoke slowly, like he wasn’t used to doing so. A little <em>too</em> slowly, but at least he wasn’t brushing Zuko off or telling him to go away. His eyes drifted towards the left side of Zuko’s face, but he simply continued.</p><p> “Sorrif*****uu. You’re…Pima’s student. It was Zuko…right?”</p><p>Zuko nodded.</p><p>The man gestured a bit, as if he were miming Sign Language. “See…something…you like?”</p><p>Even if he <em>did</em> see something, Zuko couldn’t exactly afford <em>one</em>. And he definitely wasn’t going to ask Pima or Kojin to buy one for him. If either of them offered, he wouldn’t be able to accept it – he’d feel bad if either of them did<em>. </em>He’d have to guilt-trip them into <em>not</em> buying one. </p><p>There was a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>The man gestured a bit. “Do you…want me to…make you something?”</p><p>Zuko shook his head. He had to go through a few gestures to indicate that he couldn’t pay the man. He then had an idea, and then wished he had something on hand to write with to have an easier time of explaining himself.</p><p>Zuko made a writing gesture, and the man retrieved a slate from his shop.</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have any money but is there something we can do to trade?”</em>
</p><p>The man looked at what he’d written, then wrote back:</p><p>
  <em>“That depends. If I made something for you what would you want?”</em>
</p><p>Zuko pointed to the hairpins, and wrote:</p><p>
  <em>“Something for my sister and mother.”</em>
</p><p>The man nodded, and wrote:</p><p>
  <em>“Have Pima talk to me. We’ll work something out.”</em>
</p><p>Zuko smiled – then he had to somewhat embarrassingly admit that he couldn’t remember the man’s name.</p><p>The man wrote out that his name was Ada.</p><p>Zuko gave him a quick bow of thanks before heading home.</p><p>With Pima’s help, Zuko worked out a deal with Ada that he would help in the man’s shop a few days a week during the weekends and afternoons.</p><p>Kojin did offer to pay for only half of whatever Zuko wanted, but Zuko adamantly shook his head. He wanted to do this on his own. He liked that sense of accomplishment he felt doing things on his own. Zuko hated – maybe not <em>hated </em>exactly, but he just really disliked having to rely on others when he should be able to do something so simple.</p><p>It turned out that Ada was married to Chiyoti, and she was pleased to see Zuko.</p><p>Ada and Chiyoti worked together to make their wares.</p><p>It was mostly helping clean and keeping things organized, and getting the couple’s workbench ready for when they made their creations. There were things he absolutely wasn’t allowed to touch; and other things were fine.  </p><p>Zuko paid special attention. After what happened when he disobeyed Kojin’s instructions, he didn’t want to take another chance.</p><p>He wasn’t allowed to be there when Ada and Chiyoti made things for people. Ada explained that it was because it was a deeply personal process and a sacred ritual, and anyone observing had to be invited.</p><p>Zuko accepted that explanation, kept his head down and stayed out of the way.</p><p>When Ada and Chiyoti had a client, Zuko ended either sitting in their kitchen – or he went home to find some other way to be productive and occupy his time.</p><p>Chiyoti <em>still</em> didn’t learn Sign Language, but at least she was willing to write stuff down.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Things were okay, Zuko figured. His life was probably back to as normal as it was ever going to get. There were still people who glanced at his face and clearly pretended they hadn’t seen anything. There were those who stared, and all too often with pity. Others didn’t seem to notice or care.</p><p>But Zuko could get by.</p><p>Zuko’s control gradually got better. It took several frustrating months before he was mostly back to where he’d been <em>before</em> Chantico…though there were momentary slip-ups.</p><p>He had to learn how to hold back, and constantly maintain a sense of control until it was second nature.</p><p>Zuko did <em>a lot </em>of breathing exercises.</p><p>Gramps showed him how to make the small wicks so that he could use the wicks whenever he wanted to. Controlling how slowly the wicks burned was something Zuko ended up doing for hours on end.</p><p>The adults didn’t want him exhausting himself, so activities and training exercises were often rotated. On the slow days, Zuko was helping Pima (or Nani) in the kitchen when they prepared food, and using his firebending for the most mundane of household tasks.</p><p>Cutting up meat and helping Kojin make jerky was something he came to enjoy.</p><p>As time passed during his training and studies, Zuko could finally tell how much he was improving. In his various spars with Kojin, Pima and her parents, he was lasting far longer. In his Lost Arts training, he could feel how the heat pooled in his belly; really feel how fire <em>moved</em>.</p><p>Things got easier.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Zuko and Pima moved in synchronization, twisting flames to pierce through fake enemies and melt some of the surrounding boulders.</p><p>‘You’ve gotten so much better!’ Pima cheered when they finished. ‘I really think you’ll be ready soon.’</p><p>Zuko took a large drink of water from his canteen.</p><p>‘Thanks.’ A part of him was hesitant. ‘Ready for what?’</p><p>‘To be declared a Master.’</p><p>‘A Master? Already?’ Zuko asked in surprise.</p><p>Pima grinned at his expression, and she very pointedly added, ‘Don’t get <em>too</em> cocky,’ and Zuko (proudly) <em>did not</em> fall for her teasing this time, ‘there are still a few more things I want to teach you before I’m absolutely sure you’re ready.’</p><p>Her expression fell, slightly. ‘With you having to learn so much control in such a short time like you have been…’ Pima shrugged lopsidedly, ‘it’s put a bit of a…’ she seemed to be trying to think of the right word to properly describe what she was trying to say. ‘Usually, this training takes more time.’</p><p>She smiled, though it didn’t exactly reach her eyes. She looked…sort of sad and thoughtful.</p><p>Pima poked his forehead with a finger. ‘You’ve had to learn and grow much faster than others. You’re far too stubborn to let even a Great Spirit slow you down.’</p><p>Zuko returned a small smile of his own. The idea of <em>him</em> being considered a Master – Hori and Father, maybe even Grandfather – they hadn’t seemed to think so. His lack of hearing had no effect on his ability to Bend. Though he wasn’t considered a Master yet, there was a sense of pride and accomplishment that certainly felt well-earned.</p><p>Pima got his attention, and began various demonstrations of manipulating her flames. Such as breathing out her fire and using a flipping-and-kicking motions; or slicing her hand through the air to redirect her attacks from odd and unpredictable positions.</p><p>‘Now, you try.’ Pima nodded to him.</p><p>Zuko tried to do one of the flipping-and-kicking katas as he breathed out his flames.</p><p>The arc of fire was far more massive than he intended, and a few trees were nearly burned. Pima pulled and dispelled the flames.</p><p>She arched her eyebrow, and for a moment, Zuko thought he might be in trouble. But then Pima smirked, as if she were holding back a laugh.</p><p>‘Don’t get so far ahead of yourself. It’s okay to slow down. Let’s try the smaller mid-katas before we do the really big-fancy stuff, okay?’</p><p>Zuko sighed and agreed. At least Pima wasn’t having him do the most basic of baby-steps katas.</p><p>00000</p><p>“Check this out,” Hana proudly displayed lavender-colored flames to Ryu and Zuko. She stuck her tongue out as she concentrated. The flames slowly shifted to pink before shifting to a darkish red-purple color. “Pretty cool, right?”</p><p>Zuko nodded as he scratched Sen’s belly. The ferret-fox made loud chittering noises and thrashed around happily.</p><p>“About time, you were taking <em>forever.”</em> Ryu commented. His own Lost Arts had been coming along nicely, and he’d been waiting for Hana to catch up.</p><p>His rivalry with her had been an ongoing thing ever since he could remember. They were both learning similar Lost Arts, but they branched off from each other. His was more on the creative side, and Hana’s was something of a mix between creation and destruction.</p><p>Which suited her personality.</p><p>He reached and tickled Sen’s chin, and she grabbed at and playfully nipped his hand.</p><p>Hana stuck her tongue out at him.  </p><p>“I <em>know</em>,” Hana nearly whined, making sure to put every bit of her tone and misery into her signing. “But Master Bǎi” she paused for a moment to fingerspell her Master’s name before continuing, <em>“insisted</em> that I needed more time and dedication to learning…”</p><p>She dramatically sat down and laid back to stare at the sky.</p><p>Zuko tapped her leg, and asked, ‘What are you learning?’</p><p>“Well,” Hana sat up and smiled, looking very proud. “I’m learning to make and form glass – not just that. But – some attacks, too. I’ll be learning to make combustive glass.”</p><p>Zuko frowned, asking for clarity.</p><p>Hana had to take a few minutes to explain what it was. “It’s mostly used for traps, and to keep people from stealing the stuff of real value. Master Bǎi told me that the traps like the…” she made an explosion sound effect, something like “fwooom” and then continued, “…glass helped make outsiders think the Ruins are cursed and too dangerous and kept them out.”</p><p> Zuko nodded, and Hana happily explained what she’d been learning lately.</p><p>Ryu pointedly did not look at the left side of Zuko’s face.</p><p>It was something neither he nor Hana really knew how to properly react to. Hana had blamed herself for quite a while. Ryu felt guilty as well, since some small part of him whispered that he’d been right about not staying alongside the buildings was dangerous. It was something he hated being right about.</p><p>He was relieved that Zuko didn’t blame them.</p><p>They easily found other things to do besides walking around the Ruins.</p><p>Ryu had overheard some people talking about Zuko – even with him <em>right there.</em> Like, they wanted to stay away from him just in case his Claimed status did something to them. It was annoying that people just <em>talked </em>about Zuko, and they could get away with it just because he couldn’t hear them.</p><p>Ryu wasn’t sure if he should tell Zuko that people talked about him like they did. Occasionally, Zuko did catch people whispering and staring, and it was obvious that he knew <em>something</em> was being said…he likely was aware that some of the conversations were about him…</p><p>Ryu’s parents didn’t discourage him from being around Zuko, and Yong-Am didn’t say anything to Hana, either.</p><p>He spoke up sometimes, saying quietly, “That’s not how it works. Zuko’s not dangerous.”</p><p>More accurately, Zuko wasn’t dangerous to <em>them. </em>He once read a few of the Spirits Claimed stories, and there were definitely themes there. Ryu was well aware that he didn’t have anything to worry about simply because he wasn’t one of Chantico’s targets. That was a grim way of putting it, definitely.</p><p>But because he was a kid, some people acted like Ryu didn’t know anything. <em>They</em> were the ones who thought that doing something like, just breathing the same air as Zuko would bring calamity on them. Most people were happy to avoid him completely.</p><p>There were those who didn’t like that an outsider was learning Lost Arts. But they didn’t dare risk saying or doing anything lest they have to face the Masters. On top of that, his being Claimed just made things all the more bothersome because it just added fuel to the gossip people insisted on having.</p><p>Hana was good at arguing and pointing out how stupid people were being. She probably shouldn’t insult them to help make a point, but she had said something along the lines of, “I’m dumbing myself down so they can finally understand what I’m saying.”</p><p>His dad said that there was no arguing and winning with fools. Either the fool would be angry that you tried to correct them – or the fool walked away thinking he was right.</p><p>So Ryu quit trying to tell people how wrong they were; and Hana didn’t exactly stop arguing and somewhat insulting people, but she at least became willing to walk away and let people continue to think they were right even if they weren’t.</p><p>It was exhausting to argue. Ironic, because he and Hana liked arguing – but they did it to one-up each other until the other person ran out of words and finally had to concede defeat. The loser had to give something to the winner.</p><p>Zuko had become their unwitting mediator, and he was always fair.</p><p>“Have you tried making exploding glass yet?” Ryu asked.</p><p>“Yep!” Hana said proudly. “No worries. Master Bǎi was there. It crumbled and was really more like a fart, but it looked cool.”</p><p>Zuko snorted, and Ryu laughed at the immature humor.</p><p>Things were an okay, kind-of-normal.</p><p>000000</p><p>It had been a year and some months since everything happened with Chantico.</p><p>Zuko stood straight as Pima looked at him thoughtfully.</p><p>‘You’ve outgrown your clothes, again.’ Pima said.</p><p>Zuko was now level with Pima’s nose.</p><p>Kojin smirked. “At this rate, you’ll probably be taller than me.”</p><p>‘If I live long enough, I probably will.’ Zuko signed, smirking.</p><p>Pima made a face at him, clearly not appreciating the gallows humor.</p><p>Kojin just shook his head, though he was fighting back a smile. “Don’t say things like that, you’ll make Pima cry.”</p><p>Pima then made an expression directed at Kojin, clearly with some disapproval for his being amused at Zuko’s joke.</p><p>Zuko gave a sort-of apology.</p><p>Kojin continued looking amused.</p><p>Pima shook her head in that “what am I going to do with you” kind of way.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Zuko was playing a marble-counting game with Ryu.</p><p>Currently, Zuko was winning. Sen this time, wasn’t running around trying to steal the shiny, little things. She had her own ball that she could play with, so that kept her out of trouble.</p><p>Most of the time.</p><p>Ryu turned and glanced up at something, so Zuko turned to look as well.</p><p>Hana was running up to them. She stopped, and began signing and speaking quickly. It was messy, and took a moment for Zuko to understand.</p><p>Uncle was back.</p><p>Zuko stood up and brushed himself off. He straightened his clothes a little. Some of it was nervousness, because Uncle didn’t know about –</p><p>Anyway. Some small part of him felt that he needed to make himself look slightly more presentable; just like back then, <em>before. </em></p><p>Maybe he was procrastinating.</p><p>Hana grabbed his arm, looking very impatient.</p><p>So, they hurried off down the path.</p><p>Uncle was being escorted by one of the Warriors as they walked up one of the paths. Zuko and his friends were standing several feet away, but it was obvious that Uncle hadn’t really changed that much. </p><p>Uncle turned away from talking to the Warrior, and from the warm smile on his face it was obvious that he’d spotted Zuko.</p><p>It was then that Zuko pretty much forgot about the handprint and Chantico as he ran and embraced Uncle in a tight hug. Uncle returned a hug of his own, practically lifting Zuko up – though, the tips of Zuko’s toes still brushed the ground.</p><p>Zuko held onto Uncle. It was so good to see him again. He smelled of tea and spices. Something that Zuko noticed was that Uncle had gotten kinda fat. But it made for a very comforting hug.</p><p>Uncle pulled away and smiled – but then, he noticed.</p><p>Gently, Uncle reached and turned Zuko’s face so he could see. He frowned, and Zuko looked down guiltily.</p><p>Uncle was asking questions.</p><p>Chief Kaji and Pima walked up then, and they were talking. Zuko didn’t need to try and lip-read to know they were talking about him.</p><p>Uncle reached, and brushed Zuko’s face again – on the right side. His signing definitely needed work, but he said, ‘I need to go talk to the Chief. I’ll see you later.’</p><p>Zuko could only nod.</p><p>Then, Uncle walked off with the Chief and Pima.</p><p>‘They’re going to talk to K-A-O-R-I.’ Hana fidgeted. ‘They’ll take forever.’</p><p>Ryu glanced in the direction Uncle and the others had gone. Then glanced back. ‘Do you want to finish the game or do something else?’</p><p>For a moment, he just wanted to sit and wait right there – but then, as Hana pointed out, they’d take forever. And there was certainly <em>a lot</em> to talk about. So Zuko shrugged and nodded.</p><p>‘We can go to my house. If you want.’ Hana said.</p><p>‘Okay,’</p><p>Since he had to wait anyway, he’d take whatever distraction Hana and Ryu offered.</p><p>000000</p><p>Iroh was taken to see Priestess Kaori while Zuko went off with his friends – it was <em>so good</em> that his nephew <em>had friends</em> – but that joy was overshadowed by the mark on Zuko’s face.</p><p>Pima was so apologetic, as if this had been entirely her fault.</p><p>He listened with mounting horror as Priestess Kaori explained to him what was going on and why – Dwaeji’s warning about Zuko bearing a heavy burden, the vision of a potential future – Iroh didn’t think he could handle losing another son.</p><p>“There might be something you can do, but it’s a completely radical idea if I’m to be honest.” Priestess Kaori admitted.</p><p>Radical ideas were born out of desperation.</p><p>“First of all, Chantico wants Zuko to take her to Ozai – but she didn’t say <em>when</em>,” Priestess Kaori held up a delicate, jeweled finger, “I believe that’s what we can work with.”</p><p>She smiled, a little. But, it didn’t really reach her eyes.</p><p>“It gives me the impression you have enough flexibility to leave the Fire Nation – which allows you to have a decent amount of distance between Zuko and Chantico’s intended target. Don’t try to run, hide, or resist. This way, Chantico’s destiny has to come for Zuko in its own time, which leads to the second part of my idea.”</p><p>Iroh nodded slowly.</p><p>“This is the truly radical part.” Priestess Kaori looked at him seriously. “Finding the Avatar.”</p><p>“…The Avatar hasn’t been seen in over a hundred years…” Iroh said slowly. His own father had been searching for <em>years</em> and had found absolutely nothing.</p><p>“Yes, but they’re alive, wherever they are.” Priestess Kaori told him. “We have an Avatar’s temple here. There was an Avatar born from the Sun Warriors once upon a time. He wore a sacred gem that glowed with his Fire - that of the Avatar; and it’s still glowing today.”</p><p>Iroh couldn’t believe it. The Avatar was <em>alive</em>. But why…where were they after all this time?</p><p>She continued, “If you can find the Avatar, and they stop Ozai specifically <em>before</em> Judgment can take place; and I specifically mean the Avatar reaches Ozai <em>before</em> Zuko does, then Zuko <em>should</em> be released from the Claim.”</p><p>That sounded promising enough, except…</p><p>“Doesn’t Chantico want to…” Iroh swallowed, and sighed, forcing himself to finish. “Doesn’t she want to punish the entire Fire Nation though?”</p><p>“Yes, but it starts and ends with Ozai.”</p><p>The Priestess had a point. Except Iroh admittedly knew that this wasn’t the best scenario for the Fire Nation. Things were already spiraling out of control. There were too many problematic variables and not enough solutions to properly sort them.</p><p>His lack of claim to the throne pretty much made Iroh unavailable. If he overthrew Ozai after all this time, it would cast too much doubt on the stability of the Fire Nation and its royals.</p><p> Zuko’s disability immediately excluded him from ruling. Even <em>if</em> Iroh acted as regent – they would have to wait for Zuko to come of age to have children – wait for <em>that</em> child to come of age, and then hope that people accepted a child coming from a flawed royal.</p><p>What of Azula, Ozai’s favored child?</p><p>There <em>were</em> a few families who were distant cousins that could take the Dragon Throne, but then they very well might follow that path of destruction. Which could lead to their situation being far worse.</p><p>Iroh shook his head, disliking that he had so much to consider. He had to focus on what was happening <em>now</em>. He didn’t want to think of it, but he also had another matter to consider.</p><p>“You said ‘specifically’ before. What does that mean?” Iroh said a quick and silent prayer to Agni – but all things considering, would he even listen?</p><p>Priestess Kaori frowned, and her expression shifted to something oddly disconcerting. “The Avatar isn’t allowed to interfere with a Spirit’s Judgment.”</p><p>Iroh balked. “So…even if I find the Avatar, but the worst case scenario happens…if this Judgment takes place – the Avatar actually <em>can’t</em> stop it?”</p><p>“No. The Avatar is strictly forbidden in interfering with the Spirits’ Judgements.”</p><p>“…Why not?” Iroh asked, his voice coming out much harsher than he intended it to. The Avatar was considered the ultimate authority as the World Spirit. “Don’t the Spirits have to listen to the Avatar?”</p><p>“Yes, and no. It’s complicated,” Priestess Kaori replied grimly. She shifted a little, seemed to correct herself, and sighed quietly. “Do you know about Avatar Na-Ai?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t, Priestess.”</p><p>Priestess Kaori gently cleared her throat and then explained, “The Avatar cannot be everywhere at once, you see. The Spirits help maintain a modicum of peace; and only get involved in Human affairs if they feel they absolutely have to – or – Humans do something to draw their ire.”</p><p>At the time, Avatar Na-Ai had not yet been discovered.</p><p>Gao-An the Dreadful, during those eighteen years while the Earth Kingdom searched for the Avatar; amassed an army of considerable size and terrorized the Earth Kingdom; and as a result had <em>many</em> children.</p><p>(Priestess Kaori gave Iroh a very meaningful look, likely so that she wouldn’t have to go into needless detail to fully explain what sort of unpleasant man Gao-An had been.)</p><p> Along the way, in his selfish arrogance, Gao-An insulted the Great Spirit of a River, who Claimed one of his daughters, as was his right.</p><p>The daughter by the Will of the Spirits, was led to Gao-An, and the Judgement began – except – Avatar Na-Ai interfered. They made an Avatar’s Decree before the Judgment could truly start.</p><p>Not liking it but not really having a choice in the matter because of the Decree, the Spirit of the Great River stepped back – and let events fall wherever they landed.</p><p>(Priestess Kaori couldn’t say for sure what happened to the Claimed daughter – who still carried the Great River’s Spiritual Energy, but it was rumored that her end was not a pleasant one. It was said the poor girl became a Dark Spirit that hunted men in particular, guilty or not.</p><p>She didn’t need to say more for Iroh to understand what she meant.)</p><p>Avatar Na-Ai was an idealist who came with Human reasoning and compassion – that Gao-An and his army should face a trial by the Earth King. But Avatar Na-Ai was young, and naïve, and had only officially been training as the Avatar for around a year. They couldn’t stay to see how Gao-An’s trial would go, they left to continue their training.</p><p>Hundreds of people may have been spared, but everyone else was left to deal with the fallout of the Avatar’s Decree.</p><p>Gao-An managed to escape his prison and Earth is very patient – he went into hiding for several years, and slowly amassed an army and power once again – and when he revealed himself, he was far more brutal.</p><p>Now at this time, Avatar Na-Ai had been dealing with an issue in the South Pole, and was not easily reachable. It was so bad, that people truly thought that only the Avatar could stop him.</p><p>While it was obviously not Avatar Na-Ai’s intention, Gao-An happily bragged that he’d been spared by the Avatar, and so had the Avatar’s Blessing to carry out his crimes. And the rumors festered into a twisted truth with the survivors.</p><p>Around seven months into his conquest, Gao-An and his army were devoured by Shaanxi, the Lion-Mole Spirit of the Western Mountains, who was not bound by any Decree.</p><p>While Avatar Na-Ai truly did have the best of intentions, they hadn’t understood the severity of the situation. The Avatar was seen as rash and foolish. They had basically put the Spirits into a bind, where they couldn’t punish the Humans who insulted them and abused their power – and used that power against other Humans.</p><p>The victims of Gao-An despised Avatar Na-Ai because they had prevented Judgement – and the Earth Kingdom suffered for it.</p><p>After that, Avatar Na-Ai barely stepped foot in the Earth Kingdom, unless they absolutely had to.</p><p>Which brought them to Fire Avatar Lu-Ria.</p><p>“The poor girl inherited a mess.” Priestess Kaori shook her head. “She hadn’t even properly started her training. But the Spirits refused to work with the Avatar if she wouldn’t comply.”</p><p>Which would have been disastrous, most certainly. The delicate balance of the physical realm and Spirit World surely would have twisted onto itself. The Spirits did not understand Humans; they would have been working against each other trying to maintain peace and balance in the physical realm with a Spirit’s Reasoning like the time before the Avatar. But it would have been far worse…</p><p>“So several Priests and Shamans from all Four Nations had gathered at the request of the Spirits to act as advisors and mediators, and held a trial by the Spirits.</p><p>“All the past actions of every Avatar was put under heavy scrutiny. How many Decrees had been made in ignorance or selfishness? That’s <em>thousands </em>of lifetimes, yet it was as if <em>she</em> were being judged for <em>every</em> Avatar’s past decisions. So many Decrees were justifiably kept; some were revised, and others were rescinded completely.</p><p>“The Avatar certainly <em>still</em> holds a lot of the same power, but now – they can’t make a Decree that is influenced by personal opinion and Human emotion. Humans are corruptible and can corrupt.</p><p>“So when making Decrees that affect people and the world in particular, the Avatar is held heavily accountable by the Spirits. They cannot make rash decisions; they must have very solid reasoning why they are making such a decision to ensure that they aren’t being petty; or coming from Human reasoning and compassion.</p><p>“Human reasoning and compassion <em>are</em> <em>good</em> things; they are <em>necessary</em>. But in some cases, they can come at a heavy cost the world that the people living in it have to pay. Now, the Spirits and the Avatar have rules that they each must always follow.”</p><p> “What are these rules?”</p><p>“Much of it is among the Spirits, so I don’t know all of them. But I’m aware of one that will help you…at least <em>somewhat. </em>There was a time when the Spirits’ Judgements took people; guilty or not. But now the Spirits will not bring Judgment on anyone who is innocent. Being separated from the Fire Nation, it gives you ample time to warn Ozai to cease his ill-intent.”</p><p>Iroh grimaced. That was basically only ensuring <em>less</em> people would die. And <em>still</em> put his nephew at the same risk…</p><p>“My brother is a proud, stubborn man. He very likely won’t listen.” Iroh said. He recalled a previously sent letter that more than likely had gone ignored; considering the various news that had reached him during his travels.</p><p>“He still deserves an olive branch of mercy,” Priestess Kaori said. “And at least you can say that you tried repeatedly, even if he doesn’t listen. He can’t claim that he wasn’t warned. You could even warn others of what’s to come if he does not listen and they continue to blindly follow his destructive path.”</p><p> “That could result in civil war.” Iroh pointed out.</p><p>Priestess Kaori nodded, her expression especially grim.</p><p>“I am a Priestess of Svāhā, I shouldn’t be taking such horrible things into consideration, even unintended as they are. But in war, leaders are often targeted, aren’t they?”</p><p>It was yet another desperate bid simply to ensure Zuko’s safety. It was the cost of only hundreds dying verses the cost of thousands.</p><p>(Iroh shivered at the thought of Firebenders being snuffed out like mere candle flames.)</p><p>“If Zuko becomes a Spirit, we can’t know what kind he’ll be...”</p><p>Iroh hated how up in the air all of this was. He was a man who liked having a solid plan in place, but his only options were desperate bids.</p><p>He couldn’t warn people; not directly. He couldn’t risk being arrested for treason, and Fire Nation people wouldn’t take kindly to being told they were wrong and in danger because of it. He’d have to handle this carefully.</p><p>Once again, Iroh drafted several letters to send to Ozai, having no idea what he should say. He could probably send something to Ursa; she could probably depart some much-needed wisdom. But then she would worry for Zuko, of course. Iroh worried what Ursa’s response would be. A mother protecting her children was a terrifying force. He could be putting her at risk in one too many ways.</p><p>Ursa was a sparrow-mouse in a court of scorpion-vipers.</p><p>But then again…</p><p>Maybe he could advise her a course of action.</p><p>00000</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two Tales of Spirit-Claimed</em>
</p><p>******000******</p><p> </p><p>(In the time of Avatar Kyoshi, who was only a young child at the time and had not yet been discovered.)</p><p>The story of Zhuanxu, a powerful Earth Spirit; Father of Mi-Chu, Yin-Qin, Cao-Wei; the Three Sacred Mountains of the Northern Earth Kingdom.</p><p>Yen-Bai, a woman with enormous greed, renamed Mi-Chu, Zhuanxu’s Son after herself. She blockaded Mi-Chu’s pathways and main pass, not allowing travelers through without paying a toll. Those who paid the toll passed safely. Those who did not and could not were allowed into the pass, only to be attacked by thieves and killed.</p><p>People who once called Mi-Chu their home were driven from their villages as Yen-Bai’s insurmountable greed grew.</p><p>Desperate, the displaced villagers begged for help from the Spirits, and their prayers would be answered in the Spirits’ time.</p><p>The conqueror Lao Ming, defeated Yen-Bai’s grandson, and he and his family fled.</p><p>Powered by greed and arrogance, Lao Ming began attacking the villages surrounding Mi-Chu. He refused to surrender to Earth King Kwan.</p><p>In the Spirits’ time, the great-great granddaughter of Yen-Bai, Yo-Rin, was Claimed by Mi-Chu, and circumstances brought her to his Mountain.</p><p>Yo-Rin was used to bring Judgement upon Lao Ming and his soldiers, and Mi-Chu was reclaimed.</p><p>The Name of Mi-Chu was remembered.</p><p>Yo-Rin became a Spirit who guided those who were lost to safety; and led those with ill intentions, deep into Mi-Chu’s caves and tunnels never to be seen again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the South Pole, there resides a Great Spirit called Kiviuq, and his Son, Tikta.</p><p>The Southern Water Tribes all share a dire warning; they tell the story of a great hunter of the Wolf-Deer Tribe, who is now called <em>isumalluagiitchuk: the foolish and unwise.</em> He did not thank the Great Spirit Kiviuq and his Son Tikta; for a bountiful hunt after a particularly long and harsh winter when food was scarce. In his arrogance, the fool claimed the month long ritualistic tradition for himself.</p><p>The fool bragged that <em>he</em> was the one who did all the work, so deserved all the credit.</p><p>His son, Toriq, was Claimed by Tikta.</p><p>During a harsh season when food was scarce, the Dolphin-Moose Tribe was taking far more than their fair share during hunts; leaving the other Tribes to slowly starve.</p><p>Toriq was used to bring Judgement upon the Dolphin-Moose Tribe; and all its members; because of the foolishness of one man.</p><p>The name of Tikta was remembered.</p><p>The son had ended up killing several close friends. Knowing full-well what he had done, Toriq became a Dark Spirit; a bane upon the land.</p><p>The Tribes must always share during difficult times; with their Tribe; and with their sister Tribes.</p><p>It is said that a torn up, empty tent with the family that once lived inside gone without a trace; no blood, and no footprints entering or leaving; is because they were hording food; and so Toriq has paid them a visit.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gotta bring in hunting the Avatar somehow lol.</p><p>The chapter got cut yet again...</p><p>Aang getting a Fire Sifu who knows how dangerous and destructive fire can be, and is all about absolute control 👍 👍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wishes Made on Glass Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh has questions. Ada and Chiyoti create. Zuko’s life changes yet again, for the better-ish.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because of future events in this fic, I’m bumping it up a rating just to be on the safe side. Slightly filler/and more setup for future things. Tiny lil’ times skips are in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh felt like he was getting to know his nephew all over again. But it was different this time, thank Agni. Zuko was actually willing to open up to him; he didn’t flinch away from being touched, and to see how <em>comfortable</em> Zuko had become with fire…</p><p>Iroh watched as Zuko casually lit a flame in his hand when he was talking – signing with those two other children, Hana and Ryu. Zuko briefly turned back to look at Iroh, and he waved, then turned and left with his friends.</p><p>Iroh was able to have his own temporary house. It didn’t make sense for Zuko to pack everything just to move a few streets down. Plus, he was already settled. It was easier to go visit at the others’ homes.</p><p>He watched as Zuko signed so easily with the couple; along with Tia-Lua and Hwadeog. Iroh was quick to realize that he really needed to practice more. He hadn’t had much reason to sign while he was gone; and definitely needed a refresher course. Iroh was finding that it was difficult to keep up at times. Kojin would speak and sign at the same time, and Pima very rarely did, mostly preferring to only sign.</p><p>Zuko helped in the kitchen, and excitedly told Iroh, ‘I help N-A-N-I and Grandpa sometimes.’</p><p>“’Grandpa’?”</p><p>‘P-I-M-A’s dad. He said to call him G-R-A-M-P-S. He showed me how to play ----‘</p><p>Iroh could tell that it was a game of some sort, so he had to ask Zuko to clarify.</p><p> Iroh didn’t know the sign, so Zuko had to finger-spell ‘W-I-C-K.’ He then told Iroh about the game, and ‘Gramps’ often played with him. Zuko told him all about the various things he got to do with Kojin and Gramps; like fishing, or sparring, or sometimes they sat out on the roof.</p><p>The fact that Zuko was willing to call Hwadeog that… Iroh smiled to himself. He was thankful that the man had been so willing to step up.</p><p>Iroh then thought somberly of how Azulon had been so ready to cast his grandson out… A stranger had been willing to take on the role. It was a debt Iroh didn’t think he could ever repay.</p><p>Seeing how Zuko carried himself compared to back then, compared to now… He had an air of confidence that he would most certainly carry with him all the way to adulthood – Iroh stopped, remembering. It was a bitter feeling.</p><p>He wanted his nephew to have a long life – as normal as however possible.</p><p>He’d find a way. The Avatar was still alive somewhere.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>Iroh made his tea. It was an art form that he had vastly improved upon during his travels. This was a batch worthy of Agni himself.</p><p>The adults praised Iroh’s skill and thanked him for making the tea.</p><p>Unfortunately, his nephew wasn’t very impressed.</p><p>‘It still tastes like hot-leaf juice.’</p><p>Iroh heard the others snort and cough, obviously trying but failing spectacularly at hiding their laughter.</p><p>“I can’t believe a member of my own family would say such a thing!” Iroh was slightly incensed at the insult to his beloved tea.</p><p>He’d worked hard on this blend! He had made it special just for an occasion such as this.</p><p>Iroh determined he’d have to have a talk with Zuko about the art of tea at some point.</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes, and took a few more obligatory sips.</p><p>‘I’m going now,’ he signed, and didn’t bother to explain where he was headed or who he was going with. He waved goodbye as he picked up Sen, and hurried out.</p><p>It was good to see that some things hadn’t changed, Iroh supposed.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>More than once, Iroh had to ask Zuko to slow down so he could keep up. He laughed and smiled, happy that his nephew was excited about something.</p><p>He told Iroh how he was working in a man named Ada’s shop, and that he wanted to get hairpins for his mother and Azula.</p><p>It made Iroh curious, that again, Zuko wanted something for Azula. What was the relationship between his niece and nephew? Iroh had been under the assumption that the two didn’t really know each other. At most, they were aware of the other’s existence. But from what Zuko was telling him – how hard he was working for Ada…</p><p>It certainly didn’t seem to be the type of work for one who was desperately hoping for any kind of kinship between siblings. It was more of that akin to a relationship that was already there… The last time he’d seen Azula, she’d been indifferent to her brother leaving…which Iroh had assumed meant she didn’t care.</p><p>He’d certainly spoken to her, but he’d only ever sat down a few times and had actual conversations with his niece. But Azula had always seemed disinterested in drinking tea, visiting with her uncle, and playing games. Perhaps it was due to time and distance between them. Perhaps he only knew how to talk to soldiers and Lu-Ten. Even the various very lovely and <em>mature</em> women he’d met on his travels.</p><p>But really, all of that sounded like plausible excuses on his part.</p><p>Maybe Iroh hadn’t really known how to talk to <em>her</em> specifically. He’d connected with Zuko far more easily.</p><p>It’d been a few years since then. Iroh had been so lost in his grief, along with suddenly having a child like Zuko thrown into his care. Had he made incorrect assumptions when it came to speaking to Azula, and taking her responses to be like that of Ozai? Simply because she was so clearly in Ozai’s favor?</p><p>Not that that was a good thing.</p><p>Iroh had to ask, “Are you…” he started, then stopped, trying to think of exactly how he should frame his question. “How well do you know Azula?”</p><p>Zuko’s expression went odd for several seconds. He then bit his lip and glanced off to the side, resolutely not looking at Iroh.</p><p>He thought a few seconds too long about his answer. ‘I know she’s my sister.’</p><p>Zuko rubbed his finger at some invisible spot on the table.</p><p>Iroh knocked on the table to get his attention. Amusingly, his nephew was quite the terrible liar.</p><p>‘…I don’t know?’ Zuko slowly added, looking even more unsure.</p><p>Zuko started making a face like he was blowing…? Was he pretending to whistle? Except that he didn’t know how to whistle… Zuko then quickly signed something that Iroh didn’t really catch, beyond a few words like ‘late’ and a name, possibly? His nephew grabbed up Sen, and the ferret-fox made several happy squeaking and chittering noises as she wriggled in his arms.</p><p>Zuko hurried out of the house.</p><p>Which left Iroh contemplating what Zuko wasn’t telling him and why. Something <em>had</em> been going on… He thought back to his brief conversation with Azula. It was not how she said it, but what she’d said.</p><p>He vaguely recalled it: that Zuko probably hadn’t known what was happening at the time – which had prompted Iroh to make sure his nephew understood what was going on…</p><p>Iroh ran a hand along his beard, trying to put together the bits and pieces of something he was outside of.</p><p>00000</p><p>Today was exciting, after so many months, because Zuko had finally worked long enough to “pay” for two of Ada and Chiyoti’s hairpins.</p><p>Zuko sat with Pima next to him, so she could interpret. Iroh and Kojin both sat off to the side, observing.</p><p>Ada and Chiyoti both stood before a small alter, that had seven lit candles on it. A three-foot tall statue was seated on the alter; which had several pairs of hands. Each hand was holding what looked to be various tools, and colored marbles. The statue wore an elaborate-looking crown or something on its head. Zuko couldn’t really tell what it was from where he was sitting.</p><p>The couple were going through a series of bows…</p><p>“They are praying to K-U-M-A-R-A to guide their hands and flame as they create,” Pima explained, as she signed. “This is a purifying…” Pima paused for a moment, then continued. “Ceremony. So that any negativity in their attitudes and…Dark Spirits will leave and not have influence. You remember what I told you about how Firebenders create things?”</p><p>Zuko nodded.</p><p>The couple bowed again, and Ada dipped his hands in a bowl… He turned to Chiyoti, who poured what Zuko guessed to be oil from a bottle, onto Ada’s hands.  Zuko could smell something sickly sweet. Ada rubbed his hands with the mixture, and then dipped his hands in the water bowl again.</p><p>Ada then did the same for Chiyoti. Instead of rinsing her hands right away, Chiyoti ran her thumb horizontally over her forehead; and then washed her hands in the basin.</p><p>They bowed once again.</p><p>Both Ada and Chiyoti lit small flames in their hands that shifted between colors of blue, red, yellow, and orange… Ada burned a small tag into ash before forming the Flame with his hands. He bowed again. Then with a single breath, he put out the candles.</p><p>They both walked over to the workbench, and looked at Zuko with a certain intensity. It did make things easier when people focused on him, but Ada and Chiyoti’s gazes made Zuko feel as if both of them could see into and through him.</p><p>Zuko looked at Pima as she interpreted.</p><p> “’We’ll start with your sister. What is her name?’” Chiyoti leaned forward with some paper.</p><p>‘A-Z-U-L-A.’</p><p>She nodded, then made a few sketches on the paper. Then she asked, “’What is your wish for her?’”</p><p>There were several things he wished for Azula. Mostly, Zuko wanted her to be safe. He thought of her being trapped there with Father. He didn’t want her to be alone, or lonely.</p><p>They hadn’t been able to say their goodbyes to each other – he thought of those late nights they’d snuck out into the kitchens, and he missed her. He thought of the last time when – Father struck her. He wished he could have protected her and not been such a coward then.</p><p>He wanted her to see how far he’d come with his own firebending.</p><p>It took Zuko a few minutes to explain exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Chiyoti was drawing as Pima interpreted.</p><p>Chiyoti wrote a few more things down, and said something to Ada. Zuko didn’t catch, and Pima didn’t sign whatever they were saying.</p><p>Ada nodded.</p><p>There was a large, black-stone kiln in the center of the room that had a wide open mouth.</p><p>Ada placed several stone jars into the kiln, and waited as Chiyoti set up several small bowls with something colorful in them. They looked like sparkling powders… Carefully, she added a few scoops of the powders to the jars in the kiln.</p><p>She then selected various containers that were on a shelf against the far wall, and poured their contents out onto the stone counter where they would roll the glass.</p><p>Ada inserted several long, thin metal rods into the jars.</p><p>They both then made the symbol of the Flame. Ada took a deep breath, and lit the kiln with a stream of bluish-white flames.</p><p>Zuko could feel the intense heat even from where he was sitting. Both of them were so close to the flames; he would have wondered how they didn’t get hurt or uncomfortable. He could see the fire move with their breaths.</p><p>With a flick of her wrist, Chiyoti began swirling pinkish flames around one of the pots with a rod inserted. Ada then gently pulled out the rod, which had a lump of glowing hot glass at the end of it.</p><p>He stuck the hot glass into one of the colorful piles on the counter and twisted the rod a bit before pulling back.</p><p>Both of them began working together to spin, pull, and shape the tinted purplish-blue glass into a flower with several, very detailed petals.</p><p>Ada carefully set the glass flower to the side.</p><p>The flower practically glowed on its own – Zuko would have been tempted to touch it if it had been within his reach.</p><p>Ada and Chiyoti repeated the process of making several different kinds of flowers, and they were in a variety of colors.</p><p>Chiyoti then pulled out a thin, gold-colored wire, and using her tools; she began twisting it into a spiral while breathing purplish-red flames onto it. She then shaped and attached two prongs to what she was making. The wire glowed bright orange-red, and Ada began fusing the glass flowers to the wire.</p><p>Zuko would have thought that they’d just melt the flowers, but they didn’t.</p><p>The couple attached thin, delicate golden chains to the piece. There were gemstones attached to the chains, but Zuko couldn’t tell if they were real or made of glass. They made several smaller pieces that made up details of the flowers – twisting glass that looked so thin it probably should have been breakable. Both of them held their creation so close to their faces several times, and gently breathed fire or only heat.</p><p>After a bit Chiyoti stepped over, and said something.</p><p>Pima signed, ‘Think of all the things you want to tell her if she was right here with you. Every little thing you’d ever want her to know.’ Thinking for a moment, Pima added, ‘Think of what you would do if you wanted to comfort her and encourage her. Now. Keep hold of that feeling, and imagine stuffing it all together into a tiny-tiny flame.’ She indicated breathing with a simple motion of her hands, ‘When you’re ready, breathe some fire into your hands, and hold it out.’</p><p>Back then, he would always pat Azula on the head. He had been thankful that she’d helped him where she could.</p><p>She’d always scowl at him, but never pulled away. Azula had acted as if his being able to pat her head was a privilege; and she was merely allowing him to get away with it. Like he should be thankful for the opportunity to even be within reach of her.</p><p>He wondered if he’d ever be able to see her again.</p><p>But if he could, Zuko thought of everything he absolutely wanted to tell and show Azula. He wanted to tell her that he’d seen Dragons. Would he be able to keep up with her now, and be decent sparring partner? There was so much more Fire could do…would she be impressed if he told her?</p><p>She probably wouldn’t believe him about the Dragons though, because he couldn’t exactly show her.</p><p>But he took that feeling, and everything that encompassed it, and breathed a small flame into his hands.</p><p>Then, Chiyoti gently pulled the flame from him. Her expression shifted ever so slightly as she raised a brow. She surrounded the hairpiece with his fire for several minutes. Her fingers twisting ever so carefully; his flames started to look like glowing threads of yellow-gold that had a strange, white tint. Ada’s expression also changed very briefly, before his expression shifted back. He moved the piece around, helping Chiyoti cover it entirely. The hairpiece seemed to glow with a golden-yellow color for several minutes as it cooled.</p><p>They set the piece on the alter.</p><p>“’What is your wish for your mother?’”</p><p>He wanted Mother to know that he was safe – well. As safe as he could be. That he was happy. He wanted to sit by the turtle-duck pond again, and walk through the gardens. He wanted Mother to be happy and safe from Father – he wanted her to be able to smile freely, and not be so sad all the time.</p><p>He missed her and loved her.</p><p>If he could show Mother how much he’d grown, show her that she didn’t need to worry about him…</p><p>He’d find a way to break away from Chantico, someday. Maybe he’d be allowed to visit…</p><p>Zuko listed the things he’d wanted for Mother.</p><p>Chiyoti and Ada repeated the process of making glass flowers. These looked different than the ones on Azula’s gift.</p><p>Small glass gemstones hung from hanging golden chains, and golden wire and delicate glass were twisted together – it definitely looked like an impossible creation. But between Ada and Chiyoti, glass was like a malleable thing that could take any shape.</p><p>He wished he could hug Mother again.</p><p>Once they were done, the couple then placed both the hairpins on the alter in front of Kumara. They then filtered the ashy powders and sand out of the pots from the kiln. There were small pieces of glass left behind. They washed the glass, and put it on the alter.</p><p>‘They’re asking K-U-M-A-R-A to bless their creations, and that your feelings will reach the ones you’re giving them to.’ Pima explained. ‘They also give any remaining pieces back to him – K-U-M-A-R-A loves collecting shiny things to make his own creations.’</p><p>The couple bowed once again, and then carefully placed the hairpins onto the counter in front of Zuko.</p><p>They glowed with that same, fiery energy – but this time, Zuko felt as if he could feel his Internal Fire outside of himself.</p><p>“Do you like them?” Chiyoti asked, and Zuko nodded that he did.</p><p>Uncle was next to him, looking at the hairpins with wide-eyed fascination.</p><p>The couple carefully wrapped and boxed up the hairpins.</p><p>Zuko made sure to bow in thanks to the couple, before leaving with everyone as Ada and Chiyoti waved goodbye.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to send them.</p><p>00000</p><p>It was beautiful… seeing what his country <em>had</em> been – and knowing what it became – it made Iroh’s heart ache. Look at what they had lost for meaningless glory.</p><p>Watching how Ada and Chiyoti could bend their flames had been an incredible sight to witness. It had been as if their flames moved and breathed with them so seamlessly. Between them, their fires changed and mixed into different colors; yellows, greens, blues, oranges, purples, and even a silvery-white.</p><p>A part of Iroh had been nervous seeing how close the couple would hold the glass to their faces – but the heat moved with and away from them with every breath. That incredibly <em>intricate</em> level of control was something not even Iroh had mastered. It was threading a needle blindfolded with absolutely no room for error.</p><p>And the sight of the glass flowers; he had no idea how to truly describe the feeling coming from them. Like the glass was impossibly alive with Fire.</p><p>Seeing how Chiyoti took Zuko’s own flame and manipulating it to look threadlike and winding it throughout the hairpins – and seeing how they glowed so beautifully…</p><p>Fire truly was<em> Life.</em></p><p>There was also something about Zuko’s fire as Chiyoti manipulated it – Iroh had felt it; had seen its unnatural tint – that was Spiritual Energy, and a lot of it. Both Ada and Chiyoti had so clearly felt it, and continued on. He’d noticed that Kojin had seen it too.</p><p> A small portion of Chantico’s influence was now housed within those hairpins.</p><p>“I’ll be there in a moment,” Iroh signed as he spoke. “Go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”</p><p>He approached Chiyoti and Ada.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he gave a polite bow, and the couple returned their own. “That was beautiful. I’ve never seen such amazing work before.”</p><p>“Thank you. You honor us.” Ada replied.</p><p>“Might I ask…” he wasn’t sure how to properly say it. “When you used Zuko’s flames just then…it glowed with Spiritual Energy.”</p><p>“Yes, it did,” Chiyoti simply replied.</p><p>“And you still made the hairpins.”</p><p>“Because Zuko was the one asking, we couldn’t change it to you or anyone else. It would have been a meaningless, empty wish.”</p><p>Ada nodded. “Would have brought poor omens on those who received them.”</p><p>They didn’t bother to explain beyond what they meant by that. But Iroh was focused on something else.</p><p>“If Chantico’s influence is in those hairpins, do we – is there any concern?”</p><p>The couple glanced at each other.</p><p>Chiyoti let out a sigh. “That depends…on several things.”</p><p>“Zuko wished for their safety – that he could protect them. From what, or would that be <em>who?” </em>Ada scratched his beard. “Making something that holds such selfless desires is most certainly strong on its own. But to have something that not only holds those desires; but also has a <em>Great</em> Spirit’s influence…then yes, there is some concern.”</p><p>He shrugged and smiled gently.</p><p>“Most certainly not for the ones receiving the gifts, but against those who might bring them harm. It’s nothing overly drastic, I assure you. The wishes just have a more powerful hold.”</p><p>Interesting…</p><p>“And what does that mean?”</p><p>Chiyoti hummed thoughtfully, tapping her fingernails on the table. “A rudimentary way of explaining it is… Think of a wish being like the wind. Something you can’t exactly see or touch, but feel. The wind has an effect on the world around us; in the trees, and pushing boats along. A wish that has a Spirit’s influence is like a hurricane; but the one who has the wish over them is more often than not constantly in the eye of the storm.”</p><p>Iroh wasn’t sure what to make of that. So, he asked questions, trying to understand an aspect of firebending that was long gone ever since Sozin decided to turn the Fire Nation towards war.</p><p>00000</p><p>There came a day just a few months later, when Zuko was sparring with Pima. They stopped once they were finished and bowed.</p><p>‘You did really well, today. I think you’re ready.’ Pima signed, with a soft smile on her face.</p><p>He stopped wiping his forehead to look at her. Ready? Ready for… ‘My test for Master?’</p><p>She nodded. ‘Your control has come along great! I’ll talk to the Chief about you having your test…in…’ she paused thoughtfully. ‘In five days, I think.’</p><p>That was awesome!</p><p>Zuko fist-pumped, releasing a small wisp of flame. He stopped, and hoped that wouldn’t be held against him.</p><p>All Pima did though, was raise a very amused eyebrow as if she knew what he was thinking.</p><p>‘We’ll go over your training for the next three days, and rest the day before.’</p><p>Zuko felt jittery as if thousands of tiny fires were eating at his nerves. He took in a breath, and held it for several seconds before slowly releasing it.</p><p>He’d been working towards this since he was like, ten. Zuko was not going to blow this.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>He was going to blow this.</p><p>Terribly.</p><p>Zuko glanced around at the crowd of people who had gathered in small groups, waiting their turn. There were rocks and trees in the way, so they couldn’t see what was going in. It had something to do with respect.</p><p>Kojin had told him that the student learning the Lost Arts and their Master, would go to one of the ceremonial courtyards and perform in front of Ran and Shaw, and the Chief. Invited family members could come watch.</p><p>There were colorful bursts of flames above the tree line, which Pima told him meant that a student had passed the test.</p><p>He stood with Pima, Kojin, Gramps, Nani, and Uncle.</p><p>It didn’t take very long for Zuko to notice that just being shy of thirteen, he was on the <em>younger</em> side of the students hoping to be declared Masters.</p><p>It-it wasn’t as if he’d <em>chosen</em> to learn the level control that he did. Even to him, it felt like skipping more than a few steps. If anything, it had made his life more difficult. </p><p>There were several people who pretended <em>not</em> to stare – probably at him, or at the left side of his face. That just made them more obvious. Zuko himself pretended not to notice. Most of them looked away if he so much as glanced in their general direction. Others looked at him with a scowl that he didn’t focus too much on. He just shifted his expression into a scowl and glared until they were the ones to look away first.</p><p>He knew they wouldn’t do anything to compromise themselves.</p><p>He knew that people were talking, but didn’t want to stare. They most likely weren’t talking about him; the deaf kid was probably the last thing on their minds. Some people could be bothered if they thought he was trying to invade on their conversations, or something.</p><p>He also had too much to think about than stupid gossip.</p><p>So he was just needlessly psyching himself out. But still. What if he failed? What if he embarrassed himself somehow? Disgraced Pima and made all of her hard work for nothing?</p><p>Sen stuck her nose in his ear. He was jerked out of his thoughts, and he scowled at the ferret-fox who had an all-too pleased and mischievous expression on her face. </p><p>Zuko then felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Uncle was smiling at him. ‘You’re okay.’</p><p>Zuko smiled and nodded, though it was probably more of a grimace.</p><p>‘Maybe I should have brought along some calming tea.’ Uncle signed thoughtfully.</p><p>Zuko shrugged. Uncle could drink all the calming hot-leaf juice he wanted.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>It felt like hours, though it probably wasn’t, it was finally Zuko’s turn.</p><p>Uncle took Sen from him as they walked down the winding path leading to the courtyard.</p><p>There was Chief Kaji and his wife…and Zuko couldn’t remember her name. Was he supposed to remember her name? Nobody had told him – oh, yeah. It was Han-Yi. They sat on stone chairs a good distance away from where everyone sparred. </p><p>Ran and Shaw were both coiled on large, overhanging rocks at opposite ends of the yard, making them looming figures against the sky. Smoke rose out of their nostrils. Ran was looking at him very expectantly as she tilted her head.</p><p>The simple gesture felt like it held far too much weight. Zuko stiffly waved at Ran, not knowing how else to respond. Ran’s expression looked sort of like a growl, clearly a Dragon’s version of a smile.</p><p>So…he was amusing to her?</p><p>No pressure, Zuko told himself. Just breathe in and out. His mind went through the steps: first bow to Ran and Shaw; then to Chief Kaji and Yan-Hi; and then to Pima.</p><p>He would perform a variety of katas with Pima. They would spar, and Zuko would show that he could execute the Lost Arts effectively.</p><p>There were several boulders that had been melted already; and there were targets of various sizes and distances that had been set up.</p><p>Zuko and Pima bowed; first to Ran and Shaw, then to Chief Kaji and Yan-Hi, and then to each other.</p><p>They then went through a series of demonstrations; with Zuko showing what he could do. Showing that he was in control with every strike and burst of flames. It went smoothly enough. He didn’t stumble once.</p><p>Then, Zuko used <em>Fire’s Breath</em> striking the boulders and targets with speed and accuracy.</p><p>Then it was time to spar.</p><p>They exchanged several fiery strikes, and began to incorporate <em>Amaterasu’s Blaze. </em>This was something Zuko could relinquish just a little of his control on; the point of it was creating a massive, twisting blaze of fire anyway. He could release a lot of fire but not any of his control</p><p>He and Pima traded the swirling blaze back and forth. Zuko’s Chi felt very much alive; prickling under his skin as if relieved it wasn’t being held back. He didn’t even really feel tired, yet. If allowed to, he could keep going for a while.</p><p>Finally, it was <em>Fire’s Bane. </em>Zuko definitely wasn’t going to seriously use it against Pima. Just the very basic first level.</p><p>He breathed, and reached out with his Flame – he could sense her Inner Fire, almost as if it were a tangible thing; like a lit candle right there in front of him.</p><p>This was also when Pima got <em>absolutely</em> serious.</p><p>She fought with fast, near-unpredictable spinning motions. More than once, Zuko had to twist away, and had too many close calls as she lashed out.  This time, Pima didn’t make sure that her fire didn’t touch him – that was entirely up to Zuko, now.</p><p>He could smell singed hair, which nearly made him gag. Pima’s fire brushed up against his exposed skin, as Zuko swiped at the flames to keep them away.</p><p>Pima came at him with twisting fire-whips, and he tried pulling at her flames. Except she dispelled them, and struck out with a regular kick to his side that caught him off-guard.</p><p>Zuko wheezed, forcing himself to move. He couldn’t produce fire if he couldn’t breathe. He rolled, and landed upright – except Pima was relentless.</p><p>Everything she and the others had taught him - break someone’s root – and prevent them from getting it back.</p><p>Zuko purposely threw himself to the ground, and went into a sort of spinning-kick motion that made Pima have to keep her distance.</p><p>He did his best to force breath back into his lungs and focus; he didn’t want to fail here. Being able to prove that he’d ultimately <em>earned</em> the right to be here – that Pima hadn’t wasted her time on him –</p><p>He rushed towards Pima.</p><p>Zuko barely dodged a fist that was coming at his face – he ducked down, and flattened his palm as he shot up. He reached for Pima’s Inner Fire, and slammed his palm into her belly.</p><p>He felt her Inner Flame flicker, and he held a fiery fist above her. Pima fell to one knee, gasping. She looked as if she were in pain – was she…?</p><p>Kojin walked over just then, getting Zuko’s attention. He quickly put out his fist. Kojin motioned towards Ran while he helped Pima up.</p><p>Zuko glanced over at Ran. She stood up with her wings splayed out. It seemed as if the earth itself shook as she roared, with colorful flames shooting from her mouth. It felt like there was an uncomfortable, rumbling hum in his left ear that stopped a few seconds after Ran finished.</p><p>Kojin then tapped Zuko’s shoulder so that he’d look at the Chief and Han-Yi. They both gave him a respectful bow.</p><p>Chief Kaji spoke slowly and purposefully.</p><p>“Zuko, under the eyes of Agni, and with the Blessing of Ran, I am honored to declare you a Master.”</p><p>He’d done it. He’d actually done it!</p><p>Pima suddenly pulled Zuko into a tight hug. She let him go to sign, ‘I’m proud of you.’</p><p>Uncle and the others made their way to them.</p><p>Gramps slowly reached over and patted Zuko’s shoulder exactly twice. He looked as if he were crying…?</p><p>Nani signed, ‘I’m going to make a feast just for you!’</p><p>This was a good day.</p><p>00000</p><p>Under threat of death and his Bending being revoked thus killing him, Iroh was allowed to attend Zuko’s test for becoming a Master.</p><p>They didn’t start off going on the offensive; but rather traded flames; rotating with such force… This was Bending unlike anything Iroh had seen – he’d read the old legends, but that’s all they’d ever been.</p><p>He’d seen Firebenders grab another’s flames from the air; Iroh had done the same thing himself. But this…he’d always known it to be something to grab hold of, and quickly release. Not only being able to grab hold but to have such control and such incredible hold while spinning and growing with the flames…</p><p>Zuko’s skill was incredible; and seeing firebending like what his nephew could do…</p><p>Flames shot past Zuko’s face, and he didn’t even flinch. He returned with his own volley without hesitation.</p><p>Iroh wiped at his eyes. He was so, <em>so</em> relieved, so happy, and so proud. Ozai hadn’t been able to break his son’s spirit.</p><p>To see what Zuko was truly capable of – all he’d needed was a kind and patient Sifu.</p><p>Though…Iroh’s jaw dropped when he saw Zuko finally get past Pima’s guard and he did some sort of striking motion.</p><p>It knocked the wind out of Pima, and she doubled over in obvious discomfort and maybe even pain.</p><p>What was that?</p><p>Iroh cringed as Ran roared, his poor ears. Zuko was officially declared a Master.</p><p>Hwadeog was emotional, and Tia-Lua held his hand and patted his arm. She also wiped her eyes.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Iroh asked them.</p><p>Hwadeog nodded. “It’s just…seeing your legacy passed on is a wonderful thing.”</p><p>Iroh smiled at his nephew who seemed to be in a strange mix of overwhelmed and overjoyed.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>There was plenty of celebration all around.</p><p>It was good that they could celebrate now. Iroh knew that they’d be leaving soon; leaving the Fire Nation. He hated having to uproot Zuko’s life yet again, but there wasn’t much choice.</p><p>Iroh had to start his search for the Avatar. Which meant making connections with all of his contacts who would have to do the searching for him. He couldn’t very well drag Zuko around the world, because Chantico might interpret that as “running and hiding”.</p><p>So. Find a place in the Earth Kingdom that wasn’t yet occupied by the Fire Nation’s rule.</p><p>Iroh had been concerned about people seeing Zuko – and how they might react upon seeing the brand on his face.</p><p>Priestess Kaori had assured him that only those who were spiritually aware could see it. Which…considering how most of the people in the world were – that wouldn’t be an issue. In a twisted way, the brand also offered some protection. Even if people couldn’t see it, some instinctual part of them would naturally want to leave Zuko alone. So he didn’t really have to worry about them being hassled during their travels, and having something happen to him or to Zuko. </p><p>He smiled over at his nephew who was sitting with Ryu and Hana. The two were arguing over something, and demanding that Zuko settle it. Zuko looked annoyed. Iroh couldn’t really see how his nephew settled the argument, but the response from the other two was a loud, combined, <em>“What?!”</em></p><p>Now, both of them were arguing with Zuko about what the other had said.</p><p>Zuko just shook his head and shrugged as if to say ‘I’m not changing my mind’. It was truly amusing to watch – and – Iroh was truly grateful to these people for helping Zuko. To fully express it and pay them back, would be impossible.</p><p>+-+-+-+</p><p>They only stayed a few more days so that they could prepare for their journey to outside of the Fire Nation. Iroh was mentally double and triple-checking that they had everything; even though he’d made sure when they initially packed.</p><p>Zuko was saying his goodbyes to everyone.</p><p>Pima was a crying mess.</p><p>“He’s going out into the big world, now! My precious student’s grown so much!”</p><p>"Maybe someday, we can leave the ruins," Hana said hopefully as she signed. </p><p>Ryu wasn't really speaking, but signing quickly to Zuko. The poor boy looked as if he were going to burst into tears at any moment, but was holding himself back. Whatever he was saying, Zuko was nodding.</p><p>Iroh stood just a few feet away, watching as Hwadeog and Tia-Lua quietly spoke their goodbyes.</p><p>Zuko noticeably took a deep breath, and was nearly hunched, not exactly looking at them.</p><p>“I…uhm…thangk you…”</p><p>Iroh stopped. Zuko was using his voice. It was raspy and slurred in the way that someone who hadn’t used their voice in while would sound. He had to strain his ears a little to hear, and it was obvious that Zuko was nervous just saying a few words.</p><p>“Ah…I’ll kep pra-practish…what you show…it wasz funn…”</p><p>It started to not make much sense, as Zuko wasn't actually completing his sentence. Zuko looked as if he wanted to say more, but trailed off, even though no-one was trying to stop him. He was slightly hunched over, and then the older couple both pulled him into a hug. From the way his shoulders loosened, Zuko was noticeably relieved.</p><p>Zuko was getting better, Iroh thought. There was no need to rush.</p><p>Once they were done, Priestess Kaori approached them. She had kept her distance out of respect, since goodbyes could be so personal.</p><p>She gave them both a greeting bow, before she knelt in front of Zuko. Priestess Kaori slowly reached up, giving Zuko the chance to back away if he didn’t want her touching him. When he didn’t, she took that as permission to gently hold Zuko’s face in her hands.</p><p>She bowed her head and whispered a prayer, “Svāhā, please watch over this child, and that his destiny is meant for far greater things, and not one that ends in sorrow. I ask that you remind Agni of your love once again, and that you will show mercy to a misguided Nation.”</p><p>Priestess Kaori then kissed Zuko’s forehead; leaving him with a small blessing.</p><p>Zuko’s face was red, and he bowed to Priestess Kaori so rapidly that he nearly jostled Sen off of his shoulder. He quickly turned and made his way over to Tofu and climbed into the saddle, without Iroh’s help.</p><p>“Ah, I didn’t mean to embarrass him…”</p><p>“It’s quite alright.” Iroh couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m sure anyone would be flattered to receive a kiss from such a lovely young lady.”</p><p>The Priestess smiled. She looked at Iroh with a certain intensity that reminded him of Zhou.</p><p>“He’ll be alright, Iroh.”</p><p>She said it with such assurance; Iroh could tell that she believed it without a modicum of doubt.</p><p>“Yes. He will be.”</p><p>Because, the Avatar was out there somewhere, and he was going to find them.</p><p>Iroh and Zuko waved to everyone one last time, and then they were off.</p><p>00000</p><p>Zuko was going to miss everyone. Even though it was impractical and likely impossible, he probably would have stayed with the Sun Warriors for a bit longer if allowed.</p><p>This was a new direction in his life, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about it just yet. What was life like outside of the Fire Nation? He also was constantly reminding himself to remember to absolutely <em>not</em> use his bending if he could help it while in the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>Would he even be able to use his firebending?</p><p>He had so many questions, and Uncle couldn’t answer them easily right then.</p><p>They were making their way through the Wilds, and Zuko could actually <em>see</em> the Lesser Spirits that lurked there. Instead of shifting shadows and balls of light; they actually have form. They look like the animals Zuko was used to, but something about them is entirely off-putting.</p><p>Some had too-long limbs that don’t really fit their bodies. Like Humans were twisted up and shrunken down and were now wearing the skin of the creature they were pretending to be. They passed a very large wolf-rat. It was far too big to be anything else but a Spirit. </p><p>Its eyes looked far too intelligent and cruel, almost as if it were Human.</p><p>It raised its hackles, showing its teeth, but it didn’t move from its spot several feet away.</p><p>A little girl with gray-blue skin much farther off was waving, as if desperately beckoning for help. She wore fancy clothing, as if she were the daughter of some high-class Noble.</p><p>She had that silvery-blue glow surrounding her that only Spirits would have, so she was anything <em>but</em> Human.</p><p>Zuko gripped Sen tightly and hunched his shoulders, doing his best to ignore her as he stared at the back of Tofu’s head.</p><p>Uncle pulled Zuko close, assuring him that he was safe.</p><p>The Lesser Spirits on Zuko’s right, followed along after them; keeping their distance and sticking to the shadows as they lurked behind rocks and trees.</p><p>The ones on Zuko’s left however, kept a very wide berth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The stuff involving Ada and Chiyoti were telling Iroh is going to be way more elaborated on in Azula’s Arc, since I didn’t want to info dump throwing in so many details.<br/>Did I look up how to make glass?? Yes, I did. Did I go down rabbit hole of distractions while finding out this information?? Also yes. Ada and Chiyoti sped up the process with a lot of mysticality that made it seem a lot easier.<br/>I’ll be participating in Zutara Week, so this fic won’t be updated for a bit.<br/>----<br/>Windflower: protection against evil<br/>Chrysanthemums symbolize fidelity, while hydrangeas symbolize heartfelt emotions for the people you love including your spouse, children and family.<br/>The Gladiolus flower signifies remembrance. Heather Lavender symbolizes admiration, solitude and beauty while white heather symbolizes protection and indicates that wishes will come true.<br/>Orchids are royal looking ornamental flowers and the white ones symbolize “I Miss You”. White orchids also convey purity, innocence, and elegance.<br/>Carnations are common "I miss you" flowers. Pink and red carnations can both be used. Pink carnations are often used to signify the concept that someone is unforgettable, while red carnations symbolize both admiration and missing another.<br/>==<br/>Hey. Um. Remember this lil’ scene way back in chapter four when Iroh wanted him and Zuko to be dropped off at a particular island on the way to the ruins?? A few excerpts:</p><p>Some sailors swore they saw strange lights and shadows floating over that particular bit of ocean. Even the island itself was said to hold vengeful Spirits. People getting taken – seeming to vanish out of existence within minutes when they weren’t in their companions’ eyesight.</p><p>Perhaps that was why the Sun Warriors chose that particular island – for all the dangers surrounding it; Spiritual and Physical. So it involved going in a very roundabout way.<br/>“Are you sure you wanna be taking a kid like like…like him to that island?” the Captain asked, looking at Zuko skeptically out of the corner of his eye. “It’s well, you know.” The Captain whispered, “Cursed.”</p><p>Iroh pretended he didn’t hear a few of the sailors whispering amongst themselves wondering if he was planning to abandon Zuko to the wilds. It’d been known to happen. It was said dark Spirits came from lost and abandoned children. Or people gave their unwanted (burdensome) children to the Spirits to do with as they pleased.<br/>It would be the perfect place. No-one would question it or blame him. They wouldn’t even stop him. The sailors would offer morbid comfort as he left him behind…<br/>---<br/>Haha…heh…yeah…</p><p>Look at this amazing fanart!! It makes me tear-bend with joy.</p><p><a href="https://maridarkmoon-all.tumblr.com/post/631806003962314752/the-conversation-between-iroh-and-the-pig-spirit">Iroh and Dwaeji</a> </p><p> <a href="https://sleepdeprivedbarelyalived.tumblr.com/post/637079303478198272/the-silent-flame-chapter-1-texasbean-avatar">Pima has been brought to life</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>